WHAT ONCE WAS LOST - by writing101 (Tradução)
by even-xf
Summary: Já faziam 42 anos desde que os Cullens deixaram Forks, 42 anos desde a morte de Bella.Alice tem tido estranhas visões sobre uma garota vampira, que vai mudar a vida de sua família para sempre. Alice POV
1. Chapter 1

Retratação: _Essa história não me pertence, ela pertence a writing101, eu apenas traduzi. Os personagens não nos pertencem, eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

**_Prefácio_**

**_"Anna?" Eu perguntei enquanto me aproximava dela lentamente._**

**_Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego outra vez e fez um esforço para levantar a cabeça, para olhar para mim com olhos desesperados. Nos encaramos por um segundo, e de alguma forma, ela sabia que eu sabia a verdade. Eu não sei porque eu me entreguei , mas com certeza deve ter sido a expressão de puro horror estampada em meu rosto._**

**_"Ajude-me a salvá -la", ela sussurou baixinho._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Meus irmãos e eu estávamos em uma sala cheia de pessoas dançando. De repente as luzes escureceram e todos se voltaram para a figura no palco. A mulher, mais parecida com uma garota, estava com o microfone nas mãos. Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto dela enquanto ela saudava a multidão. Pele pálida, beleza deslumbrante e uma voz musical. Vampiro._

Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei Jasper me observando atentamente.

"Alice? O que você viu?" , ele perguntou franzindo a testa .

"O mesmo ",eu disse cansada." Parece que estamos definitivamente indo a um clube hoje a noite "

Eu estava tendo a mesma visão varias e varias vezes a algumas semanas. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela.

"Isso é uma coisa boa? Você não parece muito satisfeita", Jasper disse.

"Eu não sei Jazz", eu suspirei. "É só ... essas são visões aleatórias e por algum motivo eu recebo a mesma coisa várias vezes. E sempre que eu tento ver qualquer coisa além disso, tudo é um borrão" Eu já havia tentado, sem sucesso, olhar para o nosso futuro depois do nosso encontro com esta garota. Nada era claro. Parecia que este encontro era de alguma forma crucial para a nossa família.

"Bem", suspirou Jasper. "É melhor eu ir para o chuveiro e depois contar aos outros", ele sorriu e beijou minha testa suavemente. "Não se preocupe demais amor ", ele sussurrou.

"Obrigado", eu disse dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Então ele se foi.

Fechei os olhos e deitei na cama. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de saber o resultado deste encontro. Eu odiava estar cega, especialmente quando se tratava de assuntos de família. Além disso, eu não podia acreditar que esta garota vampira poderia mudar o futuro da minha família tão radicalmente. Ninguém podia. A unica que poderia estava muito longe agora.

Bella... eu pensei. Já faziam 42 anos.

Deus, o quanto eu sinto falta dela. Da namorada humana do meu irmão, mas ela tinha sido muito mais. Tão boa, tão altruísta. Ela foi a primeira amiga que eu já tinha feito fora de nossa família ,e desde que eu não poderia recordar qualquer lembrança de velhos amigos, isto significou muito para mim. Em geral, ela provou ser uma grande amiga. Teríamos sido muito mais se não tivéssemos deixado Forks. Irmãs._ Melhores amigas_. Deixei escapar um soluço silencioso. Isso é o que mais me machuca.

Eu olhei para o teto esperando as lágrimas que eu sabia que nunca viriam.

Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ouvir meu estupido irmão . Se estivéssemos lá com ela, ela teria sido salva. Ela não teria ido para a floresta sozinha. Direto para a sua morte.

_Ela seria uma de nós agora._

Ok pare, eu disse para mim mesma. Não adiantava ficar me lamentando sobre o passado agora. O futuro exigia a minha atenção e eu iria dar o meu máximo para proteger minha família de tudo que estava por vir. Eu não estava prestes a perder alguém hoje noite. Então, com determinação recém adquirida, eu me levantei e fui ao meu armário para me preparar para a noite.

* * *

Quando eu desci as escadas todos já estavam lá . Emmett, Edward e Jasper estavam todos vestindo calças pretas e camisas de botão; preto, verde e branco, respectivamente. Rose, que estava ao lado de Emmett segurando sua mão, usava um lindo vestido vermelho de alças, que ela comprou em nossa ultima viagem de compras.

E por último dos últimos, vestindo um vestido colete verde escuro, estava Sabrina. Uma súbita onda de raiva passou por mim logo que eu coloquei meus olhos sobre ela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar a visão dela com os braços em volta do meu irmão. Nem seu rosto, nem a sua voz.

Eu não podia suportá -la. Pronto.

Edward rosnou fracamente, olhando severamente para mim. _Se você não gosta de meus pensamentos, saia da minha cabeça! _pensei irritada. Eu dei uma respiração profunda e a calma tomou conta de mim. _Jasper_.

Meus olhos encontraram Jasper e ele sorriu o meu sorriso especial, aquele que ele guardava apenas para mim. Eu ri levemente quando aceitei a mão estendida, e me perguntei; como eu já tinha feito muitas vezes antes, o que eu fiz para merecer esse homem maravilhoso? Um que poderia me fazer sentir tão inteira com um simples sorriso.

"Ei bonitão" Eu disse,antes de me aproximar dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

"Você está linda amor", ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Obrigado Jazz, mas e somente um simples vestido preto¨, eu disse sorrindo.

"Não é a roupa Alice", ele disse "É você "

Eu ri baixinho "Querido, você vai me fazer corar se você continuar"

Alguém bufou.

"Vampiros não podem corar Alice" Eu ouvi Emmett dizer atrás de mim.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando Rose bateu na parte traseira da cabeça dele, revirou os olhos e disse: "Você não consegue reconhecer o sarcasmo quando você o ouvi Emmett? Ela está brincando."

"Ah, certo", ele riu, "Desculpe Alice"

Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. "Esta tudo bem Emmett "

"Olha, vocês podem simplesmente acabar com a tolice ?" Sabrina perguntou. "Nós estamos apenas perdendo tempo aqui, quando eu já poderia estar dançando com o meu Edward", sua voz estridente ecoou pela casa vazia.

"Tanto faz" Rosalie murmurou, virando as costas para ela e Edward. "Vamos com vocês",ela disse para Jasper.

"Claro", disse Jazz. "Vamos Alice", ele disse me levando até o carro,com Emmett e Rosalie nos seguindo de perto.

"Nós encontramos vocês lá !" Edward gritou antes de se dirigir com Sabrina para seu carro.

Os vi indo e senti uma pontada de desamparo. Como Edward poderia amar aquela coisa? Ela estava tão cheia de si mesma. Nós odiávamos a sua coragem e ela retribuía aos nossos sentimentos. Embora Carlisle e Esme gostassem dela; mas apenas porque eles acreditavam na perfeita mentira dela.

Ninguém jamais iria substituir Bella, eles disseram; mesmo que ela fosse uma garota legal, e que Edward a tinha deixado entrar na vida dele, depois de toda a dor que ele tinha passado após deixar Forks e o amor dele ... então,por que eles não podiam entender?

Nossos pais não conseguiam entender por que nós não a aceitávamos. Claro, se eles pudessem ver quem ela realmente era ... eu suspirei. A única razão pela qual nos ainda não a tínhamos chutado para fora, era que Edward iria sair com ela se ela se fosse. O que iria terminar nos separando.

Eu nunca esquecerei essa visão. Dez anos atrás. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e eu estávamos prontos para nos livrar de Sabrina,e de repente ...

_"Edward espere! " Carlisle disse, segurando uma soluçante Esme. "Você não pode nos deixar filho!"_

_"Eu posso e vou Carlisle ",Edward disse com raiva, com as malas na mão. "Sabrina é parte da minha vida agora, e se vocês não podem aceitá -la, então não há lugar para mim com vocês", completou._

_"Mas - "_

_"Adeus ", disse sem emoção, finalizando a conversa. Então ele se virou e se afastou com a mão de Sabrina na mão dele. Deixando-nos com a boca aberta e o coração partido._

Após isso nos conformamos. Nós não poderíamos perder Edward também. Assim todos nós fizemos um acordo silencioso, para aturarmos Sabrina para o resto da eternidade na esperança que ela se vá algum dia. O que mais poderíamos fazer?

"Alice" a voz suave de Jasper me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Virei a cabeça e o encontrei olhando para mim com compreensão. Com apenas um olhar eu sabia que ele se sentia tão impotente como eu , e que doía ele me ver sofrendo.

"Vamos", ele sussurrou segurando a porta para mim.

Eu vi Emmett e Rose pelo espelho retrovisor e os dois me deram um pequeno sorriso triste.

Jasper estava do outro lado em um segundo. E sem outra palavra nos partimos.

* * *

**_Bem! o que acharam?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que demos o nosso primeiro passo para o clube, fui imediatamente agredida por centenas de cheiros diferentes ao meu redor. Senti Jasper tenso do meu lado e eu rapidamente parei de respirar, apertando sua mão tentei irradiar tanta calma como eu possivelmente poderia . Uma tarefa árdua quando tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no nosso futuro incerto.

Eu olhei para ele e vi que tinha parado de respirar também. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para mim.

"Estou bem", disse ele rapidamente. "Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que fiz isso", disse depois de tomar uma respiração instável.

E ele estava certo, já fazia um tempo desde que nós estávamos rodeados por muitos humanos em um espaço fechado. Ainda que sentir a determinação dele vacilar me surpreendeu um pouco .

O controle de Jasper tinha melhorado consideravelmente ao longo dos anos e me senti estranha ao ver que o cheiro o incomodava. Desde a experiência de quase morte de Bella,no aniversário dela, ele se sentia tão culpado - apesar do fato de lhe dizer que ela nunca o culpou por qualquer coisa - e que ele adquiriu força o suficiente para se igualar com a contenção de Carlisle durante esses anos. Eu fiquei muito orgulhosa dele, ainda estava.

"Eu sei", Eu sorri, "É um pouco difícil para mim também"

Eu apertei sua mão mais uma vez e olhei em torno de nós em busca de nossa garota vampira. Dezenas de pessoas lotavam a pista de dança, bar, banquetas e mesas. Casais e solteiros estavam espalhados por todo o clube,namorando, dançando e conversando. Varri meus olhos sobre todos os cantos do lugar, mas fiquei desapontada quando ela estava longe de ser encontrada.

Virei-me para os meus irmãos e vi Emmett balançando a cabeça ao ritmo da música. Sabrina estava arrastando Edward para a pista de dança, e Rosalie se virou para olhar para mim levantando as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa.

"Ela não está aqui", eu disse franzindo a testa. "Eu não posso encontrá -la",eu disse lançando um olhar ao redor.

"Tem certeza que você tem o dia certo Alice?" perguntou ela também olhando ao redor.

"Sim", respondi.

"Ou o clube certo?" Emmett acrescentou. "Talvez você teve tudo misturado", disse ele. "Tem certeza que você não perdeu nada Ali?"

"Não,é aqui", eu disse lentamente.

"Então por que ela não está aqui?" Rosalie perguntou levantando a voz.

"Olha, eu sei o que vi! Eu não perderia algo tão grande!" Eu retruquei irritada. Eu já estava bastante nervosa e com medo, eu não precisava de segundas intenções.

"Bem, não seria a primeira vez!" ela sussurrou apertando os olhos para mim.

Engoli em seco. Isso me colocou no limite. Eu me virei para ir embora, mas senti alguém agarrar meu pulso.

"Espere" Rosalie murmurou, o arrependimento escorrendo de sua voz. "Eu ... eu tenho medo, eu ..." ela hesitou. "Eu não quis dizer isso, me desculpe Alice", disse ela baixinho.

"Eu sei que você se sente", eu disse. "Mas por favor, deixe pra lá ", eu disse calmamente.

"Alice", começou ela.

"Não Rose," eu a cortei. "Só por favor ... deixe pra lá " minha voz tremeu e eu lutei contra a formação do caroço na minha garganta.

Ouvi seu suspirar e senti quando ela largou o meu pulso. Eu comecei imediatamente a andar para uma mesa vazia,com Jasper logo atrás de mim. Eu não podia acreditar que ela trouxe isso a tona. Tinha levado tanto tempo para tentar superar este deslize. Mesmo após 42 anos isto sempre estava lá , no fundo da minha mente, pois era algo que eu não poderia esquecer, que eu tenho que carregar para o resto da minha existência.

Eu me larguei em um dos bancos em torno da pequena mesa e escondi o meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu respirava com dificuldade e sufoquei um soluço, quando me lembrei do dia em que eu decidi voltar para Forks, mesmo contra a vontade de Edward. Seis meses se passaram desde a nossa partida e nada poderia ter me preparado para o que me esperava naquela cidade.

_Eu estacionei em frente a casa de Bella cheia de medo. O que as patrulhas estavam fazendo no gramado de Charlie? Eu me aproximei da casa, ficando perto da janela e ouvi atentamente. Houve um pequeno suspiro de dentro e a voz de Charlie soou desesperada._

_"Isso não é minha filha ", disse ele secamente._

_"Charlie ", um outro homem suspirou. "Escute, nós fizemos alguns testes de DNA, é o sangue dela que está no mato"_

_Não é minha filha? Sangue? Minhas mãos tremiam._

_"Não! " Charlie exclamou, empurrando o homem na parede. "Não pode ser ela Ray!" ele gritou. "Não pode ser ela", ele repetiu fracamente, com a testa no ombro do policial._

_"Também achamos isso na cena do crime ", sussurrou Ray,entregando a Charlie um bracelete simples, com um pequeno lobo pendurado nele. Seus olhos se fixaram incrédulos na mão de Ray, quando ele pegou o bracelete em sua própria e o agarrou firmemente. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar antes dele fechá-los._

_"Eu sinto muito Charlie , "ele disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro, sua voz cheia de tristeza para o chefe. "Nós investigamos e descobrimos que as marcas ao redor do cenário foram feitas por algum tipo de animal, um urso, muito provavelmente. Ela provavelmente não teve tempo suficiente par-"_

_"Pare "Charlie implorou o rosto contorcido de dor. "Por favor, pare"_

_Ele virou-se, atravessou a sala com esforço e caiu sobre o sofá . Ele parecia tão velho, tão perdido e cheio de tristeza. Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a soluçar._

_" Bells ", ele sussurrou dolorosamente, lágrimas escorriam por entre seus dedos._

_Eu fiquei ali congelada, a minha boca aberta. Senti como se uma mão fria tomasse conta do meu coração com uma força intensa; tirei meus olhos longe do pai devastado da minha melhor amiga e olhei para as fotos que o policial tinha mostrado a Charlie._

_O que eu vi me fez cair de joelhos. Eu nunca tinha desejado lágrimas tanto quanto eu desejei então. Árvores arrancadas, tanto sangue em toda parte, pedaços de roupas no chão._

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. Bella morta. Nenhuma visão.

_Nenhuma visão._

Isso era algo pelo que eu nunca iria me perdoar . Eu ainda não entendia porque eu não vi nada. E talvez nunca entenderia, pensei com tristeza. Senti uma onda de paz cair sobre mim com os braços de Jasper ao meu redor. Eu me agarrei a ele e deixei-me ficar perdida num mar de felicidade. Ele não disse nada, o que era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava dele. Nós não precisavamos de quaisquer palavras. Nós dois sabíamos o que o outro estava sentindo e nos consolávamos um ao outro dessa maneira.

Uma música suave começou a tocar no fundo.

Jasper me soltou, levantou-se e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Posso ter esta dança senhora?" ele perguntou baixinho, oferecendo a mão.

Eu sorri, peguei a mão dele em minha própria e fomos para a pista de dança. Ele colocou a mão livre na minha cintura quando eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, que oscilava em sincronia com a música. Algumas mulheres olharam com ciúmes para mim, mas eu quase não as notei. Continuamos a dançar lenta e graciosamente. Então, logo que começou acabou, Jasper girou-me uma vez e a música acabou. Ele me segurou perto por um momento e beijou minha testa.

"Vamos querida", ele sussurrou e me levou até o bar,onde o resto dos meus irmãos estavam sentados. Emmett estava brincando com Edward novamente.

"Cale a boca Emmett", Edward disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Vamos lá , Eddie, você não vai me dar as aulas de balé agora? Preciso de algumas instruções sobre artes clássicas", Emmett disse com o riso em sua voz.

"Deixe ele em paz Emmett" Sabrina gemia tentando defender Edward.

O que trouxe uma nova rodada de provocações.

Rosalie virou-se para nós e se aproximou de mim.

"Eu estou tão arrependida Alice ,sinceramente, eu não sei porque eu disse aquilo, foi desnecessário", disse ela em um só fôlego.

"Esta tudo bem Rose", eu disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Ela sorriu e me deu um abraço apertado.

"O quê ? Você está com medo Eddie?" Emmett brincou atrás de nós.

Edward rosnou e se lançou em Emmett,colocando o braço em volta de seu pescoço em uma posição engraçada . Então as luzes escureceram e todos se viraram em direção ao palco. E lá estava ela.

Nossa garota vampira.

* * *

**_OLá! que bom que a história tá agradando! YESSSSSS!_**

**_Mas vocês são muito curiosas...rsrsrsrsrsr ¨o segredo é a alma do negócio¨. Só vou adiantar que a história é muito boaaaaa...Adoro a narrativa da Alice de como ela se refere ao Jasper, sempre com tanto amor._**


	3. Chapter 3

É isso, pensei.

Ela estava ali de pé, vestindo um vestido azul escuro e saltos altos, como eu tinha visto na minha visão. Estava pálida e linda, claro, como um vampiro deve ser . Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e lisos que caiam como laminas pelos ombros dela, lábios grossos, feições suaves e brilhantes olhos de topázio. Bom, eu pensei comigo mesmo, pelo menos ela é vegetariana. Eu nunca pude ver os seus olhos claramente sempre que eu tinha a visão. Ver íris manteiga ao invés de vermelhas foi um alívio.

A menina caminhou graciosamente pelo palco. Ela segurava um microfone próximo ao rosto, com um sorriso brilhante e disse com entusiasmo: "Olá a todos! Como estão vocês esta noite?"

Sua saudação foi retribuída com um alto aplauso.

"Bem, eu estou contente de ouvir isso!" Ela riu alto, um som como de sinos tilintando. "Agora pessoal, e quanto a definirmos o humor para o resto da noite!"

Mais aplausos.

Ela sorriu, "Eu pensei o mesmo" Eu ouvi ela sussurrar.

De repente, houve uma explosão de música que encheu o clube mais uma vez. Todos os humanos começaram a dançar quando a garota começou a cantar. Ela tinha uma voz forte e bonita, e tinha grande confiança na forma como ela se movia e dançava no palco, se afogando em sua música. Nós também dançamos um pouco antes de voltar para o bar. Naquele momento eu me deixei esquecer de todos os meus problemas e preocupações com o futuro e apenas dancei. Eu me senti tão livre e despreocupada, eu desejei que eu pudesse ficar assim para sempre.

Nossa garota cantou cerca de uma hora ou algo assim, sobre amor, vida, paixão, solidão, dor e desgosto. Durante todo o tempo manteve a audiência aos seus pés.

"Ela deu um bom show", ressaltou Emmett, inclinando-se em um banquinho.

"Sim, ela deu", respondeu Rosalie.

O resto de nós assentimos com nossas cabeças. Mesmo que o nosso objetivo aqui pudesse comprometer o nosso futuro,nós nos divertirmos. Pelo menos por uns momentos.

A música abrandou e viramos as nossas cabeças em direção ao palco. Eu fiquei com medo e segurei a mão de Jaspers.

"Bem pessoal, eu temo que o nosso tempo juntos chegou ao fim", disse a menina. A multidão reclamou em voz alta. Ela riu e disse "Ok, eu vou cantar uma última canção para vocês, que tal , feito?" , perguntou ela.

"Yeah!" veio a resposta.

"Tudo bem então, nós temos um acordo", disse ela. "Agora essa música significa muito para mim. Eu a escrevi a alguns anos atrás, quando eu estava passando por uma fase difícil, então eu espero que vocês gostem", ela terminou.

Eu senti a mudança de Jasper ao meu lado, e eu olhei para ele com medo em meus olhos. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada", disse ele franzindo a testa. "É só ... Deve ter sido bastante duro. Eu pude sentir a sua dor e tristeza, logo que ela concordou em cantar uma última música"

Eu abri minha boca para perguntar-lhe se ele tinha notado qualquer tipo de emoções perdidas vindo dela, além daquelas duas, mas depois um piano começou a tocar e eu voltei minha atenção de volta para a garota vampira.

Ela estava tocando as teclas, os olhos estavam fechados quando ela começou a cantar. Ela parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo.

_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**_

_(Estamos dirigindo devagar pela neve na 5° Avenida)  
_

___**And right now radio's all that we can hear**_

_(E agora, o rádio é tudo que temos para ouvir)  
_

___**Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so over due**_

_(Não nos falamos desde que nos separamos, é tão ultrapassado)  
_

___**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**_

___(Está frio lá fora, mas entre nós está pior aqui)  
_

_____**The world slows down**_

_(O mundo desacelera)_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_(Mas meu coração bate rápido agora)_

_**I know this is the part**_

_(Eu sei que esta é a parte)_

_**Where the end starts**_

_(Em que o fim começa)_

A carranca Jaspers ficou mais evidente e ele respirou fundo.

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_(Não posso continuar com isso)_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_(Achava que éramos mais fortes)_

_**All we do is linger**_

_(Tudo que fazemos é ir levando)_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_(Escapando de nossos dedos)_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_(Não quero mais tentar)_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_(Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus)_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_(Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_(Não posso suportar suas lágrimas)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene**_

_(Todos os dias, sete vezes a mesma velha cena)  
_

_**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine**_

_(Parece que vamos ficar sempre na mesma rotina)  
_

_**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep**_

_(Preciso falar com você agora antes de irmos dormir)  
_

_**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**_

_(Mas você irá dormir quando eu te disser o que está me magoando?)_

A menina olhou para a frente. Seus olhos vidrados, seus pensamentos em outra época.

_**The world slows down**_

_(O mundo desacelera)_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_(Mas meu coração bate rápido agora)_

_**I know this is the part**_

_(Eu sei que esta é a parte)_

_**Where the end starts**_

_(Em que o fim começa)_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_(Não posso continuar com isso)_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_(Achava que éramos mais fortes)_

_**All we do is linger**_

_(Tudo que fazemos é ir levando)_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_(Escapando de nossos dedos)_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_(Não quero mais tentar)_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_(Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus)_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_(Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_(Não posso suportar suas lágrimas)**  
**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on**_

_(Eu sei que me pedirá para aguentar)_

_**And carry on like nothing's wrong**_

_(E continuar como se nada estivesse errado)_

_**But there is no more time for lies**_

_(Não há mais tempo para mentiras)_

_**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

_(Pois eu vejo o pôr-do-sol no seus olhos)_

Seu rosto retratava a sua dor. Ela parecia tão vulnerável. Apesar da ameaça potencial que representava para a minha família, eu encontrei-me querendo confortá-la, todos os pensamentos de perigo desaparecendo.

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_(Não posso continuar com isso)_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_(Pensava que éramos mais fortes)_

_**All we do is linger**_

_(Fomos levando)_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_(Escapando de nossos dedos)_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_(Não quero tentar agora)_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_(tudo o que restou é um adeus)_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_(Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer)_

_**That I gotta do it,**_

_(Mas eu vou fazer)_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_(Eu tenho que fazer isso)_

_**I gotta do it**_

_(Eu tenho que fazer isso)_

_**I hate this part**_

_(Odeio essa parte)_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_(Eu tenho que fazer isso)_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_(Eu tenho que fazer isso)_

_**I gotta do it**_

_(Eu tenho que fazer isso)_

Eu vi Jasper estremecer e o resto da minha a família olhar com admiração para a figura no palco,que cantava sobre seu coração. O que aconteceu com ela?

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_(Eu odeio essa parte)_

_**I just can't take these tears**_

_(Não posso suportar essas lágrimas)_

"Eu odeio essa parte ", ela terminou em voz baixa.

A multidão aplaudiu e vibrou, e nós nos juntamos aos aplausos, movidos pelo desempenho dela.

A menina se levantou e deu o obrigado dela, então, ela deixou o palco por uma porta traseira. Percebi que meus irmãos ficaram nervosamente em confusão. E agora?

"Bem", começou Emmett, "E agora?" ele perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu. Nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer.

Eu procurei o nosso futuro mais uma vez, mas não encontrei nada, só mais imagens tremidas.

Meus olhos percorreram o nosso pequeno círculo e encontrei Emmett olhando distraidamente ao redor e Rosalie olhando para o chão, perdida em seus pensamentos. Jasper parecia abalado e Sabrina tinha os olhos em Edward, que estava franzindo a testa, ainda olhando para a porta traseira do palco.

"O que há com você ?" Perguntei-lhe.

" Nada", ele murmurou com raiva, balançando a cabeça. Olhei para ele e pensei, _o que este nada significa_?

Ele balançou a cabeça discretamente tirou os olhos da porta e olhou em minha direção. "Nós devemos ir atrás dela, ver se ela é perigosa."

Todos concordaram e nós concordamos em nos dividir. Jasper e eu fomos em direção ao palco, perto de uma saída de emergência, enquanto os outros seguiram seus caminhos separadamente.

"O que você acha dela?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu não sei Jazz", eu suspirei. "Eu não tenho idéia do que esperar", eu acrescentei preocupada.

"Você não pode ver nada?" ele perguntou enquanto se esquivava dos humanos que passavam.

"Não, eu -" _Jasper se virou a tempo de ver dois homens carregando algumas bebidas colidirem um com o outro. Ambos cairam no chão, sobre os cacos de vidro dos copos quebrados. Eu gelei quando o cheiro de sangue me bateu com força total. Nós estávamos tão perto._

_Eu vi Jasper se agachar e em seguida se arremessar para os homens sangrando ..._

"Jasper, espere!" Eu gritei.

Ele virou-se assim que os dois homens colidiram atrás dele, eu assisti ambos caírem no chão. O som de vidro quebrando ecoou bem alto na minha cabeça._ Oh meu Deus_, eu pensei quando alcancei Jasper. "Não respire", eu sussurrei de forma rápida, baixo demais para os ouvidos humanos. Mas já era tarde demais, eu ouvi os dois homens ganido de dor e o cheiro de sangue era tudo que nós rodeava.

Jasper fechou bem os olhos e segurou minhas mãos para se impedir de saltar para os homens. "É muito perto", ele balançou a cabeça, "É muito forte". Eu também estava lutando. Comecei a entrar em pânico. _Seria o fim?_ pensei._ Isto é o que destruiria o nosso futuro? Exposição? E sobre a menina?_

Só então, uma porta bateu se abrindo, e uma rajada de vento passou através de nós e soprou para longe o cheiro, o que nos deu uma chance de dar uma respiração profunda de ar fresco e fugir da cena. Virei para a porta e vi a garota vampira de olhos arregalados, abrindo a saída de emergência.

Ouvi alguns passos vindo em nossa direção "Oh meu Deus, vocês estão bem?" perguntou Rosalie preocupada. "Voltamos assim que sentimos o cheiro de sangue", disse ela calmamente.

"Sim provavelmente era" Edward disse olhando para Jasper.

"Provavelmente era o quê, Eddie?¨ perguntou Sabrina.

Edward apertou a mandíbula "O cantor de Jasper" foi tudo que ele disse.

"Vamos sair daqui gente", eu disse, quando vi a menina indo em direção ao estacionamento. Eu não ia deixá -la ir sem falar com ela.

Passamos todos através da saída de emergência, "Hey! Espere por favor!" Chamei a garota.

Ela parou e se virou, seu corpo tenso.

"Vocês me chamaram?" ela perguntou, seus olhos indo a cada um de nós.

"Sim", eu disse, "Nós só queriamos agradecer pelo que você fez lá atrás"

"Sim, eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você não tivesse aberto a porta", disse Jasper.

Ela sorriu, "Não foi nada", disse ela, "Nós vegetarianos temos que nos ajudar, não é ?" acrescentou. Ela estava se remexendo muito e ficava olhando para toda parte, mas não para nós.

"É verdade", disse Rose. "Como somos rudes! Permita-me nos apresentar", continuou ela. Como é esperta, pensei, agora ela vai ter que nos dizer o nome dela. "Nós somos os Cullens,meu nome é Rosalie, isso é Emmett", ela apontou para o meu irmão, sorrindo.

"Hey", ele disse.

"Aquilo ali é a Sabrina"

"O quê !" ela exclamou.

"A direita ao lado dela Edward", ela continuou como se não tivesse havido interrupção. A garota franziu a testa quando ela olhou para ele. "Ah! Não se preocupe, ele encara tudo hoje em dia", disse Rose acenando para a atitude de Edward. "E esses dois que você acabou de salvar, são Alice e Jasper" ela completou.

"Olá ", ambos dissemos, vestindo sorrisos em nossos rostos.

"Hey," ela disse calmamente. "Meu nome é Elizabeth Stephens,mas podem me chamar de Lizzie"

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-la Lizzie", eu disse estendendo a minha mão.

Ela a apertou hesitante.

"Da mesma forma", disse. "Um ..." ela deslocou seu peso, " Eu tenho que ir, talvez eu vou ver vocês por aqui?" , perguntou ela. Ela parecia ansiosa para ir embora. Ela se sentia ameaçada por nós? eu pensei, bem éramos oito vampiros afinal de contas.

"Sim e você pode vir e conhecer os nossos pais também",eu disse. "Quando podemos nos encontrar para que você possa vir a nossa casa?" Perguntei soando animada. Eu não ia tira-la do anzol tão facilmente. Nós iríamos descobrir tudo o que podíamos sobre esta Lizzie, e para isso, tinhamos de tê-la o mais próximo possível.

"Hum, eu vou estar aqui no sábado, talvez possamos nos encontrar aqui e vamos ver?" ela perguntou, parecendo insegura. Grande, eu pensei, apenas dois dias a partir de hoje.

"Isso vai ser ótimo", disse Rose, "Até logo",

"Sim ... ok ... acho que eu irei ver você", disse ela antes de se afastar.

"Você pode contar com isso!" Eu disse alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

"O que há de errado com você olhando para ela daquele jeito?" Rosalie virou-se para Edward.

"Não há nada de errado comigo", disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

"Então pare de ser tão imbecil!" Rosalie respondeu com raiva.

"Eu não sou-"

"Fiquem quietos!" Eu os interrompi. "Olhem", eu disse apontando para a figura na frente de Lizzie. Um homem loiro tinha interceptado ela.

"Bryan" Eu ouvi seu sussurro ofegante.

"Lizzie!" exclamou puxando-a para um abraço apertado. "Como você tem estado? Você estava ótima no palco!" ele elogiou.

"Obrigado, mas ... olha Bryan eu tenho que ir", disse ela, olhando para os lados.

"O quê ? Mas eu tenho saudades de você ! Nós não podemos apenas conversar um pouco?" ele pediu, tendo as mãos dela em suas próprias.

"Não, Bryan, apenas..."

"Por favor, ja fazem anos"

"Não!" ela levantou a voz dela, empurrando-o para o lado. "Apenas, fique bem longe de mim Bryan", disse ela com veneno escorrendo de sua voz.

Bryan ficou lá chocado e surpreso quando Lizzie foi embora e desapareceu na noite. Então, ele também se afastou e se dirigiu ao seu carro.

"Ok", disse Emmett levantando as sobrancelhas "O que foi isso?" ele perguntou confuso.

Eu me virei para Edward, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados, como se estivesse imerso em seus pensamentos.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia", respondi. Eu olhei para Jasper interrogativamente.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, "Eu não sei, suas emoções estavam por todo lugar durante todo o nosso encontro e também agora com o que acabamos de testemunhar. Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir, antes que algo mais aconteça", disse ele.

¨Então vamos", disse Rose. "Vamos Emmett"

"Sim, vamos"

Eu fiquei para trás com Jasper e pedi-lhe para que ele me contasse toda a verdade, sobre o que ele pensava sobre o comportamento de Lizzie.

"Eu vou te dizer quando chegarmos em casa," foi tudo o que ele disse.

Depois todos nós caminhamos para os carros e fomos para casa.

Chegamos em casa bem na hora que Carlisle estava vindo em direção à porta. Edward já estava ao seu lado e cochichava algo para ele, enquanto Sabrina entrava.

Esforcei os ouvidos para ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, eu gelei quando eu peguei as palavras de Edward.

"Carlisle," ele disse, "Eu não podia ler a mente dela"

* * *

**_A música que a Lizzie canta é das The Pussycat Dolls, vou colocar o clipe no meu perfil, quem quiser dar uma olhada..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu poderia jurar que o meu coração morto pulou uma batida,quando ouvi Edward dizer aquelas palavras. Só Bella tinha sido imune ao dom dele.

"Você o quê ?", Eu perguntei incrédula quando me aproximei dele. Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos, e pela forma como os olhos dos meus irmãos estavam largos, enquanto eles caminhavam apressadamente para o meu lado, nem eles também.

Edward suspirou derrotado. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou a ponta de seu nariz. "Eu disse,que eu não consegui ler a mente da garota," ele murmurou.

Carlisle olhou para ele tristemente e Edward soltou um grunhido suave. Carlisle levantou as mãos, "Foi apenas um pensamento meu filho", disse.

"Ela não é ela, Carlisle", Edward murmurou sem emoção. Eu lentamente respirei fundo.É claro que ela não era. Ela estava morta.

"Eu sei filho, me desculpe", disse ele antes de se virar para nós. "Vocês não notaram nada mais fora do lugar?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei", Jasper começou. "Quero dizer ... não há nada de errado com ela, apenas, suas emoções eram muito fortes e mudavam para uma outra muito rapidamente ... foi muito confuso. Saíram do nada, quando ela começou sua última performance. Havia dor, angústia, perda , amor, saudade ... culpa; e a lista continua. E então, quando nós encontramos com ela, foi a mesma história tudo de novo, um emaranhado completo de sentimentos... "

"Mas, Jazz," eu disse, "Você não acha que suas emoções foram provocadas por aquela música que ela escreveu? Ela disse que aquilo significava muito para ela, e talvez sua postura nervosa tinha algo a ver com estar cercada por oito vampiros desconhecidos. " Eu já estava cansada do envolvimento de Lizzie com minha família, mas eu achei difícil imaginar que ela estava conspirando para nos destruir.

"Sim, Jasper", Rosalie concordou comigo. "Ela não poderia ter cantado, como se ela não sentisse nada. " Emmett balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei disso Rosalie", Jasper respondeu calmamente. "Eu só estou tentando dizer, que uma pessoa com todas estas emoções contidas no seu interior, pode ser muito volátil, perigosa".

"Eu tenho que concordar com Jasper, crianças", Carlisle disse. "A interação com uma pessoas com sentimentos tão instáveis pode acabar muito mal. Nem sempre, mas ainda assim ... temos que ter cuidado, não sabemos nada sobre essa Elizabeth ainda."

"Ah, mas nos sabemos!" Exclamei. "Sabemos alguma coisa sobre ela, quer dizer, eu acho que ela foi amiga de humanos até agora. Você vê , depois que ela concordou em vir aqui em casa na noite de sábado, um homem se aproximou dela. Ele parecia genuinamente satisfeito ao vê -la, ela no entanto, não parecia ser muito afeiçoada a ele ",eu disse. "Ela o empurrou para longe dela e foi embora", eu acrescentei.

" É ai que você se engana querida, ela estava feliz em vê-lo ", disse Jasper.

"O quê ?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Então, por que ela o rejeitou daquele jeito?" perguntou Emmett.

Jasper apenas deu de ombros e voltou os olhos para Edward.

"Os pensamentos do garoto estavam todos embaralhados", disse ele, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa do meu marido. "Embora eu tive um vislumbre do dia que ele estava lembrando. Ambos pareciam muito próximos. Ele também ficava pensando em como ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois de algum tipo de acidente."

_Um acidente?_ pensei franzindo a testa.

"Edward!" uma voz estridente gritou de dentro da casa. "Não me diga que você ainda está falando sobre aquela garota?" lamentou-se. "Venha para dentro!"

Revirei os olhos e soltei um suspiro curto.

"Eu estou indo!" Edward disse. "Falo com vocês depois", acrescentou, antes de se dirigir para encontrar Sabrina.

Olhei para a figura de Edward indo embora. _Como ela poderia ter esse forte poder sobre o meu irmão?_ pensei irritada, _como um cachorro na coleira!_ Jasper descansou a mão no meu ombro e tentou me acalmar.

"Nos devemos ir também", disse Rose. Emmett agarrou a mão dela e ambos entraram.

"E a garota, Carlisle?" perguntou Jasper.

"Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter de esperar para ver. Vocês a convidaram para vir, não foi?" Carlisle disse. "Nós vamos ficar juntos e ficar de olho nela, até então ..." Ele parou.

De repente eu estava preocupada com a minha mãe.

"Ei Carlisle?você falou com Esme? Ela está voltando para casa mais cedo?" Eu perguntei.

"O quê ?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Esme. Você sabe quando ela volta?" Eu repeti.

"Ah, me desculpe Alice. Eu não estou acostumado a você fazendo essas perguntas", ele se desculpou. "Mas sim", ele respondeu: "Ela vai estar em casa amanhã de manhã "

Eu fiz uma careta interior. Esta era uma das razões que eu sinceramente esperava que isso tudo terminasse logo. Eu sei que ele não fez isso de propósito, mas eu odiava ser lembrada de minha cegueira.

"Isso é ótimo", disse aliviada.

"Sim", ele disse, "Ela disse que tudo voltou ao normal agora, para que ela pudesse voltar para casa imediatamente" Eu podia ouvir a saudade e emoção na voz dele. Ele tinha saudades dela, todos nós tínhamos. Ela tinha ido visitar Tanya e seu clã, mas teve que ficar lá mais tempo do que planejado,por causa de um grupo de vampiros arruaceiros que estavam aterrorizando a pequena cidade. Tínhamos dito a ela para permanecer com os nossos amigos para ficar segura, só no caso.

"É bom ouvir isso", disse Jasper sorrindo, graças a contagiante alegria de Carlisle.

"Jasper", Carlisle começou, com os olhos cheios de orgulho e amor, "Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você filho,de ambos os dois", disse ele olhando para nós. "Edward me disse o que aconteceu no clube, e eu só queria que vocês soubessem"

Eu agarrei a mão de Jasper e deu-lhe um aperto suave. "Obrigado, Carlisle", disse ele agradecido. Eu apenas sorri e acenei em agradecimento.

Carlisle sorriu, "Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, eu estarei no meu escritório, ok?"

"Claro", eu disse quando ele entrou.

"Ele é um grande pai", eu sussurrei depois que ele tinha ido embora.

"Eu sei", Jasper sussurrou de volta.

Ele virou-se para seguir Carlisle quando um pensamento me ocorreu. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria estar em casa agora, eu queria falar com Jasper. Sozinha. Então eu brinquei com a idéia de ficar ao ar livre para o resto da noite. Pesei minhas opções. Eu poderia ficar em casa, e ouvir o lamento de Sabrina .Eu ainda podia ouvir a sua voz irritante;ou eu poderia ir para a floresta com o meu marido amoroso e ter um muito necessário, bate-papo. Eu não tive que pensar duas vezes, a minha escolha já estava feita. Então eu me virei e inclinei a minha cabeça a erguendo "Devemos ir caçar Jazz ",eu disse. Ele acenou com a cabeça concordando.

"Você está certa", disse ele. "O que aconteceu foi por um triz Ali, eu não posso acreditar que eu mesmo considerei beber o sangue dos humanos",ele disse abaixando a cabeça de vergonha.

"Hey," eu disse suavemente, erguendo o queixo dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. Eles estavam cheios de ódio de si mesmo, meu coração doeu, eu detestava vê -lo sofrendo. "Você foi incrível Jazz, você acabou provando que o seu controle é melhor do que o da maioria" Eu estava na ponta dos pés e meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, tentando irradiar cada gota de amor que eu sentia por ele.

Ele suspirou contente e girou em torno de mim. "O que eu faria sem você Alice?" ele perguntou quando ele se pôs aos meus pés, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Oh, eu não sei, você provavelmente estaria tão perdido sem mim", eu disse brincando. Isso o fez rir.

Eu sorri, "Vamos correr para a clareira, vou pegar o maior alce" ,brinquei antes de disparar para longe.

Ele simplesmente riu de novo e veio atrás de mim.

* * *

"Eu disse, que eu ganharia de você " eu falei, sentada na beira do lago.

"Ah, vamos lá Alice", ele disse, "Você teve uma vantagem, isto é trapaça querida", reclamou ele sentando ao meu lado.

"Eu não", eu disse fingindo estar ofendida.

"Sim, você teve",

"Bem, não é minha culpa se você é muito lento Jazz," Eu dei de ombros, o riso na voz.

"Ah, eu nunca consigo ganhar de você !" exclamou levantando seus braços em derrota e deitando de costas no chão. Eu olhei para ele, e lhe dei um beijo rápido. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, curtindo a companhia um do outro. A paz e tranquilidade permitiu-me ficar perdida nas minhas lembranças, e eu comecei a pensar como as coisas tinham mudado tanto depois que deixamos Forks.

Os primeiros meses tinham sido uma tortura. Edward tinha nos deixado para rastrear Victoria, para deixar Bella segura. Sempre que ele voltava, Jasper tinha que sair de casa. A culpa que ele sentia pelo acidente de Bella já era muita, sem ter de somar a dor que nunca acabava de Edward.

Eu perdi minha amiga, e após seis meses de sofrimento desnecessário eu estava completamente farta da teimosia de Edward. Eu estava indo para Forks, e ninguém ia me impedir.

Como eu gostaria de ter ido mais cedo.

_Bella tinha sido atacada por um animal_, eles disseram, eu não podia acreditar. Eu fui ao lugar onde ela tinha sido atacada. Eu queria encontrar algum tipo de evidência para provar que estavam errados, mas a chuva tinha lavado tudo já , o sangue, cheiros e pegadas, não havia mais nada. Nenhum corpo havia sido encontrado.

Charlie realizou seu funeral um dia após a polícia a declarar morta. Eu não tive a chance de avisar a minha família. Eu queria confortar Charlie, mas eu não consegui, era muito doloroso. Então, eu assisti e disse meu adeus a uma certa distância antes de voltar para casa.

Depois que voltei, eu estava muito chocada e distraída que não percebi Edward no quarto,até que fosse tarde demais. Ele engasgou e eu tive um flash dele em Volterra, pedindo para ser morto.

"Emmett!" Eu tinha gritado com os olhos arregalados, "Segure Edward!"

Ele imediatamente fez como lhe foi dito, e o segurou antes que ele pudesse fugir. Edward tinha lutado contra o aperto firme de Emmett, sem resultados.

"Alice?" Jasper tinha me perguntou, "O que foi aquilo?"

Esta questão tinha sido a minha ruína. Eu não podia segurar mais. Eu comecei a soluçar incontrolavelmente e meu marido correu para o meu lado, sussurrando palavras de conforto, tentando me acalmar.

"Bella está morta" Eu engasguei. Suspiros foram seguidos pela minha revelação e ninguém nunca foi exatamente o mesmo depois.

Meses se passaram e parecia que nada poderia convencer Edward para ficar em casa. Eu estava sempre olhando o seu futuro, e Emmett estava sempre por perto para impedi-lo se ele tentasse correr. Esme foi quem finalmente trouxe Edward para seus sentidos. Ela sentou-se com ele numa tarde e o forçou a olhá -la nos olhos.

"Eu já perdi um filho, não me faça perder outro", ela sussurrou com uma voz quebrada.

Ele nunca mais tentou acabar com sua vida novamente depois disso. Ainda assim, ele não fazia nada, além de nadar na sua auto-aversão e dor por anos.

Depois veio Sabrina,_a querida Sabrina_, eu pensei sarcasticamente. Estávamos viajando pela Europa, quando a encontramos em um prédio que estava sendo consumido pelo fogo. Eu ainda me lembrava daquela noite, já faziam quinze anos.

_As chamas saindo do prédio aumentavam a cada minuto._

_"Vamos gente! " Emmett gritou por cima do crepitar das chamas. "Temos que sair daqui", todos nós acenamos e nos viramos para sair._

_"Me ajudem! " veio um grito desesperado._

_Eu vi algo cintilar nos olhos de Edward, "Vão!" ele disse, "Eu vou buscá -la", então ele voltou para as chamas._

"_Espere! " Chamei depois que ele se foi. Entrei em pânico. E se ele quisesse morrer no fogo? Prendi a respiração enquanto esperávamos por ele sair._

_Suspirei aliviada quando o vi correndo em nossa direção, longe dos sobreviventes. Eu senti como se tivesse passado horas desde que ele tinha ido._

_"Edward filho, o que você esta fazendo? " perguntou Carlisle. "Ela deveria ficar com os outros humanos", disse ele olhando para a garota inconsciente nos braços de Edward._

_"Ela é uma vampira ",foi apenas a resposta de Edward._

_A menina gemeu e rapidamente abriu os olhos._

_"Você está bem? " perguntou Carlisle. Ela assentiu com a cabeça fracamente. "Você tem para onde ir?" Neste momento, ela balançou a cabeça._

_Carlisle sorriu, "Então você pode ficar com a gente, enquanto você precisar"_

_"Obrigado "a garota sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez._

E assim foi como Carlisle tinha, sem saber, condenado a todos nós.

O tempo passou e algo mudou dentro de Edward. Ele começou a gravitar em torno de Sabrina, ele estava sempre ao lado dela, e depois de alguns anos, ele nos disse que estava apaixonado por ela.

"Eu não entendo como Edward pode ficar com Sabrina, quanto mais a amar", eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Jasper respirou profundamente e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, "Ele não ama", disse ele.

"O quê !" Exclamei desnorteada.

"Ele pretende, por causa de Esme", ele disse, "Você sabe o quanto dói para ela ver seu filho sofrendo, por isso ...ele esconde isto atrás de seu amor por Sabrina "

"Há quanto tempo você sabe disso? Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei em tom acusador.

"Espere, tenha calma Alice", ele disse levantando as mãos, "Deixe-me explicar, mas por favor, deixe-me terminar antes de você fazer qualquer outra coisa, ok?"

Eu zombei e cruzei os braços à espera de sua explicação.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente antes de começar. "Eu sei desde o primeiro dia",Eu fiz uma careta e abri a boca para protestar, "Não, não", disse ele antes que eu pudesse proferir um som. "Sem interrupções, lembra?" Eu me xinguei internamente, mas mantive o silêncio de qualquer maneira.

"Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu sei disso desde sempre. Fui confrontar Edward no mesmo dia que ele proclamou seu amor por Sabrina. Eu o acusei de mentir, disse-lhe que seus sentimentos não eram verdadeiros, que eu sabia que ele estava fingindo ",ele disse. "E o menino, ele foi teimoso", ele balançou a cabeça. "Ele quase me enganou quando tentou irradiar o amor que ele supostamente sentia por ela, então eu pude ver que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ele estava se saindo bem, até que houve um escapar de uma dor terrível. Foi quando eu soube que era em Bella que ele estava pensando ",

"Ele me fez jurar que eu não iria dizer a ninguém, Alice, ninguém, a conversa que tivemos. Eu sinto muito, que eu nunca te disse Alice, mas eu pensei, que aguentar Sabrina seria mais fácil se você pensasse que Edward a amava "ele terminou.

Fiquei chocada além das palavras. Meu marido acabou de me dizer que todos nós estávamos vivendo uma mentira, nestes últimos quinze anos? Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele realmente estava arrependido. Deixei escapar um suspiro, exausta, deve ter sido muito difícil para ele manter isto de nós durante todos estes anos. "Eu sei que você está arrependido, eu só queria que você tivesse me dito mais cedo,¨eu disse .

"Sinto muito", desculpou-se novamente. "Agora você vai ter que ter muito cuidado em torno de Edward, Alice," advertiu. "Ele vai querer a minha cabeça se ele souber que eu te disse".

"Não se preocupe com isso", eu disse abraçando-o perto de mim, "Ele não vai saber"

Nós nos viramos para o leste e vimos o sol surgindo sobre as montanhas, dando ao céu um brilho alaranjado. Eu não tinha percebido que a noite tinha terminado "Devemos voltar", Jasper disse.

"Sim", eu concordei, ele pegou minha mão e saímos da clareira, com o sol em nossas costas.

* * *

**_Oi gente! mas um capítulo, espero que tenha agradado..._**

**_Vocês viram as notícias daqui? O terremoto foi muito feio seguido do tsunami, mas Graças a Deus foi bem longe de onde eu moro. Só sentimos os tremores e mais nada_**


	5. Chapter 5

Logo após que vimos o clarear na floresta, a nossa casa ficou visível. Os primeiros raios de sol passavam pelas grandes janelas. Eu podia ouvir baixinho as vozes animadas que vinham do interior.

"Esme está aqui" Jasper disse,com um sorriso que adornava seu rosto.

Eu sorri também, e nós dois corremos em direção da porta. Jasper riu e segurou-a aberta para mim. Fomos para dentro e vimos a nossa mãe sentada no sofá duplo com Carlisle. Ela se levantou e abriu os braços assim que ela nós percebeu. Eu sorri e corri para o abraço.

"Eu senti saudades sua mãe," eu disse, dando-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto, antes de pisar de lado e deixar Jasper dizer oi.

"É bom ter você em casa, Esme", disse ele, dando-lhe um grande abraço.

"Ah, é bom estar de volta Jasper", ela respondeu com um sorriso amoroso.

Olhei em volta e vi todos olhando para Esme com expectativa. Todos menos Edward, cujos olhos tinham um olhar sombrio e abatido. _O que está acontecendo?_ pensei. Ele balançou a cabeça, a boca formando uma linha sombria. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Então, como foi?" Perguntei a Esme, tentando soar casual.

"Bem, eu estava prestes a dizer a todos, nós estávamos apenas esperando por vocês chegarem", disse ela. "Por que não nos sentamos ? É uma espécie de longa história", ela acrescentou.

Todos concordaram e enchemos os lugares vazios na sala, ansiosos para ouvir o que nossa mãe tinha a dizer. Jasper e eu nos sentamos no chão perto dela e Carlisle.

"Ok, em primeiro lugar, todos mandaram dizer que está tudo bem e enviaram lembranças. Eles esperam que todos nós possamos visitá-los em breve", Esme disse.

"Sim", disse Rose, "Já faz muito tempo" todos nós assentimos com nossas cabeças de acordo.

"Certamente", disse Esme, "Bem sendo assim, acho que seria melhor dizer-lhe tudo o que aconteceu durante a minha estadia, pois temo que diz respeito a todos nós", disse ela séria, sua voz grave e seus olhos cansados.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. O que aqueles vampiros tinham a ver conosco? Já não temos problemas o suficiente?

Ficamos em silêncio, esperando por ela continuar.

"Quando cheguei a Tanya uma semana atrás, nada estava fora do lugar, os primeiros dias se passaram sem incidentes. Mas então, na terceira manhã , vimos uma notícia na TV. Dois cadáveres ... sem sangue, tinham sido encontrados em um beco, próximo a um lixão.

"No começo, não sabíamos o que fazer . Nós não sentimos o cheiro de outro vampiro na cidade, e o que mais poderia explicar o que acabavamos de ver?" disse ela.

"Estávamos todos inquietos, mas decidimos deixar pra lá no momento", Esme disse, "Nós esperávamos que era apenas um vampiro novo e descuidado na região. No dia seguinte no entanto, mais cinco corpos haviam sido localizados, todos os cincos sem uma única gota de sangue deixada. Decidimos fazer algo sobre a situação, visto que os Volturi não estavam aparecendo "

Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Carlisle apertar a mandíbula.

"Nós nos dividimos em duplas: Eleazar e Carmen, Kate e Irina e Tanya e eu, e saímos a procura deles, Eleazar-"

"O quê !" Rosalie interrompeu, com a voz cheia de surpresa. "Você nunca nós disse que você foi procurar por eles!" exclamou. "Você disse que vocês os encontraram por acaso! E que eles foram embora após perceberem que vocês estavam na cidade", disse ela num tom acusador.

Esme suspirou, "Eu sei o que eu disse Rose", disse ela cansada. "Mas eu não queria preocupá-los ... vocês já tinham bastante problemas "

_Ah, como ela tinha razão! _eu pensei, mas ainda ...

"Ainda assim, você deveria ter dito a verdade, querida", disse Carlisle, seus olhos severos, ainda cheios de medo ao pensar na vida da esposa em risco.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Carlisle," ela sussurrou, de olhos baixos.

"O que aconteceu depois?" ele perguntou.

"Cada par procurou em uma parte diferente da cidade, nós fizemos exatamente o mesmo dois dias em seguida, mas não encontramos nenhum cheiro, nem vestígio de qualquer vampiro, pensávamos que as mortes tinham parado, mas eles só aumentaram a sua - "

"Espere", Jasper interrompeu, "Sem cheiro? Como isso é possível? Mesmo se eles tivessem deixado a cidade, seus aromas deveriam estar por toda a cidade", disse ele confuso.

_Meus pensamentos, exatamente._

"Sim", respondeu Esme, "É por isso que Eleazar começou a suspeitar que o vampiro, ou os vampiros, que estávamos procurando tinham algum tipo de poder, talvez um deles tinha a capacidade de mascarar seus aromas, tornando-se indetectável", disse encolhendo os ombros um pouco. "De qualquer forma", ela continuou, "No sexto dia, não tínhamos certeza do que iria acontecer, no entanto saímos mais uma vez.

"Já estava quase amanhecendo e Tanya e eu estávamos andando pelos arredores da cidade, quando ouvimos um grito. Chegamos a tempo de ver cinco vampiros em pé perto na margem da floresta que cercava a pequena cidade, um deles descartando-se de um corpo. Eleazar e os outros chegaram rapidamente depois de ouvir o grito também, e todos nós enfrentamos os desconhecidos ", ela fez uma pausa.

Mesmo sabendo que o resultado deste encontro tinha deixado a minha mãe e amigos ilesos, eu ainda estava segurando a mão de Jasper bem firme por causa do nervosismo e ansiedade. Ele colocou a mão livre em cima da minha e me enviou uma onda de calma. Eu imediatamente soltei o meu aperto.

"O líder se apresentou e falou: 'Olá ', disse ele,"Meu nome é Kurt , e este é o meu clã¨. Ele perguntou se éramos os únicos que tínhamos seguido-os, nós dissemos que sim. Ele riu e perguntou se tivemos alguma sorte antes, quando respondemos que não, ele confessou que um dos seus membros poderia de fato, torna-los indetectáveis. Após algumas perguntas sem sentido, Tanya pediu para Kurt, da forma mais educada possível, deixar a cidade.

"Ele perguntou ¨por que¨no entanto, argumentando que não estavam roubando o nosso suprimento de sangue, uma vez que eramos vegetarianos e nos alimentávamos de animais", Esme disse, olhando para nós incisivamente.

Eu rapidamente entendi e fiz uma careta, "Como que ele sabia sobre isso? Ninguém, além dos Volturi e dos nossos amigos mais próximos sabem que nós nos chamamos de vegetarianos. Além disso, mesmo se eles notaram os olhos, os vampiros normais geralmente não sabem o que eles significam", Eu disse, cada vez mais desconfortável a cada minuto.

"Eu sei", minha mãe respondeu rapidamente, "Isto só fica mais interessante. Desconsideramos seu último comentário e em vez mencionamos os corpos dexados em torno da cidade para os humanos encontrarem. 'O que tem eles?' ele perguntou com indiferença. Fiquei surpresa pela forma como ele simplesmente não parecia se importar com a exposição. "Você não está preocupado que os Volturi possam ouvir disso, e assumam o comando ? Eleazar perguntou. Ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que os Volturi eram espertos o suficiente para saber seu lugar "

Emmett bufou, dando uma olhada em nossas expressões chocadas, "Ah, vamos lá ! Ele certamente estava blefando", ele disse, "Como você pode acreditar que ele não se importava? Devem ser apenas alguns vampiros suicidas ...à procura da morte" ele terminou.

Nós todos estremecemos com sua escolha de palavras.

"Ah ... Oops", disse ele timidamente, olhando Edward depois que percebeu o que tinha dito. Edward só balançou a cabeça um pouco e eu assumi que Emmett pediu desculpas.

"O importante aqui é", Esme continuou, atraindo de volta a nossa atenção. " Depois que eles concordaram em sair, Eleazar teve um vislumbre de uma tatuagem celta no ombro direito de Kurt. A tatuagem que ele reconheceu como um brasão de uma antiga família irlandesa, que serviu aos Volturi à muito tempo atrás, quando ele tinha sido parte da Guarda ",

_Oh meu Deus_, pensei. _Então Eleazar pensa que esses vampiros estão a serviço da Guarda Volturi?_

"Ele pensa", Edward disse olhando para mim, respondendo a meus pensamentos.

Eu fiz uma careta, então, _ele acha que a razão que eles estavam agindo tão descuidado?É Porque a Guarda não viria atrás deles?_

"Sim", disse ele.

"O que é isso, Edward?" Sabrina perguntou, olhando de mim para Edward.

"Odeio essa conversa silenciosa", eu vagamente ouvi Emmett murmurar

_Mas, o que eles têm a ver conosco? O que eles sabem? _pensei desesperadamente.

"Esme está quase terminado", disse ele seriamente, "Ela vai te dizer", acrescentou ele,com uma pontada de dor em sua expressão.

Todos se viraram para olhar para ela.

"Hmm," ela começou, "Como eu estava dizendo, Eleazar reconheceu a tatuagem de Kurt, e ele suspeita que o clã, de alguma forma está ligado com os Volturi. Por que mais eles pensariam que não iriam persegui-los? O que é pior, eles sabem coisas sobre nós ... coisas que ninguém, a não ser nós deveriamos saber ", Esme disse.

"Como você sabe disto, Esme?" perguntou Sabrina.

"Por causa de suas palavras na despedida. Eles apenas concordaram em sair, quando Kurt se virou para me olhar diretamente nos olhos, ¨Diga ola para o resto dos Cullen por mim, Você diria Esme? eu posso lhes fazer uma visita um dia desses ", disse ele. 'Ah, e por favor, diga a eles para terem mais cuidado com as garotas humanas com que andam, talvez eu queira brincar com um deles", ele riu, então eles se foram "

_Eles sabiam sobre Bella? _Foi o único pensamento que eu poderia invocar.

Edward fez uma careta.

_Como?_

"Como eles podem saber sobre ela?" perguntou Rosalie, deliberadamente evitando dizer o nome proibido

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia", respondeu Esme, "Eleazar disse que talvez um outro membro de seu clã tinha algum dom que os ajudaram a descobrir nossos nomes e memórias, mas ele não tinha certeza"

"Então, Eleazar não soube dizer se os outros vampiros tinham nenhuma outra habilidade?" , Edward perguntou

"Não, ele disse que um deles estava, provavelmente, usando um escudo mental, tornando impossível para ele utilizar a sua habilidade" Esme disse.

"Isso só pode significar problemas para nós", suspirou Carlisle.

"Ah, deixe-os vir!" Emmett rosnou, erguendo-se e estalando os dedos. "Vamos ver se eles podem me segurar!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie censurou.

"Eu estou assustada Edward!" Sabrina choramingou, enquanto ela se aproximou rapidamente dele e agarrou seu braço. "Está tudo bem", ele sussurrou, abraçando-a.

Revirei os olhos, mas me aconcheguei a Jasper.

"Tudo bem!" disse Carlisle, "Vamos todos nos acalmar. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso, além de ficar em alerta constante. Precisamos ser mais cuidadosos sobre este novo clã e a garota vampira, Alice, você ainda tem dificuldade em ver o nosso futuro, certo? " ele perguntou.

"Sim", eu disse, fazendo uma careta. "Mas eu tenho certeza que assim que resolver as coisas com Lizzie, eu vou ser capaz de ver claramente", eu disse, tentando ser otimista.

"Lizzie? Quem é Lizzie?" Esme perguntou, olhando para todos por uma resposta.

"Ela é a vampira das visões de Alice", disse Jasper, mudando um pouco do meu lado e me abraçando mais perto dele.

"Ah, então você já a conheceu?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Sim, na noite passada¨, eu disse.

E assim,recontamos detalhada os acontecimentos da noite anterior a chegada de Esme. Das emoções fortes da garota, a mente silenciosa dela e a nossa quase exposição, para o encontro estranho entre ela e o humano.

"Oh meu Deus", ela sussurrou quando ela abraçou Jasper e eu. "Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês dois!" exclamou.

"Obrigado, Esme", dissemos.

Ela sorriu para nós antes de nós deixar ir. "Então, essa garota, você acha que ela é perigosa?" ela perguntou a Carlisle.

"Não temos certeza ainda", disse ele, perturbado. "As meninas a convidaram para vir", acrescentou.

"Quando?" Esme perguntou a Rosalie.

"Amanhã a noite," ela respondeu.

"Tão cedo?" Esme exclamou.

"Quanto mais cedo melhor", eu disse, eu não iria prolongar a minha cegueira por mais tempo do que o necessário. Além disso, eu estava realmente curiosa para saber mais sobre esta Lizzie.

"Talvez você tenha razão," ela suspirou. Eu sabia que ela não gostou da idéia de um vampiro perigoso caminhando dentro de nossa casa, principalmente depois do que ela experimentou com o clã de Tanya. Mas eu também sabia que ela queria que enfrentassemos isto juntos e acabar logo com isso.

"Bem", ela começou depois de uma pausa, "Tanto quanto eu odeio terminar essa pequena reunião, eu preciso ir buscar algumas telas e pinceis na cidade", disse ela já em pé.

Nós todos fizemos o mesmo e olhamos para ela.

"Eu estou pintando outra vez", disse ela, respondendo a nossa pergunta não feita.

"Isso é ótimo querida", disse Carlisle abraçando-a por trás.

"Obrigado, faz tanto tempo, e eu senti falta disto", Esme disse.

_Quarenta e dois anos_, pensei com tristeza.

"Volto logo", disse ela se dirigindo para a porta. "Alice", Esme me chamou, "Você se importaria de vir comigo?"

"Não", sorri. Eu me perguntava sobre o que ela queria falar comigo . Algo que ela não queria que os outros ouvissem, um certo alguém específico , provavelmente, eu pensei. "Vejo vocês mais tarde", eu sussurrei para Jasper. Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido e fui atrás de Esme, fechando a porta atrás de mim.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme e eu demoramos um pouco mais, do que um vampiro normal levaria, para chegarmos ao nosso destino, De todos nós, Esme era a única que respeitava as normas de trânsito. Mesmo Carlisle tinha quebrado algumas durante a sua longa existência. Mas, a condução dolorosamente lenta, tipo que me lembrou de Bella. Lembrei-me de Edward me dizendo como ela estava sempre com medo de sua maneira de dirigir. De todas as coisas era disto que ela tinha medo. Eu ri baixinho, típico de Bella.

"Alice", Esme disse, "Eu já volto, ok? Eu estou indo ver se eles ainda têm aquela pintura que eu estava falando",

"Claro, eu vou esperar aqui", eu disse.

Ela sorriu para mim antes de girar em torno do canto da sala. Eu respirei fundo e olhei ao redor. Estávamos dentro de uma galeria de arte, uma galeria de arte muito grande. Três andares, pinturas e esculturas por toda parte. As paredes eram brancas, o chão de madeira brilhante, o lugar foi destinado a iluminar certas obras para captar a sua atenção.

Este , pensei eu, era o tipo de lugar que Esme gostava de passar horas dentro. Normalmente ela não teria se importado de vir sozinha, mas as minhas suspeitas tinham provado serem corretas, depois que estavamos fora do alcance auditivo. Ela, na verdade, queria falar comigo. Ela fez a mesma pergunta que eu estava evitando desde a noite passada.

_" Alice? " Esme começou, "Você acha que ... há ainda, uma pequena possibilidade de que esta Lizzie, possa ser ... Bella?" ela perguntou, trêmula, sem tirar os olhos da estrada._

_" Porque você está me perguntando isso? " Repliquei. De repente me senti nervosa e com tonturas. Poderia um vampiro ficar tonto?_

_" Porque... "ela disse, fazendo uma pausa para tomar um pequeno fôlego," Você foi a única que viu tudo. As imagens,a clareira, a mata, as provas. Você foi a única no funeral ... "._

_" Esme, eu ... eu não ... ", eu gaguejei. Eu não sabia o que dizer._

_" Mas você disse que seu corpo não havia sido encontrado ", sussurrou ela, finalmente olhando para mim,com uma centelha de esperança em seus olhos de topázio_.

_Eu fiz uma careta, infeliz,com os meus olhos olhando para o nada. Senti o meu interior ... vazio, desprovido de qualquer esperança. Eu queria acreditar nesta pequena chance, nessa remota __possibilidade__ que Lizzie poderia ser, de fato, minha melhor amiga. Mas eu não iria me permitir pensar dessa maneira. O que eu faria se eu estivesse errada?_

_" Não Esme, seu corpo nunca foi encontrado ", disse eu focando meus olhos em seu rosto. Eu vi os dela começarem a se acender quando ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. "Mas", continuei, antes que ela pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, "Eu não acho que é ela mãe," eu disse suavemente._

_" Mas Alice, "ela começou, desesperada para que eu concordasse com ela. Sua linha de pensamento tinha que ser interrompida. E para isso, tanto quanto me machucava, eu sabia que teria que matar, rasgar cada única esperança que ela ainda mantinha._

_Por ela, assim como por mim._

_" Não mãe, escute-me, "eu disse, o meu tom sério. "Você está certa, eu fui a única que esteve lá, eu fui a única a testemunhar tudo em primeira mão. E como essa pessoa e sua filha, eu vou lhe dizer o que realmente penso", Eu tomei uma respiração instável . "Não há nenhuma maneira que ela poderia ter sobrevivido." Eu disse com firmeza, olhando diretamente em seus olhos._

_" E antes que você diga alguma coisa, não, não havia nenhum vestígio de qualquer vampiro em qualquer lugar dentro de um raio de 5 milhas do desmatamento ", disse eu. "Portanto, não há chance de que ela foi transformada naquela época."_

_Ela olhou para baixo e fixou o olhar para o volante, mas em seguida levantou a cabeça de novo. "Vampiros mascarando seu perfume," ela sussurrou. "É assim que eles sabiam sobre ela!"_

_Algo despertou dentro de mim, e se ela estivesse certa? Eu balancei minha cabeça. Foco. Você pode pensar nisso mais tarde, eu pensei comigo mesmo, quando os pés de Esme estiverem no chão em segurança._

_Suspirei, eu vou me odiar por toda a eternidade depois disso, pensei sombriamente._

_" Não, você não está me escutando ", eu respondi com aspereza. Eu estremeci interiormente na mágoa que atravessou o rosto Esme, mas continuei de qualquer maneira. "Quando eu disse¨ não havia nenhum traço de vampiro ¨Eu não quis dizer apenas o seu perfume, mas uma presença total. Esme, não havia qualquer pegada humana na mata, exceto de animas,Pegadas de animais ? Sim, haviam muitas delas ", eu disse, as palavras saindo da minha boca mais rápido do que eu pensava que podia. "Ficou claro que algum tipo de animal, se não mais, tinham estado lá . Infelizmente eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa sobre um vampiro"_

_Sua pequena mentirosa, uma voz zombou de mim dentro da minha cabeça._

_" Tem certeza do que você viu, Alice? " ela perguntou, em busca dos meus olhos._

_Fechei-os e culpa começou a corroer as minhas entranhas. Empurrei-a de lado e me preparei para dar o golpe final. "Eu podia ver tão perfeitamente na época como __eu posso __agora ", eu disse, uma ligeira vantagem em minha voz, "Por favor, não me pergunte da imagem da minha melhor amiga sendo despedaçada por algum animal selvagem outra vez, eu já tive o bastante disso ", acrescentei, minha voz tremendo de raiva. "Ela está morta, Esme!" Eu assobiei._

_Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto e eu tentei me acalmar. Eu não esperava ficar com raiva. Muito menos dar uma cartada como aquela em só ia fingir. Então eu decidi parar de ser dura com ela e tentei uma abordagem diferente._

_Eu tomei uma de suas mãos em ambas as minhas e disse, "Ela se foi mãe e ela não vai voltar. Quanto mais cedo você aceitar isso, melhor." Eu suspirei, subitamente cansada._

_" Me desculpe, se eu fui dura com você mãe, "eu sussurrei suavemente depois de algum tempo._

_" Tudo bem Alice, "ela disse," Eu acho que eu precisava disso ", ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso triste._

_Eu retribui e ficamos em silêncio._

_Eu tenho que perdoar minha mãe ,_ pensei. Eu estava tão triste com a maneira que eu tinha falado com ela no carro. Mas eu não podia lamentar, porque tinha funcionado. Pelo menos agora ela não ia ser assombrada com 'aqueles ses ". Não, agora era a minha vez. Eu faria isto o meu objetivo pessoal para descobrir a verdade sobre Lizzie.

O soar do sino de vento na porta veio quando alguém entrou na galeria. Olhei para o recém-chegado do canto do meu olho e sorri.

_Fale do diabo e ele aparece,_ eu pensei.

Lizzie olhou para sua direita e viu a velha senhora que tinha vindo até Esme e a mim a alguns minutos atrás. Ela caminhou em direção a ela e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

"Ah! Sim, minha cara," a velha senhora disse, brincando com os óculos. "Na verdade, há alguém aqui interessada em compra-lo, ela veio com a filha. Uma senhora muito jovem e bonita, se assim posso dizer, e sua filha, ah, ela é encantadora, uma coisa tão bonitinha", disse ela.

"Sério?" Lizzie perguntou, aparentemente surpresa.

"Sim, sim, mas você sabe, elas não se parecem em nada . Exceto pela pele pálida e os olhos dourados, quase como os seus querida", ela continuou a falar.

Lutei para reprimir uma risada,enquanto eu observava os olhos de Elizabeth se arregalarem com a informação. Não fui bem sucedida, porque o seu olhar pousou em mim em um segundo. Eu sorri e acenei, ela acenou de volta com o que eu supus ser um sorriso no rosto.

A velha senhora notou a nossa troca de pequenos comprimentos e exclamou: "Ah! Vocês duas se conhecem! Isso é ótimo, ela é a filha daquela senhora", disse ela olhando para Lizzie, os olhos nunca saindo do meu rosto. "Sobre a qual eu falei a você."

"Sim", respondeu ela, parecendo perdida e balançando a cabeça, "Eu a conheço".

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês duas então", ela disse, antes de sair para ajudar a algum outro cliente. Encarei isso como minha deixa, e me aproximei da vampira aparentemente em conflito. Foi difícil não rir da expressão no rosto dela. Ela parecia um cervo pego pelos faróis. Ela provavelmente indecisa se ela deveria partir ou não. Bem, sorte dela, eu estava indo tirar essa decisão de suas mãos.

"Faz tempo que não nos vemos", eu disse quando a cumprimentei.

"Sim", ela riu nervosa, houve uma pausa incômoda antes que ela perguntou, "Então, uhmm, sua mãe também está aqui?"

"Sim, ela estava procurando por uma pintura que ela queria para a sala, a mesma que você estava perguntando, eu acredito¨, eu disse o que soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Eu acredito que sim", respondeu ela.

" Você está interessada em comprá-la?" Eu perguntei,"É isso que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Não, não, eu não estava, eu não vou compra-la",

"Eu não quero me intrometer, mas, posso perguntar por que você estava perguntando por ela?" Eu estava lentamente perdendo a minha paciência, porque eu estava apenas obtendo respostas sim ou não dela?

"Ah, não é nada, eu só queria saber se ela ainda estava aqui",

Olhei para ela e levantei as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela continuasse.

"Eu a Pintei," ela finalmente disse, "Então, eu só queria saber se havia alguém interessado nela"

"Você pintou aquilo?¨ Eu perguntei incrédula. Que coincidência! " É lindo!" Exclamei, "Os penhascos, as ondas e o oceano, tudo parece tão real."

Ela sorriu, envergonhada, "Obrigado", foi tudo o que ela disse.

Sorri, virei a cabeça para o lado, e fingi admirar uma escultura abstrata. Arrisquei um olhar para Lizzie e a encontrei hesitante levantando a mão para me tocar. Ela tinha um olhar distante no rosto.

O vento de sino soou novamente e ela saiu do seu transe. Nós duas nos viramos para ver quem tinha entrado

Ouvi Lizzie soltar uma respiração curta. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo", ela murmurou.

O querido humano, Bryan, tinha acabado de chegar.

"Olha," Lizzie rapidamente me disse, "Eu tenho que ir, diga a sua mãe para me desculpar que eu não consegui encontrá -la", e com isso, ela foi para a porta.

"Espere!" Chamei-lhe, "Você ainda vai estar lá? Amanhã a noite?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, claro", respondeu ela antes de bater suavemente em Bryan.

Ele a reconheceu imediatamente e tentou agarrar-lhe o pulso, para que ela não pudesse escapar, entanto Lizzie foi muito rápida que ele , e ela saiu sem olhar para trás.

Ele ficou olhando para a direção que ela desapareceu, embasbacado.

_Esta era a minha deixa_ , pensei comigo enquanto eu caminhava até ele.

"Hey!" Eu disse, "Me desculpe, você conhece a garota que acabou de sair?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Hein?" ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça antes de olhar para mim, "Elizabeth"? ele perguntou.

"Sim! Ah, isso é uma ótima notícia", eu disse, com um sorriso no meu rosto. " Eu sou um amiga de infância dela, e você sabe , eu meio que esbarrei nela no outro dia e fomos comer, e ..." ,Ok, eu estava me riscando, "Eu não sei, ela não parecia ela mesma, você sabe, ela era sempre tão alegre e feliz ... "eu parei.

Ele abriu a boca, mas eu o interrompi.

"Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe! eu sou tão rude, aqui estou divagando com um completo estranho e eu nem sequer me apresentei¨, eu disse. "Eu sou Alice", eu disse oferecendo minha mão.

Ele sorriu e a apertou, "Bryan", disse ele.

"Então, como você conheceu Lizzie?" Perguntei-lhe. Esta era a minha chance de cavar o passado da nossa vampira misteriosa .

"Bem", ele começou coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, "Eu a conheci há uns cinco anos atrás, na escola, e nos tornamos bons amigos. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu a vi, mas ..."

"Você não sabe porque ela está agindo tão estranho?"

"Não, na verdade eu tenho uma idéia",

"Gostaria de me explicar? Eu realmente gostaria de entender o que está acontecendo com ela",eu disse.

"Umm, porque nós não vamos tomar um café?E eu vou te dizer então", disse Bryan, apontando para um pequeno café do outro lado da rua.

"Isso é ótimo, vamos ¨eu disse ," Esme ", eu sussurrei, muito baixo e rápido para os ouvidos humanos. "Eu estarei do outro lado da rua"

"Tenha cuidado", veio a resposta dela, "Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu tiver acabado"

Então, ele me levou para fora da galeria e para o café.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que não quer nada Alice?" Bryan perguntou pela terceira vez que nos sentamos em uma mesa pequena, perto de uma janela que dava para a galeria.

"Absoluta certeza", eu disse, quase rindo da minha própria piada.

Ele sorriu.

"Então, você ia me falar sobre Lizzie?"

Ele exalou ruidosamente, "Sim, eu só não sei por onde começar", disse ele, parecendo com problemas.

"Bem, o início é tão bom quanto qualquer outro," Eu pedi.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa", ele sorriu triste, "Mas eu tenho que avisa-la, essa história não tem um final feliz"

"Tenho certeza de que posso aguentar ", repliquei._ Eu já tinha compartilhado muitos finais infelizes _, pensei sombriamente.

"Ok, bem você sabe quando eu te disse que Lizzie e eu tínhamos nos tornado grandes amigos?" ele perguntou. Eu concordei, mas não disse nada. "Bem, eu sempre tive uma coisa por ela, quero dizer, ela era linda, inteligente, engraçada, você poderia dizer: tudo que um homem poderia querer, apesar que eu sempre senti que havia algo escuro ... sobre o seu passado. Havia algumas vezes quando ela constantemente se isolava,com uma aparência triste no rosto. "

_É claro que ela tinha um passado negro, _era quase como uma regra para todos os vampiros.

"De qualquer forma, eu não era o único, mas ela nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em ninguém, Claro, ela tinha muitos amigos, mas ela nunca se interessou realmente por ninguém, Todos nós pensamos que ela acharia o que ela estava procurando, depois que ela fosse para a faculdade. Mas os nossos pensamentos se provaram errados, quando Jason Stephens foi transferido para nossa a escola durante o nosso último ano. "

Eu fiz uma careta,_ Stephens? Não era o sobrenome de Elizabeth?_

"Há algo de errado?" Bryan perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Não, não, vá em frente," eu disse rapidamente.

"Bem, veja você , num primeiro momento, Liz não pareceu gostar dele em tudo, o sentimento parecia ser mútuo, mas para encurtar história, eles se apaixonaram .Tudo estava indo muito bem para eles, quando de repente eles tiveram essa briga enorme ", disse ele. "Eles não se falavam, eles se evitavam mutuamente... Nem sequer disseram a ninguém sobre o porque eles brigaram. Todos os outros começaram a pensar que eles se odiavam, mas eu sabia que eles estavam sofrendo .Eu apenas não entendia porque nenhum deles me dizia o que aconteceu. Eu era o melhor amigo deles afinal de contas. "

Seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram o seu ritmo, e eu sabia que a tragédia estava por vir.

"Uma semana depois disso," ele fez uma pausa e seus olhos ficaram úmidos, "Jason teve um acidente. Ele morreu. Seu corpo foi encontrado em um rio perto de um armazém abandonado, fora da cidade"

Engoli em seco.

"A polícia disse que ele bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e sangrou até a morte", disse ele fungando. "Eles disseram que não havia uma única gota de sangue em seu corpo quando o encontraram. Disseram que o rio tinha lavado tudo", disse ele, sua voz embargada.

_Oh meu Deus. Será que ela ..._?

"Sinto muito", eu disse suavemente.

"Obrigado", disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Ainda é um pouco difícil, falar sobre isso"

"O que aconteceu depois?" Eu perguntei.

"Ficamos todos desolados. Lizzie nunca mais foi a mesma depois disso. Ela perdeu o brilho", disse Bryan, seus pensamentos longe. "Ela deixou a cidade logo que se formou, nunca mais a vi depois disso. Até agora", acrescentou.

"E você acha que ...?" Eu comecei.

"Que talvez, me ver, trouxe de volta algumas lembranças dolorosas", continuou ele, inseguro. "Eu não sei, de qualquer maneira, provavelmente é por isso que ela está agindo assim tão diferente,até mesmo com você ",ele completou.

Houve um leve toque na janela, e eu me virei para ver Esme esperando lá fora. "Estou cansada", ela murmurou.

Eu me virei para Bryan e me levantei, "Eu tenho que ir, me desculpe", eu disse me desculpando.

"Nah! Está tudo bem", disse ele acenando com a mão.

"Obrigado, por me dizer tudo isso", eu disse, "Foi um prazer conhecer você Bryan"

"Foi o mesmo para mim, talvez eu vou te ver por aí ",

"Claro," eu disse indo embora.

"Hey!" ele gritou, "Se você ver Lizzie novamente, você diria a ela que eu disse" oi? " ele perguntou.

"Claro," eu disse antes de atravessar a porta.

"Quem era aquele?" Esme perguntou depois que nós estávamos em nosso caminho para a Mercedes.

"Aquele",eu disse a ela, "Era Bryan o humano amigo de Lizzie ,ele me contou algumas informações básicas, porém nada de importante,¨ eu disse . Eu não iria compartilhar minhas especulações com ninguém ainda.

"Bem, então vamos para casa", disse ela quando chegamos ao carro.

"Sim, vamos"

Eu tinha muito no que pensar.

* * *

**_Olá! que bom que vocês estão gostando da história... obrigado pelos comentários!_**

**amanda masen_, eu dei uma lida na fic que você comentou ¨30_Days_of_Darkness¨, na verdade li tudo rsrsrsrs. É uma história muito boa, meia sombria com violência. Todos são humanos, Bella e algumas meninas são raptadas por um maníaco e passam pelas piores provações, desde estupro até espancamento. Edward e a familia de Bella correm contra o tempo para tentar encontra-la. Ela passa 30 dias em cativeiro. A história é narrada por ela, Edward e uma parte por Alice. Tem umas partes bem emocionantes, impossível não chorar ...Espero ter feito um resumo bom pra você._**


	7. Chapter 7

Havia muitos dias durante a minha existência de vampiro, quando eu desejava poder dormir. Hoje era um desses dias. Eu me sentia mal, muito cansada. Mesmo sentar ao lado de meu marido, no nosso quarto, parecia ser uma tarefa impossível. Senti como se minha cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir. Eu nunca acreditei realmente que nossa espécie poderia ter dores de cabeça. Uma lembrança me veio então, lembrei-me de um vampiro antigo, muitos anos atrás, me dizendo que ele tinha tido uma vez. A ideia parecia ridícula naquela época, e eu ri na cara dele. Bem, eu não sinto vontade de rir agora.

"Ah!" Eu me enfureci, puxando o meu cabelo.

"Alice, amor," Jasper disse calmamente, pegando as minhas duas mãos as mantendo a uma distância segura da minha cabeça. "Isso não vai ajudar na dor de cabeça"

Minha cabeça latejava furiosamente, como se marcasse um ponto.

"Eu sei", eu gemi, descansando minha cabeça no peito dele "Eu apenas queria que ela parasse," Eu estava exausta, eu tinha tentando ver o nosso futuro durante toda noite. Nada era claro. Nada era certo. Eu simplesmente não podia me acostumar a ser privada de minhas visões, e tanto quanto Jasper tinha tentado melhorar o meu estado de espírito, nada havia mudado.

"E eu desejo que eu pudesse ser de mais ajuda", disse ele, olhando para mim com olhos tristes.

"Você esta aqui, quando eu estou em dor é bom o suficiente", eu murmurei em sua camisa. "Além disso, você não deve gastar tanto tempo comigo, eu sei que você sente isso também",

"Não há outro lugar que eu prefira estar", ele respondeu, sua voz cheia da mais pura sinceridade.

Eu acariciei seu pescoço, e passei meus braços em torno dele.

Jasper riu baixinho e beijou minha cabeça, "Eu amo você Alice", ele sussurrou baixinho ao meu ouvido. Fui imediatamente vencida pelo amor que ele me enviou. Fechei os olhos e sorri contente. A dor esquecida por um momento. "Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei de volta.

Eu olhei para cima,com os meus olhos semicerrados, e acabei com a pequena distância entre os nossos lábios. Ele me beijou suavemente, como se tivesse medo, que mesmo o menor toque, traria de volta a dor de cabeça. Deixei escapar uma respiração curta e abri meus lábios. Ele pegou minha dica, e me deu um beijo apaixonado. Ele acariciou meu rosto, enquanto eu corria minhas mãos por seus cabelos dourados e deixei escapar um leve gemido, quando ele deu um beijo carinhoso no meu pescoço. De repente, um grito estridente, ecoou por toda a casa e eu desmoronei, fechando os olhos firmemente e gemendo alto.

Minha dor de cabeça voltou, como se vingando.

"Edward!" Sabrina gritou com toda força de seus pulmões. Eu estremeci, quando a batida na minha cabeça ficou mais forte.

"Emmett!" a voz irritada de Edward veio para fora.

Um estrondo foi ouvido.

"Ah, Edward. Vamos lá homem!" A voz alegre de Emmett veio das escadas. "Foi só uma brincadeira!"

Jasper tocou minha testa com a dele e suspirou, irritado. "É melhor eu descer, ter certeza que não se matam", ele murmurou, olhando nos meus olhos se desculpando.

Dei-lhe um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito Alice ", disse ele, antes de ir em direção das escadas.

Eu me deixei cair na cama e cobri meu rosto com um travesseiro, tentando abafar os gritos vindos do primeiro andar. Não deu certo, porque em seguida, ouvi a voz irritada de Jasper.

"Vocês estão agindo como crianças", criticou. "E não, não me olhe assim Edward, porque você está . Carlisle e Esme, saíram fazem o quê ? Algumas horas? Eu não posso acreditar em vocês . Alice tem uma dor de cabeça de matar", ele assobiou através dos dentes cerrados , " E vocês estão destruindo e transformando nossa casa em um hospício!" ele rosnou.

Ouvi-o respirar fundo para se calmar.

"Agora vocês vão se desculpar, e nós vamos levar essa discussão para fora", disse ele, tentando manter a voz calma. Eu ouvi alguns passos e depois o abrir da porta.

" Desculpe irmã!" Emmett explodiu.

"Emmett!" Eu estremeci.

"Droga", ele amaldiçoou baixinho. "Eu sinto muito Alice ", disse calmamente.

Eu sorri, "Tudo bem, Emmett, eu sei que você não pode evitar," eu provoquei. Ele sempre conseguia trazer um sorriso na minha face.

"Hey!" ele reclamou em voz alta.

"Emmett¨, Jasper avisou.

"Sim, sim, me desculpe", ele murmurou, e seus passos deixaram a casa.

"Minhas desculpas, Alice", Edward disse, sua voz inexpressiva.

"Claro", respondi friamente, tentando não pensar sobre as muitas razões pelas quais eu estava brava com ele. Não havíamos conversado desde que Jasper me contou sobre sua pequena mentira. E eu sabia, que talvez eu não tinha o direito, pois eu não sabia o que faria sem meu marido ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia me fazer perdoá-lo pelo que ele estava fazendo essa família passar. Pelo menos, ainda não.

"Sabrina?" Jasper pediu.

"Você pode culpar o seu irmão, eu não vou pedir desculpas por algo que não foi culpa minha", disse ela impassível antes de sair,com os passos de Edward bem atrás dela.

Eu estreitei meus olhos. _Você é uma pequena teimosa _... eu pensei com raiva.

Jasper suspirou, "Eu já vou estar de volta amor", eu o ouvi dizer, antes dele sair e fechar a porta atrás dele. Seus passos sumindo quando ele ficou mais distante. Depois o silêncio.

_Doce silêncio._

Eu joguei de lado o travesseiro que eu tinha usado para cobrir o meu rosto, e olhei para o teto sem piscar. A inicial dor batente e latejante tinha abrandado um pouco e eu senti esse alívio estranho em ficar sozinha. Esme, Carlisle e Rosalie tinham ido caçar, meus irmãos e marido para fora da casa. Eu suspirei. Eu precisava de algum tempo sozinha.

Eu não tinha dito nada a Jasper sobre minha conversa com Bryan ainda, e eu tinha pedido a Esme para mantê-la em segredo por enquanto e proteger a mente dela de Edward. Ontem tinha passado em um segundo, e isso era o que eu estava esperando. Um momento para deixar minha guarda baixa e pensar livremente.

_Lizzie _.

Tudo parecia girar em torno dela. Minhas visões, o nosso futuro; era frustrante. Meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, e eu não poderia fazer sentido de qualquer um dos meus devaneios mentais. Primeiro de tudo a sua história, sua história era verdadeira? Será que ela realmente matou seu amante humano? Eu balancei minha cabeça, Bryan não tinha dito nada sobre os olhos vermelhos ou óculos de sol.

_Ela poderia sempre recorrer a lentes de contato,_ uma parte de mim contrariou.

Revirei os olhos.

_Ok,eu_ pensei,_ próximo _.

_Kurt._

O que no mundo que ele tinha a ver com tudo isso? Como ele sabia sobre Bella? Quem somos? Estavam ele e seu clã realmente trabalhando com os Volturis? Eles estavam pensando em nos atacar?

E finalmente, a pergunta que mais tinha me assombrado, poderia Elizabeth, ser a nossa Bella?

Eu pressionei minhas mãos na minha testa, e eu quase podia sentir a minha cabeça pulsando por debaixo dela. Eu não queria reconhecer essa possibilidade, até agora. Eu estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se eu fizesse. Não importa. Eu tinha decidido. Mesmo se essa garota não fosse minha amiga perdida, eu iria fazer o que fosse preciso para desvendar o mistério em torno de Elizabeth Stephens.

_Stephens era mesmo o seu sobrenome verdadeiro_ ? Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Olhei para minha mesa de cabeceira, vi um grande e vermelho despertador que eu nunca soube por que nós compramos,se nunca o usamos;eu provavelmente deveria me preparar , tomar um ducha antes que Rosalie chegasse em casa.

Então eu me levantei e fui me preparar para a grande noite.

* * *

A música ressoou pelos alto-falantes e eu fiz uma careta.

"Amor, você está bem?" Jasper perguntou com preocupação.

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo¨, eu disse" Eu estou perfeitamente bem Jazz ", tranquilizei-o depois de ver sua expressão insatisfeita.

Na verdade, ele tinha um motivo para se preocupar, afinal, eu tinha tido uma dor de cabeça durante todo o dia. Mas depois que eu parei de me concentrar em nosso futuro, a dor de cabeça desapareceu. Ela tinha ido embora, e eu percebi que talvez a dor foi causada por todos os flashs e imagens desfocadas que eu via sempre que tentava olhar para o futuro.

"Se você diz assim", disse ele, ainda parecendo inseguro.

"Positivo", eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui", Edward disse de repente em voz alta, "Nós deveríamos estar em alerta para mante-la longe de nós, não convidá-la ", acrescentou de má vontade.

Alguma coisa despertou dentro de mim e me vi respondendo ao seu comentário.

"E por que isso?" Eu perguntei, falando com ele pela primeira vez em dias, "É isso o que a sua amada pensa? Do que você tem medo Sabrina? " Eu me virei para ela, "Que Edward vai perceber que existem mulheres melhores do que você aqui fora?" Perguntei a ela.

"Olha! fadinha-"

"Você deixe Sabrina fora disto" Edward interrompeu asperamente, "Eu só acho que não é aconselhável trazer algum vampiro desconhecido para o nosso lar. Especialmente uma tão perigosa"

"O que faz você dizer que ela é tão perigosa?" Perguntei com raiva.

"Porque ela está emocionalmente perturbada!" ele respondeu, apertando sua mandíbula.

Engoli em seco e estreitei os olhos. Eu não entendia o porquê , mas eu sentia essa vontade súbita de defender Elizabeth, e eu estava furiosa com o que ele disse.

"Alice", Jasper me avisou, descansando a mão no meu ombro.

"Não, Jasper", eu disse, minha voz trêmula, "Deixe-me dizer isto," Eu sabia que Edward estava tentando ao máximo manter a calma. Como eu. Mas, honestamente, eu não me importava.

"Dizer o quê ?" Edward me desafiou, sua postura insolente.

"Que você provavelmente é tão mal quanto você acha que ela é !" Eu assobiei, "E você sabe exatamente do que estou falando!" Foi um golpe baixo, mas eu não consegui parar e lembrei dos primeiros meses após a morte de Bella.

"Isso não é da sua conta", disse ele, sua voz mortal.

"Gente, calma", disse Emmett.

"É quando envolve a minha família!" Eu rebati ardentemente, ignorando o meu enorme irmão .

"Pare, vocês estão fazendo uma cena," Rosalie murmurou, olhando para as mesas ao nosso redor e os olhos curiosos.

"Você não tem ideia do que eu passei!" ele rosnei.

"Jasper, faça alguma coisa", Emmett disse rapidamente.

"Você não foi o único de luto Edward!" Apenas então, senti uma onda tranquilizadora de calma passando sobre mim. Eu tomei uma respiração longa e profunda e deixei ir lentamente. "Mas você está certo", eu concordei, "Eu não sei o que você estava sentindo, mas isso não importa agora, mas você não sabe nada sobre Lizzie também," Eu dei de ombros.

"Ah, e você sabe ?" , ele perguntou, seus olhos perfurando os meus.

Abri a boca para responder e não pude deixar de pensar em minha conversa com Bryan. Sobre Lizzie e Jason. Eu balancei minha cabeça e me forcei a pensar em outra coisa.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Nada", eu disse rapidamente.

"Lá vem ela", disse Rosalie, apontando para a nossa esquerda, com a cabeça.

Agradeci a Deus por seu tempo perfeito.

Nós viramos para encarar Lizzie, e ela nos cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno e um sorriso.

"Então," Rosalie começou, "Você está vindo com a gente, não está ?" Lizzie acenou que sim, "Bom", minha irmã continuou, "Quando você pode ir?"

"Na verdade," Lizzie disse, "Eu peguei a noite de folga. Podemos ir imediatamente se é isso o que vocês querem"

" Ótimo!" Emmett, exclamou, "Ar fresco! Nós não queremos outro acidente sangrento ,certo Jasper? " ele brincou, um sorriso bobo no rosto grande.

"Cale-se," Jazz murmurou, perfurando seu ombro levemente.

Eu meio que sorri, deixando Emmett facilitar um pouco a tensão. Olhei para Edward, ele estava franzindo a testa em algo a sua frente, atrás de Lizzie. Ela olhou para cima, seguindo o olhar dele e suspirou derrotada.

"Liz", era a voz bêbada de Bryan, que tropeçou nos braços de Lizzie. "Bryan", ela sussurrou,com uma pontinha de tristeza em sua voz, "O que você está fazendo? Você sabe que não deve beber", disse ela, seu olhar suave.

"Mas eu não estava bebendo", ele lamentou. Seus olhos estavam olhando em volta, fora de foco, quando ele me notou. "Ei, Alice", disse ele, seu hálito cheirava a álcool.

"Ei", eu respondi nervosamente. Eu senti os olhos de todos voarem em mim. Suas faces me questionando. "Eu conto mais tarde", eu disse, acenando para eles.

"Lizzie", disse Bryan, com voz trêmula, "Você não quer mais ser minha amiga, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Claro que quero Bryan, você só está melhor sem mim", ela disse desviando o olhar, a dor evidente em sua voz.

"Mas ... por quê ?" ele perguntou desesperado, "Liz", disse ele tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhando nos olhos dela, "Eu não só perdi Jason naquele dia", Eu vi Lizzie estremecer ao nome, "Eu ... eu perdi você . Perdi meus dois melhores amigos, "ele disse, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Lizzie olhou para ele, as lágrimas que nunca cairiam brilhando nos olhos de topázio.

"Por favor ... Eu sinto falta dele também", disse ele, tropeçando nas palavras. "Eu imploro, não faça isso comigo, por favor, não me afaste agora que eu te encontrei", suplicou ele, os olhos meio fechados.

"Bryan", ela começou.

"Prometa-me", disse ele.

"Eu prometo"

Ele suspirou aliviado e desmaiou nos braços de Lizzie. Ela ficou lá por um momento, de olhos fechados.

"Sinto muito", disse ela voltando-se para nós ," Eu tenho que levá -lo para casa, não posso deixá-lo aqui assim"

"Eu vou te ajudar", Emmett ofereceu, "Vai parecer estranho se você levar sozinha seu amigo para fora"

"Obrigado", disse , quando o meu irmão tirou Bryan dos braços dela. Ele e Jasper, ambos colocaram um de seus braços em volta de seu pescoço .

"Você ainda quer vir?" Rosalie perguntou a Elizabeth, não tendo certeza se era isso o que ela realmente queria. Eu podia ver que minha irmã estava confusa sobre o que acabara de testemunhar.

"Bem, eu posso tentar seguir o cheiro de vocês quando eu deixar Bryan", respondeu ela.

"Eu poderia ir com você ", sugeriu, "e te mostrar o caminho para casa"

"Claro, seria bom", disse ela.

"Tudo bem vamos indo então," Rosalie disse, "Eu acho que nós já atraímos atenção suficiente por hoje"

Todos, menos Edward e eu se retiraram.

Olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam cheios de surpresa e vergonha.

_Suponho que você estava"ouvindo" a história_, eu pensei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Ela amou um humano também", sussurrou, antes de se afastar, levando com ele todos os pensamentos e seja lá o que for que ele aprendeu com a mente de Bryan.

* * *

Uma vez no estacionamento, chegamos no carro de Lizzie. Uma bonita BMW branca.

"Bonito carro", elogiou Emmett, colocando Bryan no banco traseiro.

"Obrigado"

"Vamos ver vocês daqui a pouco", Jasper disse. Eu podia ver que ele estava um pouco desconfortável com a ideia de me deixar só com Elizabeth, mas ele não colocou sua preocupação em sua voz, nem fez qualquer coisa que deixasse evidente.

"Sim," Eu vi os meus irmãos e meu marido irem e me virei para Lizzie.

"Vamos", ela me disse.

Entramos no carro e pegamos a estrada.

* * *

"Foi um belo de um show, não foi?" Lizzie me perguntou depois de um tempo, deixando escapar uma pequena risada sem humor.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", ela respondeu após um momento. "Mas eu vou ficar com o tempo", acrescentou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você já conhecia Bryan antes," Não foi uma pergunta.

Baixei a cabeça me sentindo envergonhada. "Sinto muito. Depois que você saiu da galeria ontem eu meio que o interroguei, eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu estava muito curiosa sobre você "

"Eu não estou surpresa que você o fez falar", disse ela, formando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, "Ele sempre teve uma queda por meninas bonitas"

"Ele sempre teve uma queda por você ", arrisquei.

"Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse", Lizzie disse, olhando para Bryan através do espelho retrovisor. " Algumas vezes... eu desejo que nenhum deles tivesse me conhecido", a sua voz oscilou .

Alguns segundos se passaram, "Olha, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não pode deixar que a culpa e a dor te consumam", eu disse, pensando em Edward.

"Você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu", afirmou, com os olhos na estrada, mas olhando para outra coisa, algo que eu tinha certeza que ninguém, além dela podia ver.

"Eu nunca acreditei que o que Bryan me disse fosse toda a história"

"Alice", disse ela virando a cabeça para me olhar com atenção, "A morte de Jason é minha culpa ", ela disse, com a voz falha.

Senti o meu estômago cair, e meus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

"Não foi assim", ela disse, percebendo minha expressão, "Eu não ..." ela engoliu em seco, "Eu não o matei, mas eu poderia muito bem ter", ela lembrou do passado e olhou para Bryan novamente, "Eu não vou deixar você ser o próximo", sussurrou tão baixo que eu tinha certeza de que não era para mim ter ouvido.

Olhei pela janela. Eu não estava pronta para isso. Eu nunca esperei que Lizzie fosse tão direta e eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu vou te contar tudo quando chegarmos em sua casa", ela disse , "Eu não quero ter que dizer isso duas vezes"

"Você não tem se você não quiser", eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber toda a história, mas se ela não estava confortável, eu não ia pressionar sobre os detalhes.

"Não, você tem que saber, senão você não vai entender porque eu sou do jeito que eu sou"

"Okay"

Chegamos ao apartamento de Bryan alguns minutos depois, e usamos sua chave. Lizzie o colocou na cama, colocando um copo de água ao lado da cama e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, enquanto olhava para ele com amor fraternal. Eu senti como se estivesse me intrometendo, então eu fui ficar perto da porta para esperá-la.

Em seguida ouvi os passos dela.

Ela tentou sorrir quando se aproximou de mim, mas eu podia ver através dela, "Ele vai ficar bem", disse ela.

"Você vai ?" Eu perguntei.

Ela parecia tão vulnerável que de repente eu queria confortá -la, como eu quis na noite que a ouvimos cantar. Surpreendi-me dando um passo em direção a ela, colocando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a abracei firmemente. Ela ficou tensa no início, claramente surpreendida por minhas ações, mas depois relaxou e me abraçou também, deixando sair um choro aos poucos.

Ela me soltou depois de um momento e se recompôs.

"Sinto muito", ela disse, "Obrigado", sorriu.

"De nada", eu disse baixinho.

"Estou bem agora, não vamos deixar a sua família esperando",

Eu concordei, "Sim, não vamos", depois de dito isto, ela trancou a porta e demos as costas para o prédio, deixando um angustiado e inconsciente Bryan .

* * *

**_Finalmente consegui atualizar, infelizmente o Fanfiction está com alguns problemas. Santo Orkut! onde peguei algumas dicas e consegui postar_**

**_O que vocês acharam desta parte? tem muita coisa ainda por vir..._**

**_Comentários aceleram as traduções como sempre...rsrsrsrs_**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle estava de pé na porta da frente antes que Lizzie e eu sequer tínhamos saído do carro. Sua atitude foi um pouco tensa, mas ele tinha um sorriso de boas vindas no rosto. Seus olhos curiosos encontraram os meus e eu lhe dei um pequeno aceno de cabeça para que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem.

"Venha", eu disse a Lizzie.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em resposta. Seu olhar admirando a casa, mas seus olhos eram reservados, cautelosos. Ela permaneceu ao lado da garagem, hesitante. Eu fiz uma pequena careta,_ eu não tinha dado qualquer razão para ela duvidar de nós_ , eu pensei, ela ainda estava preocupada com sua segurança dentro de uma casa cheia de estranhos?

"Você não tem nada para se preocupar, se quiséssemos prejudicá-la, teríamos feito isso há muito tempo", disse eu, tentando aliviar suas preocupações.

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, ela congelou, e logo me perguntei se isso tinha sido a coisa certa a dizer. Fiquei preocupada, mas me surpreendi quando ela riu levemente. Como se lembrando de uma piada particular.

Ela se virou para mim, "Eu não tenho dúvida disto Alice", algo brilhou no fundo de seus olhos, e isso me assustou. Tentei identificar as emoções nadando em seus olhos de topázio, mas elas foram embora num piscar de olhos, passando a ser um olhar impassível. Ela desviou os olhos longe dos meus, e respirou fundo antes de caminhar para o meu pai.

Eu olhei para as costas dela, confusa e abalada.

_O que eu disse?_

Eu estava começando a pensar que talvez Jasper estivesse certo. Que talvez, as emoções de Lizzie eram tão fortes e diversificadas, que poderiam facilmente tirar o melhor dela. Num momento ela parecia contente, relaxada, no outro ela estava muito triste ou chateada. Eu não poderia decifra-la.

Lembrei-me do que tinha acontecido, apenas alguns segundos atrás. A maneira que ela havia transformado o expressivo olhar dela para um olhar entediado, tão rápido, quase como se ela tivesse percebido o quanto de si mesma, ela revelava. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela, ou com a maneira que eu me sentia por ela. Eu sentia que eu precisava estar lá por essa garota, como se ela já fosse uma parte da minha vida, quase como uma irmã mais nova.

Por outro lado, ela estava definitivamente escondendo algo, algo que não era sobre seu passado com Jason, e eu iria descobrir o que era.

Eu ouvi Carlisle limpar a garganta e eu sai do meu devaneio e fui ficar ao lado dele.

"Lizzie, este é o meu pai, Carlisle Cullen,¨ eu disse.

"Olá , Elizabeth", disse ele, estendendo a mão, "Bem-vinda a nossa casa", acrescentou.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen", disse ela, apertando a mão.

"Você pode me chamar de Carlisle," ele disse, "Sr. Cullen é muito formal"

"Tudo bem, mas só se você me chamar de Lizzie"

Carlisle riu, "Temos um acordo, por favor entre", ele disse ficando de lado e gesticulando para dentro.

Mais uma vez, Lizzie hesitou, apenas uma fração de segundos, o suficiente para Carlisle e eu percebemos. Trocamos um olhar rápido e peguei na mão de Elizabeth e a levei para a sala, onde todo mundo já estava esperando. Edward, Sabrina, Emmett e Rosalie estavam de pé em frente ao sofá . Jasper e Esme estava juntos na pequena mesa no centro da sala, eles eram os mais próximos de nós. Esme veio à frente e eu a apresentei, da mesma forma que eu tinha feito com Carlisle.

"Prazer em conhece-la Esme," Lizzie disse.

" O prazer é todo meu Querida", respondeu minha mãe, um sorriso carinhoso adornando seu rosto.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e Carlisle bateu palmas. "Bem", ele começou, "Por que não sentamos e conversamos um pouco?", nós fomos obrigados a nos sentarmos, Lizzie e eu sentados no sofá duplo enquanto Jasper sentou em um dos braços bem ao meu lado. Carlisle e Esme pegaram duas cadeiras separadas perto de nós.

"Umm ... ok, então ... há alguma coisa que vocês queiram saber?" Lizzie perguntou.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Emmett imediatamente saltou para perguntar.

Ela riu de sua objetividade, "Dezoito"

"Não, eu quis dizer a real", esclareceu. Rosalie revirou os olhos e bateu na traseira de sua cabeça.

Ela sorriu para o casal, "Eu tenho quarenta e dois",

Suspiros chocados encheram a sala.

_Não pode ser,_ pensei incrédula. _Isso é muita coincidência._

Lizzie olhou para nossas expressões atordoadas, "O quê ?" , perguntou ela, sem noção.

Esme foi a única a se recuperar primeiro, "Não, nada Elizabeth, apenas ... perdemos alguém muito querido a quarenta e dois anos atrás, e fomos surpreendidos pela estranha coincidência, isso é tudo"

Algo cintilou nos olhos de Lizzie, "Oh, me desculpe", disse ela baixinho.

Arrisquei um olhar para Edward e percebi os punhos cerrados e a mandíbula. Senti a compaixão por meu irmão inchando dentro de mim, enquanto ele contemplava o tipo de pensamentos que estavam, provavelmente, correndo pela mente de todos.

"Está tudo bem, Lizzie", eu disse a tranquilizando, "Você não poderia saber," eu adicionei. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Ninguém disse nada. _Tudo bem, esse silêncio não ia ajudar_, eu pensei. Eu levei o assunto em minhas próprias mãos e dei uma cotovelada em Jasper, ele balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

"O quê?" Lizzie olhou para Jasper ,com um pequeno quase debochado, sorriso no rosto.

Edward, Emmett e Rosalie sufocaram uma risada e Jasper olhou para eles. Ele limpou a garganta e disse,"Eu disse, 'onde você estava ?' antes de ser transformada, foi isso.¨

"Eu morava em San Diego, Califórnia, mas fui mordida durante as férias de Inverno, no Colorado", disse ela, ficando séria. Ficamos quietos, acenando para ela continuar.

"Sabem , um casal de amigos e eu sempre quisemos ir esquiar", continuou ela, "mas nossos pais não queriam deixar, e a cada inverno, eles nos diziam a mesma coisa todas as vezes, no próximo ano, vocês vão no próximo ano . Imaginamos que eles nunca nos deixariam ir, mas então, no ano que nós três fizemos dezoito anos, nossos pais nos surpreendeu com três passagem de avião para Aspen no feriado de Inverno, dizendo que nós já tínhamos idade o suficiente e que eles confiavam em nós. Não poderia ter sido mais feliz ", disse ela.

"O que aconteceu depois?" perguntou Rosalie.

"Nós apreciamos o nosso presente, nos divertimos muito", ela fez uma pausa, e seus olhos pareciam desfocados, como se estivesse relembrando. "Estava quase no fim, e queríamos fazer algo ousado em nosso último dia em Aspen", começou ela, sua voz cautelosa, "Então, pegamos o caminho mais difícil para esquiar que podemos encontrar. Havia rumores de uma possível tempestade de inverno vindo, mas não prestamos atenção aos avisos, fomos os últimos a serem liberados ", ela balançou a cabeça, apreensiva," Fomos tão bobos.¨

"Nós começamos a descer, haviam muitas árvores e era difícil manter o equilíbrio, mas a velocidade era emocionante. Eu estava indo tão rápido que eu quase não consegui parar quando eu ouvi Greg chorar. Julie e eu voltamos para ver o que tinha acontecido, e vimos que ele tinha caído e quebrado a perna. O céu estava escurecendo e o vento estava ganhando velocidade. Estávamos tão assustados, "Lizzie disse, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

"Eu era a mais rápida", ela continuou, "Então eu lhes disse que ia buscar ajuda. Continuei o caminho estreito que tínhamos escolhido, enquanto o tempo piorava a cada segundo que passava. Logo a tempestade veio , e eu mal podia ver a alguns metros de distância. Tão idiota quanto parece, eu corri contra uma árvore ... bati minha cabeça e perdi a consciência ", ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. "Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas quando eu acordei, eu estava coberta de neve. Lembro-me de olhar ao redor, sentindo-me confusa e tonta quando vi três silhuetas vindo em minha direção, eu nunca vou esquecer aqueles olhos vermelhos ",Ela tremeu e respirou rápido.

"Eu acho que vocês pode adivinhar o resto", ela murmurou, "Eles 'brincaram' comigo, um deles, a mulher; ela era cruel, foi a única que me feriu. Eu terminei com uma perna e braço quebrados, só para começar. Minha cabeça estava girando ", ela suspirou," Eu não me lembro de muito, apenas uma dor lancinante atravessando meu corpo inteiro, como se eu estivesse em chamas. Eu pensei que estava ficando louca, como eu podia sentir aquela sensação de queimação, quando há poucos momentos eu estava congelando? " ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, "De qualquer forma, depois que a transformação acabou, eu ataquei um urso que passava e descobri o que eu era"

"Espere um momento, depois que estes vampiros te morderam", Carlisle começou, "Eles só te deixaram lá ?" ele perguntou.

"Somente um me mordeu, mas sim," Lizzie acenou com a cabeça, de olhos baixos.

"Você não se lembra de nada sobre eles?" Jasper perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente.

Ela apertou a mandíbula, " Eu peguei o nome do vampiro que me mordeu, seu nome era Kurt", disse ela, seus olhos escurecendo.

"O quê ?" Engoli em seco.

"Vocês o conhecem?" Lizzie perguntou, os olhos arregalados, a surpresa escrita em todo o rosto.

"Minha esposa teve um encontro com um vampiro com o mesmo nome e seu clã, há poucos dias atrás", Carlisle replicou. "Nós pensamos que poderiam ser parte dos Volturis. Esse Kurt,ele tem uma-"

"Tatuagem no ombro direito?" ela o interrompeu. Ela parecia entender a expressão assustada de Carlisle como um 'sim'. "Sim, ele tinha."

Edward franziu o cenho, "Como você pode ser capaz de se lembrar disso?" , ele perguntou, realmente curioso. Foi a primeira vez que ele falava diretamente para Lizzie.

Ela se virou para ele, aparentemente surpresa ao ouvi-lo se dirigindo a ela. Ela olhou para ele por um momento antes de responder, "Eu não me lembro", disse ela.

Seu cenho se aprofundou, "Então, como-"

"Eu não vi naquela noite," ela começou, "Eu notei isso quando nos encontramos pela segunda vez", ela parou, esperando que nós disséssemos alguma coisa. Quando ninguém o fez, ela continuou. "Eu não sei se devo dizer-lhes isso", ela suspirou, tornando-se nervosa, "Só vai fazer vocês confiarem menos em mim ... mas vocês estão certos sobre uma coisa, eles estão trabalhando para os Volturis."

"Como você sabe disso?" Jasper perguntou tenso. Todos os olhos estavam focados na garota sentada ao meu lado. Edward olhou de relance para Jasper, antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Lizzie. Eu não preciso ser telepata para saber o que se passava pela cabeça do meu marido.

_Perigo._

Lizzie suspirou de novo, "Porque eu também trabalhei para eles a um tempo atrás",

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, então. Todo mundo ficou de repente em pé, Emmett e Carlisle na frente de suas esposas. Edward deu um passo adiante e Jasper me puxou para longe de Lizzie, que apenas ficou lá , assistindo nossos movimentos, como se ela esperasse que algo assim aconteceria.

"Eu pensei que um empata deveria saber melhor, Jasper", ela disse calmamente, levantando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Jasper. "Você sabe que eu não ia fazer nada", disse ela.

"O que faz você dizer que eu sou um empata?" Jasper perguntou surpreso. Eu olhei para Lizzie da minha posição atrás de Jasper, esperando por sua resposta.

"A mesma coisa que me faz dizer, que ele é um telepata", ela apontou para Edward, "E que Alice pode ver o futuro", ela respondeu com uma voz monótona, lançando um olhar rápido em minha direção.

"O quê ?" Sabrina perguntou, "Como ela pode saber tudo isso?"

Lizzie soltou uma risada sem humor. "Vocês não pensam seriamente que os Volturi iriam apenas deixar a família de vocês crescer sem manter um olho em todos vocês, não é?" ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Se o que você diz é verdade, então, como saberemos que você não está aqui em uma missão?" Jasper perguntou olhando para Lizzie.

"Jasper", eu sussurrei em advertência.

"Veja, é exatamente por isso que eu não queria dizer nada disso", disse ela, finalmente de pé . Ela deu um passo em direção à Jasper e ele soltou um pequeno rosnar . Este confronto repentino fez todos endurecerem e se aproximarem.

"Eu disse, 'Eu trabalhei para eles", disse ela, "como no passado¨ ,

"Você poderia facilmente estar mentindo", rebateu ele.

"Oh! Pelo amor de Deus! Você saberia se eu estivesse mentindo", respondeu Lizzie, claramente irritada.

"Você pode culpar sua agitação e nossa discussão atual", disse ele, teimosamente.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo e abriu a boca para argumentar.

"Espere", Carlisle interrompeu, "Sua capacidade é um escudo mental, estou certo?" ele perguntou.

Lizzie assentiu.

"Eleazar, um amigo meu, me disse uma vez que os escudos poderiam ser baixados, assim talvez Edward pudesse ..." Ele parou.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com curiosidade.

"Sinto muito, mas com todo o respeito Carlisle,o que se passa na minha mente é particular", disse ela.

"Assim você pode baixar seu escudo, mas não vai ",Jasper disse, com um pequeno sorriso triunfante no rosto," o que você está escondendo? "

Lizzie soltou um pequeno suspiro irritada, "Quer saber, eu não estou aqui para convencer ninguém", ela levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, "Eu vou embora", disse ela se afastando de nós.

"Espere um segundo!" Eu a chamei, pisando em torno de Jasper para bloquear seu caminho. Eu não ia deixá-la sair assim, eu ainda não sabia como ela estava perturbando minhas visões. Além disso, apesar do que todos tinham dito, eu acreditava que ela era boa.

"Alice", Jasper disse em reprovação.

"Tenho certeza que se todos nós nos acalmarmos",eu disse , olhando incisivamente para os meus irmãos e meu marido, especialmente, "Nós poderemos deixar Lizzie terminar sua história, antes de começar a fazer suposições",

"Olha, Alice, não se preocupe ... não é grande coisa, eu ..." Lizzie disse.

"Não", disse Esme, "Alice está certa, sentimos muito Lizzie ",

"Sim, nós sentimos, é apenas que falar dos Volturi não é o tópico mais confortável por aqui", Carlisle acrescentou.

"Eu posso ver isso", ela murmurou amargamente, "Porém eu entendo,"

"Poderia nos contar toda a história?" ele perguntou.

"Claro", ela suspirou.

Nós todos reassumimos as nossas posições anteriores e nos sentamos. Segurei a mão de Jasper e dei-lhe um aperto. Eu sabia que ele não tinha gostado do que eu tinha feito, mas eu esperava que ele pudesse sentir minhas emoções conflitantes. Eu queria apoia-lo, como sempre fiz, mas eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que há algo mais acontecendo.

"Ok, deixe-me voltar a história", Lizzie disse, olhando para nada em específico. "Depois que eu percebi no que havia me tornado, eu viajei, nunca vagando perto de uma cidade ou vila, sempre tomando cuidado quando eu caçava", disse ela. "Eventualmente, eu encontrei alguns vampiros, eles ficaram intrigados com a maneira que escolhi para me alimentar, mas me deixaram ficar com eles por um tempo. Foi com eles que eu ouvi pela primeira vez dos Volturis.

"Eu não podia me acostumar a esse tipo de existência. Tenho vergonha de dizer isso, mas eu não tinha vontade de viver mais", ela confessou baixinho, as palavras saindo como um pedido de desculpas, "Então, eu decidi que iria ir ver os três irmãos, ver se eles me concediam o meu desejo ", ela suspirou," Para encurtar a história, eles não o fizeram, mas me ofereceram um lugar para ficar depois que Aro não pode usar seu dom em mim, um lugar para pertencer.¨

"Eu era jovem e não sabia muito, então eu fiquei. Eu trabalhei para eles durante dez anos. Eles nunca me fizeram matar ninguém, e por isso, eu fiquei grata. Ainda assim, depois de alguns anos, eu não conseguia esperar para me livrar daquele lugar, daquela vida. Mas Aro não me deixou ", disse ela, mal escondendo a raiva em sua voz.

"Ele a manteve lá contra sua vontade?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Você parece surpreso", declarou Lizzie.

"Eu nunca pensei que ele faria algo assim",

"Bem, eu tinha um dom que ele desejava, e Chelsea não podia mudar minha mente, assim", ela deu de ombros.

"Chelsea? , perguntou Edward.

"Um dos mais novos bens da guarda," Lizzie disse, "Ela pode cortar os laços que você tem com as pessoas que você ama, e fazer você sentir esta lealdade, para os Volturi"

"O quê ?" Exclamei, horrorizada.

"Eu já vi isso acontecer, e devo dizer que é bastante útil quando Aro quer alguém para se juntar a Guarda", ela murmurou.

"Então, ele manteve você lá ?"

Ela apenas deu de ombros novamente, como se ela não ligasse mais, mas seus olhos traíram a sua dor. Ela tinha sofrido, disso eu tinha certeza.

"Estou sem palavras", disse Carlisle, "eu sabia sobre a obsessão de Aro com dons raros, mas, saber que ele iria mantê-los a força", ele balançou a cabeça, "Ele devia realmente quer o seu",

"Ah Carlisle," Lizzie começou, quase lamentavelmente, "Você não tem ideia, do jeito que ele fala sobre sua família",

Senti um nó no estômago,na menção da minha família.

"Especialmente sobre Alice e Edward, como eles são dois bens preciosos que ele poderia ter", disse ela, olhando para nós com olhos preocupados.

_Oh meu Deus, _eu pensei. Jasper sentiu meu desconforto, ele pegou as minhas duas mãos e a acalma se espalhou pela sala. Nós todos relaxamos visivelmente.

"Eu não estou tentando assustar você ," ela disse, "Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber",

"Obrigado, nós apreciamos isso", Carlisle disse agradecido.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta.

"Então, você disse que só trabalhou para eles por dez anos, como você fugiu de lá ?" perguntou Emmett.

"Eu encontrei um amigo no interior das muralhas do castelo, ele me ajudou a escapar," sua voz indicou que era tudo que ela ia dizer sobre o assunto.

"O que você fez depois?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que se aproximava lentamente da trágica história de amor.

Seus olhos se escureceram consideravelmente, mas ela apenas disse, "Não aconteceu muita coisa durante quase três décadas. Foi há apenas cinco anos que eu conheci Bryan na escola, durante o segundo ano. Eu estava com medo de ter amigos humanos, mas achei que algumas amizades superficiais não iriam machucar, não é ? Eu não sabia no tipo de confusão que eu estava me metendo.¨

"Nós chegamos ao nosso último ano, e como esperado, Bryan e eu nos tornamos melhores amigos, nos conhecíamos tão bem. Eu prometi a mim mesma que era tão longe quanto eu iria com um humano, mas isso mudou depois que conheci Jason Stephens, "sua voz tremeu quando ela disse seu nome," Um estudante que foi transferido ", disse ela.

"Eu estava desolada e magoada, quando eu era humana e ele me ajudou a cicatrizar velhas feridas. Ele me mostrou como o amor pode ser lindo ... Eu tinha me esquecido. Ele me trouxe de volta vida", ela sussurrou derrotada.

Senti meu coração ameaçar se quebrar com o som fraco de sua voz. Estendi a mão e peguei uma das suas, ela se virou e sorriu agradecendo. Jasper deu um longo suspiro e apertou a mão livre em um punho fechado, enquanto eu traçava pequenos círculos com o polegar na parte traseira da outra. Todo mundo ficou olhando para Lizzie, já sentindo o que iria acontecer.

"Ele era maravilhoso e muito inteligente, logo descobriu o meu segredo, mas ele não se importou", disse ela, sorrindo para si mesma, perdida em suas memórias, "Pelo contrário, pareceu nos aproximar ", ela parou e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro," Mas todas as coisas boas chegam ao fim, especialmente para seres tão frágeis ",

Ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra.

"Entramos em uma briga. Havia vampiros na cidade, eles estavam procurando por mim, então eu disse a Jason que seria melhor se nós nos separássemos, pelo menos até a poeira baixar"

_Havia vampiros atras dela?_ eu pensei, eu queria perguntar a ela sobre isso, mas eu não quis interromper.

"Nós concordamos tentar, não falávamos e evitávamos um ao outro. Uma semana havia se passado e Jason veio me ver, nos encontramos na margem da floresta perto da cidade. Ele disse que não queria ficar longe de mim. Ele me pediu para transformá-lo em um de nossa espécie,assim não precisaríamos nos preocupar com mais nada ", ela franziu a testa e fechou os olhos," Eu queria desesperadamente dizer sim, mas eu disse não a ele . Eu não queria que ele tomasse essa decisão com base no medo. Eu queria que ele tivesse uma escolha, uma escolha real.

"Nós não conseguimos entrar em um acordo, e ele correu para dentro da floresta. Eu varri a área e não havia vestígios de qualquer vampiro, e eu precisava muito caçar. Então eu o deixei e fui caçar ",seus olhos estavam brilhantes com lágrimas e a voz dela era irregular,"Eu nunca deveria tê-lo deixado ir ", o arrependimento escorrendo de sua voz.

Eu apertei a mão dela a apoiando.

"Eu estava terminando quando ouvi o seu grito agonizante. Entrei em pânico e corri para lá o mais rápido que eu pude , mas eu cheguei muito tarde, e Jason", soluçou, "Jason já tinha ido ... só um corpo sem vida foi deixado", Ela baixou a cabeça em suas mãos, "E se ele achava que eu não o amava? Que eu não o queria?" ela sussurrou.

Vi a expressão torturada de Edward, e eu sabia que ele estava pensando em Bella.

"Tenho certeza que ele não pensou", eu tentei consolá -la, olhando para Rose, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava olhando para forma agitada de Lizzie com sincera piedade .

"Você não viu o rosto dele, Alice," ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços, "Isso vai me perseguir por toda a eternidade",

"Jazz", eu sussurrei. Ele sacudiu sua angústia e fez um esforço para acalmar Lizzie.

Demorou um pouco, mas depois de alguns instantes ela estava bem de novo "Obrigado Jasper", ela sussurrou, antes de se endireitar.

"Sinto muito", ela pediu desculpas, envergonhada de sua exibição de emoção, "Vocês não deveriam ver isso. É a primeira vez que eu conto isto a alguém e bem ..."

"Você não tem nada para pedir desculpas querida", Esme disse rapidamente.

Lizzie discretamente agradeceu Esme, e eu olhei ao redor. Minha família inteira estava abalada, especialmente Edward. _Você ficaria bem se não pensasse nela agora_, eu pensei para ele. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e assentiu. _E melhor nos todos não pensarmos nela_, pensei sombriamente.

Senti Lizzie apertar minha mão suavemente, antes de solta-la e ficar de pé . "Estou muito grata pelo convite, foi muito... proveitoso para mim, mesmo se vocês acharem difícil de acreditar. Mas eu acho que eu deveria ir," ela disse.

"Você poderia ficar esta noite Lizzie ", Esme disse.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Esme, mas eu tenho meu próprio apartamento, e eu não iria querer incomodar",ela disse a minha mãe.

"Você não iria", disse Rose, aproximando-se dela.

"Obrigado, Rosalie, mas acho melhor eu ir", disse ela. "Só mais uma coisa" , ela chamou a nossa atenção," É sobre Kurt ... Eu não sei o que ele tem a ver com vocês , mas tenham cuidado. Ele é tão perigoso como os Volturis ", alertou.

"Obrigado, nós vamos manter isso em mente", Carlisle disse.

_Nós vamos ter que discutir isso mais tarde_ , pensei preocupada.

"Eu vou leva-la até a porta",eu disse arrastando-a atrás de mim.

"Adeus", ela falou.

Um coro de despedidas ressoou em resposta.

Pensei em uma maneira de melhorar o humor de Lizzie. Eu tinha certeza que ela não iria parar de pensar em Jason, agora que ela reviveu as suas memórias. Uma ideia ocorreu-me então. "Você sabe," Eu comecei quando ela entrou no carro, "Você pode vir conosco as compras amanhã ",eu disse.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos antes de me dar o sim dela. "Eu vou checar Bryan primeiro, então eu vou encontrá-la aqui", disse ela,com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

"Doze horas em ponto!" Eu a adverti, o riso na voz.

"Eu estou morrendo de medo!" ela riu,

"Eu entendi isso!" Eu disse.

"Eu vou estar aqui", prometeu.

"Espere", eu fechei os olhos e olhei para o nosso futuro. Alegria surgiu através de mim e eu sorri, lá estávamos nós, claro como água. Dando vida a frase: "Comprar, comprar até morrer".

"Ok, só queria ter certeza. Você pode ir",

Ela revirou os olhos, "Ei, Alice?" ela chamou com uma voz seria, quando eu estava voltando para casa.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado", disse ela solenemente.

"De nada",eu disse .

"Até mais ," ela acenou, antes de ligar o motor acelerando e se afastando.

Eu a assisti ir e fiquei satisfeita. Minhas visões estavam de volta, minha família estava a salvo - eu gostaria de saber qual perigo viria agora - e eu só conseguia pensar que fiz uma nova amiga.

Eu ri alto e corri de volta para casa, pronta para compartilhar a boa notícia com todos, antes que o meu humor mudasse.

"Gente!"

* * *

**_Bem... mais outro Capítulo, acho que estou acostumando vocês mau...rsrsrsrs_**


	9. Chapter 9

Eu valsei para dentro de casa, quase pulando de alegria. Minhas visões estavam de volta! Finalmente! Eu me sentia tão animada, eu achei que nada poderia estragar meu humor perfeito . Pena que estava prestes a ser provado que eu estava errada.

"Gente!", Chamei mais uma vez, depois que minha família ficou visível. "Adivinha ?"

Todo mundo parou de falar e virou o rosto para mim. Jasper estava ao meu lado em um segundo, tendo prazer na felicidade que estava saindo de mim.

"Minhas visões estão de volta!" , Gritei, "Rose, nós estamos indo as compras amanhã , Lizzie vai também",eu disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Todo mundo sorriu com a minha excitação, "É bom ouvir isso, Alice", Carlisle disse.

"Sim", suspirou Rosalie, "Eu acho que uma ida as compras é tudo o que eu preciso", ela sorriu, antes de seu rosto ficar sério. Foi então que notei pela primeira vez que todos pareciam agitados e nervosos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Nada", murmurou Jasper.

"O quê ? Você ainda acha que ela está aqui para nos pegar?" Eu perguntei em tom acusador.

"Não", ele começou, parecendo cansado, "Mas eu ainda acho que ela é perigosa",

"Porquê ?" Exclamei, uma faísca de raiva surgindo através de mim.

"Não ela, por si só ", ele rapidamente emendou, "Mas as pessoas ao redor do seu passado. Você não acha estranho, que ela não entrou em detalhes sobre sua fuga dos Volturi? Ou o fato de que havia vampiros atrás dela, há uma década? Não é com ela que eu estou preocupado, mas com o perigo que ela pode involuntariamente trazer a nossa família ", disse ele, olhando para Carlisle buscando por apoio.

Carlisle deu um suspiro, "Jasper está certo", ele concordou, "Quem vai saber se os Volturis, ou aquele estranho clã de vampiros não estão vindo atrás dela, mesmo enquanto falamos?" ele perguntou.

Eu podia ver o ponto de vista deles, e eu sabia que eles estavam certos. Mesmo assim ...

"Então, mais uma razão para ela ficar",eu disse, pegando a todos desprevenidos.

"Alice", Esme murmurou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Vocês não vêm ?" Perguntei-lhes, "Se o que vocês dizem for verdade, então como podemos deixa-la sozinha? Seríamos capazes de ajuda -la," _Da forma que não pudemos ajudar Bella_, eu pensei, de imediato lamentando quando eu vi os olhos de Edward brilharem com dor.

"Colocando a segurança de sua família em risco? ", Sabrina rebateu.

"Querida", Edward começou discretamente, mas eu pulei para argumentar de volta.

"Só porque você não consegue pensar em mais ninguém além de si mesmo, não significa que outros não podem! " Eu disse ardentemente.

"No momento eu concordo com Alice ," Rosalie interrompeu.

"Rose ..." Comecei, sem palavras.

"O que você está dizendo?" veio a voz incrédula de Jasper. Rosalie, a mesma Rosalie que havia sido tão relutante em deixar a humana Bella se juntar a nós , por medo do que isso faria ao nosso modo de vida, tinha apenas concordado em arriscar nossas vidas por esta garota, se fosse o caso disso?

Minha irmã apenas deu de ombros em resposta, "Eu gosto dela. Só porque eu sou vaidosa, não significa que eu sou insensível. ... Ao contrário de outros", disse ela, atirando um olhar a Sabrina.

Edward olhou para Rosalie em admiração, ignorando completamente o insulto implícito de Rose. Fez-me pensar que tipo de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça dela.

"Claro que sim!", Emmett explodiu ," Eu gosto dela também! Eu vou ficar com Rosie e Alice", disse ele, colocando os braços em volta de sua esposa. Ela sorriu presunçosamente, levantando uma sobrancelha para Sabrina.

"Eddie", ela se virou para o meu irmão, "Diga-lhes que isso é loucura!" exclamou com aquela voz irritante dela, "Diga-lhes que você não vai permitir isso!"

"Na verdade,eu acho que eles estão certos", disse ele, surpreendendo a todos na sala.

"O quê ?" Sabrina engasgou.

"Me desculpe, mas é o que eu acho",

"Sério? Você acha?" Consegui perguntar; chocada que ele iria contra Sabrina. Ele normalmente só concordava com tudo o que ela dizia.

Ele riu com a reação de todos. "Realmente eu acho, nós deveríamos dizer a ela para ficar com a gente, pelo menos por um tempo. Quem sabe ela vai me deixar ler a mente dela",

"E se isso nós colocar em perigo?" Jasper rebateu, o desânimo aparente em seu rosto, ele estava contando com o apoio de Edward.

"Alice vai ver o que esta vindo. Você não vai Alice?" Ele piscou para mim.

Eu sorri para ele. "É claro",

Foi a primeira vez em anos que eu via esta piscada. Esse era o Edward que nós amamos. O único que tinha uma voz própria. Falando o que pensava sempre que ele queria.

Virei-me para o nossos pais, olhando para eles com expectativa.

"Bem, acho que não podemos deixar a garota sozinha, não é?" Esme disse, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto mostrando seu entusiasmo, apesar do perigo que esta decisão representava para nós . Eu sabia que seus instintos maternais saltariam para fora em breve.

"Obrigado Esme!" Eu disse, aliviada.

Carlisle e Jasper trocaram um olhar derrotado.

"Eu acho que é isso então", Carlisle disse, "Espero que cada um de vocês tenha cuidado, nunca é demais ser cauteloso", ele disse, sua voz firme, "Alice", ele se virou para mim, "Eu quero que você esteja em alerta constante ", acrescentou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Sim Carlisle,"

Jasper apenas jogou as mãos para o ar e disse com raiva, "Espero que todos vocês saibam o que estão fazendo!", antes de se afastar de nós indo para fora.

"Jazz!", O Chamei, enquanto o perseguia.

"Não, Alice," ele disse, seu tom me fazendo travar no lugar, "Eu vou caçar sozinho", acrescentou. Dito isto, ele saiu correndo e sumiu da minha vista.

Suspirei, sentindo-me horrível. Fazia anos desde que Jasper e eu não nós olhávamos olho no olho. Eu não gostava de brigar com ele, quanto mais estar longe dele. Isso me fez sentir ... vazia. Como se faltasse uma parte de mim . Eu dei um leve salto quando senti uma mão sobre meu ombro, eu não tinha ouvido ninguém se aproximando.

"Ele vai voltar," Edward disse,

"Eu não sei", eu disse pessimista, "Acho que eu fiz uma bagunça enorme"

"Ele esta apenas perturbado"

Eu olhei para ele,a espera de mais explicações.

"Ele sabe que deixar Lizzie sozinha,ela estando com problemas é errado, para não mencionar que faria você infeliz",ele disse.

_Sim, isso eu tinha suspeitado. Meu marido é um homem amoroso que conhece o certo do errado_ , eu pensei.

"Sim, mas", ele continuou, "Ele também sabe melhor do que ninguém o tipo de perigo que uma briga com outro clã pode significar para nós", ele disse sem dúvidas,pensando sobre o passado de Jasper e seu envolvimento nas guerras com recém-nascidos.

"Então entenda , ele está dividido entre o desejo de te fazer feliz, e o desejo de proteger você, nós", ele completou.

Eu dei um outro suspiro, eu acho que ter um irmão que lia mentes tinha suas vantagens de vez em quando. Agora eu não tenho que tentar imaginar o que havia de errado com Jasper até que ele voltasse.

Eu ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado.

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei, "Por isso, e o que você fez antes",

"Não é nada, mas é melhor você saber o que você está fazendo Alice", ele disse, num tom quase brincando.

"Nunca aposte contra Alice", foi minha resposta cantada.

Ele riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça.

Eu sorri com o som.

"Quer conversar?" , ele perguntou, inesperadamente. "Já faz algum tempo"

Senti um aberto no meu coração, com o convite Edward. Já tinha algum tempo desde a última vez que conversamos,realmente conversamos. Pesei minhas opções, mas decidi que não era hábil o suficiente para ter um de coração para coração com Edward e guardar a confissão de Jasper, ao mesmo tempo.

"Sinto muito Edward", eu disse, a tristeza encheu a minha voz, "Talvez em uma outra hora", eu andei para longe dele me dirigindo para as escadas.

"Há algo de errado?" , ele perguntou, seus olhos mostrando decepção.

Minha decisão quase se quebrou então. Essa era a chance que eu estava esperando, para poder falar com meu irmão, sem ter que lidar com Sabrina. Eu queria, precisava ter essa conversa, mas eu também precisava manter a minha promessa ao meu marido, então, eu não poderia fazer as duas coisas. Assim, ao invés de ceder, eu disse, "Nada", enquanto eu lutava para manter meus pensamentos longe da verdade.

"Eu sei que você sabe, Alice", ele suspirou, esperando minha reação.

Eu decidi dar uma de boba, e não pensei em nada sobre o pequeno segredo, "Sabe o quê?"

"Alice, por favor", ele começou, "Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor irmão nestas últimas décadas, mas você ainda pode ser honesta comigo", sua voz saiu cansada, cheia de um remorso oculto. "Estou muito atrasado para corrigir isso?"

"Ah Edward," Eu chorei quando eu corria para os braços dele, eu sentia saudades do meu irmão.

Ele me abraçou com força e soltou um suspiro de alívio, "Esquisitos dos esquisitos, huh ?"

Eu ri com a nossa piada particular, "Sempre"

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, ambos gratos por termos reacendido a nossa amizade, até que Edward se afastou e olhou para mim.

"Então, agora abra o bico", ele sorriu, mas tornou-se sério no mesmo instante, "Acho que você tem um monte de perguntas", ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Bem,bem, como ele poderia saber_ , eu pensei sarcasticamente,_ele não pode ser um telepata, pode?_

"Tão engraçada", ele sorriu falsamente.

_Essa sou eu._

Ele revirou os olhos e murmurou, "Eu tinha esquecido como você podia ser chata",

"Oh! Excusez-moi, monsieur! Eu-"

"Acho que esse bate-papo pode esperar", ele me cortou, "Vai levar algum tempo até que eu possa me afastar dela novamente", ele sussurrou, sabendo que eu entenderia a quem ele estava se referindo.

"Não precisa dizer mais", eu confiei, agarrando-lhe o pulso e puxando-o para perto de mim, "Nós precisamos ficar longe de casa," eu disse, pisando para fora.

"Eu conheço o lugar ideal,nós não seremos ouvidos", Edward disse com confiança.

Eu soltei meu aperto em seu pulso pouco antes dele fugir, falando fracamente, "Siga-me"

_Exibicionista _, pensei com raiva enquanto eu corria atrás dele, desviando de algumas árvores, de vez em quando. Depois de alguns minutos chegamos ao topo de uma penhasco que dava pra ver o mar, era lindo.

"Sim é ," Edward disse baixinho, sentando sobre uma rocha.

"Você vem sempre aqui?" Eu perguntei, seguindo seu exemplo .

Ele acenou com a cabeça, seu olhar perdido nas ondas que batiam sobre as pedras, abaixo de nós. "Aqui é onde eu penso nela", confessou desolado. Eu fiquei quieta, porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos - se eu pudesse dormir é claro - eu poderia imaginar ter esta conversa com Edward.

"Você tem alguma pergunta?" , ele perguntou, olhando para cima da visão hipnotizante.

"Apenas uma," eu disse, "Porquê ?" Eu sabia que ele iria entender.

"Porque dói demais", ele respondeu em voz baixa, segurando o seu olhar com o meu, os olhos cheios de dor e tristeza.

Eu esperei por ele continuar.

"Tão ruim quanto isso soa", Edward começou, os olhos baixos, "Eu precisava desesperadamente de algo para manter minha mente longe dela. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e muito menos esquecê -la ... Eu nunca vou esquecê -la", acrescentou ele, tão calmamente que as suas palavras quase foram perdidas ao vento.

"Além disso," ele continuou, "Eu não queria machucar Esme ... e Jasper, me sentindo tão culpado o tempo todo, pensei se eu ... se eu aparentasse ter seguido em frente, eles poderiam ..." Ele parou.

Fiquei lá o ouvindo tentando justificar o seu comportamento.

"Eu sei que não justifica as minhas ações",ele disse, "Eu só quero que você entenda por que fiz isso ... Eu não sabia o que fazer", ele parecia tão perdido.

"Você poderia ter conversado com sua família Edward", eu murmurei baixinho. "Sentimos falta dela também. Eu sinto a falta dela também ", eu o observei,com um caroço duro na minha garganta.

"Eu sei disso agora".

Eu estava prestes a perguntar-lhe, como ele pode deixá -la. Eu queria saber o que ele havia dito para ela naquele dia. Mas quando esses pensamentos surgiram na minha cabeça, assim como a melancolia de Edward , eu não queria trazer isto de volta agora. Ele não estava pronto.

Mas caramba, eu sinto falta dela. Todo mundo sente, até mesmo Rosalie.

Um pequeno sorriso insinuou o seu caminho no rosto de Edward.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Nada, apenas, eu nunca soube que Rosalie se importava muito com o que aconteceu com ela ...", ele disse franzindo a testa.

Eu respirava o borrifo salgado do mar, "Isto só vai mostrar o quanto você perdeu nestes últimos anos," Eu dei de ombros. "Você a ouviu antes em casa, não é ? "

"Ela estava pensando, como ela não estava prestes a cometer o mesmo erro de desconsiderar alguém tão facilmente, novamente, que ela iria reparar isso, acolhendo Lizzie ao invés e salvá -la se ela pudesse", ele disse.

"Ela gostava de Be-" me parei antes que eu pudesse terminar, "Ela gostava muito dela também, ela só era muito orgulhosa para demostrar", eu disse, "E invejosa," eu adicionei pensando bem.

"Eu acho que entendo agora", então ele acrescentou, "Seus pensamentos não foram tão diferentes dos dela", ele se virou para mim.

"Eu não vou deixar Lizzie sozinha",eu disse, um som de aço na minha voz. _Não como eu fiz com Bella_ , eu pensei, fechando os olhos.

"Eu pensei muito nisso,"

"O que você vai fazer com Sabrina?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"Eu não sei", ele disse, "No início ela ajudou a diminuir a dor, mas agora, eu não sei",

"Você deveria chutá -la para fora," eu disse, minha expressão séria.

"O quê ?"

"Você me ouviu",

"Eu não posso fazer isso", ele respondeu .

"Por que não? Todo mundo odeia a audácia dela," Eu gemia.

"Carlisle e Esme -"

"São apaixonados pela mentira dela, nada mais", eu o interrompi.

"Bem, eu gosto dela",

"O que?" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

"Eu não a amo, mas isso não significa que eu não gosto dela", respondeu ele.

"Como você pode gostar daquela coisa? " Exclamei, muito frustrada.

"Alice", ele disse em advertência, "Aquela'coisa' passou a ser a minha namorada, e ela não vai sair a menos que eu o diga assim, eu fui claro?", disse ele.

"Como cristal"

Ele achava que gostava dela? Bem, eu tinha toda a eternidade para provar que ele estava errado.

Edward só balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "É melhor voltarmos",

Eu não queria começar uma briga, não agora que tínhamos finalmente feito as pazes, assim optei por recuar. "Você tem razão", eu disse sem esperar por uma resposta e fui embora, Edward se arrastou atrás de mim perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

Depois que estávamos de volta, notei Jasper de pé na porta, e eu parei a poucos metros de distância dele.

"É você , Eddie?¨, Sabrina gritou de uma das janelas.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos, murmurando, "Eu odeio esse apelido ", baixinho e foi para dentro

Eu estava em frente de meu marido, de repente nervosa.

"Jasp-"

"Ali"

"Eu primeiro¨, eu disse, dando um passo na direção dele. "Olha, me desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu só não quero deixar Lizzie por conta própria",eu disse, "Eu sinto que isto é o que eu deveria estar fazendo ... Eu não sei, eu só ... ",Tentei me explicar, mas falhei miseravelmente. "Por favor, tente entender", eu suspirei.

"Alice, amor," ele começou, sua expressão suave, "Lamento muito. Eu conheço você , eu sei que você não quer que nada aconteça com essa garota. Eu só estava tentando ver além, eu não quero perde-la se alguma coisa acontecer ", ele disse, levando-me em seus braços, acabando com o espaço entre nós.

"Oh Jazz", eu murmurei, quando eu descansei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito e aspirei o seu perfume. "Você nunca vai me perder", eu sussurrei.

"Não", ele concordou, "Não vou deixar que isso aconteça", ele sussurrou de volta.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, nós dois apreciando a proximidade um do outro. Eu me afastei, fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo suave. "Venha", eu disse, pegando a sua mão na minha e caminhamos lado a lado em direção de casa.

* * *

"Hoje é o grande dia!" Eu ri quando corri passando Rosalie.

Ela riu também e me disse para me acalmar.

"Ah Rose! Faz tanto tempo desde que fomos as compras, não pode me deixar ser eu mesmo?" Eu perguntei, fazendo beicinho.

"Que seja", ela acenou, com um sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Parece que alguém está de bom humor," Jasper brincou comigo quando ele me abraçou por trás.

"Oi, querido",eu disse dando-lhe um rápido beijo e ele me girou, rindo alto. Eu praticamente podia sentir as ondas de felicidade que rolavam do meu marido.

"Bem Jasper, homem, você se superou!" Emmett disse sorrindo quando ele entrou na cozinha, em seguida, acrescentou em tom de brincadeira,"Espere, eu vou pegar a câmera, Rosie está prestes a gritar!"

"Cale a boca!" Ela riu, quando ele a pegou no colo. Ela lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira e ele fingiu estar machucado antes de beijá -la apaixonadamente.

Jasper e eu riamos de suas travessuras, quando tive um flash de uma garota se aproximando da nossa porta. Olhei para o relógio.

_Doze horas._

_Bem na hora_, eu pensei, sorrindo.

A campainha soou e saltei para a entrada. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que Edward já estava lá , abrindo a porta para Lizzie e a saudando de forma civilizada.

Ele me confrontou com um olhar pelos meus pensamentos.

Bem, não é minha culpa se ele me deu motivos para duvidar de sua pessoa.

Eu o vi tomar uma respiração profunda, enquanto os olhos confusos de Lizzie disparavam de Edward para mim, e vice-versa.

"Perdoe-me, Alice está sendo ... Alice", ele disse com aquela voz aveludada "Venha", ele disse saindo de lado para abrir caminho.

"Obrigado",ela disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso inseguro.

Ele sorriu em resposta e se desculpou. Eu notei um olhar estranho no rosto dela quando ela o viu sair, mas deixei pra la. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que meu irmão atraía os olhos da população feminina.

"Você está aqui bem na hora", eu disse de repente, fazendo-a saltar um pouco.

Ela sorriu e se virou para mim, "Eu não acho que eu queria experimentar a" Ira de Alice '", ela riu," Você parecia bem séria ontem ",

"E eu era!" Eu exclamei, "É uma coisa boa que você me ouviu", eu disse . "Então, você está pronta", sorri conspiratoriamente para ela.

Seu sorriso vacilou um pouco e ela disse, "Pronta, como eu sempre estarei",

"Bem, isso é o suficiente para mim", eu disse simplesmente. "Jazz, estamos indo Querido! Rose venha!", Eu os chamei.

Jasper estava ao meu lado em um segundo, e como um cavalheiro, ele cumprimentou Lizzie como faria com um amigo.

"É bom ver que você veio", ele disse, "Alice estava muito animada com esta ida as compras",

"Estou contente por ela ter me convidado", ela respondeu timidamente.

Só depois Rosalie e Emmett saíram da cozinha, dizendo Olá .

"Bem, vamos lá !" minha irmã disse, depois de ter beijado Emmett mais uma vez.

"Tchau Jazz ",eu disse, dando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios.

"Tchau, amor", ele sorriu. "Apenas, vá com calma no cartão de crédito", acrescentou.

"Eu não vou sempre?" Eu respondi brincando enquanto caminhava para fora para me juntar a Lizzie e Rose.

"Mostre para elas Baby!", Emmett falou para Rose,com um grande sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Claro que vou!" Ela falou de volta.

"Espere", disse Lizzie, antes de entrarmos dentro da Porsche, " Sabrina... não está vindo também?" , ela perguntou.

"Não", Rosalie facilmente respondeu.

"Ela não foi convidada", eu disse "Acredite em mim, você vai se divertir muito mais se ela não estiver por perto",eu sorri, "Eu sei que nós vamos," Eu dei de ombros.

Ela riu baixinho, e eu abri minha boca para fazer uma outra observação sobre Sabrina, mas parei quando uma visão veio a mim.

_Uma figura encapuzada surgiu do floresta e encarou três vampiras perplexas em pé perto de um Porsche amarelo. __Nós_.

Voltei aos meus sentidos e dei um grito de alerta. Parece que eu estava atrasada demais. Um vampiro já tinha aparecido na margem da floresta e estava vindo em nossa direção.

A figura parou a poucos metros de distância de nós e levantou sua cabeça. Seu capuz caiu e revelou a sua face.

"Você ?" , perguntou uma incrédula Lizzie,com um olhar de puro choque escrito em todo o rosto.

* * *

**_Outro capítulo! vejo que já tem gente odiando a Sabrina, não é Alicianina? rsrsrsrs, você vai odiar muito mais..._**

**_obrigado por acompanharem_**


	10. Chapter 10

A camuflada vampira ruiva ficou imóvel, enquanto Lizzie engasgava com a visão na frente dela.

_Ela a conhecia_? pensei intrigada.

"Lizzie"?, Chamei por ela, hesitante.

A garota franziu a testa um pouco com a menção do nome de Lizzie.

Lizzie no entanto não pareceu ter me ouvido, Jasper e Emmett estavam de repente posicionados entre nós e a recém-chegada.

"Quem é você ?¨,¨ O que você quer?" ambos perguntaram, respectivamente. Um rosnado ameaçador escapou da garganta de Jasper.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, sem prestar atenção a eles e olhou fixamente para Lizzie ao vez disso, seus olhos carmesim pareciam confusos antes de brilharem com reconhecimento e descrença.

Lizzie contornou Emmett para ficar cara a cara com a ruiva.

"Liz", Emmett começou a estender a mão para ela, mas parou depois que ela balançou a cabeça.

"Olá , Lizzie", a garota a cumprimentou sem jeito, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela a chamava assim.

"Eu ...", Lizzie gaguejou, "Eu pensei que você estivesse morta", ela conseguiu sussurrar, um olhar de espanto ainda gravado em seu rosto.

"E eu pensei, que eu nunca mais fosse te ver de novo ", ela respondeu, tomando um passo hesitante, olhando para meu marido e irmão.

Lizzie surpreendeu a todos nós então, correndo para frente e abraçando a garota, que sorriu e retribuiu o abraço ferozmente.

Troquei um rápido olhar com Rose e soltei um suspiro de alívio, pelo menos, elas pareciam ser amigas.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Eu me virei com o som da voz preocupada de Edward . Ele estava correndo em nossa direção, vendo a cena que estava diante dele, avaliando a situação.

"Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber, "Jasper murmurou, olhando incisivamente para Lizzie.

"Oh, me desculpe", ela disse timidamente, "Gente, esta é Anna", ela disse, "Anna", ela se dirigiu a ela, "Estes são os Cullens, essa é Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e Edward, "ela apontou para cada um de nós.

Notei como os olhos de Ana brilharam quando Lizzie apontou para Edward, mas eu não vi nada de errado com isso.

"Por que não posso ler sua mente?" Edward perguntou claramente a Anna.

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, mas ela se recuperou e respondeu simplesmente, "Porque eu sou um escudo também", lançando um olhar para Lizzie, que estava olhando para ela com o canto do olho.

Jasper abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu fui mais rápida.

"Como vocês duas se conhecem?"

Anna fez uma careta e se virou para olhar para Lizzie novamente, como que pedindo permissão, ela apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta.

"Nós nos conhecemos em Volterra, quando-"

"Você estava trabalhando para os Volturi?" Jasper adivinhou.

"Sim", disse Anna e continuou, "eu não trabalho mais com eles, por isso não tem nada para se preocupar" . "Eu estava como prisioneira lá ,assim como Lizzie era"

"Como você escapou?" Lizzie perguntou.

"Bem, depois que o velho me disse que você tinha ido embora, eu decidi que iria fugir deles também", ela disse, então riu levemente, "Todo mundo estava tão ocupado procurando por você , que nem perceberam que eu tinha ido,até que fosse tarde demais ",

Lizzie sorriu um pouco, "Eu acho que nós duas tivemos sorte em escapar",

"Sim", ela concordou.

O silêncio estabelecido por Lizzie foi quebrado.

"Ei Anna, não me interprete mal, não que eu não estou feliz em vê -la," Lizzie começou. "Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Os olhos de Ana percorreram os membros da minha família antes de responder, "Isso pode esperar, você tinha planos pelo que vejo", ela apontou para a Porsche e as chaves na minha mão.

"Shopping", Rosalie disse, falando pela primeira vez.

Por alguma razão, Anna pareceu achar isso absolutamente divertido, porque ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Shopping"? ela sorriu para Lizzie, as sobrancelhas erguidas, "Isso soa divertido com certeza", ela disse, o riso em sua voz.

Eu assisti a cena passando diante de meus olhos confusa. _O que era tão engraçado?_

"Não prestem atenção a ela," Lizzie disse-nos com um rolar de olhos, "Eu sempre pensei que algo correu mal durante a sua transformação, eu acho que ela meio que ficou doida, se vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer", ela disse .

"Oh Lizzie! Não seja tão malvada!" Anna riu, "Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você realmente quisesse ir as compras, você sabe ",

"Você não gosta de fazer compras?" Perguntei a Liz, desapontada.

"Não, Alice eu gosto"

Um bufar a interrompeu.

"Mas eu não costumo ir", ela terminou, "E para sua informação", ela olhou para Anna, "Eu recentemente desenvolvi um gosto por fazer compras, muito obrigado", ela disse .

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Anna respondeu levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, "Tudo o que você dizer, minha amiga",ela disse , o sorriso em seu rosto nunca vacilando.

Jasper finalmente relaxou, Emmett estava até mesmo sorrindo para as meninas e Edward ficou parado,com um olhar triste no rosto.

_Você está bem_? eu pensava.

Ele olhou para mim e forçou um pequeno sorriso .

_Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde._

Ele deu um aceno quase imperceptível.

Virei-me e convidei Anna para a nossa viagem de compras.

"Oh não, eu não poderia", ela começou, "Eu não quero ser um incômodo",

"Você não seria"

"Não, tudo bem," ela disse, "Mas obrigado de qualquer maneira, acho que vou esperar aqui, talvez ir e olhar em torno da cidade", ela olhou para Lizzie então, "eu vou te procurar mais tarde, se estiver tudo bem ", ela enfrentou Jasper.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Nós temos um monte de coisas para botar em dia", Anna disse a Lizzie com um sorriso no rosto, apesar da seriedade em seus olhos.

"Eu sei", respondeu Lizzie.

"Bem, até mais tarde !" Ela se despediu antes de desaparecer na floresta.

Lizzie suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula, "Eu não posso acreditar nisso", ela disse calmamente.

"Você parecem ser muito próximas", Edward disse.

"Fomos até que Aro me disse que ela foi morta em uma missão",

"Por que ele iria mentir?" Rosalie perguntou confusa.

"Eu não sei", ela suspirou.

"Bem, pelo menos agora vocês se encontraram e você sabe que ela está bem", Emmett disse.

"Sim", ela sorriu para ele, "Você está certo",

Eu decidi mudar de assunto, agora que ela parecia estar levando bem a aparição súbita de sua amiga, "Então, você ainda está dentro da nossa viagem?" Perguntei a ela.

"Claro", ela disse, "Vamos"

"Tenham cuidado", os meninos disseram quando entramos no carro.

"Nós teremos", dissemos enquanto eu dirigia em direção da rua.

* * *

Nós estávamos dirigindo a cerca de uma hora, apenas falando bobagens, tivemos um grande momento no shopping, e eu sinceramente me diverti arrastando Lizzie a cada loja que eu possivelmente pude. Pelo que parecia ser, o recentemente gosto dela pelo esporte não era muito desenvolvido ainda. Eu sufoquei uma risada ao lembrar da expressão de horror em seu rosto, quando eu lhe disse que iria comprar roupa suficiente para encher o seu armário, ela tinha ficado ainda mais horrorizada quando viu que eu estava falando sério. Eu suspirei, ela me lembrou muito de Bella.

Sai fora do meu devaneio e percebi que Lizzie estava um pouco pra baixo. _Ela ainda deveria estar pensando em Anna_ , eu pensei comigo mesmo.

"Vamos lá Lizzie! Nós não compramos tanto quanto poderíamos , não me diga que você está cansada," eu fiz uma voz a provocando.

Ela só me deu um sorriso fraco e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Eu fiz uma careta "Lizzie você está bem?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Eu? Sim, por quê ?" ela disse depressa demais.

Eu fiz a minha: 'Você realmente está me fazendo esta pergunta? ", expressão.

Ela suspirou, "Eu estou bem, e que apenas, Anna de repente volta dos mortos ... Eu estou um pouco sobrecarregada. Ela era alguém que eu amava muito e... quando eu soube de sua morte ..." ela balançou a cabeça ", eu não sei, eu acho,que perder uma amiga como ela, depois de ter perdido tantos , eu me senti ... Ah!, eu não sei ... me desculpe, eu não estou fazendo nenhum sentido estou? " ela franziu o cenho.

Eu esperei alguns segundos antes de responder sua pergunta, enquanto eu me debatia se eu estava pronta para compartilhar Bella com Lizzie. Olhei para Rosalie, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

"Nós entendemos", eu disse , "Sobre a parte de perder um amigo, você lembra do que Esme disse ontem á noite? Sobre o que aconteceu a quarenta e dois anos atrás?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "Vocês perderam alguém"

"Não apenas alguém, ela era o amor de Edward e ela era humana," eu disse lentamente, "Seu nome era Bella", eu acrescentei em voz baixa.

"Mas, Sabrina e Edward não-"

"Não, não faz muito tempo",eu disse , "Sabrina vem mais tarde na história, muito mais tarde," eu disse, minha antipatia por ela clara na minha voz.

"Ah, então, o que aconteceu com ela? com Bella quero dizer", ela perguntou calmamente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, "Ela foi ..." eu comecei, "Ela foi morta por algum animal selvagem, e nós deveríamos ter estado lá para salvá -la, eu deveria ter estado lá eu ... eu não fui capaz, eu não a- ... ", eu gaguejei meus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Eu os pisquei e me repreendi por não ser forte o suficiente para formar uma única frase coerente , sem lacrimejar.

"Eu acho que para entender melhor, você tem que saber de tudo, desde o início," Rosalie disse, assumindo e apertou a minha mão.

Eu vi uma Lizzie chocada acenar para Rosalie, mas ela nunca tirou os olhos arregalados de cima de mim. Tantas emoções estavam girando dentro de seus olhos, que eu não consegui identificar nenhuma em específico.

"Isso tudo aconteceu em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks," Rosalie começou, "Nós tínhamos uma vida boa lá , Carlisle era um médico de renome e o resto de nós estava feliz, eu estava feliz. Nos erramos quase normais, você sabe, indo a escola e tudo mais, tudo estava indo bem, até que Isabella Swan optou por exilar-se no âmago de nossas vidas. "

Apesar da culpa e da tristeza que estavam se acumulando dentro de mim, eu ri baixinho. Rosalie tinha falado isso excessivamente dramática.

Ela me ignorou e continuou, "Sabe , ela tinha muita sorte! e como seria de se esperar de uma pessoa com tal sorte, ou falta dela, ela estava na mesma sala de aula do meu sedento irmão ", ela rolou os olhos, "Eu ainda não entendo como ele conseguiu resistir ao apelo que o sangue dela tinha sobre ele. No final daquele dia, ele fugiu para visitar alguns amigos nossos e ficar longe de Bella. Ele voltou, e acabou salvando-a de ser esmagada por uma van, quase expondo-nos por aquilo que realmente somos, eu fiquei tão furiosa com ele ".

Lizzie ficou em silêncio, a espera que Rose continuasse.

"Eu passei a despreza-la desde então", ela disse, "Como poderia um humano insignificante, ameaçar minha família assim?" ela perguntou, cerrando os punhos na lembrança, "Enfim na noite após o acidente, nós todos nos sentamos e discutimos sobre a situação em nossas mãos", ela balançou a cabeça uma vez, "Se fosse por mim e Jasper, ela estaria morta na manhã seguinte "

"O quê ?", Lizzie ofegou, "Você realmente a teria matado?"

"Tente ver do meu ponto de vista", Rosalie respondeu calmamente, "Se Bella escolhesse falar, estávamos todos perdidos. Eu só estava tentando proteger a minha família, e ela era apenas uma humana", ela deu de ombros.

Ela pareceu considerar antes de dizer, "Sim, eu vejo o seu ponto".

"De qualquer forma, mesmo ciente do perigo que esta garota representava para todos nós, Edward não ia ceder, ele estava determinado a protegê -la, mesmo que isso levasse a uma briga com sua família", ela disse.

"Então, ele a amava o suficiente para ir contra todos?" ela perguntou em um sussurro baixo.

"Ele não tinha percebido isso ainda", eu respondi antes que Rosalie pudesse, "Mas ele iria",

"Naquela noite, Alice partilhou uma visão com a gente, uma visão que mudou tudo", disse minha irmã . "Isso fez a decisão de Jasper sobre Bella vacilar, apenas o suficiente para que Alice pudesse ver que ela não iria falar, que ficaríamos 'seguros'.

"O que você viu?" Lizzie me perguntou.

"Eu vi, Bella e eu de pé juntas",eu disse, sorrindo enquanto eu me lembrava dessa visão, o aparentemente futuro sólido como rocha, " Abraçadas, ambas sorrindo, não havia diferença na nossa aparência, mas seus olhos,os olhos dela eram vermelhos carmesim; uma recém-nascida. Ela se tornaria um de nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu disse a Jasper que seríamos amigas, que eu a amaria um dia, e eu a amei ", eu disse suavemente," eu a amei ", Eu repeti, "Mas só para perdê-la logo depois."

Senti Lizzie me olhando atentamente, tanto que me deixou nervosa.

"Bem, não vamos incomodá-la com os detalhes, o importante aqui é que Edward e Bella se apaixonaram", Rosalie disse. "Nós tivemos que conhece-la e, bem, eu odeio dizer isso, mas ela era realmente tipo que... legal," ela conseguiu dizer.

Sorri para a minha irmã . Eu sabia o quanto custou a ela dizer isso em voz alta.

"Eu entretanto¨, continuou ela," Sendo do jeito que sou, não fiz nada para ela se sentir bem-vinda ",ela disse, o remorso escoava através de sua voz. "Eu tenho vergonha de dizer isso, mas eu nunca a tratei como eu deveria, porque eu sentia ..." ela parou e respirou fundo, "Eu sentia ciúmes dela", ela terminou com um suspiro.

"Você? Com Ciúmes dela?" Lizzie perguntou, incrédula e confusa,"De uma humana?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como se para questionar a sanidade da minha irmã .

"Eu sei como soa", ela disse cansada, "Mas você tem que entender, eu nunca quis essa vida para mim na verdade, eu tenho Emmett agora, mas eu sempre quis ter filhos, experimentar a vida como um humano, ser normal ", enfatizou. "Ela tinha tudo o que eu não poderia ter, todas as possibilidades, e ainda assim lá estava ela, pronta para jogar tudo fora pela imortalidade", ela fechou os olhos por um momento antes de falar novamente.

Eu vi um brilho de compreensão nos olhos de Lizzie e eu sabia que ela não pensava mal de Rose.

"Eu sei que não é uma desculpa, mas eu me senti mal por isso depois que ela morreu e eu vi a repercussão que sua morte teve em minha família", disse Rosalie.

"Você disse que não estava lá quando ela mais precisou de você ," Lizzie disse em voz baixa, e surpreendeu-me ouvir o menor indício de acusação em sua sentença, "Por que você não estava?"

Eu agarrei o volante com força, a culpa caindo sobre mim, "Nós queríamos celebrar o seu aniversário de dezoito anos,¨eu disse," Mas as coisas tomaram um rumo para o pior quando ela se cortou com o embrulho de um presente, Jasper não pode controlar a sede por sangue e se lançou para ela. Porém Edward foi rápido o suficiente para barrar seu caminho, e Bella não sofreu quaisquer ferimento fatal.

"Mas esse incidente foi o suficiente para confirmar as dúvidas de Edward, sobre o perigo que Bella corria, só por ela passar um tempo conosco, ele tomou a decisão de partir logo em seguida. Jasper se sentiu tão culpado, ele ainda continua," eu disse, balançando a cabeça "Ele nos fez jurar que não iriamos interferir em sua vida mais, e ele me proibiu de procurar pelo futuro dela novamente. Ele achava que estava protegendo-a, mas ele não poderia estar mais errado"

"Você deveria ter visto o que aquela partida fez a nossa família", Rosalie murmurou, "Edward nos deixou, para rastrear e afastar um vampiro que guardava rancor contra ele e Bella, Esme se tornou triste,que por sua vez começou a enfraquecer a família "

Eu estava tão perdida na história que não percebi que já tínhamos chego em casa .

"Rosie!" A voz de Emmett explodiu a partir da floresta, "Você chegou na hora certa Amor! Todo mundo vai caçar! Vamos!"

"Eu acho que vou deixar pra outra vez", eu disse.

Rosalie virou-se para Lizzie e disse, "Eu vou deixar Alice contar o resto. Fiquei feliz que você veio", ela sorriu, "Eu me diverti muito",

"Sim, eu também", ela sorriu de volta.

"Vejo vocês depois",ela disse , correndo em direção a voz de Emmett.

Eu descansei minha testa no volante e deixei escapar um longo suspiro.

"Você não tem que terminar, se você não quiser," Lizzie disse, tocando o meu ombro de forma reconfortante e me olhando com preocupação.

"Não, eu estou quase pronta", eu parei o motor e sai do carro.

"Tudo bem", Lizzie disse, quando ela ficou ao meu lado.

"Seis meses se passaram desde a nossa partida", eu murmurei, "E eu não aguentava mais, eu estava farta da tolice de Edward. Eu sentia falta da minha melhor amiga. Para ser honesta, eu pensei que ele não seria capaz de ficar longe de Bella, por muito tempo, mas ele me provou o contrário. Peguei o primeiro voo para Forks e fui direto para a casa dela, eu- "

"Espere", ela me interrompeu, "Você voltou?" ela perguntou surpresa e algo como tristeza escrito em suas feições.

Eu balancei a cabeça, preferindo ignorar a sua reação, "Mas eu cheguei muito tarde, ela já tinha ido ", eu sussurrei, "Atacada por um animal de alguma espécie ",

"Como você sabia disso?"

"Porque eu estava lá quando Charlie, seu pai, foi informado da notícia," eu disse, "Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos, então eu fui até a clareira onde tinham encontrado seu sangue e pedaços de suas roupas. Eu não consegui encontrar nada, estava chovendo, e não havia mais nada deixado para se ver, além das árvores caídas e as marcadas feitas por garras," Eu estremeci, e olhei para cima para ver Lizzie.

Seus olhos estavam grudados no chão e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, como se o que eu apenas disse tivesse abalado seu mundo. Decidi seguir em frente, sem perturbar-la.

"Eu fui ao seu funeral", eu disse, "Mas eu não consegui encontrar forças para confortar Charlie, nem ler seu nome na sepultura", minha voz hesitou, "Eu acho que eu estava com medo, que se eu o fizesse, em seguida tudo seria real, e eu não queria que fosse real... ",um soluço escapou de mim," Eu sei como é ter um amigo arrancado de você de forma inesperada. O golpe vem tão rápido que você ... você mal sabe o que te bateu ", eu botei pra fora, fechando os olhos.

Meu corpo começou a tremer com soluços, e de repente senti dois braços reconfortantes envolvidos firmemente em torno de mim. Lizzie estava me abraçando com toda força que ela podia reunir, soluços angustiantes saindo de seu corpo, os mesmos que os meus, normalmente eu teria protestado, mas agora, era tudo o que me impedia de cair.

Quando eu tomei a decisão de partilhar esta história com Elizabeth, eu não tinha pensado que algo como isso poderia acontecer. Eu pensei que eu seria mais forte, ou pelo menos, passaria para o estágio onde eu não poderia falar sobre isso. Além disso, eu estava um pouco confusa com a reação de Lizzie a história de Bella e minha dor. Mas o que ela disse em seguida, me jogou para fora do loop.

"Eu sinto muito Alice ", ela sussurrou, "Eu sinto,sinto muito", ela chorou, aumentando o seu abraço "Eu... eu gostaria ... Eu realmente gostaria que eu pudesse te dizer ... eu", ela parou e soltou mais alguns soluços. Ela continuou chorando e pedindo desculpas repetidas vezes e eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que havia algo mais no seu pedido de desculpas. Apesar desse pensamento, eu me agarrei a ela como se minha vida dependesse disso. Deixei-me chorar sem lágrimas até que eu não podia mais.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

"Lizzie"? veio a voz incerta de Anna.

Nós duas nos soltamos e fungamos.

"Eu estou indo", ela disse .

"Pode ir", eu disse a tranquilizando, "Eu vou ficar bem ... obrigado e boa sorte", eu disse gesticulando na direção de Anna. "Eu vou falar com você depois",

"Eu sinto muito Alice," ela sussurrou uma última vez, seus olhos confirmando minhas suspeitas, que as desculpas significavam muito mais do que uma simples oferta de condolências.

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez e ela se juntou a Anna, elas entraram no carro de Lizzie e pegaram a estrada na noite silenciosa, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos.

* * *

**O que acharam? o próximo capítulo e sobre o ponto de vista de Edward**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Edward PoV_**

Eu fiquei completamente parado nas sombras - sobre o galho da árvore que eu subi no início - para não alertar o leão da montanha vagando abaixo de mim. Eu assisti em silêncio, quando ele parou de costas para mim, com suas orelhas em pé ao som do cantar dos pássaros. Enquanto eu seguia todos os seus movimentos com os olhos sedentos, um intenso pensamento agrediu minha mente perturbada, aquele que estava comigo a cada viagem de caça nos últimos quarenta e dois anos.

_Foi assim que minha Bella tinha parecido para o animal que terminou com sua vida? Uma presa inocente;a espera da morte por um animal sedento de sangue?_

Eu não poderia deixar de ver as semelhanças entre as duas situações. E isso machucava. Porque era assim que eu me sentia. Eu me sentia como um animal. Essa era a minha verdadeira natureza, eu era um monstro do pior tipo. Minha mente voltou para as fotos que eu tinha visto na cabeça de Alice a anos atrás. Seu sangue e a roupa rasgada em pedaços. Meu coração morto queimava com agonia ao pensar em meu anjo, meu doce anjo , sendo destroçado no chão da floresta. Como na Terra que ela chegou lá, por conta própria?

_Você a deixou naquele lugar em primeiro lugar, lembra_? Uma voz irritante no fundo da minha mente zombou de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça,_ cale a boca_, eu pensei furioso, meus punhos cerrados tremendo de raiva. Eu odiava ter essas conversas aleatórias comigo mesmo, não porque eu achava que estava perdendo, mas porque eu sabia que a voz estava certa. E era uma das coisas que me fazia me desprezar ainda mais.

_Ela tinha se perdido?Ela teve medo?_

Fechei os olhos com força e tentei apagar as imagens que eu tinha conjurado. O lindo rosto de minha Bella, contorcido de dor e medo, suas frágeis pernas sendo quebradas, novamente e novamente. Eu suspirei. Eu daria tudo que eu tinha para voltar no tempo, me livrar de todos os danos que eu tinha causado para as pessoas que eu amava.

A brisa soprou de repente, trazendo um cheiro de dar água na boca direto para o meu rosto e fez a minha garganta arder . Foi então que me lembrei do que eu deveria estar fazendo: caçando. Eu afastei todos os pensamentos de Bella e fui me distrair com a tarefa em questão.

_Como você está fazendo com Sabrina_, comentou a voz dentro da minha cabeça.

Desta vez, não me incomodei em dar uma resposta.

Eu derrubei o inocente leão da montanha no chão e ele soltou um rosnar feroz. Ele se virou abrindo as suas mandíbulas, com a intenção de morder meu ombro. Eu me movi para fora do caminho e fechei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, quebrando-o com um toque, e então eu drenei o sangue do animal .

Eu nunca fazia isto rápido quando eu caçava um leão da montanha, mas eu não poderia desfrutar da caçada. Não quando eu pensava na semelhança doentia de minha presa e minha Bella. Depois que eu acabei de enterrar a carcaça embaixo de uma árvore, eu me virei e olhei para a trilha que levava para casa.

_Casa._

Uma palavra vazia, sem Bella ao meu lado.

Eu suspirei e permiti que a minha mente divagasse. Eu não queria ir para casa ainda, só estar lá acabava se tornando insuportável, mesmo que minha família não a mencionava mais, eu ainda podia ouvi-la, ali mesmo, no fundo de suas mentes.

Toda vez que eu via os seus olhos e seu rosto, sabendo que eu nunca iria sentir a presença dela, e nem tocaria sua pele macia nunca mais, eu sentia como se meu coração morto estivesse sendo reduzido a pó . Como se houvesse algo deixado que valia a pena rasgar.

Eu ouvi os pensamentos de Jasper antes que eu pudesse ouvir seus passos.

_Por que o rosto triste Edward _?

Eu me vi com os seus olhos e me encolhi um pouco ao me ver. Mesmo que eu tinha acabado de caçar, meus olhos ainda não eram tão brilhantes como eram antes, e meu rosto parecia esquelético, consumido. Eu não sei porque isso me surpreendeu, eu estava assim há anos.

"Eu não sei, me diga você ", eu murmurei. Eu não estava com disposição para conversa fiada, além disso, na maioria das vezes, Jasper sabia exatamente como eu me senti antes que eu pudesse sequer perceber, era irritante.

"Caramba, por onde eu começo?", Jasper refletiu, quando ele se aproximou e me rodeou,"Vamos ver, você está chateado, eu não preciso ser um empata para perceber isso, esta escrito em todo o seu rosto. Há raiva, confusão, desilusão ... e você ainda continua se afogando em sua dor infinita, mas você está ficando melhor em escondê-la, eu posso te falar isso. " ele disse, "Apesar disso, você ainda está uma bagunça total Edward", acrescentou.

Seus pensamentos eram de preocupação e simpatia, ele me entendia melhor do que todos, afinal, ele podia sentir minhas emoções.

"Sim, bem, esse sou eu," Eu dei de ombros. Minha resposta o pegou desprevenido, ele esperava que eu negasse.

"Eu não entendo isto sabe, ontem você parecia estar ..." ele hesitou, seus pensamentos em busca da palavra certa antes de se decidir por um simples _" ok _". "Alice disse que vocês tinham resolvido seus problemas ... ela estava muito feliz você sabe, e você também estava ",

Eu tomei uma respiração, mas Jasper continuou.

"Não se preocupe em me dizer que não é verdade", ele disse, "Você sabe que não pode mentir para mim",

"Você está certo, eu estava feliz, no momento," eu admiti, "mas é tão longe quanto a felicidade vai para mim", eu disse humildemente.

_Certo,_ Jasper pensou, antes de mudar de assunto completamente, _o que você acha de Elizabeth Stephens_?

"Lizzie? Acho que ela é legal. Passou por muitas coisas, mas é legal," Eu dei de ombros.

Ele soltou uma suspiro curto e começou a andar, como sempre fazia, sempre que algo o estava incomodando.

"Eu sei que não é o que você queria ouvir, mas é o que eu penso",

"Mas, você não... Alice confia nela, eu deveria também, mas ...eu não consigo tirar este sentimento de que a algo de errado com ela", ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. _Você não consegue ver que ela_-

"Jasper", eu interrompi antes que ele pudesse continuar, "Só porque eu acho que ela é legal, não significa que eu não acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa", eu disse.

Uma expressão triunfante apareceu em seu rosto, mas eu continuei antes que ele pudesse dizer o que ele estava pensando.

"Isso não significa que eu acho que ela é perigosa tão pouco",eu disse com firmeza.

"O quê ?", Jasper exclamou, todos os vestígios da vitória tinham desaparecido de suas feições.

"Você me ouviu, eu não acho que ela representa uma ameaça para nossa família", eu disse devagar.

"Ela trabalhou para os Volturi Edward , você e eu sabemos que você não pode apenas dar as costas a isso", argumentou.

"Você estava na guerra com recém-nascidos Jasper", eu falei, "E eu não te vejo machucando ninguém tão cedo",

Ele ficou tenso, I_sso é diferente, foi a muito tempo atrás, e você me conhece._

"Nós estamos começando a conhecê -la também",

_Esse não é o ponto, você pensa seriamente que Aro deixaria tal escudo poderoso apenas escapar? Você não acha que ele teria tentado recupera -la?_

"Talvez ele tentou e não conseguiu",eu disse.

_Por que você está tão empenhado em defende-la_? Jasper perguntou confuso. _Você foi o único que não quis ter nada a ver com ela, em primeiro lugar!_

Bem,_ isso é uma boa pergunta_ , eu pensei. Eu não tinha ideia por que eu estava dando crédito a essa garota. Talvez fosse por Alice, eu já tinha tirado a sua melhor amiga, e eu não tinha coragem de tirar mais ninguém dela. _Sim_, eu pensei, eu estou fazendo isso pela minha irmã preferida .

Eu não disse nada em voz alta, em vez disso optei por ignorar a última pergunta do meu irmão.

_Ela pode ser uma grande mentirosa, Edward. Não lhe incomoda, que você não pode ler sua mente?_

Eu suspirei. Incomoda-me? No início sim, isto me incomodou, eu fiquei furioso com Lizzie. Como ela ousava ter uma mente silenciosa, igual a minha Bella? Eu não suportava. Mas agora, eu só tentava entorpecer a dor que vinha quando eu ouvia o silêncio que ela irradiava. Ás vezes eu até gostava, porque as memórias de Bella sempre ressurgiam quando eu o ouvia. Fazia-me sentir perto dela.

"Você tem que deixar isso ir um dia, você sabe," Jasper disse de repente, sem pensar, não me dando qualquer aviso.

Meus olhos chicotearam em sua direção, "O que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, o meu rosto inexpressivo.

"Ela o faz lembra dela", ele disse simplesmente.

Não havia nenhum maneira de negar,¨E daí, se ela me faz lembrar?", Eu disse me endireitando.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça de uma forma desapontada, "Edward, você não pode viver assim, vai acabar por consumi-lo, até que não sobre mais nada", ele sussurrou.

"Não tente me dizer como viver minha vida Jasper", eu respondi, apertando meu queixo.

"Você é meu irmão e eu amo você , eu só estou tentando ajudá-lo Edward", ele suspirou.

"Bem, não ajude", eu odiava ser tão frio com meus irmãos, mas eu não podia arriscar ir para onde esta conversa estava indo. Eu não era forte o suficiente.

"Você não pode continuar se culpando por sua morte Edward",ele disse, olhando-me atentamente, mas vacilando depois que ele sentiu o que seu comentário tinha feito para o meu estado emocional.

Fúria passou através de mim, e as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê -las, "Olha quem está falando," Eu vi a mágoa que cruzou o rosto de Jasper e eu imediatamente me arrependi da minha explosão súbita. Ele nunca parou de se sentir culpado por atacar Bella em seu aniversário. Ele pensava que era culpa dele que eu tomei a minha decisão de deixa-la, e como resultado, ele se culpava pela a morte de Bella também. Ele não deveria se sentir assim. Eu fui o único a apresentá-la ao nosso mundo, quando ele sabia que era errado, se alguém era culpado, esse alguém era eu.

"Jasper", eu comecei calmamente.

"Não Edward," ele apenas sussurrou, "Vejo você em casa", tendo dito isso ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Cerrei os punhos com raiva, desprezando a mim mesmo por ter dito aquilo a Jasper. Deixei escapar um rosnado profundo enquanto eu perfurava um buraco no chão e respirei profundamente por alguns segundos, tentando me acalmar. Depois de alguns minutos me levantei, cobrindo a bagunça que eu fiz , no caso de algum andarilho passar por aqui e corri para casa.

* * *

Eu estava circulando a casa, planejando subir para o meu quarto pela janela quando Alice me interceptou.

_O que aconteceu?_ veio a sua pergunta silenciosa.

Eu estava prestes a responder, mas ela me cortou.

_Não ouse me dizer que não foi nada_, alertou. Ela me mostrou sua lembrança de Jasper há poucos momentos atrás, ele tinha voltado para casa, beijado-a rapidamente e subiu as escadas pedindo por algum tempo a só. _Vou perguntar de novo, o que aconteceu?_ Ela exigiu, com os olhos severos.

"Eu disse algo que eu não queria dizer," eu disse me sentindo envergonhado, lançando os olhos para baixo.

"Ah, Edward", Alice começou, enquanto ela se aproximava de mim. "Diga-me que você não fez isso", seus pensamentos estavam em Bella, e em seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

O meu silêncio disse tudo o que ela precisava saber.

"Edward!" exclamou erguendo a voz, "Como você pôde ? Você sabe como ele se sente sobre isso! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu tenho tentado há anos faze-lo perdoar a si mesmo, sem resultados positivos, e então você vem e faz isso! " Ela estava fervendo, e por um momento ela parecia exatamente como um vampiro deveria parecer, _perigosa._

"Alice, eu estava furioso ... eu ... eu ..." Eu fiz um gesto impotente com as mãos, "Eu não quis dizer aquilo", eu sussurrei.

"VOCÊ NÃO QUIS DIZER AQUILO?" ela praticamente gritou comigo ", Você não quis dizer aquilo? Será que realmente é o melhor que você pode dizer Edward? "

"É verdade Alice," eu disse, não realmente tentando me defender. Eu estava pronto para receber o tapa que ela queria desesperadamente me dar,mas estava se segurando.

Eu a vi fechar os olhos e respirar longa e profundamente até que ela parou de tremer.

"Alice, me desculpe", eu disse estendendo a mão para ela.

"Não é pra mim que você deve se desculpar", ela disse, afastando-se.

"Eu sei, mas o que mais você quer que eu faça?" Eu perguntei, "Ele não quis me ouvir",

"Bem, eu não quero também",

"Você poderia por favor apenas, dizer a ele que eu sinto muito?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de me dar um sim.

"Obrigado," eu disse, virando as costas para ela e indo para a floresta novamente.

"Onde você vai?" Alice me perguntou, agarrando meu cotovelo.

"Eu vou para uma corrida", eu respondi.

"Você acabou de chegar em casa",

"Eu não sinto vontade de entrar", eu disse .

"Edward", ela suspirou, _isso é sobre Lizzie e Be-._

Ela parou quando deixei escapar um suave rosnar , e suspirou de novo, i_sto é sobre elas_?

Por que ninguém nesta casa entende? Eu não quero falar sobre isso,sobre ela. "O que te faz dizer isso?" Eu perguntei, fingindo ser indiferente.

"Oh, por favor, não me faça de boba Edward", ela disse girando em torno de mim para ficar cara a cara. "Eu sei que você notou as semelhanças entre os duas, tal como eu",

Eu olhei nos olhos dela e vi o que ela via. A forma como Lizzie cuidava de Bryan, como se ele fosse apenas uma criança,o mesmo que Bella havia feito com sua mãe; suas personalidades, Lizzie tinha dado a impressão de ser altruísta também, se você deixasse de lado a parte dela que teve que endurecer por tudo que ela passou. E o sorriso dela, tinham o mesmo sorriso bonito, embora o de Lizzie sempre era infectado com a tristeza.

_Você deveria ter visto esta tarde,_ Alice pensou , _era exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei ter Bella em uma viagem de compras seria _.

Apesar do meu estado de espírito, eu tive que segurar uma risada ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Lizzie, quando Alice a arrastou de loja para loja,Os pensamentos de Alice começaram a se afastar e se estabeleceram na pequena chance de que a minha Bella e Lizzie poderiam ser a mesma pessoa.

"Ela não é ela Alice", eu disse baixinho.

"Mas, Edward," ela disse, com olhos tristes.

"Alice", eu disse baixinho, "Elas não se parecem em nada . Não pode ser ela Alice, não importa o quanto desejamos que ela fosse", eu acrescentei, comparando a minha memória de Bella e de Lizzie.

Ela suspirou, "Sim, eu sei, apenas ..." _eu sinto falta dela, muita._

"Eu sei, eu também", eu disse , dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

"Não demore muito," ela disse, me deixando ir.

"Algumas horas apenas", eu disse a ela antes de disparar e correr para a floresta novamente.

* * *

Eu não sabia onde eu estava indo, eu só corri e deixei meus pés me levarem onde quer que eles quisessem ir. Eu não queria ter nada a ver com o mundo fora deste lugar. Eu me perdi no som e cheiro da floresta, ar fresco e o esmagar das folhas abaixo de mim.

Eu já tinha corrido alguns quilômetros quando de repente eu colidi com algo. Duro. Soou como um trovão, da mais forte das tempestades. Não foi até que eu estava rolando ladeira abaixo, que eu notei que não era em algo que eu tinha colidido, mas em alguém . Ele me empurrou com um rosnado, e eu bati contra uma árvore, levando-a comigo. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi a figura se agachar em uma posição de combate rosnando, e rapidamente imitei a sua posição, e me virei completamente para a face do desconhecido.

"Edward?"

"Elizabeth"?

Eu estava pasmo, e quando olhei em seus olhos caramelo surpresos, eu quase podia olhar para sua alma. Eu pensei que eu vi algo familiar e senti algo mexer dentro de mim. Sacudi isto fora e ambos imediatamente nos endireitamos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntamos em sincronia.

Nós dois rimos, "Eu saí para uma corrida, e você ?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu também",ela disse ofegante, "Eu acho que preciso prestar mais atenção onde estou indo, ao que parece",ela disse sorrindo.

Um silêncio embaraçoso se seguiu

"Sinto muito por ter te empurrado assim", ela se desculpou, "Eu estava com medo que fosse outra pessoa", ela disse.

"Está tudo bem, sem sangue, sem crime certo?" Eu sorri em tom tranquilizador.

Seus olhos ficaram confusos e ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. Enquanto eu observava a sua reação eu me vi desejando mais uma vez, que eu pudesse ouvir o que ela estava pensando.

"Você se importaria de me dizer com quem, você me confundiu ?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eu pudesse entender a sua mente. Talvez ela poderia compartilhar algo comigo. Algo que me ajudasse a entendê -la.

"Isso não é importante", ela descartou a questão.

_Ou talvez não_.

"É lindo aqui fora", disse Lizzie, de forma inesperada.

Olhei em volta e percebi que tínhamos tropeçado em meu porto seguro. Olhei para o mar por alguns segundos antes de perceber que Lizzie ficou fascinada com a vista.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei a ela.

"Claro",ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do mar ou dos penhascos, " Apenas, isso me lembra de um lugar que eu costumava chamar de lar, isso é tudo",

"Você sente falta de lá", eu disse, mais como uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

"Sim", ela sussurrou.

Nós ficamos quietos por algum tempo, olhando para o mar e vendo o sol nascer, desta vez no entanto, em um silêncio confortável. Pelo menos, até que decidi quebrá -lo.

"Você sente falta dele também?" Eu perguntei.

"Hein?" ela se virou para mim, confusa.

"De Jason, eu quero dizer",

Ela engoliu em seco e acenou que sim.

"Eu sinto falta de alguém também",eu confessei. Eu não tinha a menor ideia porque eu tinha começado essa conversa, mas de repente eu senti um desejo estranho de falar de Bella. Eu queria compartilhar meus sentimentos e história com Elizabeth.

"Sua ex-namorada humana", ela disse.

Eu olhei para ela intrigado, "Alice me contou", ela deu de ombros.

"Minha Bella," Eu concordei, imaginado seu rosto sorridente.

"Mas você tem ... Sabrina agora, não tem ?" ela me perguntou, algo estranho em sua voz.

"É complicado", eu suspirei.

"Como assim?" ela respondeu, "Você seguiu em frente, é simples como deve ser", eu olhei para ela por um momento, eu não esperava que ela dissesse algo assim.

" Não eu-"

"Você a deixou, estou certa?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Apenas para protegê-la, sim eu sei disso também", ela me interrompeu mais uma vez. "Mas por favor, Edward, eu deveria acreditar que você deixou o amor da sua vida, porque você pensou que a estava colocando em perigo?"

"Claro é a verdade!" Exclamei, raiva subindo pelo o meu peito.

"Ah, vamos lá , você pode dizer isso em voz alta, ela era apenas uma distração, você ficou entediado, cansado de tentar ser algo que você não era e era difícil manter um relacionamento com um humano, acredite em mim, eu sei disso ¨, ela disse , um olhar sombrio passando pelo rosto.

Sua escolha de palavras deixou-me inquieto, mas eu ignorei por um tempo.

"Ela não era uma distração! Você não me ouviu te questionar em nada sobre o seu Jason, você iria deixá-lo também! "

"Isso é diferente", argumentou ela de volta, "Nossos problemas naquela época eram muito maiores do que os seus eram",ela disse através de seus dentes.

"Sério? Maior do que ter sua própria família sedenta por causa do sangue da pessoa que você ama?", Eu rosnei, "Isso é perigo vinte e quatro horas por dia!"

"Havia pessoas atrás de mim! Eles iam matá-lo para chegar a mim! E eu não iria ter mais sangue inocente nas minhas mãos! " ela assobiou.

O último comentário dela chamou a minha atenção.

"Não ter mais sangue em suas mãos?O quê ? Você conseguiu matar mais algum amigo seu? " Eu cuspi fora. "Além de Jason, quero dizer," Eu ouvi um rosnar furioso, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia e que o punho Lizzie estava enterrado na minha bochecha. A força do impacto me enviou tropeçando para o chão.

"Nunca mais diga isso novamente para mim ", ela murmurou, seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

"O que você faria então?" Eu respondi, a encarando.

"Deus! Você é impossível", ela levantou a voz mais uma vez.

"Eu fui embora, porque eu a amava!" Eu disse, combinando com o tom dela.

"Não, Edward," ela balançou a cabeça, "Quando alguém deixa alguém especial é porque já não ama mais, todo o resto são apenas desculpas ", ela disse baixando a voz.

"Então isso significa que você não amava Jason tanto quanto você disse que amava",

"Eu o amava, muito", ela declarou com firmeza, apertando os olhos.

"E eu a amava ",eu disse," Ela era tudo para mim! "

"Você nunca voltou para Bella!" ela assobiou, e eu estremeci ao som do nome. "Eu estava voltando para Jason," ela sussurrou.

Levei um segundo para me recuperar, era a primeira vez que eu ouvia alguém dizer seu nome em voz alta.

"Isso não muda nada, não é ?" Eu disse, "Eles ainda estão mortos, ambos," eu adicionei com meus olhos duros.

"Sim", ela começou, "Você ouviu a si mesmo Edward? Bella está morta", ela disse,com o aço em sua voz, eu soltei um rosnar baixo, cerrando os punhos. "E você deve realmente começar a prestar mais atenção a vida",

"O que isso significa?" Eu consegui dizer através da minha raiva.

"Você está cego Edward ?" ela perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente surpresa ,"Não pode ver o que está fazendo com a sua família? Você está rasgando-os em pedaços! Você cometeu seus erros, e daí ? lide com eles, simplesmente não destrua outras vidas no processo ", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Por que você se importa?" Murmurei olhando para ela do chão.

"Porque acredite ou não, acontece que eu gosto de sua família, muito, e eu não quero vê-los caindo aos pedaços", ela respondeu.

Eu bufei em resposta.

"Você é inacreditável",

Ela olhou para mim uma última vez e deu um passo para partir, parando no meio caminho, "Você sabe, eu acredito que as experiências, boas ou ruins, de alguma forma fazem você ser quem você é hoje", ela disse, "Mas, apesar de ter levado a vida que eu levei, de nos dois, eu acho que você é o único que ainda está muito confuso ", ela completou.

"Adeus Edward", ela disse, andando e desaparecendo através da camada espessa de árvores. Eu a assisti ir e toquei no local onde ela me bateu, perguntando, o que diabos eu tinha acabado de fazer.


	12. Chapter 12

Eu comecei a caminhar perto da garagem, porque eu não podia mais ficar parada sentada nos degraus da frente de casa. Os acontecimentos recentes tinham obtido o melhor de mim, e eu tinha que admitir que Lizzie tinha um baita de um gancho de direita.

Depois que eu assisti meu irmão e Lizzie brigando, eu olhei para o futuro de Edward; só para ter certeza que ele iria ficar em casa em segurança. Foi só depois de eu ter acalmado a minha preocupação que eu levei um tempo para processar as coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor.

Senti como se minha cabeça estivesse esgotada, com todas as questões e emoções voando ao redor. Não fiquei surpresa que Jasper estivesse tão mal-humorado esses dias.

_Jasper_ , pensei com tristeza.

Eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça. Edward simplesmente não conseguia aprender a fechar a grande boca . Primeiro ferindo Jasper, apontando a sua culpa sobre a morte de Bella, e depois saindo e entrando numa briga com Lizzie. Apesar do fato de que eu gostava dela, eu não ia dizer que ela se conteve, porque ela com certeza não tinha. Mas eu acho que ela estava no seu direito, depois que Edward a tinha atacado daquele jeito. Além disso, eu fiquei tocada por aquilo que ela disse sobre a minha família, e talvez isso era exatamente o que Edward precisava ouvir, para finalmente mudar seus modos.

Parei de andar e olhei para a casa, Jasper estaria descendo a qualquer momento. Era sempre assim. Sempre que ele queria ser deixado sozinho por um tempo eu daria a ele o seu espaço, e depois que ele estivesse pronto, ele viria me procurar. Andei um pouco mais antes de ouvi-lo se aproximar , o som dos seus passos ecoando na manhã silenciosa.

"Hey," eu disse, dando-lhe um rápido beijo na boca.

"Hey," ele respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Jazz,você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe preocupada.

"Claro, eu estou bem", respondeu ele.

"Ele sente muito, você sabe",eu disse a ele.

"Sim, eu sei que ele sente", Jasper respondeu cansado.

Eu fiz uma careta e olhei profundamente em seus olhos cativantes, em busca de qualquer vestígio de dor. Depois de uma fração de segundos, eu a achei. Eu estava prestes a aponta-la, mas ele foi mais rápido.

"Amor, não se preocupe com isso", ele disse baixinho, acariciando meu rosto.

"Como eu não vou me preocupar?" Argumentei colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

Ele suspirou. "Alice, eu não posso esquecer isto", disse ele, "Se eu não tivesse avançado em Bella,nós não teríamos partido", a sua voz era angustiada, "E talvez nada disso teria acontecido, e você ainda teria a sua melhor amiga com você ".

Senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado, quando eu ouvi o desespero escondido por trás da voz de Jasper. Porque eu sabia que não importa o que eu dissesse a ele, ele não ia ouvir. Ainda assim, eu tinha que tentar.

"Jasper, querido, eu não acho que você deva se culpar ..." eu parei quando ouvi alguém saindo das árvores, e senti Jasper tenso . _Deve ser Edward , _eu pensei me virando_, mas ele não deveria chegar mais tarde, ele havia mudado de ideia?_

"Lizzie"? Exclamei, surpresa que ela viria dessa maneira depois de sua pequena briga com meu irmão.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper", ela acenou para nós dois. Percebi que ela olhava ansiosamente ao redor, parecendo nervosa.

"Ele não está aqui", disse eu, pensando que ela poderia estar procurando por Edward.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, perplexa.

"Edward", eu simplesmente disse.

"O que faz você pensar que eu estava procurando por ele?"

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela entendesse.

Entendimento piscou pela suas feições, "Ah, você viu aquilo", afirmou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Viu o quê ?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Lizzie e Edward tiveram um desentendimento e ..." Atirei um olhar para Lizzie, sem saber o que ela queria que eu contasse.

"Eu tipo que bati nele", continuou ela.

"Você tipo que bateu nele?" Jasper perguntou lentamente.

"Ok, eu dei um soco nele", confessou.

As sobrancelhas de Jasper arquearam, mas eu intervi antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, "Ele estava pedindo por isso", defendi Lizzie. E isto era verdade, mesmo se Lizzie tivesse dito algo que o magoou, não era nada comparado ao que ele jogou de volta para ela.

"Alice", ele começou me dando um olhar, eu o encarei também, meus olhos implorando para ele concordar comigo, só desta vez. Ele suspirou, aceitando.

" Você precisava de algo?" ele educadamente perguntou a Lizzie.

"Não, não, eu só estava ... Eu estava correndo por ai sem rumo e acabei aqui", disse ela. "Eu já vou indo", acrescentou ela dando um passo para atrás, mas depois parou completamente. Ela olhou para Jasper, parecendo atormentada. Parecia que ela queria dizer o que ela pensava, mas algo a fazia hesitar. Eu não tinha necessidade de meditar sobre o porque da reação dela.A atitude hostil de Jasper era o suficiente para qualquer outro vampiro manter distância.

"Existe alguma coisa que você queira dizer?" ,ele perguntou, fazendo um esforço para ser educado.

"Olha, eu sei que não é da minha conta", começou, após obter coragem suficiente, "Mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir vocês falando agora", eu vi Jasper cerrar os punhos e eu gentilmente apertei o seu braço, "Eu queria dizer algo, se você não se importasse ", ela olhou para Jasper, aguardando a sua permissão.

_O que você está fazendo Elizabeth?_ eu pensei, quando Jasper deu-lhe um pequeno aceno.

"Jasper", disse ela, "Alice me contou o que aconteceu a quarenta e dois anos atrás, no dia que Bella completou dezoito anos. Agora, você é um empata," ela continuou.

"O que isso tem a ver com aquilo?" Jasper interrompeu.

Mas Lizzie continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada, "E eu estive pensando, você nunca pensou nisso; que talvez não tenha sido apenas sua própria sede que você sentiu naquele dia, mas de todos os outros também? ", ela perguntou a ele.

Eu engasguei compreendendo, _como que nós não pensamos sobre isso antes_? Eu vi os olhos de Jasper se ampliarem, finalmente, vendo as coisas de uma perspectiva diferente, agora que uma nova luz havia sido lançada sobre o assunto. Sua postura relaxou, e parecia que um enorme peso tinha sido tirado de seus ombros.

_Ah, eu amava essa garota_! pensei;com um enorme sorriso gravado na minha face. Não importa o que qualquer um diga sobre ela! Finalmente, ele poderia parar de culpar a si mesmo por tudo! Finalmente, ele poderia ser feliz outra vez!

Lizzie percebeu as mudanças em Jasper, e sorriu para o meu marido, "Eu tenho certeza que foi o que aconteceu. Eu não acho que qualquer vampiro consegue ser forte o suficientemente, para resistir a vontade de drenar o sangue humano nessa situação, ainda mais quando ele está sentindo a sede de seis outros vampiros, assim como a sua própria.

"Além disso, você não me parece alguém que iria atacar alguém querido de sua família", disse ela, "Mesmo levado por seus instintos. Foi apenas má sorte. E pelo que eu entendi, se Bella estivesse aqui , ela provavelmente não te responsabilizaria por qualquer coisa. Eu sei que eu não iria, "ela disse encolhendo os ombros despreocupadamente, mas seus olhos estavam grudados em Jasper e estavam brilhantes com a mais sincera honestidade.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu só não acho que você deveria se castigar por causa de algo que estava fora de seu controle", ela respondeu, "Isso é tudo",

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou.

"De nada", ela sussurrou de volta.

Virei-me para Jasper e o abracei com força, ele retornou meu abraço e soltou uma pequena risada, cheia de alívio.

"Bem," Eu ouvi Lizzie dizer, "É melhor eu ir agora, eu vou ver vocês em breve", disse ela acenando.

Eu me virei para ela, me debatendo se devia ou não pedir para ela ficar. Eu ainda estava um pouco abalada com a nossa conversa anterior, e eu não sabia o que fazer com seu comportamento estranho. Eu queria falar com ela e esclarecer as coisas. Mas um olhar para o rosto radiante de Jasper, e eu sabia que eu queria estar com ele naquele momento. Todo o resto poderia esperar.

"Tome cuidado", eu disse, "Venha esta tarde! Traga Anna com você !" Falei enquanto ela desapareceu na névoa.

"Então ..." eu disse, esticando a palavra e olhando para Jasper.

"Então ... o quê ?" ele sorriu.

"Jazz",

"Ah, tudo bem", ele disse, "Ela não é tão ruim",

"Veja, isso não foi tão difícil, foi?", Eu sorri.

Ele riu alto, me pegando em seus braços, e beijando-me com ternura, "Ah, Alice, o que eu fiz para merecer você ?" , ele perguntou se tornando sério, seus olhos amorosos olhando para minha alma.

Senti meu coração morto inchar com a felicidade, enquanto eu me perdia no olhar de adoração do meu marido. Lembrei-me de ter feito a mesma pergunta centenas de vezes a mim mesmo : 'O que eu fiz para merecer ele? Eu ri, eu não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta ainda, e eu não sabia como responder a dele, então ao invés disso eu disse: "Eu te amo", sorrindo, antes de me inclinar o beijando profundamente. Ele me beijou de volta, colocando tudo o que tinha neste simples beijo.

"Eu também te amo", ele sussurrou entre beijos.

"Alice!" outra voz veio.

Suspirei, irritada com a interrupção, e olhei na direção da voz.

"Edward?", Eu disse enquanto Jasper me colocava para baixo ",O que é agora?"

Ele parou em frente de nós, e depois de tomar uma respiração profunda, se dirigiu a Jasper.

"Eu sinto muito Jasper", ele disse, "O que eu disse antes, foi desnecessário. Eu realmente sinto muito", ele disse mais uma vez.

" Tudo bem Edward, eu deveria saber que eu estava levando isso muito a sério",ele disse , aceitando as suas desculpas, e depois ofereceu as dele , "Me desculpe se eu te magoei também",

"Então, nós estamos bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Estamos bem", Jasper disse.

"Alice!" a voz de Esme chamou, "Venha para dentro! eu quero falar com você !" disse ela. Eu suspirei, _porque eu não podia desfrutar de algum tempo a sós com meu marido?_ pensei, irritada.

Eu ouvi Edward rir levemente com meus pensamentos e atirei-lhe um olhar penetrante.

"Edward!" Sabrina exclamou com sua voz irritante, "Você está em casa! Eu estava esperando por você !"

Eu vi o sorriso de Edward desaparecer e sua expressão tornou-se desanimada. Eu estava rindo por dentro.

_Boa sorte com isso_ , eu pensei sarcasticamente, com um sorriso debochado, tomando a mão de Jasper e levando-o até a cozinha, onde Esme estava esperando.

"Muito engraçado Alice," eu ouvi Edward murmurar baixinho quando Sabrina saiu do nada e o atacou.

"Olá , Esme", eu a cumprimentei enquanto nós caminhávamos para a cozinha.

"Olá , Alice, como foi o passeio?" ela perguntou, um sorriso caloroso na face dela.

"Foi ótima", eu respondi, "Nós divertimos muito", eu disse, não propositadamente citando o fato de que eu me sentia como se eu tivesse acabado de levar Bella as compras. Ela não precisava ouvir isso.

"Estou contente Querida", disse ela.

"Alice", disse ela após uma pausa, "Será que Lizzie e sua amiga se juntarão a nós hoje?"

"Eu acho que elas vão sim," eu disse.

"Isso é bom", ela sorriu,"Eu gosto dela, e eu gostaria de conhecer sua amiga, também," ela fez uma pausa, e algo como preocupação apareceu em seus olhos, " Rosalie me disse que ela não é vegetariana¨ , disse ela.

"Nós não teremos que nos preocupar com isso Esme, eu verifiquei sobre dela, e ela vai ter cuidado", eu tinha realmente olhado para o futuro dela, e ela não causaria qualquer problema para os humanos, o que me lembrou. "Na verdade, acho que ela poderia até se juntar a nós numa viagem de caça em breve," eu adicionei .

Esme parecia encantada com a notícia de outro vampiro se converter a nossa vida, mas mesmo assim, ela franziu a testa para mim interrogativamente. Ela queria saber o que levaria Anna a se tornar um vegetariano.

Eu só sorri e não disse nada. Eu não tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer, então até lá , eu iria guardar o que eu tinha visto para mim por um tempo.

"Você queria que a gente fosse pegar a pintura que você gostou, não é ?" Perguntei a Esme antes que ela pudesse dizer, sabendo o que ela estava prestes a fazer. "A que Lizzie fez?"

"Sim, querida", ela respondeu, "Você poderia ir com Jasper e busca -la para mim?, eu iria eu mesma, mas seu pai queria falar comigo. Pareceu-me importante", disse ela.

"Claro", Jasper disse, "Não tem problema Esme ",

"Obrigado", ela disse para nós dois, "Aqui está o dinheiro", disse ela, pegando um envelope fechado da bolsa sobre a mesa, e entregando para mim,"Diga a velha senhora, que eu disse 'oi' e ' muito obrigado '", ela me disse.

"Claro mãe eu vou dizer", eu disse, "Vamos Jazz",eu disse a ele e comecei a andar . Eu fui para as chaves do meu Porsche, mas ele me parou na metade do caminho.

"Eu dirijo", ele sorriu.

"Ah Jazz," Eu fiz biquinho.

"Não vou cair nessa amor", ele cantarolou, de propósito não olhando para mim. "Além disso, a pintura não vai caber dentro do carro, então vamos precisar do jipe, e você odeia dirigir o jipe"

Eu suspirei derrotada,na verdade ele estava certo , eu odiava dirigir aquela coisa.

"Ok, você venceu desta vez", eu disse lhe dando um beijo rápido "Parabéns", eu disse, antes de valsar para o jipe. Ele rapidamente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta para mim. Num piscar de olhos, ele estava do outro lado, ligando o motor e o acelerando com um rugido. Jasper riu silenciosamente e eu revirei os olhos, enquanto nós pegamos a estrada.

* * *

Nós estacionamos em frente galeria e entramos, bem no momento que a simpática velhinha estava descendo as escadas a nossa esquerda.

"Ah, Alice querida ," ela exclamou levantando as mãos, "Você voltou. Isso significa que você ira levar aquela peça bonita?" ela perguntou, seus olhos curiosos eram grandes e redondos por detrás dos óculos grossos.

"Sim, isso mesmo", eu sorri, tirando o pequeno envelope com o dinheiro.

"Maravilhoso!" ela disse, "Eu vou mandar alguém pega-la para você ", ela fez uma pausa, "Gostaria que entregasse na sua casa? Ou prefere levá -la agora?" , perguntou ela, indo até o balcão.

"Nós vamos leva-la conosco", Jasper respondeu.

"Magnífico", ela disse, "Espere um pouco e os rapazes vão ajudar a carrega -la", disse ela.

Como sugerido, dois humanos fortes que pareciam ter seus vinte e poucos anos, desceram, levando a pintura 4x2 embrulhada. Eu entreguei o dinheiro para Jasper e ele me deu as chaves. Fiz um gesto para os rapazes me seguirem e eles acenaram com a cabeça fazendo o que eu disse.

Ambos colocaram a pintura em segurança no jipe,com algumas cordas e nos. Notei eles flexionando os braços de propósito quando passavam perto de onde eu estava de pé . Revirei os olhos, como se eu fosse ficar impressionada com alguns músculos enquanto eu tinha o meu Jasper.

"Eu acho que isto é tudo rapazes", ouvi meu marido dizer, quando ele veio e parou do meu lado, colocando o braço em volta da minha cintura e me beijou na frente dos dois humanos. Eles levantaram as sobrancelhas e desceram.

"Vamos, Peter, Bobby," a velha senhora disse, batendo palmas.

"Sim", ambos resmungaram, correndo para dentro.

"Obrigado, por tudo," eu disse, apertando a mão da mulher. "Minha mãe mandou lembranças, ela queria ter vindo, mas estava ocupada ...", eu acrescentei.

"Oh, não, obrigado a você minha querida ", ela disse," Diga a sua mãe que eu disse "oi"

"Eu vou", eu prometi.

Com isso, ela nos deu adeus e voltou para a galeria.

"É melhor irmos", Jasper disse.

"Sim, nós ... espere," eu disse, apertando os olhos. Eu peguei um vislumbre de vermelho e notei Anna correndo pela rua, seguida por Lizzie, "Olha", eu disse a Jasper.

"Mmm, você acha que seria sábio segui-las?" , ele perguntou, quando elas se encontraram e iam para uma área mais lotada.

"Talvez ..." eu as segui, meus pés se movendo por conta própria, pegando o ritmo das duas que ameaçavam desaparecer. Eu ouvi Jasper logo atrás de mim. Tomamos cuidado suficiente para evitar nos chocar com os humanos e mantivemos a nossa distância das garotas.

Eu sabia que o que estávamos fazendo era errado. Uma invasão de privacidade. Mas eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade escapar. Se elas pensassem que estavam sozinhas, elas falariam livremente, e talvez eu aprenderia algo mais sobre Lizzie, algo que ela não estava tão decidida a compartilhar conosco, apesar do fato de que ela tinha admitido recentemente que gostava de nós.

Diminuíram o passo quando se aproximaram da zona de maior movimento do meio-dia da cidade. Elas estavam discutindo.

"Lizzie! Espere, me desculpe!" Anna exclamou.

"Desculpas? Você está arrependida ? " Lizzie rebateu, girando em torno de repente. "Anna, você não sabe o significado dessa palavra!"

"O quê ? Claro que eu sei!"

"Não", respondeu Lizzie continuando , "Você não sabe!" ela disse, "Desde que eu te conheço, você nunca pediu perdão nenhuma vez Anna, e isto até que foi bom, você sabe, na verdade foi uma das coisas que me fez querer ser sua amiga, em primeiro lugar, "ela disse," Você sempre foi confiante e segura sobre tudo que você fazia,este é o porque de você nunca buscar o perdão de ninguém, porque sabia que você tinha feito a coisa certa. Eu sempre admirei esse traço seu. Mas quando isto não envolve nenhum dos meus amigos! "

"Lizzie, por favor", Anna disse, "Eu não queria que você descobrisse desse jeito, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse, apenas aconteceu", disse ela, gesticulando desesperadamente com as mãos, o rosto mostrando verdadeiro arrependimento.

_O que aconteceu_?

"Anna. Relacionamentos entre humanos e vampiros não dão certo", afirmou muito baixo para os ouvidos humanos, sua voz era fria.

"Não tem que ser assim. Mesmo assim, quem disse que eu queria um relacionamento?"

"Anna, eu posso ser um monte de coisas, mas eu não sou estúpida. Eu vi você naquele café ,ambos , como vocês olhavam um para o outro ... eu sei como parece Anna, eu estive lá duas vezes ... , "ela suspirou," Eu só não quero que você se machuque, nenhum dos dois, e eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não iria deixar nada acontecer com Bryan, enquanto eu vivesse ",

Eu fiz uma careta, _duas vezes?_ Bem, ela disse que ela estava de coração partido, o que significa que ela tinha se apaixonado antes.

"Eu não vou machuca-lo", disse Anna, aço em sua voz, os olhos brilhantes com determinação.

"Eu espero que você não o faça," Lizzie disse suavemente, embora seus olhos eram duros, um aviso silencioso para a amiga.

"Ele sente falta de você ", sussurrou Anna.

"Eu também", disse ela, fechando os olhos por um momento.

"Você deveria falar com ele",

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Por que não?" Anna perguntou, "Elizabeth você- "

"Eu não sou boa para ele", ela abriu os olhos.

"Lizzie, se for sobre o que aconteceu com Jason e em La-"

"Anna!" Lizzie a interrompeu, deixando escapar um rosnado.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu não vou mencionar! Eu só estou dizendo, você não pode culpar a si mesmo pelo o que aconteceu!" disse ela, erguendo a voz, e pegando Lizzie pelos ombros.

"Aquele lugar foi queimado até o chão por minha causa ", disse Lizzie, sua voz mortal.

"Não foi culpa sua, você fez tudo que podia",

"Foi, era a mim que eles queriam Anna, não tinha nada haver com eles", Lizzie respondeu calmamente.

Anna de repente a soltou , e suspirou com um ar cansado. "Algum dia", ela disse, "Eu vou fazer você perdoar a si mesmo",

Pobre Lizzie, eu estava certa,tinha algo que ela não estava nos dizendo, e não era bonito.

"Você queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa", disse Lizzie, mudando o assunto.

Anna sacudiu a cabeça, seguindo o comando de Lizzie ", Aro colocou um preço pela sua cabeça", afirmou.

"O quê ?"

_O quê ?_

"O que posso dizer? Eu acho que se ele não pode ter você , ele quer garantir que ninguém mais terá", ela deu de ombros.

Lizzie só balançou a cabeça, incrédula, murmurando, "Depois de todos estes anos ... por quê ?"

Anna olhou para ela preocupada, "Porque ele tem uma vantagem",

Seu comentário fez os olhos de Lizzie dispararem em sua direção.

"Ele quer você viva,entretanto eu ouvi falar que é você ou-"

Mas eu nunca ouvi o que Ana queria dizer, porque naquele momento o som de pneus cantando alto explodiram nos meus ouvidos e eu estremeci, me virando para frente. Em apenas algumas frações de segundos, eu vi e ouvi quando um pequeno carro preto colidiu com um caminhão no cruzamento, e ficou esmagado pelo impacto. Eu olhava indefesa, quando o homem dirigindo o carro voou para fora do pára-brisa e rolou no asfalto. Tudo parou por um segundo depois da batida, seguido pelo barulho da buzina.

Eu fiquei ali, imóvel e boquiaberta, quando ouvi um rosnado baixo. O que me tirou fora do meu estado, e por um momento eu temi que o controle de Jasper poderia vacilar. Mas não era Jasper. Levei um segundo para perceber o cheiro de sangue no ar, e outro para ver Lizzie segurando Anna firmemente com uma mão livre - já que a outra estava cobrindo a boca e o nariz dela - e puxando-a para longe do local. Eu peguei um vislumbre da expressão torturada de Anna enquanto ela se deixava ser arrastada pela sua amiga, e fiquei com pena dela, eu esperava que ela ficasse bem.

"Alice", veio a voz contida de Jasper, "Vamos sair daqui",

Eu concordei em um piscar de olhos e refizemos nossos passos de volta para a galeria, onde o jipe estava esperando. Nós entramos dentro e sentamos ali, tirando um tempo para nós recuperar.

"Essa foi por pouco", disse eu.

"Muito perto", respondeu Jasper.

"Talvez a gente não deveria ter ido escutar",eu disse , me virando para olhar para ele.

"Talvez, mas valeu a pena, não foi?" ele perguntou.

"Valeu a pena?" Perguntei de volta, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Sim, agora sabemos que eu estava certo ", ele começou," Ela pode trazer danos a esta família somente por ela estar aqui ", disse ele.

Eu deveria ter visto isso chegando._ Ele não tinha dito que ela não era tão ruim assim?_

"Jasper"

"Não, Alice. Você não ouviu o que Anna disse? Aro esta procurando por ela, quem pode dizer que ele não vai nos machucar quando ele a encontra-la?" Jasper disse.

"Jasper, eu não vou deixá-la por conta propria!" Exclamei.

"Nós temos que confrontá-la sobre isso",

"E dizer o quê ? Jasper?", Argumentei, "Ei, Liz! Estávamos escutando você outro dia, porque você não poderia nos contar um pouco mais sobre o fato de que Aro esta procurando por você ? ' "Eu disse, o sarcasmo escorrendo de minha voz.

"Se você não vai dizer a ela, eu vou", disse ele.

Eu suspirei, " Eu vou dizer a ela",a postura Jasper imediatamente relaxou," Quando eu achar que é a hora certa ", eu terminei. Ele ficou infeliz com minhas palavras, mas não disse nada. Eu olhei para o futuro próximo e vi que ele respeitaria a minha vontade, enquanto eu não demorasse muito.

"Obrigado", eu disse. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e com movimentos rápidos ligou o jipe e deixamos o estacionamento.

* * *

A primeira coisa que eu notei quando nós chegamos em casa, foi o carro de Lizzie, estacionado na calçada, a seguir eu vi ela e Edward conversando a poucos metros de distância. O vento levou suas vozes para mim e eu pude distinguir um pedido de desculpas sincero, de Edward. Lizzie também se desculpou e ambos sorriram. Bom, eles resolveram as suas diferenças.

Jasper pediu para Emmett sair,e ele estava lá em alguns segundos, ajudando-o a desatar os nós que seguravam a pintura no local. Edward e Lizzie nos viram e se aproximaram, e Esme estava logo fora de casa, vindo em direção ao nosso pequeno grupo.

"Por aqui, eu tenho o lugar perfeito", disse ela, voltando para dentro.

Emmett levantou cuidadosamente a pintura e seguiu Esme,com o resto de nós logo atrás.

"Aqui", disse Esme, apontando para a parede vazia atrás do sofá da sala.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e rasgou o papel de embrulho para revelar o quadro. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi os olhos de Lizzie ampliarem. Meu irmão o pendurou e depois voltou para apreciar a vista.

Elizabeth deu um passo e olhou para a pintura que havia feito. Eu só podia tentar adivinhar o que estava acontecendo em sua mente naquele momento.

" É uma peça muito bonita a que você fez", Esme disse a ela.

"Você fez isso?" , perguntou Edward.

Lizzie apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Só então a porta da frente foi aberta. Todos tiraram seus olhos fora da pintura e olharam para o recém-chegado; Rosalie, Sabrina e Carlisle desceram as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Liz", disse Anna respirando pesadamente, "Seu apartamento acabou de entrar em chamas."

* * *

G**_ente mil desculpas pela demora! acho que não comentei ainda, mas estou grávida. Então quando os enjôos pioram e dureza! não consigo fazer nada..._**

**_Vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo ok? _**


	13. Chapter 13

"O quê ?" uma perplexa Lizzie perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

"O seu apartamento, ele simplesmente pegou fogo", Anna repetiu.

_O apartamento dela pegou fogo_? pensei franzindo a testa._ Justo quando nós descobrimos que Aro procurava por ela? Quais são as chances?_

Jasper me olhou desconfiado e eu vi os olhos de Edward voarem em nossa direção, ele também estava franzindo a testa, assim eu repassei o último fragmento da conversa entre Lizzie e Anna na minha mente.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso", murmurou Lizzie com raiva, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos e sacudiu a cabeça. Nós assistimos em silêncio enquanto ela começou a ir até a porta da frente de casa. Ela parou no meio do caminho e olhou para o chão, como se estivesse pensando muito em algo, aparentemente alheia ao seu redor, até que Anna deu um passo adiante.

"Esta foi a única coisa que pude salvar", disse ela calmamente, entregando um pequeno saco para Lizzie, que olhou para dentro e agradeceu a amiga com um pequeno sorriso fraco e um baixo mas grato 'muito obrigado'.

Anna olhou para nós brevemente, seus olhos se fixaram em Sabrina por um momento, antes de se virar para Lizzie novamente. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" ela perguntou.

"Eu estou ferrada", ela riu sem graça.

"Lizzie"

"Você sabe o que fazer Anna", respondeu ela recuperando a compostura, com a voz e o rosto sério.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sabrina perguntou.

"Você fique fora disso!" Lizzie estalou, fazendo Sabrina se acovardar atrás de Edward.

"Anna, você tem que-"

"Ei! Não fale assim com ela!" Edward exclamou, apertando os olhos.

"Por favor, Edward," Lizzie implorou, pressionando as têmporas, "Agora não. Anna?" ela se virou para ela.

"Eu não vou te deixar aqui", disse Anna, olhando para Lizzie diretamente nos olhos.

"Não, ninguém vai deixar esta casa, até que você ", ele apontou para Lizzie," Nós diga o que está acontecendo ", disse Jasper com raiva.

"Anna," Lizzie disse sem quebrar o contato visual, ignorando as exigências do meu marido.

"E sobre...", ela parou, os olhos dela cintilando para Sabrina tão rápido, que eu acho que fui a única a notar.

"Eu vou pensar em algo".

"Eu-"

"Anna!" Lizzie pressionou.

Ela parecia uma mulher com um propósito, enquanto Anna parecia estar lutando com o que parecia ser uma decisão muito difícil. Alguns segundos se passaram e ela disse: "É melhor você não se matar", ao que Lizzie apenas sorriu tristemente.

Naquele momento eu decidi que tinha o suficiente. Eu não iria ficar no escuro por mais tempo, então eu olhei para o futuro, e o que eu vi me enviou cambaleando para trás, ofegando por ar.

"Alice!" minha família, exclamou enquanto corriam para o meu lado.

"O que você viu?" Rosalie me perguntou, seus olhos me observando atentamente com medo. Ela queria que eu olhasse para ela, mas meus olhos estavam grudados em Elizabeth, que não tinha se movido uma polegada de seu lugar junto a porta.

"Você sabia que isso iria acontecer? " Perguntei-lhe, minha voz tremendo.

"O que vai acontecer, Alice?" Jasper perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

Eu queria dizer a eles, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada, esperando que Lizzie respondesse minha pergunta. Ela não fez isso, e desviou os olhos do meu olhar penetrante.

Imagens do que eu tinha visto corriam de volta para minha mente. Fogo. Vampiros. Jasper e Esme deitados no chão ... mortos. Eu comecei a tremer e Jasper envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, enviando ondas calmantes. Eu me agarrei a ele com firmeza. Eu não deixaria minha visão se tornar realidade.

"Nós vamos ser atacados em breve", disse Edward, quando ele viu que eu não estava em condições para recontar a minha visão. "Pelo clã de Kurt," ele disse simplesmente.

Carlisle trocou um olhar com Esme, e uma rodada de suspiros surpresos encheram a sala. Lizzie escolheu aquele momento para conduzir Anna para fora da sala.

"Eu quis dizer o que eu disse, Elizabeth," ela disse, com voz firme, "Não vá se matar".

"Você poderia dizer a Bryan que sinto muito?" Lizzie perguntou-lhe, "Por tudo".

"Você pode dizer a ele você mesma", respondeu Anna. Ela deu-lhe um abraço rápido e forte e sussurrou, "Tome cuidado minha amiga", então ela saiu de casa antes que Emmett pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para impedi-la. Ele estava prestes a persegui-la quando a voz de Carlisle o parou.

"Emmett!" ele exclamou, "Deixe-a ir",

Emmett grunhiu, e voltou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dele. Mas em vez de tomar o seu lugar ao lado de Rosalie, dirigiu-se para Lizzie. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e ela não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, o pequeno saco caiu a seus pés.

"O que fazemos com ela?" ele perguntou.

Jasper em seguida saiu do meu lado, e começou a caminhar em direção ao meu irmão e a vampira que uma vez eu pensei que poderia ser minha amiga. _Ela estava realmente apenas fingindo o tempo todo? Se fazendo de garota inocente ,arrasada pela tragédia? Ela tinha realmente nós traído?_

"Você está com eles, não está?" Perguntei-lhe baixinho.

"Não", ela murmurou, seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza que perfuraram os meus. Isso foi o que eu não conseguia entender. Você não pode falsificar suas emoções, não importa quão bom ator você seja . Mas Jasper estava muito irritado agora, para realmente prestar atenção. Eu tenho que descobrir isso sozinha. Então eu decidi jogar uma pequena mentira.

"Então por que eu vejo você parada ao lado de Kurt?" Eu disse a ela. Doeu até mesmo pensar nisso.

"Eu estava?" ela perguntou,confusão cruzando suas feições, então ela olhou fixamente para o chão depois que algo brilhou nos olhos dela.

"Pare de fingir!" Jasper começou, "Você estava com eles esse tempo todo!" ele rosnou, a polegadas do rosto dela. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, mas desta vez, ela não negou nada.

Seu silêncio me fez franzir a testa e eu procurei o futuro novamente. Fiquei desanimada com o que vi. Lá estava ela, de pé no lado direito de Kurt. Diante de nós. Seus olhos frios.

"Eu não posso acreditar que nós acreditamos em você ," Edward disse tomando um passo a frente, "Que eu acreditei em você ", disse ele, o desapontamento claro em sua voz. "Nós confiamos em você ", disse em tom acusador, "E você acabou por ser uma punhalada nas costas-"

" Uma punhalada nas costas o quê ? Edward?" ela exclamou com raiva, erguendo a voz acima da dele, "Você quer falar sobre traição? Você é um hipócrita", ela assobiou. "Eu não sou de maneira nenhuma uma traidora, você não tem ideia do que você está falando! Mas tudo bem, basta ver por si mesmo", disse ela friamente, "Porque a real traidora está bem aqui atrás de você !"

_O quê ?_

Todos voltaram seus olhos para Sabrina, que estava sozinha e boquiaberta.

"Eddie", choramingou, "Não dê ouvidos a ela, ela está apenas tentando ficar entre nós, ela está com ciúmes!" ela exclamou, dando um abraço por trás em Edward , que não disse nada, mas deu um passo para trás.

"Ah, por favor!" Lizzie disse fazendo uma careta, aparentemente, enojada com a mera sugestão.

"Então, qual era o seu plano?" Jasper rodeou, "Você soube que Aro estava procurando por você , e decidiu que trocaria a nossa vida pela sua liberdade?" ele grunhiu furioso.

"O Que-Não!" ela disse, "Eu nunca...espere, o que faz você dizer que ele esta procurando por mim?" ela perguntou intrigada.

"Oh não se faça de boba comigo mentirosa!" Jasper sussurrou apertando os olhos, "Nós ouvimos você falando com An-"

"Vocês estavam me espionando? ¨,ela perguntou incrédula, interrompendo Jasper no meio da fala.

"Espionando? Eu deveria ter feito muito mais do que espiar! Eu devia ter te matado-"

"Jasper!" Carlisle entrou em cena indo para o meu marido. "Calma", disse ele, a autoridade inquestionável no som de sua voz. "Eu vou lidar com isso",

"Agora", disse ele voltando-se para Elizabeth, "O que está acontecendo aqui?" , ele perguntou em voz baixa, embora sua voz fosse calma, ele estava assustado, com medo por nós.

"Olha, Carlisle," Lizzie começou, "Eu respeito você, de verdade, mas eu vou ser honesta com você . Você não tem tempo para dar uma de Sherlock Holmes aqui. Podemos jogar 'vinte perguntas ' ou você pode se preparar para o que está vindo ", ela disse, seu rosto uma máscara inexpressiva.

Carlisle ficou quieto por um segundo antes de se dirigir a mim. "Alice", ele disse, "Quanto tempo nós temos?" ele perguntou.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e nossa sala de estar ficou borrada, para ser substituída pela a nossa garagem e a margem da floresta. Estava chovendo e os vampiros estavam lá , sete figuras pálidas se aproximando lentamente de nossa casa. Olhei para cima e havia um pequeno tom de violeta no céu, junto com algumas nuvens negras.

"Anoitecer", eu disse, "Eles vão estar aqui ao anoitecer".

"Tudo bem", Carlisle disse, "Nós estaremos prontos, e quando vierem, vamos lutar", declarou com firmeza.

* * *

Todo mundo estava patrulhando o perímetro, enquanto eu me sentei nos degraus da frente de casa, bem na frente da coluna onde nós acorrentamos Lizzie- graças a Deus Jasper tinha insistido em manter essa estátua medieval - silenciosamente olhando para ela.

"Você sabe, não é educado encarar", ela murmurou.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntei a ela. Eu tinha escolhido ser a única a ficar e a vigiar,porque eu queria falar com ela. Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, havia muitas coisas que não faziam sentido no final das contas, e eu ainda achava sua traição difícil de acreditar. Eu queria saber o porque .

"Eu fiz muitas coisas durante a minha existência, Alice você deve ser mais específica", disse ela.

"Você sabe do que estou falando", eu disse, "Por que você nos traiu?"

Ela suspirou, "Eu temo que esta é uma questão que não posso responder".

"Então me diga sobre isto:se tudo o que você disse era uma mentira?" ,Perguntei calmamente, temendo sua resposta. Ela levou um momento antes de responder.

"Não", ela sussurrou, olhando para o por do sol, "Nem tudo era verdade, mas nem tudo era mentira também", disse ela, olhando para mim.

"Sobre o que você estava mentindo?"

Ela olhou para mim mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos e descansar a cabeça contra a coluna. O significado era claro: eu não estava recebendo uma resposta.

Eu suspirei. Eu estava tão confusa. Ela tinha amado Jason, do que eu tinha certeza, Bryan era também uma prova sólida de que ela estava dizendo a verdade sobre isso. Além disso, o jeito que ela tinha falado sobre ele a Anna, a preocupação evidente em sua voz. O que ela tinha dito esta manhã a Jasper. Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. Ela era uma boa pessoa. Ela tinha que ser. Mas ... isto? Isto eu não entendi.

A voz de Lizzie me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Eu sinto muito Alice ", disse ela. E mais uma vez, pude perceber algo escondido no fundo de seu pedido de desculpas. Que me levou a fazer-lhe outra pergunta.

"Pelo o que você está se desculpando? ontem você se desculpou repetidamente ... por quê ?" Olhei para ela.

Ela soltou um suspiro curto. "Você fica me perguntando coisas que eu não posso responder", disse ela.

"Então me diga algo que seja real", eu disse, "A menos que você não possa fazer isso também", eu murmurei amargamente.

Ela levou tanto tempo para responder, que eu pensei que nunca o iria.

"Eu gosto de você Alice," ela disse calmamente.

"O quê ?", Eu perguntei com um solavanco. Eu não esperava algo assim.

"Você é exatamente o tipo de irmã que eu teria gostado de ter", sussurrou ela, com os olhos tristes quando os dela encontraram os meus.

Suas palavras me deixaram de boca aberta, e eu cuidadosamente ponderei o que eu deveria dizer a seguir. Mas apenas quando as palavras começaram a se formar em meus lábios, minha família voltou e formou uma linha voltada para a margem da floresta. Levantei-me e virei as costas para Lizzie.

O trovão pode ser ouvido, e as primeiras gotas de chuva caíram.

"Está na hora", eu disse seriamente.

E então, bem na hora, sete vampiros saíram da floresta, casacos pretos sendo agitados com a súbita rajada de vento. Eles pararam a poucos metros de distância de nós em uma formação em "V", em perfeita sincronia. Mesmo que seus rostos estavam cobertos, eu sabia que o que estava na frente era Kurt. Ele levantou a cabeça, abaixou seu capuz e deu um passo adiante, o resto do seu clã ficou no lugar.

"Bem, bem, bem," ele começou, com um sorriso cruel no rosto, "Olhe o que temos aqui", ele nos olhou rapidamente, seu olhar se prolongando em Edward e eu, antes que ele viu Lizzie acorrentada.

"Ah!", ele exclamou, "Querida! Ai está você !" ele riu.

Ela virou a cabeça de lado, olhando em volta e com expressão perplexa perguntou, "Quem? Eu?".

"Você não mudou nem um pouco, não e?", disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça, "Vamos lá! é tudo que você tem a dizer?"

"Faz muito tempo" ela disse, a voz destituída de qualquer entusiasmo.

"Muito tempo, devo dizer", ele sorriu, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com a ganância.

"Eu não posso ler suas mentes", Edward sussurrou para mim.

_É Elizabeth?_ eu perguntei.

"Claro que você não pode garoto!" Kurt disse, "Isso é William trabalhando", acrescentou ele, apontando para um dos outros vampiros, "Uma das vantagens de ter escudos do seu lado no campo de batalha. Sem truques de mente. Mas vocês não parecem estarem desprotegidos também, você deve estar sofrendo bastante dor de cabeça até agora ", ele olhou para Lizzie.

_Lizzie estava usando seu escudo sobre nós? Por quê ?_

"Não iria ser justo o contrário", disse ela a ele.

_Bem, ai está a minha resposta._

Kurt gargalhou, um som sinistro. "Sempre a justa não é ?", disse ele, ficando quieto.

Carlisle aproveitou a oportunidade para falar em seguida.

Ele começou a avançar se dirigindo Kurt, que virou seu olhar para Carlisle para indicar que ele estava ouvindo, "Meu nome é Carlisle Cu-"

"Ah, eu sei quem é você ", ele interrompeu,"Não há necessidade de apresentações", disse ele.

"Da mesma forma", disse Carlisle, "eu também sei quem é você , mas o que eu não sei e qual o seu assunto com a minha família", disse ele, travando sua mandíbula e cerrando os punhos apertados.

Um trovão ecoou pela noite, e um raio deu a todos os rostos um brilho azul. A chuva caía mais forte agora.

"Não, doutor," Kurt sorriu enquanto andava na frente da linha que a minha família tinha formado, "Sabe , meu problema não é com sua família, por si , embora eu tenho certeza que meus garotos poderão desfrutar de brincar com seus filhos . Não, o que eu preciso e de uma pequena conversa com minha velha amiga ali ", disse ele apontando para Lizzie, e levantando as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Sabe Kurt", disse ela,¨Até que eu adoraria aceitar a sua oferta, mas estou um pouco amarrada no momento ", disse ela sacudindo as correntes.

"Bem, isso pode ser corrigido", disse ele, e de repente sem aviso, ele levantou sua mão direita, e fogo saiu a partir de sua palma. A chama avançou e nós passou, apenas para atacar as correntes que prendiam Lizzie em cativeiro. Ela sacudiu-se facilmente e as correntes caíram ao chão com um clank.

Nós todos ficamos lá , espantados com o que acabamos de testemunhar. _Ele tinha acabado de criar fogo com as próprias mãos?_

"Garotos!", Kurt chamou depois,nunca tirando os olhos de Elizabeth, "Divirtam-se enquanto eu estiver fora", disse. Ele gesticulou para que Lizzie o seguisse com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça e correu para a floresta.

Os seis vampiros começaram a avançar e eu olhei para Lizzie. Ela estava olhando para a minha família, sua expressão impenetrável. Só então ela se virou para olhar para mim, como se ela sentisse meus olhos nela. Eu não sabia o que devia fazer. Devo para-la? Devo atacá-la? Indecisão rastejou através de mim, mas eu não tive a chance de escolher, porque logo em seguida, Lizzie desviou os olhos para longe de mim e disparou na direção que Kurt tinha desaparecido.

Eu ouvi um rosnado profundo e o som de pedras se chocando, e eu sabia que a batalha havia começado.

Eu vi o vampiro camuflado saltar em mim antes que ele realmente o fizesse, eu mal tive tempo para sair do caminho. Ele grunhiu quando colidiu com a escada, deixando uma pilha de concreto sob seus pés e depois veio para cima novamente. Eu vi todos os seus ataques antes que ele os visse-se; cada soco, cada pontapé , cada mordida. E cada vez eu os evitei. Com o canto do meu olho eu avaliei a situação em que estávamos.

Jasper estava lidando com dois vampiros sozinho, mas estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Ele me olhou por breves momentos e eu sabia que ele queria estar ao meu lado, mas sabia que eu poderia me defender. Perto da margem da floresta estavam Edward, Carlisle e Emmett, pegando o vampiro que parecia ser o mais perigoso. Ele era enorme e corpulento, para dizer o mínimo, e tinha uma carranca feroz em seu rosto.

Mais perto de onde eu estava estavam Esme e Rosalie, lutando com o vampiro mais rápido que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Incluindo Edward. Ao lado delas estava Sabrina, parecendo que estava tendo uma momento difícil com seu adversário.

Eu antecipei o meu próximo passo e o meu punho colidiu com seu rosto, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás e atravessar uma das janelas da casa. Eu estremeci quando ouvi o estrondo. Esme ia me matar por isso.

Eu estava a caminho para ajudar Jasper, quando ouvi um grito alto agudo vindo de dentro da floresta, e eu senti a dor lancinante surgindo através do meu crânio. Trazendo-me de joelhos. Fechei os olhos e cerrei os dentes, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Um instante depois, a dor tinha desaparecido.

_Que diabos tinha acontecido?_ pensei sem fôlego.

Um ganido de dor de Jasper chamou a minha atenção e me virei na direção do som, pânico surgindo através de mim. Dizer que ele estava em uma enrascada teria sido um enorme eufemismo. Ele estava preso ao chão por dois vampiros, e aquele que tinha estado brigando com Sabrina estava pairando sobre ele. Ele mostrou os dentes perigosamente perto da garganta do meu marido. A visão de sua morte passou diante dos meus olhos, e eu senti como se meu coração morto estivesse batendo dentro do meu peito.

"JASPER!" Eu gritei com todas as minhas forças.

"PAREM!" veio a voz trovejante de Kurt. Ele estava de volta, e assim estava Lizzie. "Nós estamos indo embora!"

Cada membro do clã de Kurt imediatamente ficou em linha reta e foi para trás dele. Corri para o lado de Jasper e me joguei em seus braços abertos. Ele gentilmente beijou minha testa antes de nos puxar para cima, seus braços em volta de mim. Minha família rapidamente se reuniu em torno de nós e eu estava aliviada por ver que todos estavam bem.

"Obrigado, Carlisle", disse Kurt se curvando , "Pelo o entretenimento desta noite", ele abriu um sorriso, "Eu adoraria ficar e conversar mais um pouco, mas temo que nosso assunto aqui acabou ... por hora, "Ele disse," Você deve dizer adeus ", disse a Lizzie.

_Adeus?_ _Ela estava nos deixando, então? Não! Eu ainda tinha muitas perguntas!_

"Não tenho nada a dizer-lhes," Lizzie respondeu friamente, sua expressão não traindo as emoções.

"Ok", Kurt deu de ombros, "Vamos lá então", disse ele decolando, com o seu clã o seguindo, "Vejo vocês por aí Cullens!" ele gritou.

Nós assistimos eles irem e me virei para Lizzie, que ainda estava ali imóvel. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas o seu lado esquerdo capturou meu olhar. Havia uma marca de cor vermelha viva em seu braço, e o tecido do casaco estava rasgado e aparecia queimado. Ela parecia que queria dizer alguma coisa afinal, mas desistiu. Então ela deu as costas para nós, sem uma palavra e se afastou, antes de começar a correr, indo atrás de Kurt.

Ela partiu. Desse jeito. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu me sentia... vazia de alguma forma, como se algo estivesse faltando. Foi assim que Bella se sentiu quando partimos?

"Estão todos bem?" perguntou Carlisle.

Todos murmuravam os seus sim.

"Venha amor", disse Jasper, levando-me para dentro de casa.

"Jazz você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe preocupada, "Você me assustou por um momento lá atrás, eu achava que ia te perder", eu disse a ele, minha visão anterior presente em minha mente.

"Você nunca vai me perder. Alice estou bem", ele sorriu, "Eu já passei por pior, você sabe disso. Além disso agora acabou, nós ficaremos bem".

Senti-me acenar concordando, mas eu não pode evitar e me perguntei, _será que isto realmente acabou_? Kurt havia sugerido que ele estaria de volta. Carlisle parecia pensar no mesmo que eu, porque ele me pediu para olhar para o nosso futuro.

Só mais um dia comum.

"Está tudo bem", os tranquilizei, "Ninguém está planejando um ataque contra nós. Pelo menos por agora".

"Bom," Carlisle disse, soltando a respiração,que ele estava segurando.

Minha mente voltou para a súbita mudança de atitude de Lizzie. Apenas momentos antes da luta começar, ela me disse que ela teria gostado de ser minha irmã . E ela parecia sincera. Eu suspirei. Eu teria gostado disso também. Mas eu acho que ter uma amiga que se assemelhasse a Bella de alguma forma, era demais para pedir depois do que fizemos naqueles anos atrás. Esta era a nossa punição. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não faria bem pensar sobre Bella agora, eu não quero me sentir mais ferida .

Olhei para a minha família, e eles estavam todos muito abalados. Rosalie encontrou meu olhar e pude ver a dor em seus olhos. Ela tinha gostado de Lizzie também.

¨Onde está Sabrina?" Edward falou.

"Huh?" ,Eu não tinha notado que ela tinha se afastado. Acho que isso só mostrava a minha indiferença quando o assunto era ela.

"Eu vou procurar por ela", Edward disse, algo parecido com pânico rastejando em sua voz.

"Eles não a levaram cara", Emmett disse, "Eu acho que ela murmurou alguma coisa sobre ficar de fora, ela deve estar em algum lugar próximo",

"Sim, eu já volto", disse Edward, passando pela porta.

Eu o assisti ir e meus olhos ficaram presos em algo que parecia fora de lugar na sala de estar: o pequeno pacote de Lizzie ._Ela o deixou_ , eu pensei franzindo a testa. Eu sabia que não era da minha conta, e que eu não deveria estar bisbilhotando. Mas a partida de Lizzie deixou muitas perguntas sem resposta, e talvez o que estava dentro do pacote, poderia ajudar a responde-las. Então eu o peguei e comecei a ir para o andar de cima.

"Alice?" Jasper me chamou.

"Não, Jazz, por favor," eu disse, "Eu quero fazer isso sozinha".

"Tudo bem", disse ele.

Depois que eu cheguei no nosso quarto, sentei-me na cama. Eu me sentia tão nervosa. O que eu ia encontrar? Eu respirei fundo, e deixei cair o conteúdo do pacote na minha frente. Havia algumas cartas e bugigangas, bem como uma corrente de prata, com um pequeno lobo pendurado nela. Peguei-a em minhas mãos e a examinei atentamente. Parecia familiar, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar onde eu tinha visto isso. Coloquei-a de lado , e ao invés peguei o que parecia ser um álbum de fotografias de couro preto. Corri meus dedos pela capa e senti as imperfeições da superfície. Ele era velho. Eu me perguntava que tipo de lembranças que ele guardava? Preciosas eu imaginei, já que Lizzie tinha sido muito grata a Anna por salvar isso.

Tomei outro fôlego, suprimindo esse lado de mim que gritava para eu parar esta invasão de privacidade, e o abri.

O que vi dentro tirou meu fôlego. Lá , olhando para mim era uma face que eu pensei que nunca mais veria.

_Bella._

O que Lizzie estava fazendo com fotos de Bella? E não apenas algumas fotos, o álbum estava cheio de Bella, seus pais, aniversários, amigos, festas, tudo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta. _Poderia ser .._.?

Só então a minha volta se tornou um borrão e eu estava em um quarto branco com duas pessoas.

U_m vampiro de cabelos escuros, deu um tapa na face de Lizzie e rosnou: "Pare de brincar comigo"_

_Ela tomou o tapa e segurou sua cabeça erguida, sua expressão feroz, antes de responder que ela não ia dizer nada a ele._

_" Eu estou perdendo minha paciência querida ", disse ele com os dentes cerrados._

_Ela encolheu os ombros, "Azar o seu", disse com os olhos duros._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ofegante por ar e estava no quarto branco novamente.

_" Olha, Bella ", disse ele apertando a ponte de seu nariz. "Vou lhe perguntar uma ultima vez,como ele fez isso?"_

"_ E eu vou dizer isto pela última vez, eu não estou lhe contando nada Kurt! ", Lizzie respondeu olhando para ele._

"_ Então você vai me conseguir os Cullens ", disse ele._

_" Pretensão sua ", ela murmurou._

_" Então você prefere morrer por eles? " ele perguntou incrédulo, levantando as sobrancelhas._

_" Para eles ", ela murmurou olhando para ele de frente," Eu já estou morta "._

Eu olhei com os olhos arregalados para os retratos de Bella. Horrorizada. O que foi aquilo? O que significam essas visões? Lizzie e Bella? Meus olhos se voltaram para o pequeno lobo no colar. Agora me lembrando de onde eu tinha visto isso! Na casa de Bella. quarenta e dois anos atrás. Exceto que na época era uma pulseira em vez de um colar.

Minha mente não podia aceitar a ideia. Bella estava viva? Mas isso não era possível, minha melhor amiga morreu há anos! Eu vi seu túmulo! Ela não pode estar viva!

_Mas seu corpo nunca foi encontrado_ , uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça sussurrou.

_Oh meu Deus_.

Era verdade, além do mais Jazz tinha dito que as emoções de Lizzie estavam em todo o lugar, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, o que nunca fez qualquer sentido.

"_ Eu não sei ", Jasper começou. "Quero dizer ... não há nada de errado com ela, apenas, suas emoções eram muito fortes e mudavam de uma para outra muito rapidamente ... foi muito confuso"._

Ainda tinha o jeito que ela hesitou antes de ir para dentro de nossa casa, pela primeira vez.

_" Você não tem nada para se preocupar, se quiséssemos prejudica-la, teríamos feito isso há muito tempo ", disse eu, tentando aliviar suas preocupações._

_Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, ela congelou, e eu logo me perguntei se isso tinha sido a coisa certa a dizer. Fiquei preocupada, mas me surpreendi quando ela riu levemente. Como se lembrando de uma piada particular._

_Ela se virou para mim, "Eu não tenho dúvida disso Alice", algo brilhou no fundo de seus olhos, e isso me assustou. Tentei identificar as emoções nadando em seus olhos de topázio, mas elas se foram num piscar de olhos, passando a ter um olhar impassível._

Eu entendia a reação dela agora. A ironia. Ela riu, porque nós a havíamos magoada. Há muito tempo atrás.

Outra coisa que notei, a maneira como ela reagiu quando Edward tinha mencionado Bella.

_" Você a deixou , estou certa? "_

_" Ah, vamos lá , você pode dizer isso em voz alta, ela era apenas uma distração, você ficou aborrecido, cansado de tentar ser algo que você não era e era difícil manter um relacionamento com um humano, acredite em mim, eu sei disso ¨, disse ela, um olhar sombrio passando pelo rosto._

A semelhança na personalidade de Bella e Lizzie.

_" Ah Lizzie! Não seja tão malvada! " Anna riu, "Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você realmente quisesse ir ás compras, você sabe",_

O que Lizzie disse a Anna quando elas estavam na cidade.

_" Anna,Relacionamentos entre humanos e vampiros não dão certo ", afirmou muito baixo para os ouvidos humanos, sua voz era fria._

_"... Eu sei como parece Ana, eu já estive lá ... duas vezes ", ela suspirou._

Ela tinha falado sobre Edward! E o que ela disse a Jasper. Ela realmente queria ajuda -lo, mesmo que ela não pudesse dizer como Bella.

_Mas Lizzie continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada,"E eu estive pensando, você nunca pensou nisso , que talvez não tenha sido apenas sua própria sede que você sentiu naquele dia, mas de todos os outros também? ", ela perguntou a ele._

_¨E pelo que eu entendi, se Bella estivesse aqui , ela provavelmente não te responsabilizaria por nada. Eu sei que eu não iria ", disse ela com um encolher de ombros despreocupado, mas seus olhos estavam grudados em Jasper e estavam brilhantes com a mais sincera honestidade._

E, finalmente, a reação dela a história de Bella.

"_Você disse que não estava lá quando ela mais precisou de você ," Lizzie disse em voz baixa, e surpreendeu-me ouvir o menor indício de acusação em sua sentença, "Por que você não estava?" _

_"Eu sinto muito Alice ", ela sussurrou, "Eu sinto,sinto muito", ela chorou, aumentando o seu abraço "Eu... eu gostaria ... Eu realmente gostaria que eu pudesse te dizer ... eu" _

Então, realmente havia um outro significado mais profundo para suas desculpas. Ela estava arrependida do que tinha vindo fazer! Por estar mentindo para nós!

_Oh meu Deus!_

As pistas estavam lá ! Como poderíamos ter sido tão cegos ? Ela estava bem debaixo de nossos narizes! E como ela conseguiu ficar tão diferente da forma como eu me lembrava dela?

Mas o mais importante: por que diabos ela não tinha dito nada!

O que tinha sido verdade e o que não tinha?Ela tinha realmente trabalhado para os Volturi? Como foi a sua transformação? Como será que ela realmente conheceu Kurt?

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar nas últimas palavras que ela tinha falado para mim.

_"Eu gosto de você Alice," ela disse calmamente._

_"Você é exatamente o tipo de irmã que eu teria gostado de ter", sussurrou ela, com os olhos tristes quando os delas encontraram os meus._

Eu tinha que chegar até ela. Eu tinha que vê-la, e dizer a ela que eu sabia a verdade. Dizer-lhe que queria que ela fosse minha irmã também.

Mas por que ela tinha partido? Eu balancei minha cabeça e as memórias da batalha vieram a mim. Kurt, dor e Lizzie.

_Eu estava a caminho para ajudar Jasper, quando ouvi um grito alto agudo vindo de dentro da floresta, e eu senti a dor lancinante surgindo através do meu crânio. _

_¨Mas vocês não parecem estarem desprotegidos também , você deve estar sofrendo bastante dor de cabeça até agora", ele olhou para Lizzie._

_Havia uma marca de cor vermelho vivo em seu braço, e o tecido do casaco estava rasgado e aparecia queimado._

De repente, tive uma ideia do que ela tinha feito. Kurt a tinha machucado e quebrado sua concentração, fazendo com que seu escudo caísse, assim nossa dor de cabeça súbita.

Levantei-me em pânico, e ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta com um grande estrondo. Desci correndo as escadas e encontrei Ana no chão, toda molhada e segurando seus lados em agonia. O resto da família, menos Edward e Sabrina, já estavam lá .

"Anna?" Eu perguntei enquanto me aproximava dela lentamente.

Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego outra vez e fez um esforço para levantar a cabeça me olhando com olhos desesperados. Nos encaramos por um segundo, e de alguma forma, ela sabia que eu sabia a verdade. Eu não sei o que me entregou , mas com certeza deve ter sido a expressão de puro horror estampada em meu rosto.

"Ajude-me a salvá -la", ela sussurro baixinho.

* * *

**_Compensando o atraso de antes... me esforcei pra traduzir este o mais depressa que eu pude, espero que vcs tenham gostado...a partir de agora a história fica muito melhor! _**

**_Pra quem me perguntou estou de quatro meses, o BB nasce em Outubro. E o meu segundo filho, meu primeiro tem quatro anos; bem nem vou comentar minha idade...rrsrsrs Vou fazer o possível para até lá alcançar a autora, ela está no cap. 26. E pra quem acompanha Forgotten, infelizmente a Youmay ainda não atualizou, o que é uma pena! também estou louca pra ler!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ajude-me a salvá-la._

As palavras de Anna ecoavam dentro da minha cabeça, enquanto eu olhava para ela, meus olhos desfocados. Eu sabia que ela precisava da minha atenção naquele momento, mas tudo que eu podia ver era o rosto sorridente de Bella, eu não pude evitar e me perguntei ... _eu vou vê-la novamente?_

"Alice?" Anna sussurrou.

Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu podia ouvir sua voz fraca, mas eu não conseguia responder. Minha mente continuava repetindo o momento que Bella se afastou de nós, repetidas vezes. _Como eu pude deixá-la escapar por entre meus dedos?_

"Alice?" Jasper disse.

_Tão estúpida._

"Alice", Anna me chamou novamente, sua voz mais forte. Mias uma vez eu não a reconhecia. Eu estava tão longe, eu quase não notei que Carlisle veio ajudar Anna.

"Ela vai morrer Alice!", seu grito angustiado, finalmente, me trouxe de volta a meus sentidos e eu olhei para ela, realmente olhei para ela.

"O que posso fazer?", Eu perguntei rapidamente, desesperada por algum tipo de esperança.

"Você tem que vir comigo", ela disse tão rápido, lutando para se levantar, enquanto Carlisle lhe dizia para ter calma. Ele estava examinando suas feridas e ele não pareceu gostar do que ele estava vendo.

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você !" Jasper exclamou em algum lugar atrás de mim.

"Jasper!" Eu disse, olhando nos olhos dele enquanto Carlisle e eu ajudávamos Anna a se levantar.

"Você tem que vir comigo, se você quer salvá -la", ela disse fracamente.

"Salvar quem?" Emmett disse.

"Não é óbvio Emmett ? Elizabeth," a voz de Rosalie soou na parte de trás, "Mas por que ela precisa ser salva? ", um toque de amargura na voz dela.

Eu encarei minha irmã e decidi que era hora de dizer a todos a verdade.

"Porque ela é-", minhas palavras pararam quando eu senti Anna dar um pequeno aperto no meu braço . Eu me virei para olhar para ela interrogativamente. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e depois tive um vislumbre de sua expressão aterrorizada, de repente eu entendi porque ela me parou. A mensagem era clara: _Não diga a eles_.

Eu abri minha boca para perguntar, "Porquê ?" ,mas ela só balançou a cabeça, "Eu prometi," ela sussurrou. "Mas você tem que vir comigo. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha", disse ela, tremendo um pouco quando ela suspirou.

"Você não pode ir a qualquer lugar nesse estado", disse Carlisle a Anna , "Eu não vou deixar você ir ",

"Você não vai me impedir", ela ofegou, "Eu vou lutar com você se eu for obrigada", ela disse, seus olhos duros. Eu fiquei ali, olhando para ela em reverência. Admirada pela sua determinação. Ela realmente se importava com Bella.

"Se você não descansar, sua lesão só vai piorar ", Carlisle disse com firmeza, "Como foi que você conseguiu isto?" , perguntou apontando para as costelas dela.

"Isso não importa agora",

Mas ela era teimosa demais, Carlisle estava certo, ela não estava em condições de ir a lugar algum. Ela tinha uma queimadura muito feia do lado esquerdo do rosto, e a julgar pela forma como ela estava segurando seus lados, eu imaginei que ela estava escondendo alguns outros ferimentos, além dos arranhões e marcas de mordidas que poderíamos ver. Eu decidi tentar convencê-la a me contar o que ela sabia. Dessa forma, ela poderia ficar e nós poderíamos salvar Bella.

"Anna," eu comecei.

"Alice, Não!", ela disse, "Você não entende! Ele está esperando por esta oportunidade há décadas ! Você não tem ideia do que Kurt vai fazer com ela! " exclamou, a raiva em chamas em seus olhos.

"Tudo o que ele vai fazer com ela, não é da nossa conta", Rosalie disse, "Ela fez isso a ela mesma",

"Sim, somente por causa de vocês ! ", Anna assobiou.

_Oh meu Deus, isso significava o que eu achava que isso significava?_

"O quê ?", Rosalie perguntou, confusa.

_Bella tinha acordado em ir com Kurt, por nossa causa?_

"Você me ouviu", disse Anna com os dentes cerrados.

"Ei, cuidado ..." Jasper avisou, olhando para ela.

"Não, você tome cuidado Jasper ", disse ela, olhando de volta para ele," Eu não sou como Liz. Eu não perdoou tão rápido, como ela "

"Do que você está falando? " , ele perguntou, "O que você tem que perdoar, nós não fizemos nada para você !" disse ele.

"Não é o que você fez pra mim, esse é o problema!", ela gritou.

Eu engasguei entendendo. Ela estava falando de Bella. Ela sabia de sua história, e a parte que nós desempenhávamos na morte dela.É por isso que ela encarou Edward quando nós a conhecemos !

"Alice", Carlisle disse, dando um passo a frente, "Você sabe de alguma coisa, que nós não sabemos?"

_Ela não podia nós perdoar por aquilo que tínhamos feito. Não do mesmo jeito que Bella tinha ._

"Eu ...", eu parei quando o aperto de Anna se intensificou no meu braço . "... Eu não posso dizer", eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça.

"Alice, amor ...", Jasper começou, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, sua mão estendida. Eu olhei para ele, despedaçada.

"Você vem?" , disse Anna.

Meus olhos dispararam de Jasper para Anna, "Eu ..." ,Eu sentia como se eu já tivesse feito a minha escolha,_ mas ... e a minha família?_

Senti Anna me soltar, e vi ela se empurrar longe de Carlisle, e dizer, "Eu acho que vou me despedir agora, me desculpe por incomoda-los", disse ela friamente, "Sabe Alice, Eu esperava mais de você ", acrescentou ela, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

"Anna, espere", Esme disse, "Vamos ajudá -la", disse ela, surpreendendo a todos na sala, incluindo a própria Anna.

"Obrigado Esme," ela disse calmamente após se recuperar, "Mas eu só vim aqui para pedir ajuda de Alice, e eu já perdi muito tempo", disse ela começando a se afastar.

_Não!_

"Espere!", Eu a chamei, tomando a minha decisão e fazendo com que ela parece no seu caminho, "Eu vou com você ", eu disse com firmeza.

"Então eu vou também", veio a oferta inesperada de Jasper.

"O quê ?", Engasguei.

"Não, você não vai", disse Anna, "Só Alice pode vir",

"Porquê ?", perguntou Emmett, "Eu quero chutar alguns traseiros também",

"Eu não posso levar todos", ela disse, "Isto é exatamente o que ele quer",

"Então por que você está levando Alice?" Jasper perguntou.

"Porque eu não posso fazer isso sem ela", disse ela baixinho.

Jasper se virou para olhar para mim, "Alice", disse ele. A maneira como ele disse meu nome, era como se ele tivesse medo que essa seria a última vez que ele me veria. Como se eu estaria perdida para sempre depois que eu saísse pela porta. Eu odiava causar-lhe qualquer dor, mas eu não poderia deixar que Bella morresse. Não outra vez. Porque desta vez, _eu poderia fazer alguma coisa._

"Não Jazz", eu disse arrasada, "Eu tenho que ir",

"Porquê?" ele disse, "Por que arriscar sua vida por aquela garota, uma traidora?"

Fechei os olhos por um momento e respirei fundo, lutando para evitar de dizer o que eu tão desesperadamente queria. Eu fui até ele depois de alguns segundos. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno dele e ele me puxou para perto de seu peito. Eu podia sentir o seu medo pela minha vida saindo dele, e eu tentei parecer tão calma como eu possivelmente poderia ,com os pensamentos que passavam pela minha mente. Isso não ajudou muito.

"Fique de olho em Sabrina", eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido tão baixo que só ele podia ouvir,ao me lembrar do que Bella tinha dito sobre Sabrina quando Edward a acusara de ser uma traidora. "Eu te amo Jazz," eu disse antes de beija -lo com suavidade e ternura. Ele manteve os olhos fechados, mesmo quando nos separamos. "Cuide-se," eu disse, acariciando seu rosto uma última vez antes de me juntar a Anna.

"Alice", Esme disse, "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Olhei para a minha família e senti uma pontada de remorso quando eu vi as expressões confusas. Eu compartilhei um olhar com Anna antes que eu lhes respondesse.

"Vou explicar tudo quando eu estiver de volta", eu disse, "Vocês vão entender então ... adeus,¨ eu disse apoiando Anna.

Eu já tinha ajudado Anna a entrar dentro da Porsche e eu estava prestes a entrar também, quando ouvi a voz de Jasper.

"Alice! Não vá !" ele gritou.

Usei toda a minha força, e um pouco mais para, não olhar para ele. Porque eu sabia que se eu olhasse nos olhos suplicantes do meu marido eu nunca seria capaz de partir. Eu não podia fazer isso com Bella.

_Eu vou fazer de tudo para traze-la de volta._

Então eu ignorei Jasper, pulei dentro e fomos embora. O som dos pneus cantando abafando seus gritos desesperados.

* * *

**_Não resisti e postei logo esta parte, ela é tão fofa! Eu realmente senti a angústia da Alice, e vocês?_**

**_Obrigado Asuen e a todas que estão acompanhando a Fic! Vou continuar traduzindo sim, na medida do possível, pois na verdade acabou virando até um hobbie...rsrsrsr, quando a história agrada a vocês então, fica melhor ainda. Um verdadeiro prazer._**


	15. Chapter 15

"Anna?", Sussurrei depois que o avião havia decolado da pista.

"Sim?",ela respondeu tranquilamente.

"Você sabe ...? Será que ela...? Umm ..." .Eu me atrapalhei em dizer as palavras certas . Sorte minha, Anna parecia saber exatamente o que eu queria, precisava perguntar.

"Você quer saber o que aconteceu com ela durante todos esses anos, estou certa?", perguntou ela conscientemente.

Eu pude apenas acenar minha cabeça.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para a frente.

"A primeira vez que a vi¨, disse ela," Ela estava em pé na frente dos três irmãos, pedindo a Aro para matá -la ", disse ela em voz baixa, o olhar distante. "Você podia ouvir a dor em sua voz, quando ela lhe disse que não tinha vontade de viver nem mais um dia, muito menos para sempre. Quando ele se recusou a conceder-lhe a morte, ela gritou, um som que fez o meu coração quebrar",

Olhei fixamente para o chão, sem vontade de olhar para outro lugar. Senti meu coração apertar ao pensar em Bella, com o coração partido e pedindo a morte.

"Ele ofereceu-lhe um lugar para ficar, então, um posto dentro da guarda. Mesmo assim eu pude ver a cobiça nos olhos de Aro, me deu vontade de gritar para ela correr, fugir e nunca mais olhar para trás. Mas fiquei quieta, e silenciosamente observei enquanto ela jogava a vida fora, e concordava com uma vida de servidão. " Anna disse.

"Eu estava encarregada de mostrar ao redor, certificar que ela conhecesse as regras, certificar que ela se sentisse em 'casa'", ela riu,"Como pode um lugar como aquele ser chamado de casa?" ,ela perguntou .

Eu não respondi, e ela não esperava que eu o fizesse.

"Demorou um pouco, mas ela finalmente se abriu comigo, e nos tornamos amigas. Ela foi a primeira amiga verdadeira que eu tive em muito tempo", ela continuou, "Ela me contou sobre sua vida, sobre a sua transformação e eu lhe contei sobre a minha ",

"Como foi?" ,Ouvi-me perguntar, "Sua transformação?"

"Foi como ela contou," Anna respondeu, "Só que ela não estava esquiando com seus amigos",

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Falei com ela ontem, ela me contou tudo o que ela te disse", disse ela em resposta.

_Ontem_. Já parecia ter sido há muito tempo. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela continuar.

"Ela estava caminhando"

"O que Bella? Caminhando?", Eu interrompi.

"Sim, caminhando," ela repetiu, "Ela estava procurando por um lugar que Edward", ela disse o nome dele com ressentimento, "havia mostrado a ela uma vez",

_Oh Deus_.

"Mas como era de se esperar, ela tropeçou direito em problemas, e no fim da vida como ela logo soube. Três vampiros estavam esperando por ela. Kurt, como você já sabe, Laurent e Victoria", ela fez uma pausa, vendo a minha expressão de choque.

_Laurent?_

"Victoria"? Eu assobiei lentamente.

"Sim, Victoria", Anna respondeu, o rosto impassível, "Foram ela e Laurent que primeiro vieram a Volterra, com a notícia da família de vampiros que decidiu partilhar o nosso segredo com um humano".

"Então, os Volturi estão sabendo disto a quatro décadas, e não fizeram nada para nos castigar?", Perguntei perplexa.

"Aro não achou que valia a pena, se ele estava prestes a colocar as mãos em um talento raro e precioso. Embora Caius pensasse diferente", ela deu de ombros.

As palavras de Anna estavam martelando na minha cabeça. Será que ela quis dizer o que eu achava que ela quis dizer?

"Anna, o que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, quase com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Aro ficou sabendo dos planos de vingança de Victoria e aprendeu o potencial de Bella com Laurent , após o contato com ambos. Ele proibiu que Victoria matasse Bella, mas a permitiu ...que brincasse com ela ",cuspiu a palavra," Antes da transformação dela, então ele mandou Kurt junto para trazê-la depois de feito. "

Minhas mãos tinham se fechado em punhos apertados e estavam tremendo com a raiva reprimida. Eu estava furiosa. Furiosa com Aro, como ele ousava brincar com a vida de Bella? Furiosa com Victoria, mas acima de tudo, eu estava furiosa comigo e com minha família. Nós tínhamos feito isso com ela. Era nossa culpa. Como poderíamos ter deixado-a a mercê de nosso mundo? Como não pudemos ver que algo como isso poderia acontecer? Como eu pude ouvir Edward e virar as costas para o futuro de Bella?

"Alice," o sussurro suave de Anna me trouxe de volta e eu percebi que estava tremendo tão forte, que eu tinha atraído uma atenção indesejada.

"Está tudo bem Querida ?", perguntou a aeromoça morena, um olhar preocupado sobre os olhos.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado senhora", eu respondi friamente.

"Ok, se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei bem no corredor", disse ela antes de ir embora.

Fechei os olhos e levei um momento para relaxar. Depois que me senti pronta, virei-me para Anna.

"Ela disse que não foi para os Volturi imediatamente, ela estava mentindo?" Eu disse.

"Não, ela não estava", disse Anna, "Bella disse-me que ela conseguia se lembrar da dor lancinante e queimação que distingue a mordida de um vampiro, antes dela ouvir um grunhido profundo e raivoso vindo de trás. Ela estava deitada no chão quando viu lobos gigantes perto das árvores, e Laurent e Victoria sendo rasgados em pedaços. Ela viu Kurt correndo, e perdeu a consciência. "

_Lobos gigantes?_

"Lobisomens?" Perguntei a Anna em voz alta.

Ela acenou que sim, e deixei este novo pedaço de informação ser digerido.

Lobisomens ... Isso explicava as pegadas e as árvores arrancadas que vi na clareira a quarenta e dois anos atrás.

"Por que salvá -la?"

"Acontece que eles eram amigos dela, da tribo Quileute em La Push. Eles cuidaram dela e permitiram que ela vivesse com eles durante o tempo que ela quisesse", disse ela.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Nunca, em toda a minha existência, eu achava que veria o dia em que vampiros e lobisomens poderiam conviver, mas parecia que as criaturas místicas tinham um fraquinho por Bella.

"O que aconteceu depois?"

"Ela os deixou para ir para Volterra depois de algumas semanas".

"O quê ?", Eu exclamei, "E eles a deixaram ir?"

"Ela nunca disse a eles sobre sua vontade de morrer, ela apenas disse que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha, por isto eles a deixassem ir, esperando que ela um dia voltaria", disse Anna.

"Como foi em Volterra? Como ela escapou?", Eu perguntei, desesperada por respostas.

"Eu acho que esta é uma história que, Bella mesma deve contar a você," Anna murmurou, baixinho, mas com firmeza.

Eu balancei a cabeça , gostando do fato de que Anna parecia certa que iriamos encontrar Bella a tempo .

"Você sabe o que aconteceu depois que ela fugiu da Guarda?"

"Ela voltou para os lobos", Anna disse, "Eles a acolheram de braços abertos e ela viveu com eles por dez anos. Ela estava feliz, até que ela foi encontrada".

"Os Volturi?", Eu senti meu estômago revirar, mesmo que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Kurt, seu irmão mais velho e seu clã", respondeu Anna.

"Kurt tem um irmão?"

"Tinha. Kurt tinha um irmão," ela corrigiu, "Hector foi morto durante a batalha", disse ela, uma sombra cruzando suas feições.

"Batalha?", Sussurrei enquanto minha respiração acelerou. Eu sabia que Bella tinha sobrevivido, caso contrário não estaríamos aqui, mas ainda assim ... eu não pude evitar.

"Hector e Kurt tinham chego para levar Bella. Os lobos não deixaram. Assim eles lutaram", disse Anna, a voz dela caindo.

O silêncio encheu o espaço entre nós, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que aconteceu em seguida, ela continuou.

"Pelo que Bella me contou, foi uma luta feroz. Quase todos os membros do clã de Kurt foram assassinados e ... nenhum dos lobos sobreviveu, que ela saiba," Anna disse baixinho, um pequeno suspiro escapando, "Bella conseguiu escapar da reserva em chamas, antes que Kurt pudesse ter suas mãos sobre ela. Desde então ela se responsabiliza pela morte dos Quileutes ".

Uma súbita lembrança surgiu na minha mente.

_"Lizzie, se for sobre o que aconteceu com Jason e em La-" _

La Push_._

_"Anna!" Lizzie a interrompeu, deixando escapar um rosnado.  
_

"_Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu não vou mencionar! Eu só estou dizendo, você não pode culpar a si mesmo pelo o que aconteceu!" disse ela, erguendo a voz, e pegando Lizzie pelos ombros. _

_"Aquele lugar foi queimado até o chão por minha causa ", disse Lizzie, sua voz mortal. _

_"Não foi culpa sua, você fez tudo que podia"._

_"Foi, era a mim que eles queriam Anna, não tinha nada haver com eles", Lizzie respondeu calmamente. _

_Anna de repente a soltou , e suspirou com um ar cansado. "Algum dia", ela disse, "Eu vou fazer você perdoar a si mesmo". _

"Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei, horrorizada, isso era demais. "Ah, Bella," eu disse, balançando a cabeça suavemente.

"Esta é uma das razões pela qual ela optou por não se aproximar, ou se ligar emocionalmente a ninguém. A outra, tenho certeza que você pode imaginar", disse Anna.

_Claro que eu podia,essa era chamada Jason._

"O resto você já sabe",

Deixei escapar um suspiro. Outra lembrança passou diante dos meus olhos.

_"Havia pessoas atrás de mim! Eles iam matá-lo para chegar a mim! E eu não iria ter mais sangue inocente nas minhas mãos! " ela assobiou. _

_"Não ter mais sangue em suas mãos?O quê ? Você conseguiu matar mais algum amigo seu? " Edward cuspi fora. "Além de Jason, quero dizer," Eu ouvi um rosnar furioso, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia e que o punho Lizzie estava enterrado na bochecha de Edward. A força do impacto o enviou tropeçando para o chão. _

_"Nunca mais diga isso novamente para mim ", ela murmurou, seus olhos brilhando de raiva ._

Então era por isso que Bella parecia tão dura. Ela tinha passado por tanta coisa, ela esteve ferida por tanto tempo, e ela esteve completamente sozinha. Senti uma pontada no meu coração com meus pensamentos. Eu garantiria que ela se sentiria feliz novamente, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faço. Virei-me para Anna.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la", eu disse.

"Nós amos", Anna respondeu, tranquilizando a nós duas.

_Não se preocupe Bella,_ eu pensei , _nós estamos chegando._

* * *

_**Bom mais uma parte, espero que tenha agradado. A partir do próximo capítulo vamos ter pontos de vista alternados, e finalmente o de Lizzie ou Bella..rsrsrsr**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_POV Lizzie_**

"Anda", a voz imparcial de Victor ecoou pelo corredor escuro, enquanto ele me empurrava no caminho escorregadio que estávamos andando . Eu silenciosamente obedeci. Eu não tinha nem força ,nem vontade de mostrar qualquer tipo de resistência.

"Você está muito quieta Bella", zombou Trevor. Ele correu o dedo indicador ao longo da minha mandíbula, mas o retirou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. "Eu me pergunto o que vai acontecer com você agora Bellsy", ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, "O que Kurt disse?" virou-se para Victor.

"Mestre disse: leve-a perante os irmãos" foi a única resposta de Victor.

"Eu acho que ele estará esperando lá também, então ..." ele parou de falar, sem se abalar com a resposta seca, imerso em pensamentos.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Victor e Trevor, gêmeos idênticos. Eu nunca, em todos os meus anos, conheci duas pessoas tão parecidas, mas completamente diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Como o óleo e a água. Ambos tinham cabelos curtos e pretos, as mesmas características acentuadas, pele pálida e um sorriso matador, mas Victor era indiferente e de natureza seria, Trevor era desonesto, e tinha um senso de humor doentio. Eu vim a conhece-los muito bem durante a minha estadia com os Volturi, apesar de suas diferenças, eles estavam sempre em sintonia um com o outro; ambos bonitos, ambos mortais.

Uma imagem de repente passou diante dos meus olhos: os dentes de Trevor, dolorosamente perto da garganta de Jasper. Se Kurt e eu não tivéssemos chego a tempo ... A minha cabeça começou a girar; junto com a expressão chocada do Cullen loiro veio o grito horrorizado de Alice. Comecei a sentir tonturas quando recordei os acontecimentos da noite passada.

No momento que eu ouvi as palavras¨ chamas¨ saindo da boca de Ana, eu sabia que eles tinham me encontrado. Como? era algo que eu não tinha sido capaz de responder. Mas eu tinha certeza que tinha a ver com Sabrina. Eu tinha essa sensação que não podia ser ignorada, e havia sempre algo me chateando no fundo da minha mente, toda vez que eu olhava para ela; e isto não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que Edward estava com ela agora.

_Edward ,_ eu pensei com um ligeiro desapontamento, o buraco que ele havia deixado em mim, o que eu pensava que Jason havia preenchido, tinha lentamente ressurgido durante os poucos dias atrás. Já tinha um tempo desde a última vez que eu pensei nele, e tinha sido um completo choque e surpresa ao vê-lo e os Cullens no clube naquela fatídica noite .Vê-los novamente após tanto tempo longe tinha sido esmagador, para dizer o mínimo, e eu odiava admitir, mas mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse a mim mesma, e tudo o que eu tinha passado, eu ainda não estava preparada para enfrenta-los.

E como se isso não bastasse, Brian tinha que valsar na minha vida também. Naquela noite. De todas as outras.

Esses encontros tinham trazido de volta lembranças dolorosas que eu tanto queria esquecer.

"Hey! pare!", Trevor exclamou, segurando meu ombro com uma força um pouco mais do que a necessária.

Olhei para cima e percebi que eu quase passei pelas as portas que conduziam para a 'Sala do Trono "dos irmãos .

Trevor atirou um olhar irritado para mim e então começou a abrir as grandes portas . Ele fez sinal para Victor o seguir e virou de costas para nós entrando na enorme câmara .

"Anda", disse Victor mais uma vez, agarrando o meu braço e me puxando para a frente.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro e forçada me aproximei lentamente de minha desgraça.

Algumas tochas empoleiradas nas paredes da sala mal iluminada, dava a ela um brilho alaranjado estranho. Isso me fez sentir bem-vinda, apesar do fato de que eu tinha repulsa por este lugar e queria não ter mais nada a ver com ele. E eu me odiava por isso.

"Ah, Bella! Que maravilha você nos agraciar com sua presença", a voz enganadoramente acolhedora de Aro tocou para fora, ela disparou arrepios na minha espinha. "Você tem feito muita falta querida", acrescentou ele, inclinando a cabeça um pouco, e olhando para os seus irmãos em um momento.

Marcus não tinha nada a dizer, como sempre, então ele me deu um pequeno aceno. Caius, por outro lado, parecia que ele estava se segurando para não rosnar para mim. Ele estava amassando tanto o rosto,que eu tinha certeza se ele fosse humano, sua face estaria roxa pela falta de oxigênio. No final, ele simplesmente zombou mandando-me um olhar penetrante. Que eu retribui alegremente.

Voltando a minha atenção de volta para Aro, eu descobri que eu não sabia o que dizer. Então, eu só me puxei para fora do alcance de Victor , estremecendo quando fiz isso, fazendo uma pequena reverência, e observei os olhos de Aro voarem para o meu braço queimado e raiva substituiu a fachada serena de suas feições.

"Kurt", disse ele, sua voz controlada.

"Sim, meu senhor", respondeu ele, saindo da sombra na parte de trás do trono, ajoelhando-se diante de Aro.

_Então era ai onde ele estava._

"Quando eu te enviei para... recuperar Bella, eu dei-lhe instruções específicas, certo?", Aro começou, juntando as pontas de seus dedos.

"Sim, meu Senhor. Você deu." Kurt disse, sem saber onde isso estava indo.

"Eu pensei que eu disse: 'ilesa', não disse?", ele perguntou com uma voz fria.

Surpresa cruzou as feições de Kurt, "Ile-ilesa? Meu Senhor - eu-", ele gaguejou.

"Eu não disse?", Aro repetiu, sua voz mais alta e mais dura.

Kurt fechou os olhos, "Sim, meu Senhor", respondeu ele depois de alguns segundos.

"Obrigado Kurt," ele disse, "Isso é tudo", acrescentou, despachando-o com um aceno de mão.

"Mas-meu Senhor, eu!", Kurt exclamou, claramente surpreendido pela exposição súbita da hostilidade de Aro , e querendo uma chance para se explicar.

O que havia para se explicar, realmente? Ele tinha deixado suas exigências muito claras naquela floresta. Eu estava indo com ele ou ele mataria todo o clã Cullen.

_" Então é Lizzie agora, hein? " ,Kurt riu, depois que estávamos longe da briga._

_" Quem lhe disse isso? ", Eu perguntei calmamente._

" A_h, você sabe, ouve-se coisas aqui e ali ... ", disse ele, fugindo da minha pergunta. "Agora, sobre a razão pela qual estou aqui"_

_" Eu sei ", eu interrompi rapidamente," Eu vou com você",_

_Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos, "Bella, você me surpreende!"_

Lembro-me de sentir meu escudo se curvar após cada ataque mental feito contra os Cullens.

_" Sério? ", Argumentei, sarcasmo escorrendo de minha voz._

_" Sim! Sabe depois de todos esses anos te perseguindo , eu não pensava que você iria se entregar sem lutar. Eu estava esperando um pouco mais de resistência ... se você sabe o que eu quero dizer ", ele disse me rodeando, "Dessa forma, eu teria uma desculpa para fazer isso", ele sussurrou, segurando meu braço e queimando através do pano e pele._

Eu pensei que eu me lembrava o que se sentia ao ser queimado por Kurt. Afinal, só tinha sido algumas décadas desde a última vez que lutei com ele. Mas o fogo inflamado de sua mão , doía o suficiente para compara-lo com o ardor da transformação. Então, eu perdi meu controle no meu escudo para os Cullens, e não pude deter o grito agonizante que escapou dos meus lábios, antes que eu me libertasse, chutando Kurt longe.

_Eu caí de joelhos, mas rapidamente me concentrei conseguindo o meu escudo de volta._

" _Eu vou com você ", eu repeti, colocando minha mão fria sobre a queimadura," Só se você deixar os Cullens em paz ", eu ofegava, meus olhos duros._

_" Mmm, por que eu iria fazer isso, quando eu tenho você e posso me livrar deles também? ", ele meditou._

_" Porque então eu diria a Aro sobre os seus planinhos de rebelião ", eu respondi simplesmente," Você não gostaria disto agora, gostaria? "_

_Ele ergueu o queixo, apertou sua mandíbula e olhou para mim, as lembranças do nosso encontro em La Push piscando diante de nós. Fogo, dor, perda e confissões._

"_ Vamos ", foi sua única resposta, depois que ele caminhou na direção de que tínhamos vindo_.

_Permiti-me sorrir um pouco, então, " Foi o que pensei,"_

"Meu Senhor Aro," Kurt começou.

"Eu disse , "Aro enfatizou," Isso é tudo ".

Finalmente, ele desistiu, "Como quiser, meu Senhor," Kurt fez uma reverência e se endireitou, atirando-me um longo olhar, cheio de raiva e ressentimento. Ele nunca gostou do fato de eu ter sido sempre o brinquedo favorito de Aro. Talvez seja por isso que ele queria ... um caminho diferente para si e para seu clã .

Eu mantive meus olhos em Kurt até que ele se virou, a capa batendo atrás dele quando ele saiu da sala. Trevor e Victor trocaram um rápido olhar antes de se curvarem indo atrás de seu mestre. Eu assisti até as portas serem fechadas e trancadas atrás deles.

"Então, querida Bella", Aro me chamou, "Como foi a viagem? Agradável?", ele perguntou, parecendo sinceramente interessado e preocupado. Claro que eu o conhecia melhor agora.

"Sim", eu respondi com uma voz clara, "Sim foi, muito obrigado", eu me contive de me dirigir a ele como "Senhor". Ele não era o meu Senhor. Nunca foi, nunca será .

"Estou feliz então", ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta. Eu odiava essas formalidades. Nós dois sabíamos o que estava por vir. Não havia razão em adiar isto. Aparentemente, Caius pensava o mesmo por que ele se levantou e veio até mim.

"Basta!", exclamou ele. "Sua pequena traidora ! Como você pode desertar como você fez!", ele sussurrou, seu rosto perigosamente perto do meu. "Como você pôde ficar do lado daqueles animais ! ", Cerrei o maxilar para as palavras "Matando todos de sua espécie!"

"Mas não é isso o que você faz Caius?", Eu rebati impassível, "Mata a sua própria espécie?"

"Sua insolente-!"

"Ora, ora, Caius, não vamos ter pressa", Aro interferiu, "Eu tenho certeza que Bella reconheceu o erro que ela fez, e não o cometerá novamente, não é Bella?" Ele voltou seu olhar avaliador em mim.

Cerrei os punhos, "Claro", eu consegui sussurrar. Eu sabia que esse era o início de mais uma outra prisão, que duraria uma vida.

"Viu irmão?" Aro riu, "Bella sabe o que é bom para ela e para os outros", disse ele.

Fechei os olhos

_Claro que sim_.

"Diga-me querida", Aro continuou, "Como está o meu velho amigo, Carlisle?" ele perguntou.

"_ Olá , Elizabeth ", ele me disse, estendendo a mão," Bem-vinda a nossa casa ", acrescentou._

"Ele está bem", disse eu, "Compassivo, como sempre," adicionei, pensando em seu rosto gentil.

"Maravilhoso!", ele exclamou, "E quanto a Edward? Alice?" , ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando com a ganância, curiosidade e fome de poder.

_" Nós só queríamos agradecer pelo que você fez lá atrás "_

"_ Você pintou isso?¨, ela perguntou incrédula. "É lindo!" exclamou_

_Edward franziu o cenho, "Como você pôde ser capaz de se lembrar disso?" , ele perguntou realmente curioso._

_" Você deveria vir conosco as compras amanhã ",_

" _Doze horas em ponto! " Ela alertou, o riso em sua voz._

_" Perdoe-me, Alice está sendo ... Alice ", disse com aquela voz linda dele," Venha ", ele disse saindo de lado para abrir caminho._

_" Vocês pareciam ser próximas ", Edward disse._

"_ Eu disse a Jasper que seríamos amigas, que eu a amaria um dia, e eu a amei _ _",ela disse suavemente," eu a amei ", repetiu._

_" Eu a deixei, porque eu a amava! " disse ele, combinando o meu tom._

"_ Ela era tudo para mim! "_

_" Você está com eles, não é ? " ,ela me perguntou baixinho._

"_ Por que você nos traiu? "_

" _Eu não posso acreditar que nós acreditamos em você , "Edward disse tomando um passo á frente," Isso é,que eu acreditei em você "_

_"... me diga algo que seja real ", disse ela._

Engoli em seco. Duramente.

"Os dois estão bem, Aro," eu disse, "Eles estão muito bem"

"E o resto?" disse ele.

"Estão ótimos",

"Bom, bom", disse ele, esfregando as mãos juntas, "É bom saber. Você gostou de vê-los novamente Bella?", ele me perguntou.

"O quê ?", Eu botei pra fora.

_Qual era o problema com ele e suas perguntas?_

"Foi bom, para você vê -los novamente?" ele repetiu, "Eu quero dizer, afinal de contas, você os considerava sua família",

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu os amei como uma", eu disse baixinho, o meu coração aos poucos se desmoronando.

"As coisas que as pessoas fazem pelo os seus entes queridos, certo Bella?" Aro falou em voz alta.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

_O que ele sabe?_

"É uma coisa boa que você ainda os ama. Caso contrário o futuro deles não pareceria tão brilhante no final das contas", afirmou, "Você se lembra do nosso acordo, não é querida?"

_Como eu poderia esquecer? Minha vida e liberdade, pela a deles._

"Sim", eu sussurrei, olhando-o bem nos olhos. Minha expressão sombria.

"Ah, Bella! Não olhe para mim desse jeito", ele reclamou, "Eles entregaram o nosso segredo, não estariam vivos e bem hoje, se eu não tivesse feito esta oferta a você", disse ele, "Foi apenas a sua escolha que lhes deu uma segunda chance. Você compreende isso não é? Você sabe que eu não estou forçando você a nada ".

_Não, ele não estava. Mas isso não tinha sido uma escolha tampouco. A minha liberdade, ou a vida dos Cullens. Não, isso não era uma escolha no final das contas._

"Claro, Aro," eu disse, o satisfazendo, "Eu compreendo isso. Obrigado," eu disse com esforço.

"Ah! não precisa agradecer querida!", ele riu, enquanto Caius revirou os olhos e Marcus parecia entediado.

"Agora que nós já estabelecemos isto, posso me retirar Aro? Estou um pouco cansada", eu disse, esperando que ele me deixe ir antes de determinar-me uma tarefa.

"Sim, Bella", ele disse, "Mas antes que você se vá , eu preciso pedir algo a você ",

_Bem, lá se vai minha esperança._

"Sim?"

"Como você pode ter notado, Heidi está longe agora, e nós estamos na extrema necessidade de sangue, todos nós. Então, eu queria saber se você gostaria de cantar para o povo da cidade amanhã noite",

Eu senti meu estômago revirar. Eu sabia que isso estaria acontecendo, e eu não gostava nem um pouco.

"Você sabe, você não precisa fazer nada, apenas cantar, vamos arrebatar alguns turistas, um casal ou dois, enquanto você faz isso", ele disse,"Então o que você me diz?"

Eu hesitei.

Aro percebeu e resolveu me estimular, "Vamos Bella, seria uma vergonha para um dos Cullen sofrer por causa de alguns turistas, não seria?"

Fechei os olhos por um momento. Isso era porque eu o odiava.

"Sim"

"Excelente!", ele exclamou, "Você pode ir agora, vou deixar você saber dos detalhes amanhã ",

Fiz uma pequena reverência e sai pela porta, sem fazer barulho.


	17. Chapter 17

Já era meio-dia, quando andávamos pelos portões de Volterra. O sol estava brilhando, por isso, nós nos mantivemos nas sombras das torres da antiga cidade . Meus olhos percorreram as ruas, haviam pessoas caminhando, conversando alto e rindo das coisas mais simples, alheios ao mundo que eles estavam descuidadosamente a parte.

"Alice", a ruiva chamou meu nome, "Por aqui", ela gesticulou para que eu a seguisse e virou num beco escuro.

Silêncio imediatamente encheu meus ouvidos, quando as paredes de tijolos que nos cercavam abafaram o barulho e a vida presente na praça.

"Droga! ," Anna xingou baixinho, logo que terminou de olhar para algo no fundo do beco.

Meu estômago se revirou nervosamente, "O que foi?", Eu perguntei, quando ela chegou ao fim e se sentou ao lado de uma estátua de gárgula alado, mais grotescas que eu já tinha visto. O contraste entre a criatura horrível e o belo rosto de Anna era notável.

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se para clarea-la, antes de peceber meu olhar preocupado com a ela.

"Vê esse cara feio aqui?", ela apontou para o gárgula.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "O que tem ele?"

"Isso costumava ser a entrada para o único caminho que leva ao covil de Kurt," ela começou.

"Covil de Kurt? Espere, então ele não vive com o resto da Guarda?", Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Não", respondeu Ana, com fraco sorriso no rosto, "O clã de Kurt, eles ... eles gostam de pensar em si mesmos como independentes dos Volturi", disse ela, "Tolos", ela acrescentou com um sorriso sombrio.

Eu fiz uma careta, parecia que Bella não era a única que tinha problemas com Kurt. Eu empurrei o pensamento longe e me foquei no presente. "Você disse que" costumava ser ", o que há de errado com isso agora?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu posso dizer que não tem sido utilizada a anos", disse ela, com os dedos rastreando as rachaduras ao longo da face do gárgula. Seus olhos tinham um olhar distante, perdida em um tempo passado.

"Anna?", Eu disse suavemente. Eu entendi que esse lugar poderia ter lembranças que ela considerava valer a pena lembrar, mas eu estava ansiosa para encontrar Bella, virar as costas para esta cidade, e nunca mais olhar para trás. E agora não tínhamos ideia de onde Kurt a tinha levado, bem ...

"Eu sei", ela disse, estalando de volta a realidade, "Alice, você poderia olhar para o futuro de Bella para mim? Eu sei que isso está mudando agora, mas eu preciso ter certeza de alguma coisa",

"É claro",

Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para o fluxo de imagens que estavam vindo para mim.

_Bella estava brava, murmurando maldições e andando para lá e para cá em um quarto escuro, mal iluminado por um par de tochas._

_A porta atrás dela se abriu e Aro entrou, seu rosto adquiriu um brilho estranho quando ele se aproximou do fogo._

_Ela olhou-o com frieza._

_" Olá Bella, querida ", Aro disse quase carinhosamente," Você está pronta para a apresentação desta noite? "_

Então a cena mudou.

_A multidão gritou alto e pediu bis, enquanto a expressão de Bella parecia torturada._

_Haviam luzes em alguns lugares e o canto da multidão era ensurdecedor._

Eu permanecia imóvel, os olhos fechados firmemente.

Ver Bella andando e falando de novo, mais bonita do que nunca, me fez sentir tonta de alegria. Eu mal podia esperar para ver a minha melhor amiga novamente. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de enfrentar Ana, que estava olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Então? O que você viu ?" , perguntou ela.

Depois que eu disse a ela, sua expressão se iluminou consideravelmente.

Eu fiz uma careta, uma pergunta silenciosa.

"Isto é bom", ela disse, com voz trêmula de emoção, "Melhor do que eu esperava", disse ela ficando de pé .

Eu a assisti, um pouco confusa._ Do que ela está falando?_

"Hum, eu perdi alguma coisa?" , Perguntei, um pouco mais rude do que pretendia. Eu não gostava de ser deixada de fora. Agora eu acho que eu poderia entender o que minha família sentia quando Edward e eu tínhamos uma conversa silenciosa.

_Edward._

_O que ele fará quando descobrir a verdade?_

"Ah, eu sinto muito Alice", disse ela timidamente, lembrando-me de Emmett, " e que eu ouvi algumas pessoas na rua, alguns minutos atrás, falando sobre algum tipo de concerto hoje á noite", disse ela.

"Ok, e?", Eu perguntei, ansiosa para saber o que a colocou em um humor tão bom.

"Eles disseram que ia ser realizado em alguma propriedade privada perto da praça, por um grupo chamado" Os frios ", ela fez uma pausa.

"O quê ?", Eu bufei.

"Meus pensamentos, exatamente," ela sorriu, "Mas pensando bem, Aro sempre teve um estranho senso de humor", ela revirou os olhos.

"Então você acha que eles vão fazê-la cantar?", Eu perguntei, curiosa para saber onde isso ia.

"Oh, eu sei que eles vão fazê-la cantar", disse ela, uma sombra atravessando seu rosto.

"Por causa da minha visão?"

"Parcialmente", ela balançou a cabeça, "Mas eu acho que tenho um palpite. Eles fizeram isso antes, Heidi deve estar fora da cidade", ela murmurou. "Pobre Bella", acrescentou depois, "Ela costumava odiar isso".

_Heidi deve estar fora da cidade._

O significado por trás das palavras de Anna pareciam ecoar no pequeno beco.

"Oh Deus", eu sussurrei, "Então é assim que eles vão ter pessoas suficientes para se alimentar," eu disse desanimada.

Anna só balançou a cabeça, "Tão ruim quanto parece, isso irá funcionará a nosso favor",

Virei a cabeça para ela, já entendendo o pensamento. "Se nós pudêssemos seguir qualquer membro da Guarda depois que o concerto acabar-"

"Eles vão nos levar direto para onde a estão mantendo," Anna terminou para mim.

Que era obviamente, o Castelo Volturi, mas dado o que estávamos planejando fazer, nós não poderíamos simplesmente valsar pela porta da frente.

"Você sabe," eu comecei, "Talvez pudêssemos tentar tirar Bella para fora antes que eles tivessem a chance de levá-la novamente",

Anna parecia duvidosa, "Eu não acho que vá funcionar, Alice. Lembre-se, que querendo ou não, foi a escolha de Bella vir aqui", disse ela.

Eu fiz uma careta, mas seu comentário me fez pensar sobre o que ela tinha dito em resposta a Rose na nossa casa.

"Anna?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Quando Rosalie disse , que o que aconteceu com Bella não era da nossa conta, porque ela tinha feito isso a si mesma ... Você disse que ela tinha feito isso por nossa causa ... O que você quis dizer?", Eu perguntei, quase com medo da resposta.

Anna deu um longo suspiro e passou os dedos através de seu cabelo, "Eu não tenho certeza de que eu deveria responder a essa pergunta Alice," ela me disse, seus olhos perturbados.

"Por favor", eu sussurrei, "Eu preciso saber," Mesmo se eu não queria ouvir isto, mesmo se eu não gostasse, eu precisava saber.

Ela soltou outro suspiro antes de dizer, "A primeira coisa que você precisa entender e que, independentemente de tudo o que vocês fizeram com ela todos esses anos atrás, ela ainda os amava", ela balançou a cabeça um pouco, " ama ... ela ainda os ama ", ela emendou, olhando para mim com um olhar penetrante.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta com suas palavras.

"E segundo, bem, Bella se tornou muito poderosa, ao longo dos anos. Algo que não escapou dos olhos de Aro". ela continuou, "É por isso que ele está tão desesperado para mantê-la ao lado dele. Desesperado o suficiente para chantagea-la", disse ela sombriamente.

"Chantagea-la?", Eu perguntei, embora eu já podia ver a verdade pairando sobre minha cabeça. Pronta para cair em cima de mim como uma tonelada de tijolos.

"Quando ela se encontrou pela primeira vez com os três irmãos, Bella só tinha seu escudo para negociar " Anna continuou, ignorando a minha pergunta, "Até então, seu potencial era incrível, e Aro viu isso." Imagine o que ela poderá fazer um dia!¨ ele disse quando descobriu que sua leitura de mente não funcionava com ela ",Ela cerrou os punhos e fez uma pausa," Ela era vulnerável, e ela se sentia perdida ", a voz dela ficou trêmula,se era de raiva ou tristeza; eu não poderia dizer. "Então Aro simplesmente ofereceu um lugar que ela poderia pertencer, para se submeter," ela disse, "Uma casa", ela cuspiu a palavra, olhando para o chão.

Senti meu coração apertar. Nós deveríamos ser sua casa.

"Depois de algum tempo, Bella veio a perceber o erro que tinha cometido se juntando a Guarda. Mas já era tarde demais", Anna disse baixinho,"Ela era incrivelmente poderosa, fisicamente e mentalmente falando, e Aro não ia deixar uma joia preciosa deslizar entre os seus dedos. "

Ela olhou para mim, "Eu estava lá quando Bella compartilhou sua... inquietude com Aro, solicitando a liberdade. Ele disse" não ". Ela disse que estava partindo de qualquer jeito, e se ele quisesse impedi-la, ele poderia muito bem mata-la pois afinal ela não se importava, porque não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para fazê-la mudar de ideia ", ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.

"Ele então disse que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ela . Isso a fez parar em seu caminho. 'O que você quer dizer? " ela disse, ele repetiu e em seguida começou a falar sobre como ele nunca conversou com Carlisle e sua família sobre eles contarem o nosso segredo. Ele disse que odiaria machucar seu velho amigo, e estava ansioso para recrutar mais alguns jovens talentosos em vez de pedir as sentenças de morte, já que ele estava perdendo um bem mais precioso, no momento que ela saísse pela porta ",

"Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei, horrorizada com o que estava por vir.

"'Imagine a bela e jovem Alice e Edward, com sua mente brilhante, atravessando estes corredores! Que feliz que eles iriam me tornar!" disse ele. O olhar no rosto de Bella quando ela o ouviu falando ", ela balançou a cabeça, sua expressão de dor," Era como se seu mundo todo estava caindo aos pedaços mais rápido do que as palavras que estavam deixando a boca dele"

"Mas claro, eu não acho que seja necessário dividir uma família tão maravilhosa, não é Bella? ele perguntou. A finalidade de seu tom deixou claro que não havia negociação, e esta era sua última chance de voltar atrás ", continuou Ana, seu ódio por Aro ardente como o fogo em seus olhos escuros. "Então ela fez a única coisa que podia: Concordo com ele, se curvou graciosamente e deixou a presença de Aro",

Eu estava atordoada. "Oh, Bella", eu chorei baixinho, minha mente estava em polvorosa com a informação que eu tinha acabado de receber, e eu lutei contra a urgência de invadir o Castelo Volturi e rasgar a cabeça de Aro fora. Eu não podia acreditar que ele iria descer tão baixo. Só de pensar que uma vez ele pensou em nos fazer participar da Guarda, me causou arrepios na espinha.A voz de Bella ressoou no fundo da minha mente, uma memória distante.

_" Oh Carlisle, "Lizzie começou, quase lamentavelmente," Você não tem ideia, do jeito que ele fala sobre sua família ",_

"_Especialmente sobre Alice e Edward, como eles são dois bens preciosos que ele poderia ter"_ , d_isse ela, olhando para nós com olhos preocupados._

Eu tremi um pouco, sentindo-me pior agora que eu sabia disto, apesar do fato de que nós não tínhamos protegido Bella, ela havia nós protegido .

Eu não podia acreditar que ela iria se sacrificar por nós.

"Apenas para você saber, eu não vou dizer como ela conseguiu sair daqui, ou como ela chegou a mudar sua aparência", disse Anna, sacudindo-me dos meus pensamentos, "Isso ainda é algo que Bella mesma deveria contar ", acrescentou ela.

Ela levantou-se, "Então, após encontrar Bella em La Push, e perde-la novamente, Kurt disse a Aro que ela tinha morrido no incêndio", ela continuou, "Ele acreditou nele, e parou de procurar por ela, tornando mais fácil para Kurt localiza-la para seus próprios fins, mas- "

"Espere", eu interrompi, "Aro não soube que Kurt estava mentindo quando tocou nele?" ,Eu perguntei, genuinamente curiosa.

"Aro não toca em Kurt", respondeu ela secamente, "Ou em qualquer membro do seu clã não importa o caso,isso faz parte do acordo deles. Os serviços de Kurt, em troca de privacidade, além disso, Aro confia em Kurt, mesmo se ele não. Os pensamentos de Kurt são dele ", ela murmurou.

"Como você sabe tudo isso?", Eu perguntei, perplexa pelo seu conhecimento, "Sobre Kurt mentir para Aro; sobre o acordo deles? Você não poderia ter estado lá quando isso aconteceu, eu lembro de você dizendo a Bella, que fugiu logo depois dela", acrescentei.

Ela me olhou atentamente por um tempo antes de responder. "Eu confio em você Alice", disse ela, finalmente, "Mas existem algumas coisas que gosto de guardar para mim",

"De qualquer forma, Kurt continuou procurando por Bella,pelas costas de Aro e a encontrou", disse ela antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa. " Foi ele quem matou Jason. Ele queria machuca-la, e faze-la sofrer. Nem Bella nem eu, sabemos por que ele esperou para colocar as mãos sobre ela, mas seja qual for a causa, ele deu a ela oportunidade suficiente para escapar das suas garras mais uma vez ", disse Anna.

"Ela conseguiu escapar por um tempo, até agora," ela disse.

"Você disse que Aro acreditou na mentira de Kurt, que ele acreditava que Bella estava morta," eu comecei, depois que ela balançou a cabeça, continuei, "Mas você também disse que Aro tinha posto um preço pela cabeça de Bella," eu disse a ela, não a acusando.

"Kurt recentemente disse a Aro que ele ouviu de uma fonte segura, que Bella havia escapado do incêndio, e que estava hospedada nos Cullens,se passando por uma outra pessoa", respondeu Anna.

"Mas quem poderia -?", as palavras congelaram na minha boca.

"Sabrina", eu disse .

"Exatamente," foi o único comentário de Anna.

Minha cabeça imediatamente se encheu de preocupação pela minha família, " Eu tenho que falar com Jasper", eu disse, tentando encontrar meu telefone.

"Não!", Anna exclamou, segurando em minhas mãos trêmulas.

"O que você está fazendo?", Eu assobiei, tentando me libertar.

"Pare com isso Alice!", Anna disse, "Contanto que sua família continue sem saber, eles estarão seguros!"

Eu parei de me mover, "O que você quer dizer?", Eu perguntei, permitindo-me relaxar um pouco.

"Quero dizer, que Kurt não quer fazer nada que possa enfurecer Aro," ela disse, "Pelo menos ainda não", ela murmurou lentamente, "Matar a família de Carlisle estaria de fato, o tirando do sério. Então, enquanto sua família se comportar, e não se tornar uma ameaça para ele, ela estará segura ", completou.

Eu olhei para ela, a dúvida corroendo as minhas entranhas.

"Confie em mim", disse ela, e algo em sua voz e seus olhos me fez confiar, além disso, Bella parecia confiar nela com sua vida, por isso ...

"Ok", eu suspirei.

"Obrigada", disse ela, visivelmente muito mais relaxada.

Eu respirei fundo e fiz um esforço para voltar a nossa conversa anterior.

"Então, a razão pela qual Bella partiu com Kurt, é a mesma razão pela qual ela continuou a fazer parte da Guarda todos esses anos atrás?", Perguntei a Anna.

"Sim"

Soltei um longo suspiro e me sentei no chão, "Ok", eu disse calmamente. Eu me sentia tão inútil, nós não merecíamos o sacrifício de Bella. Eu não merecia o sacrifício de Bella. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ia voltar para a vida que ela odiava para nos salvar. Mesmo depois que a chamamos de traidora. Mesmo depois de eu ter duvidado dela.

Eu olhei para o fim do beco.

_Eu preciso falar com ela, p_ensei desesperadamente.

Percebi um leve movimento atrás, de um dos edifícios que se elevava ao nosso lado, e ouvi passos fracos. Uma mão pálida de repente estava no meu campo de visão, "Vamos", Anna disse, "Temos que ir Alice, Sabrina teve ter alertado Kurt que estarmos aqui agora. Eles estarão procurando por nós."

"Vamos então", eu disse, pegando a mão dela deixando-a me guiar.

"Nós precisamos mantê-los ocupados até o anoitecer", ela sorriu, andando rápido pelas pessoas caminhando, procurando alguma sombra para nós escondermos dos raios ardentes do sol.

"Sabe existe algo que eu queria lhe perguntar antes", eu disse a ela, diminuindo meus passo atrás dela.

"Manda",

"Como que Kurt conseguiu ganhar a confiança de Aro?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando se ela deveria ou não responder, antes que ela realmente o fez, "Porque Kurt deu-lhe algo que era precioso para ele".

"O que ele deu a ele?", Eu perguntei.

Mais silêncio antes que ela disse, "Sua irmã ,"

_Sua irmã ? Deus! Quem poderia vender sua própria irmã , seja lá qual for razão_? pensei, horrorizada e enojada.

"Se ela é parte da Guarda, talvez eu tenha ouvido falar dela ... Quem era?", Eu perguntei, minha voz espelhando meu horror.

Ela se abaixou em um espaço escuro entre duas fileiras de casas e eu a segui, quase batendo nela quando ela parou abruptamente. Antes de se virar e responder a minha pergunta.

"Eu"

* * *

**_Não fiquem mal acostumadas, teve muitas atualizações esta semana... rsrsrs E que estou aproveitando que os enjôos deram uma pausa, e a fic é muita boa! Que bom que tem muita gente gostando, fico muito feliz!_**

**_Dada Cullen, isso é segredo de estado...kkkk mas posso te dizer que tenho mais de 20, bem...25...bem...30... acabaram as dicas...hehehehe_**

**_O capítulo 20 vai ter muitas músicas, que eu adoro...já estou buscando no Youtube pra todas ouvirem, eu amei! acho que vocês também vão amar._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Bella _****_PoV _**

As grandes portas se fecharam atrás de mim com um baque forte, que ecoou por todo o longo corredor que se estendia a minha frente. Fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo antes de caminhar no corredor de mármore. Eu deixei minha mão traçar as esculturas e textura da parede enquanto eu caminhava, perdida em lembranças. Elas pareciam ter a mesma forma que tinham a mais de três décadas atrás. Quando eu dei mais alguns passos, meus olhos viajaram através do grande arco, que marcava a entrada para as câmaras dos Guardas. Minha câmara. Olhei em volta mais uma vez, e a vista me cumprimentou.

Um belo cristal e um candelabro de ouro pendurado simplesmente no teto alto, e a superfície polida do piso que parecia como uma espécie de espelho. Fazia a ala antiga parecer ainda muito maior. Eu olhei para o meu próprio reflexo por um tempo, silenciosamente observando o rosto olhando para mim. Havia um tempo desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez.

_Este é o rosto da garota que se apaixonou por Edward Cullen,_ eu não pude deixar de pensar.

Em um instante ela se foi, substituída pelas feições de Lizzie.O cabelo castanho escuro de repente sumindo, voltando ao tom mais claro que eu me acostumei ao longo dos anos.

_Esta é quem você é agora_ , eu pensei com raiva de mim mesmo. A forte e independente vampira, não a apaixonada garota humana inocente, que teve seu coração partido irremediavelmente.

_Você não pode apagar o passado, Bella_, as palavras de despedida de Daniel saltaram a partir do fundo da minha mente,_isto_ _é o que faz você ser quem é hoje. Sem isto você não é nada._

Minha mão direita foi imediatamente descansar sobre o medalhão de prata pendurado no meu pescoço, enfiado com segurança dentro da minha roupa. Uma benção, uma maldição. Parecia anormalmente frio, apesar do tecido sob meus dedos, como sempre. O poder que detinha, parecia voltar a vida com o meu toque. Velhas recordações abriam caminho para a superfície, mas eu as esmaguei para baixo. Eu não queria lembrar de Daniel neste momento. Ele foi o único que me deu de volta a minha liberdade, e aqui estou de novo de livre e espontânea vontade, me sentindo como o maior dos traidores, um insulto a sua memória.

V_ocê não pode apagar o passado_ ... a sua voz foi desaparecendo gradualmente dentro da minha cabeça.

_Bem Daniel, eu com certeza posso tentar_, pensei obscuramente, apertando as mãos em punhos apertados.

"Bem, esta aparência é muito familiar , huh querida?" a voz zombando de Kurt veio de repente de trás de mim.

"Você acha?", Eu disse, sem nenhum interesse. Eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Sim", ele respondeu, "Você só se parecesse um pouquinho mais diferente do que você está agora, embora eu não possa descobrir o porquê . Você sabe, até onde vai o meu conhecimento, os vampiros continuam intocados pelas mãos do tempo. Nunca envelhecendo, nunca mudando . Eu não consigo entender porque um de nós deva ser excluído da regra ", disse ele, perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido," Você não acha ? "

Eu fiquei parada "O que você quer?", Eu murmurei cansada. Eu não estava com disposição para brincar com ele.

"Caminhe comigo", foi tudo que ele disse quando pisou em torno de mim e atravessou o arco, confiante de que eu o seguiria.

Soltei um longo suspiro e hesitei por alguns segundos, olhando ansiosamente para o caminho que levava ao meu quarto, e depois olhando para o que Kurt havia tomado. Eu realmente não queria ter a conversa que eu tinha certeza que se seguiria, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria vindo atrás de mim de qualquer maneira. Então ... _quanto mais cedo melhor_, pensei quando dei o primeiro passo. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse tirá-lo do meu pé.

"Então," Kurt começou, "Qual a sensação de estar de volta em casa?" ,ele perguntou com as mãos atrás das costas, puxando conversa.

Estremeci com a palavra casa . Este lugar nunca tinha sido a minha casa. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha colocado a isca para eu morder, e eu não iria dar a ele a satisfação. Então, ao invés de discordar da sua escolha de palavras, decidi responder a sua pergunta, da forma mais honesta que pude.

"Esmagadora".

Ele soltou uma pequena risada , "Eu não posso imaginar porque , não é como se muita coisa mudou. Somente algumas vagas vazias dentro da Guarda", disse ele, obviamente falando de Daniel.

Eu não disse nada.

Eu não tinha participado da morte de Daniel. Mas, ainda assim, eu não pude evitar de sentir alguma responsabilidade. Afinal, ele se tornara indefeso quando deu o seu medalhão para mim.

"Eu acredito que Mestre Aro já te disse sobre o nosso pequeno evento, amanhã noite?", Kurt perguntou-me, presunção escondida em sua voz. Ele sabia que eu desprezava fazer o trabalho de Heidi.

"Sim", eu respondi, "Ele me disse logo depois que ele... despachou você ", eu disse, aproveitando a oportunidade para atacar seu ego.

Notei ele endurecer e depois parou completamente. Tínhamos chego a uma sala branca que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Como ele fez isso?", ele me perguntou virando-se, com o rosto desconfortavelmente perto do meu.

Comecei a me sentir nervosa, mas fiz um esforço para manter uma cara séria. Eu não tinha pensado em uma mentira convincente para a minha fuga de décadas atrás ainda. Então eu decidi bancar a idiota para conseguir algum tempo.

"O quê ? Te despachou?", Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha, "Por que? você estava lá, não estava? Ele usou a mão. Isso é como as pessoas costumam fazer com alguém que não querem ver mais", eu disse, observando sua expressão endurecida.

"Você sabe do que estou falando Bella", ele assobiou. Ah, claro que eu sabia. "Tenho certeza que Daniel tem algo a ver com você se parecendo assim", ele gesticulou para minha cara, "Como ele fez isso?" ele perguntou de novo, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho febril. Deu-lhe um ar enlouquecido, e isso me assustou.

Eu sabia que talvez eu estivesse forçando muito, mas eu decidi arriscar e respirei fundo, "Você pensa seriamente que um vampiro", eu comecei ", teria o poder de fazer isso comigo, mesmo depois que ele está morto há muito tempo ? " ,Eu disse, meu tom questionando sua sanidade. Claro, ele não precisa saber que ele estava certo, de alguma forma.

Vi a dúvida cruzar suas feições e eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa, "Então, como você conseguiu mudar a si mesmo?" , ele perguntou, "Vampiros têm apenas um poder, e o seu é apenas um escudo".

Ele tinha me encurralado.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, e eu não iria compartilhar o segredo de Daniel. Eu não poderia chegar a uma resposta boa o suficiente, então eu apenas dei de ombros despreocupadamente.

Foi tão rápido, eu não vi isto chegando, ele me deu um tapa na cara e rosnou, "Pare de brincar comigo".

Ele tinha me pego desprevenida, mas eu levei o tapa e segurei minha cabeça erguida, minha expressão tornando-se feroz, antes de responder que eu não ia dizer nada a ele.

"Eu estou perdendo minha paciência querida ", disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

Dei de ombros mais uma vez, "Azar o seu", eu disse, meus olhos duros.

Minha mente estava trabalhando furiosamente, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma saída para esta situação, antes que ele a deixasse pior.

"Você quer morrer Bella?", ele me perguntou, sua voz ficando estável e calma.

"Por que você está perguntando?", Exigi confusa quanto ao rumo dessa conversa.

"Porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer se você não responder a minha pergunta", disse ele, sua expressão mortalmente séria. "Aro sabe sobre a sua nova capacidade, e ele está bem curioso. Mas eu tenho certeza que você já adivinhou isso ,eu não sei por que você se encontrou com ele parecendo como Bella Swan." continuou ele.

Eu fiquei quieta. Eu não ia dizer a ele que eu estava esperando que Aro ainda não soubesse, ou se ele sabia, ele não iria me bombardear com perguntas imediatamente se eu parecesse a mesma que eu parecia a anos atrás.

"Ainda assim, ele não sabe mais do que eu e vai continuar desse jeito", disse ele, "E se eu não posso ter você e seu segredo, então ninguém vai", acrescentou.

"Eu não sou a única com um segredo Kurt ", eu respondi, interessada em seu último comentário.

"Talvez eu não me importe mais se Aro descobrir sobre meus planos", ele respondeu. "Você não será capaz de sair desta Bella, do jeito que você sempre fez",

"Mesmo assim, Aro não vai deixar você me matar", eu disse.

"Aro não está aqui agora", argumentou ele de volta.

"Então faça isso", eu disse, minha voz forte e confiante. Se ele fizesse isso, eu usaria o medalhão, "Vamos ver quem cai primeiro", eu acrescentei, ficando ereta e dando um passo para trás.

"Eu não quero que seja assim Bella", disse suspirando, "Eu não quero brigar com você agora",

"Temendo que você vai perder?"

Ele deu um suspiro irritado.

"Olha, Bella", disse ele apertando a ponta de seu nariz. "Vou te perguntar uma ultima vez, como ele fez isso?"

"E eu vou dizer isso uma última vez, eu não estou lhe contando nada Kurt!", Eu respondi olhando para ele.

"Então você vai me conseguir os Cullen", disse ele, sem dúvida, pensando em como eles seriam uteis em sua estúpida rebelião contra os Volturi.

"Pretensão sua", eu murmurei. Eu não iria trazê-los para essa bagunça.

"Então você prefere morrer por eles?", ele perguntou incrédulo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Para eles", murmurei olhando para ele de frente, "eu já estou morta"

Ele abriu a boca e se preparava para desferir um golpe, quando o som de passos o fez parar.

Era Trevor.

Seus olhos dispararam de Kurt para mim, e depois novamente, antes de dizer, "Mestre," curvou-se, "Mestre Aro está perguntando por você ", disse ele.

"Obrigado Trevor," ele respondeu secamente, "Você pode ir agora",

Curvou-se mais uma vez antes de pedir sua licença.

"O dever o chama," Eu sorri.

Ele bufou, "De fato", disse ele, virando as costas para mim e indo embora, "Mas nós não terminamos ainda. Isto está longe de acabar, querida", ele falou.

"Claro", eu murmurei, vendo-o ir. Eu me abracei e estava prestes a deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio, quando Kurt decidiu que não havia esmagado a minha vida o bastante.

"Ah! Sabe", disse ele parando no meio do caminho ", recebi um telefonema a alguns minutos atrás. Teremos hóspedes chegando pelos portões ao meio-dia",

Eu congelei.

_Não podia ser._

"Parece que nossas irmãs não podem viver sem nós", ele riu da minha expressão chocada. "Quem poderia imaginar que eu teria a chance de ter em minhas mãos a pequena Alice depois de tudo?" ele disse rindo, deixando-me sozinha de pé na sala branca. Congelada de terror.

_Anna_, eu pensei horrorizada além das palavras , _o que você fez?_

* * *

**_Carlisle PoV._**

Fiquei parado no hall de entrada da nossa casa, silenciosamente observando enquanto a minha família se desfazia. Eu podia ouvir Jasper gritando para Alice voltar. Eu podia ver minha linda Esme, sentada no sofá duplo, soluçando com seu coração despedaçado. Emmett e Rosalie discutindo discretamente . Edward e Sabrina em lugar nenhum.

Senti-me impotente e inútil. Que tipo de pai eu era se eu não podia impedir que a minha família caisse aos pedaços?

_Por que você partiu Alice?_

Enquanto eu contemplava essa questão, percebi que a mudança repentina da atitude de Alice, tinha acontecido só depois que ela subiu para ver o conteúdo do pacote de Elizabeth. Poderia ser aquilo que tão radicalmente mudou a cabeça da minha filha?

Eu acariciei o rosto de Esme e beijei sua testa suavemente ,antes de me dirigir para o quarto de Alice.

Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas o que eu encontrei lá foi além do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu dei uma olhada nas fotos que estavam espalhadas sobre a cama.

Bella.

Bella.

E mais Bella.

Eu senti uma dor de cabeça vindo.

O que Alice fazia com tudo isto? Será que ela tinha pensado que Lizzie conheceu Bella e foi atrás para obter algumas respostas, ou havia algo mais?

Era por isso que Elizabeth reagiu de forma estranha quando Bella tinha sido mencionada?

Desci as escadas lentamente, segurando uma foto em minhas mãos. Minha mente ainda estava tentando processar o que eu tinha acabado de ver, quando ouvi uma voz surpresa gritar.

"O quê !" ,Edward passou correndo bem na minha frente entrando no quarto de Alice.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou uma Rosalie alarmada.

Eu silenciosamente entreguei a foto de Bella.

"Carlisle?" ,ela perguntou olhando para mim, "O que é isso?" ,sua voz tremeu um pouco.

"Puta merda!" ,exclamou Emmett por trás das costas de Rosalie, os olhos arregalados. "Bella?"

"O pacote de Elizabeth estava cheio delas", eu disse.

"O quê ?", Esme perguntou com a voz falha quando ela e Jasper se aproximavam de nós.

A única que pareceu não ter se alterado por aquilo que estava acontecendo era Sabrina, e talvez fosse de se esperar, já que ela não tinha conhecido Bella. Mas ainda assim, seus olhos tinham um olhar calculado que me incomodou um pouco.

Os olhos de Jasper pegaram meu olhar e o seguiu. Ele apenas estreitou os olhos.

"Onde você estava até agora?", ele perguntou, sua voz seria.

"Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco depois da batalha", disse ela, eu não pude evitar de perceber, mas acho que soou ... ensaiado.

"Você não ficou preocupada que Kurt poderia voltar?", Jasper perguntou.

"Achei que ele não teria uma razão para isto, depois que a traidora se foi ", ela respondeu rapidamente, "De qualquer forma o que está acontecendo? Por que toda a comoção por causa de uma fotografia?" , perguntou ela.

Todos olhamos para ela e tenho certeza que todos nós, teríamos dito algo ofensivo se Edward não tivesse surgido na sala, como ele fez.

"Eu estou indo para Volterra", disse ele, aço e determinação em sua voz.

"Espere! Por quê ?", Sabrina perguntou, agarrando uma de suas mãos.

"Eu não me importo com o que Anna disse. Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada, quando Alice foi embora com ela para encontrar as respostas para nossas perguntas para Elizabeth. Essas três mulheres, tem muito o que explicar", disse ele , puxando sua mão, "Sinta-se livre para seguir se você quiser", disse ele antes de sair pela porta.

"Espere Eddie! Eu vou com você !" ,gritou Sabrina, indo atrás dele.

Jasper olhou para Sabrina e me lançou um olhar antes de sair de casa depois dela.

Olhei para o resto da minha família.

"Nós vamos fazer isso juntos", Esme disse.

Emmett e Rose acenaram concordando.

"Então vamos".


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bella PoV_**

Sentei-me em silêncio e imóvel no chão de mármore frio, olhando as sombras na parede a minha frente.

_Vampiros poderiam entrar em choque?_

Fechei os olhos com força.

Faziam horas desde que Kurt havia esmagado toda a minha esperança em manter os Cullens e Anna seguros. Faziam horas desde que eu fui para meu quarto e pensava neles. Faziam horas desde a última vez que me movi.

Faziam horas e ainda, nenhuma solução me veio em mente para minha situação atual .

Um forte estrondo vindo do hall acima de mim me assustou e eu parei de respirar. Eu estava assustada e imediatamente forcei meus ouvidos para escutar um pouco mais .

"Ainda bem que você ainda pode levar um soco!" uma voz muito familiar exclamou.

Um grunhido foi a única resposta que teve.

"Não seja um bebe William!", Trevor riu, "Nosso carro nos espera",

Ouvi seus passos desaparecerem.

Deixei escapar um suspiro, que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando. Eu estava com medo de que Kurt ou Aro tinham posto suas mãos em Anna e Alice.

_Alice_

Cerrei os punhos, tentando conter minha raiva. Que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que tinha deixado bem claro que eu os tinha traído, e eles acreditaram, todos eles, eu pude ver isto em seus olhos. Então, o que poderia Anna ter feito para que ela viesse até Volterra?

Senti uma pontada de medo, quando eu considerei a possibilidade de Anna entregando o meu segredo, mas eu tirei isso de mente, logo que chegou. Ela não iria.

_Você tem certeza?_

_Cale a boca._

"Maldição!", Rosnei,ficando de pé e caminhando pelo quarto. Eu não podia controlar a ansiedade que corria através das minhas veias. Isso estava errado. Ambas deveriam estar sãs e salvas nos Estados Unidos, não cruzando o maldito Atlântico! Se elas fossem pegas, então tudo o que eu sacrifiquei foi por nada!

Eu parei de andar e lutei com a vontade de gritar de frustração, quando eu ouvi alguém se aproximar da minha porta. Ela se abriu e Aro entrou. Eu o recebi com um olhar frio, escondendo-me atrás da máscara aperfeiçoada ao longo dos anos. Só Jasper teria sido capaz de perceber o meu tumulto.

"Olá Bella, querida", Aro disse, quase carinhosamente, "Você está pronta para a performance desta noite?"

_Como se eu tivesse uma escolha._

"Se eu dissesse que não," eu comecei, "Faria alguma diferença?", Eu disse em uma voz monótona, encolhendo os ombros de uma maneira descuidada.

Isso trouxe um riso para fora do governante antigo, "Oh Bella! Seu senso de humor nunca deixa de me surpreender", disse ele dando um passo mais perto de mim.

Eu dei um para trás.

Ele pareceu não se incomodar com a minha reação, e continuou a se dirigir a mim como se eu fosse uma velha amiga, do jeito que ele sempre fazia.

"Vamos querida, venha aqui ", disse ele, gesticulando para que eu me aproximasse.

Eu fiz uma careta ,"Eu pensei que não iríamos sair ainda," eu disse, e então me lembrei do que eu tinha acabado de ouvir, e decidi acrescentar, "E William e Trevor? Ouvi-los partir a alguns minutos atrás ",eu disse a ele.

"Eles foram tomar suas posições", disse ele.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, a espera de uma explicação decente.

Aro suspirou, e então passou a explicar, "Kurt e seu clã ficaram posicionados em diferentes pontos ao longo da praça esta noite, enquanto a Guarda arrebata alguns humanos", disse, "Só no caso. Você sabe que não gostaríamos que ninguém falhasse, ou seja lá qual for o caso, certo? ",acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Claro", eu disse, "Isso de fato, seria lamentável", minhas entranhas queimavam com ódio do homem parado na minha frente, ou seja, se ele ainda podia ser chamado assim. Eu não podia suportar mais a sua farsa alegre e galanteadora, eu preferia que ele se comportasse como ele realmente era.

Um enganador e manipulador.

"Quanto a mim e você, querida Bella", disse ele alheio a minha luta interior, "Já faz algum tempo desde que nós falamos, não acha?"

_Não o suficiente_ , pensei.

Ele não esperou por uma resposta, "Então eu estava pensando que você e eu poderíamos dar um passeio, antes de você ter que se preparar para o palco", disse ele, sua voz não deixando espaço para discutir. Isso não era uma oferta, era uma ordem.

"Depois de você ", disse ele, se afastando e me deixando passar.

Passei por ele e esperei que ele me passasse, para que ele pudesse guiar o caminho. Fazia algum tempo desde que eu vaguei pelo Castelo Volturi sozinha, mas eu ainda me lembrava de cada caminho e curva como se tivesse sido ontem. Aro não precisa saber disso. Meu conhecimento e sua ignorância poderiam funcionar para o meu beneficio um dia .

"Você não sabe mais o caminho Bella?" , ele perguntou, quando viramos a esquerda, passando pinturas renascentistas.

"Como você disse, já faz algum tempo", eu usei as suas palavras contra ele mesmo.

Ele riu, aparentemente se divertindo. Engraçado como eu não estava.

"Sim, você está certa", disse ele em seguida, voltando a falar depois de alguns segundos.

"Bella", ele disse, "Eu sei que você pode achar que é difícil confiar em mim",

Eu bufei, _tinha de ser o eufemismo do século._

"Mas eu gostaria que você compartilhasse o seu segredo comigo", continuou ele, olhando para frente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, e eu ainda não sabia qual mentira usar para isto.

"O meu segredo?" Eu repeti.

"Sim", ele disse, "Eu gostaria muito de saber como você conseguiu esse seu novo visual ", disse ele, apontando para minha cara.

_Merda!_ eu pensei, eu tinha me esquecido completamente sobre isso. Eu não tinha mudado de volta para a minha ¨aparência de Bella¨, depois de conversar com Kurt. Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida ?

Ele parou sem aviso e se virou para mim. Pelo olhar em seus olhos, eu poderia dizer que a minha máscara se foi, e meu espanto estava evidente no meu rosto.

_Ok pense! Pense!_ eu tentei me forçar a pensar em alguma coisa.

"Você poderia me mostrar?",Aro perguntou, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e ganância.

Eu não via nenhuma saída, então me conformei, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Imaginei-me como eu era antes, e quando ouvi o suspiro de Aro surpreso, eu sabia que estava feito.

"Inacreditável!", ele sussurrou, impressionado com o que acabara de testemunhar.

Eu suspirei e evitei seu olhar, o tempo todo pensando no que eu ia dizer depois que as perguntas começassem.

"Ah, querida Bella, eu não posso acreditar em meus olhos!", ele exclamou, "Eu admito que eu tinha minhas dúvidas quando Kurt me contou essa rara habilidade que você tinha adquirido, mas quando entrei no seu quarto e te vi assim ... bem, acho que agora posso dizer com segurança que não há jeito de eu deixar você fora do meu alcance, minha querida ", acrescentou.

Eu apertei o meu queixo, e continuei a olhar o chão após uma olhada rápida para Aro. O sorriso em seu rosto teria sido encantador se não fossem as palavras que tinham acabado de sair de sua boca.

_Agora que você fez isso Bella,_ pensei amargamente, _você não pode voltar atrás agora._

Eu tremi de nojo quando ele levantou meu queixo com o indicador e me forçou a olhar em seus olhos.

"Como isso é possível, Bella?" ele perguntou.

"Eu ..." Quebrei a cabeça para uma resposta, mas não encontrei nada que eu poderia lhe dar.

"Como você pode fazer isso, se você já tinha uma habilidade; o seu escudo?", ele perguntou de novo, sua voz tinha um pequeno sinal de impaciência, mas o que ele disse de repente, me deu uma ideia.

Eu sabia o que dizer agora.

"É uma ilusão", murmurei após alguns segundos, soando derrotada. Eu tinha que desempenhar o meu papel impecavelmente para que ele pudesse acreditar na mentira.

"E como, posso perguntar, você adquiriu este novo dom?",perguntou ele, tirando a mão do meu rosto.

Eu suspirei, acrescentando um toque dramático ao meu desempenho, "Não é novo", eu disse, "eu ...", eu hesitei, era isso ", eu ... eu posso criar ilusões ... usando o meu escudo," eu disse, nunca quebrando o contacto com os olhos de Aro.

"É isso mesmo?", Aro disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha cético.

"Eu vou lhe mostrar", eu me afastei dele e apontei para um dos quadros que pendiam sobre a parede, "Mantenha seus olhos na pintura",

Ele fez o que eu disse e me concentrei firmemente. Eu senti o medalhão drenando a minha energia, isto era como perder uma parte infinitesimal da minha vida. Eu empurrei a desconfortável sensação de lado e foquei na pintura.

Imaginei a tela se transformando em uma superfície de vidro, e imaginei as árvores e grama, agora imóveis, balançando com uma suave brisa. A água do lago, agora refletindo a luz do sol e a pequena família sentada na doca estava rindo e brincando.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Aro chegar perto da pintura. Depois que ele tocou a superfície, ele se virou para mim, os olhos arregalados, " Ainda é uma tela", ele sussurrou.

"Uma ilusão", eu disse, deixando ir o poder. A "janela" que eu tinha criado, era uma pintura novamente sem nenhum movimento.

"Ah, Bella!", Aro exclamou, com os braços abertos, "Isto é maravilhoso! Maravilhoso!" ele repetiu, "Imagine o que podemos realizar com o seu dom! Talvez você vai aprender a usá-lo de maneira diferente daqui a alguns anos a partir de agora", ele sorriu.

Obriguei-me a sorrir de volta. Ele acreditou. Ele ainda não sabia nada sobre o medalhão de Daniel, ou o poder que detinha, e eu seria amaldiçoada se eu deixasse ele saber. Quem poderia imaginar que eu, algum dia seria uma perita em mentir. Eu nunca fui capaz de mentir para salvar a minha vida, quando eu era humana.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto se aproximava de mim. "Se o seu dom atingiu este nível em poucas décadas, pense no que você vai ser capaz de fazer daqui a um século!" ele continuou.

Suas palavras foram como um soco no meu estômago, me deixando sem ar. Elas eram um lembrete frio do meu destino.

Olhei para Aro.

_Uma eternidade disto_.

"Estou feliz por ter decidido ficar conosco Bella", ele me disse.

Engoli em seco. _Pense nos Cullens_.

Memórias de dor encheram minha mente e eu imediatamente me arrependi.

"Estou feliz também", eu disse baixinho.

"Bem, querida", disse ele, colocando o braço em volta de mim, "Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu acho que é hora de colocarmos esse show a caminho!" ele riu.

Eu sentia o pavor e medo pelo que estava por vir rastejar por debaixo da minha pele.

Eu fingi rir por causa dele, enquanto ele me levou para longe dos salões do meu antigo presídio, fora do castelo e pela noite adentro.

* * *

**_Alice PoV_**

A multidão que se reuniu na Praça era muito barulhenta. Ela não parava de aplaudir, nem de assobiar, embora nada tivesse acontecido ainda. As luzes vindo do palco a poucos metros a nossa frente, dava a todos um brilho roxo e a música de fundo era suave mas divertida ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei em volta nervosa, me afogando em antecipação. O que eu ia dizer a Bella, depois que chegássemos a ela? Como ela vai reagir? Ela tinha sentido a minha falta? Por que ela mentiu?

Senti Anna tensa ao meu lado e segui a sua linha de visão.

_Kurt_

_Oh Deus._

Olhei para a vampira do meu lado e notei a sua expressão em branco. Eu ainda não sabia onde ela esteve quando o seu irmão chegou. Eu estava tão curiosa para saber mais, mas eu não tinha ousado perguntar nada a ela depois que ela revelou seu segredo para mim, e eu tinha uma sensação de que ela preferia não falar sobre isso.

Virei o meu olhar para a nossa esquerda. Vi outros membros do clã de Kurt. A nossa direita eu pude ver alguns guardas a espreita nas sombras.

"Anna", eu sussurrei discretamente.

"Eu sei", ela sussurrou de volta. "Eles estão ao nosso redor, mas eles não nos viram ainda. Vamos nos manter discretas, venha", disse ela, tomando minha mão e levando-me a um grupo de adolescentes.

"Olá ", disse Anna com uma voz graciosa, quando ela foi se aproximando de um dos meninos, ganhando vários olhares enciumados das meninas. O garoto parecia ter uns dezenove, cabelos pretos e olhos pretos.

Eu podia ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela queria se misturar com a multidão, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria flertar com qualquer um dos meninos humanos. Pelo amor de Deus, eu era velha o suficiente para ser avó deles .

"Ei linda," o menino de pé mais próximo disse para mim, enquanto tentava colocar um braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu agi de forma rápida e peguei a mão dele, antes que ele pudesse chegar ao seu destino.

"Sinto muito", eu disse, "Eu tenho namorado", sem necessidade de ser rude,certo ?

"Oh, vamos lá ", disse o menino, "Ele não está aqui agora, esta?", ele persistiu. Eu lancei um olhar rápido para Anna e ela apenas sorriu e encolheu os ombros em resposta. Eu ia matá -la por isso.

O humano tentou tocar meu rosto, então eu peguei a mão dele e dei-lhe um aperto 'suave'. "Eu acredito que você não me ouviu," eu disse, "Eu tenho-"

Mas as palavras nunca saíram da minha boca, porque bem naquele momento Lizzie apareceu no palco e as pessoas enlouqueceram.

* * *

**_Bem o próximo capítulo promete! muito bom na minha opinião...principalmente por causa das músicas. Vou me esforçar para postar logo_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bella POV_**

Eu me esgueirei para dar uma espiada na grande concentração de pessoas reunidas na praça. Era um bom público, o show ainda não tinha começado e já estava tão cheio.

_Pena que eles não sabem o que os espera._

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, quando eu dei um passo para longe da luz.

_Você os trouxe para a morte._

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, a culpa corroendo as minhas entranhas.

_Eu não tenho escolha_, eu repliquei.

_Você é uma assassina,_ a voz dentro da minha cabeça atacou, ignorando a minha resposta.

Fechei minha mão tão forte em torno do microfone, que o entortei com a pressão.

A voz estava certa, mesmo se eu não fosse dar o golpe final, eu ainda fazia tão parte deste massacre quanto os Volturi.

_Você está fazendo isso para salvar os Cullens,_ eu tentei me consolar, mas de qualquer forma o pensamento não me fez sentir melhor. Quem era eu para escolher quem pode viver e quem não pode? O que faz a vida dos Cullens valer mais do que as dos humanos?

_Nada,_ eu me encontrei respondendo.

Mas eu era egoísta, e eu não queria que minha antiga família morresse por minha causa, então eu escolhi os rostos estranhos; pessoas que eu nunca conheceria.

Deixei escapar um suspiro bem profundo, odiando-me pelo o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Senti uma mão apertar suavemente meu braço, "Eles iam morrer de qualquer maneira Bella," o sussurro suave de Demetri pós fim aos meus pensamentos, "Se você tivesse concordado em fazer isso ou não", acrescentou.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, surpresa que ele diria algo parecido. Lembrando quando eu tinha acabado de me juntar a Guarda, ele nunca tinha apresentado qualquer tipo de hostilidade contra mim, mas nem tinha me dado qualquer razão para pensar que poderíamos ser amigos. Ele estava lá . Claro que conversamos, mas apenas quando necessário, e só isso.

Então, por que ele estava fazendo isso agora?

"Você sabe que é verdade", continuou ele, "Alguns humanos vão morrer esta noite", disse ele finalmente, "Mas basta pensar como afortunada você é , por ter a chance de salvar outras vidas apesar do seu papel neste processo," eu estava completamente chocada com suas palavras, vendo seu olhar colorido com preocupação, mas o que mais me chocou foi sua íris topázio brilhante.

"Demetri", eu sussurrei espantada, "Você ... seus olhos ... quando?" ,Gaguejei, "Como?", Eu perguntei.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma única palavra, Aro se aproximou de nós e ele me soltou e ficou em linha reta.

"Meu Senhor", ele se curvou.

"Demetri", Aro respondeu com um ligeiro aceno e depois voltou sua atenção para mim.

" Está na hora querida", disse ele, entregando-me um outro microfone, e pegando o que eu tinha destruído de minhas mãos, "Eu gostaria apenas de sugerir que você mudasse sua aparência, há câmeras lá fora, e temo que o público mais antigo possa reconhece-la ",ele adicionou posteriormente.

Ótimo. Eu não queria que Alice me visse assim, e agora eu não tenho que procurar uma desculpa para mudar a minha aparência.

"Como quiser", eu me curvei enquanto estendia a mão para o poder e senti o medalhão me puxar mais uma vez. Deixei isto de lado, eu tinha ficado acostumada a usar esta energia muitas vezes, e eu já não tinha problema com isto.

"Eu sei. É incrível, não é?" ,Eu ouvi Aro dizer.

Eu fiz uma careta e virei os olhos para o que ele estava olhando e encontrei um Demetri boquiaberto.

Deixei escapar uma risada suave com a sua expressão.

"Vamos Lizzie, "Aro disse recuando, abrindo caminho," Está na hora ",

Eu comecei a seguir em frente, "Feliz Caçada", eu murmurei, minha raiva vazando através de minha voz.

Ele sorriu em resposta, ignorando o meu sarcasmo.

Fiz uma pequena pausa no meu caminho quando cheguei a Demetri. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e olhei em seus olhos, para que ele pudesse ver a gratidão e honestidade nos meus.

"Obrigado", eu disse calmamente, antes de desviar meus olhos seguindo para o palco, meus pensamentos nas minhas duas irmãs.

Eu realmente esperava que Anna tivesse bom senso o suficiente para não vir aqui esta noite.

Depois que eu estava em visualização completa, o povo na Praça ficou louco e começou a aplaudir. Eu senti a familiar agitação que sempre vinha, sempre que eu me apresentava e eu a acolhi de braços abertos. Fez-me sentir livre e descuidada. Sempre que eu cantava, eu me perdi no meu próprio mundo, e por um momento, eu poderia me permitir esquecer de todos os meus problemas,e esta noite ...

_Esta noite eu quero esquecer_ , pensei.

Coloquei meu melhor sorriso e saudei a multidão em frente a mim, "Olá cidade de Volterra!" ,Eu exclamei, "Como estão todos esta noite?"

A resposta foi incrivelmente alta e suas vozes levantaram-se acima da cidade antiga.

"Nossa gente,¨ eu disse," Ninguém nunca disse que vocês são muito barulhentos? "

Os aplausos deles só aumentaram.

Eu sorri e soltei uma risada, o entusiasmo deles era contagiante, e eu já estava deixando minha vida e as preocupações para trás, eu estava me tornando a garota do palco, a que não ligava para nada, só para sua música.

"Bem, então se vocês estão prontos", eu disse, "Vamos começar!"

Música explodiu atrás de mim e encheu o ar da noite, senti-me mover em sincronia com ela e comecei a cantar, minhas preocupações e pensamentos perturbadores esquecidos.

* * *

**_Alice PoV_**

Eu podia sentir a excitação se formando em torno de mim, a voz forte e confiante de Bella encheu meus ouvidos.

"**She lives in a fairy tale,somewhere too far for us to find**"_(Ela vive em um conto de fadas, em algum lugar longe demais para encontrarmos)_, ela cantou enquanto ela caminhava para a frente do palco, "**Forgotten the taste and smell, of a world that she's left behind**…"_(Esqueceu o gosto e o cheiro, de um mundo que ela deixou para trás ...)_

**It's all about the exposure. The lens, I told her**

_(É tudo sobre a exposição,As lentes, eu disse a ela )_

**The angles are all wrong now**

(Que o_s ângulos estavam todos errados agora )_

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

_(Ela está arrancando asas de borboletas )_

Senti uma mão apertar o meu braço e virei a cabeça para encontrar Anna a polegadas de mim, os rapazes humanos esquecidos.

"Temos que nos mover", ela sussurrou baixinho, me empurrando para a frente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu sussurrei para trás, enquanto eu evitava esbarrar em alguém.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

_(Mantenha seus pés no chão )_

**When your head's in the clouds**

**(**_Quando sua cabeça estiver nas nuvens)_

"Eles estão se movendo", ela sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, "Do seu lado esquerdo",

Meus olhos se atiraram para a minha esquerda e estreitei os olhos com o que vi.

_O vampiro que quase matou Jasper._

Fechei meus punhos, fúria aparecendo através de meu peito.

"Trevor", a voz amarga de Anna era baixa.

**Well go get your shovel**

_(Bem vá pegar sua pá)_

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

_( E nós cavaremos um buraco fundo )_

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo )_

**Go get your shovel**

_(Vá pegar sua pá)_

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

_(E nós cavaremos um buraco fundo )_

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo )_

Vi quando ele se aproximou de um grupo de meninas inocentes e eu ofeguei.

_O que ele estava fazendo?_

**Para pa para pa**

"Ele está flertando com elas",

Olhei para ela confusa, eu acho que eu tinha falado em voz alta sem perceber.

Eu estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta, mas percebi que Anna estava olhando para Bella, seus olhos tristes. Então eu fiz o mesmo e foi difícil de ouvir o que ela estava dizendo.

**So one day, he found her crying**

_(Então um dia, ele a encontrou chorando )_

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

_(Encolhida no chão sujo )_

**Her prince finally came to save her**

_(Seu príncipe finalmente veio para salvá-la )_

**And the rest you can figure out**

_(E o resto você pode imaginar )_

**But it was a trick**

_(Mas era um truque)_

**And the clock struck twelve,**

**(**_e o relógio soou meia-noite )_

****** Well make sure t**o build your house brick by boring brick

_(Bem, tenha certeza de construir sua casa tijolo por tijolo)_

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

_(Ou os lobos vão derrubá-la)_

_Mas era um truque,_ sua voz ressoou na minha cabeça, e senti meu coração se contrair.

Ela estava falando de Edward e suas mentiras.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

_(Mantenha seus pés no chão )_

**When your head's in the clouds**

_(Quando sua cabeça estiver nas nuvens )_

Oh Bella.

**Well go get your shovel**

_(Bem vá pegar sua pá )_

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

(E nós cavaremos um buraco fundo )

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo )_

**Go get your shovel**

_(Vá pegar sua pá)_

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

_(E nós cavaremos um buraco profundo)_

**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo,enterrar o castelo )_

**Well you built up a world of magic**

_(Bem,você construiu um mundo mágico )_

**Because your real life is tragic**

_(Porque sua vida real é trágica )_

**Yeah you built up a world of magic**

_(Yeah, você construiu um mundo mágico )_

Eu podia ver a dor no rosto de Bella e eu me senti carranquear com suas palavras. Eu queria consolar minha amiga, e compensar todos os dias, que nós não estivemos lá para ela.

**If it's not real**

_(Se não é real )_

**You can't hold it in your hand**

_(Você não pode segurar em suas mãos )_

**You can't feel it with your heart**

_(Não pode sentir com seu coração )_

**And I won't believe it**

_(E eu não vou acreditar )_

**But if it's true**

_(Mas se é verdade )_

**You can see it with your eyes**

_(Você pode ver com seus olhos )_

**Oh, even in the dark**

_(Até na escuridão)_

**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

_(E é onde eu quero estar, yeah )_

Desviei meus olhos de Bella, e notei dois vampiros conversando com um grupo de crianças estrangeiras.

Engoli em seco, quando percebi o que eles estavam fazendo.

**Go get your shovel**

_(Vá pegar sua pá)_ **  
**

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

_(E nós cavaremos um buraco fundo)_ **  
**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo )_ **  
**

Anna seguiu meu olhar e suspirou, "Essa é a maneira como eles fazem isso", ela disse, "O próximo passo é um convite para uma visita privada ao redor do castelo, a parte mais antiga da cidade, ou onde quer que eles queiram ir", a voz dela era monótona, mas eu ainda podia ver a raiva que estava escondida em seu rosto despreocupado.

**Go get your shovel**

_(Vá pegar sua pá)_ **  
**

**And then we'll dig a deep hole**

_(E nós cavaremos um buraco fundo)_ **  
**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_(Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo )_ **  
**

"Vamos Alice", Anna me chamou, "Temos que nós manter em movimento, se queremos ter a menor chance de continuarmos desapercebidas",

**Para pa para pa **

**Para pa para pa **

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a ir em frente, mais perto do palco.

**Para pa para pa **

**Para pa para pa **

Mais perto da minha irmã perdida.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

As pessoas abaixo de mim estavam fazendo um tumulto, o que me alimentou enquanto eu cantava, de novo e de novo, canção após canção. Todo o tempo pensando se eu estava pronta para compartilhar o que eu escrevi para Edward, antes que eu conheci Jason.

Eu não poderia pensar em uma razão boa o suficiente para não fazer,então ...

"Todos estão bem?", Eu chamei a atenção do público, "Todos estão se divertindo?" Eu perguntei.

Todos rugiram os seus sims.

Eu sorri, "Bem, é bom saber! Mas ouçam pessoal, eu vou deixa-los um pouco para baixo", eu disse, e eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Esta próxima música, eu escrevi a um tempo atrás," Eu continuei, "E para o garoto que quebrou meu coração. Ninguém nunca ouviu isso antes, mas eu espero que vocês gostem",eu disse.

Virei a cabeça para trás e encontrei Demetri me observando, guitarra na mão, Eu acenei para ele e ele acenou para o resto dos caras. Eu estava contente que eu tinha lhe dado a partitura para essa música antes do show.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Pouco tempo depois, ouvi a guitarra de Demetri, e tive a minha sugestão para começar,**"Someday soon, I'm gonna pull myself together, win or lose, I'm starting over again…"** _(Algum dia em breve, vou me recompor, ganhar ou perder, eu estou começando de novo ...)_

Abri os olhos e deixei a música encher a minha mente.

**Start this day,**

_(Começando esse dia)_

**Like any other day,**

_(Como __outro dia __qualquer )_

**Fold my hands,**

_(Juntar minhas mãos)_

**As I begin to pray,**

_(Quando eu começar a rezar)_

**Sometimes we,**

_(As vezes nós,)_

**Gotta throw the past aside,**

(Temos que jogar o passado de lado)

Eu senti meu coração quebrar de novo enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca.

**Come what may,**

_(Venha o que vier)_

**I'm gonna open up my eyes**

_(Eu vou abrir meu olhos)_

**To all my broken feelings,**

_(Para toda a minha dor)_

**It's the only road I've known,**

_(Este é o único caminho que eu conheço)_

**I just wanna say to you…**

_(Eu só quero dizer a você...)_

**Maybe I wont feel the pain,**

_(Talvez eu não sinta a dor)_

**When you leave me one day,**

_(Quando você me deixar um dia)_

...Eu não quero que você venha comigo.

**Maybe it wont be too late,**

_(Talvez não seja tarde demais)_

**When you need me someday,**

_(Quando você precisar de mim algum dia)_

...Você não ... me ... quer?

**Someone take me away from the one who betrays,**

_(Alguém me leve longe de quem me traiu)_

**Things wont ever be the same,**

_(As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas)_

**I'm starting over…**

_(Estou começando de novo...)_

Eu estremeci internamente, enquanto as lembranças da minha vida depois que ele me deixou correram de volta para minha mente. Uma onda de tristeza tomou conta de mim quando eu pensei em toda a dor que eu passei, não sabendo que era apenas o começo.

**In days gone by, I was hiding from myself,**

_(Nos dias que se passaram, eu estava me escondendo de mim mesmo)_

**In all those lies, and the truth was hard to tell,**

(Com todas as mentiras, a verdade era dificil de dizer)

**But I will try, to turn my life around,**

_(Mas vou tentar,dar uma virada na minha vida)_

**I'll close my eyes so I can finally see…**

_(Eu vou fechar os meus olhos, para que eu possa finalmente ver...)_

**The road to all my broken feelings,**

_(O caminho para toda a minha dor)_

**It's the only one I've known,**

_(Esta é a única maneira que eu conheço)_

Meus olhos percorreram a multidão, e mesmo que eu estivesse esperando por isto.

**I just wanna say to you…**

_(Eu apenas quero dizer a você...)_

Eu gelei com o que vi.

_Alice._

Mas ela não estava olhando para mim, ela estava olhando de boca aberta em algo longe dela,a sua direita.

Meu olhar varreu a área e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu mal podia ouvir Demetri entrando em uma ponte improvisada para me encobrir, pois lá no meio das pessoas, com Sabrina e Jasper ao seu lado, estava Edward.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de franzir a testa e apertar a ponta de seu nariz, como sempre fazia quando os pensamentos de alguém o irritavam.

_Pensamentos._

Eu sai fora do meu estupor rapidamente, afastando minha ansiedade e todo o pensamento sobre os Cullens, colocando um escudo em torno de todos os vampiros na praça, exceto para os Cullens menos Alice, eu não iria me arriscar.

"Eu estou bem agora", eu sussurrei, apenas alto o suficiente para Demetri me ouvir.

Eu escutei os acordes familiares e sabia exatamente quando entrar, eu tenho que agradecer Demetri mais tarde.

**Maybe I won't feel the pain**

_(Talvez eu não sinta a dor)_

**When you leave me one day**

_(Quando você me deixar um dia)_

**Maybe it wont be too late,**

_(Talvez não vai ser tarde demais)_

**When you need me someday,**

_(Quando você precisar de mim algum dia)_

Eu atirei a Edward um olhar antes de fechar meus olhos novamente.

**Someone take me away from the one who betrays,**

_(Alguém me leve para longe de quem me traiu)_

**Things wont ever be the same…**

_(As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas ...)_

E com força renovada e sentimentos vivos explodindo no meu peito, eu cantei com tudo o que eu tinha.

**You were my heart**,

_(Você foi meu coração)_

**_You were my soul,_**

(Você foi minha alma)

**_You were my breath,_**

_(Você foi minha respiração)_

**_til i grow old_**

_(Até eu envelhecer)_

**You were my blood**

_(Você foi meu sangue)_

**You were my bones,**

_(Você foi os meus ossos)_

**how could you ever leave me alone **

_(Como você pode me deixar sozinha?)_

Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei os de Edward perfurando os meus, sua expressão ilegível. Eu queria tanto olhar para longe, mas uma pequena parte de mim queria ficar assim para sempre.

**maybe i wont feel the pain**

_(Talvez eu não sinta a dor)_

**when you leave me one day,**

_(Quando você me deixar um dia)_

Virei-lhe as costas e caminhei para o outro lado da plataforma,dando um olhar para Alice.

**maybe it wont be too late**

_(Talvez não seja tarde)_

**when you need me someday**

_(Quando você precisar de mim algum dia)_

Sua expressão era atormentada, e seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza e alegria?

**Someone take me away from the one who betrays,**

_(Alguém me leve para longe de quem me traiu)_

Ela parecia pronta para saltar para cima do palco.

**things wont ever be the same ...**

_(As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas...)_

**i just wanna say to you.**. .

_(Eu apenas quero te dizer)_

**maybe i wont feel the pain**

_(Talvez eu não sinta a dor)_

**when you leave me one day**

_(Quando você me deixar um dia)_

**maybe it wont be too late,**

**(**_Talvez não seja tarde)_

**when you need me someday,**

_(Quando você precisar de mim algum dia)_

**someone take me away from the one who betrays,**

_(Alguem me leve para longe de quem me traiu)_

**"Things wont ever be the same.. **_(As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas.__..)_" ,a canção chegou ao fim e a multidão foi a loucura.

Arrisquei um olhar na direção de Anna, e ela encontrou o meu olhar.

_Ela sabe_, ela repetia.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha respiração acelerou.

_Me desculpe,_ acrescentou.

_Oh Deus._

Eu tomei uma respiração instável e coloquei a minha cara impassível, enquanto eu tentava ignorar os Cullens, eu tinha acabado de ver Rosalie e Emmett a alguns metros atrás de Alice; Carlisle e Esme estavam indo em direção de Edward. Fiquei surpresa que ninguém os tinha visto ainda.

"Bem... Acho que vocês gostaram, então?", Eu perguntei em voz alta.

Aplausos.

"Obrigado pessoal!" ,Eu sorri, "Eu estou feliz que eu coloquei isto para fora, foi muito refrescante ...", eu disse. "E eu tenho que dizer que fiquei muito feliz de estar aqui com todos vocês, mas estou triste em dizer que eu tenho que ir",

Um coro de 'nãos' explodiu.

"Não se preocupem, eu ainda tenho mais uma música para vocês !" Eu disse, tendo uma ideia.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto Edward tinha ouvido esta noite, ou mesmo se ele tinha ouvido algo. Mas no caso dele reunir informações suficientes para juntar tudo, e apenas no caso da possibilidade infinitesimal que o que ele disse para mim todos esses anos atrás,tenha sido tudo mentira -eu estremeci- e ele ainda me amava, eu tinha de destruir qualquer tipo de esperança que ainda possa existir para nós, mesmo se eu não tivesse descoberto exatamente o que tinha sobrado dos meus sentimentos por ele.

Para seu próprio bem, bem como o meu.

Pois mesmo se eu o perdoa-se, o que eu não tinha. Eu ainda tinha Aro para me preocupar. As coisas estavam complicadas o suficiente como estavam.

"O para sempre acabou," eu disse baixinho.

"Vamos lá", disse Demetri.

Eu ouvi o início suave da melodia começar a tocar e me dirigi para os humanos diante de mim, propositalmente não olhando para os Cullens, nem qualquer outro vampiro em especial, "Certo pessoal, este é o meu adeus para vocês, obrigado por terem vindo aqui esta noite ! ", Mas, então, pensei sobre o destino sombrio que alguns teriam após isto, e acrescentei, "E todos os casais aqui, abracem firme o seu amor e lhe diga o quanto você o ama!"

Dito isto, tomei fôlego e comecei a cantar.

* * *

**_Alice PoV_**

"Ela sabe que você sabe", disse Anna, nunca tirando os olhos de Bella.

"Eu sei",Eu balancei a cabeça, atordoada.

Eu não conseguia esquecer o olhar de medo e choque que cruzou o rosto de Bella, quando ela descobriu que eu sabia o seu segredo. Eu quis tranquiliza -la, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eu não podia, porque mais uma vez minha visão tinha sido inutilizada. Depois do choque inicial de ver minha família aqui tinha desaparecido, tentei buscar o nosso futuro, e fiquei apavorada ao ver apenas um vazio negro, onde a nossa vida deveria estar.

Eu suspirei enquanto Bella se dirigia para a multidão, e a música suave começou a tocar.

_O que na terra a minha família está fazendo aqui?_

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ir para Jasper e dizer-lhe que sentia muito, mas Anna tinha me parado antes que eu sequer pisei em sua direção.

"Você não pode", ela disse, "Só vai piorar as coisas se encontrarem todos nós juntos"

Eu estava relutante em admitir isso, mas ela estava certa.

Não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de sermos pegas, e muito menos pegas com todos os outros a reboque.

Suspirei de novo e voltei minha atenção de volta para Bella.

"**I was caught in a place far away,From the light(**_Eu estava presa num lugar distante da luz)_", sua voz suave subiu acima de todas as outras. "**What I saw, I couldn't face, so I closed my eyes**,_(O que eu vi, eu não poderia enfrentar, assim eu fechei os olhos ...)_"

**Wish I could turn back the page**

_(Gostaria de poder voltar essa página)_**  
**

**Re-write my point of view**

_(Reescrever o meu ponto de vista)_**  
**

**Save all the time you waste (got to get gone, gone)**

_(Salvar todo o tempo que você desperdiçou,Consegui ir embora, embora)_**  
**

******Don't let it escalade**

_(Não deixe isto aumentar)_

**Don't fight, it's just no use**

_(Não lute, é simplesmente inútil)_

**There's nothing left to say**

_(Não há nada a dizer)_

**Got to get gone, gone, gone**

_(Tenho que conseguir ir embora, embora, embora)_

Ela olhou para Edward, e ele encarou o seu olhar penetrante.

**Forever is over**

(_O para sempre acabou)_

**And my hearts not gonna fight**

_(E meu coração não vai lutar)_

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**And I'm no longer afraid**

(_E eu não tenho mais medo)_

**Cuz if I don't get out now**

_(Porque se eu não sair agora)_

**I may never escape**

_(Poderei jamais escapar)_

**Your power is fading away and**

_(Seu poder está desaparecendo e)_

Eu observava silenciosamente enquanto ela se movia no palco, dançando em perfeita sincronia com a música.

**I'm getting so stuck to the place**

_(Eu estou ficando tão presa a esse lugar)_

**I belong**

_(A que eu pertenço)_

Arrisquei olhar para Edward e me perguntei se Bella realmente queria dizer o que ela estava dizendo. Eu não sabia o que minha família estava fazendo aqui, mas se ele tivesse de alguma forma descoberto a verdade, eu tinha certeza de que as palavras de Bella deveriam ser um corte profundo.

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**Over, over, over, over, over**

_(Acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou)_

**I don't want you to tell me**

_(Eu não quero que você me diga)_

**You found someone**

_(Que você encontrou alguém)_

Os olhos dela brilharam para Sabrina.

**Cuz I got no distance left to run**

_(Porque não tenho mais nenhuma distância a percorrer)_

**Wish I could turn back the page**

_(Gostaria de poder voltar a página)_

**Re-write my point of view**

_(Re-escrever o meu ponto de vista)_

Ela lamenta ter nos conhecido?

**Save all the time you waste (got to get gone, gone)**

(_Salvar todo o tempo que você desperdiçou,Consegui ir embora, embora)_

**Don't let it escalade**

_(Não deixe isto aumentar)_

Ela tinha um olhar triste no rosto, e eu sabia que a machucava dizer essas coisas. Mas, essa letra eram seus sentimentos verdadeiros?

**Don't fight, it's just no use**

_(Não lute, isso é simplesmente inútil)_

**There's nothing left to say**

_(Não há nada a dizer)_

**Got to get gone, gone, gone**

_(Tenho que ir embora, embora, embora)_

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**And my hearts not gonna fight**

_(E meu coração não vai lutar)_

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**And I'm no longer afraid**

(_E eu não tenho mais medo)_

**Cuz if I don't get out now**

_(Porque se eu não sair agora)_

**I may never escape**

_(Poderei jamais escapar)_

**Your power is fading away and**

_(Seu poder está desaparecendo e)_

**I'm getting so stuck to the place**

_(Estou ficando tão presa a esse lugar)_

**I belong**

_(A que eu pertenço)_

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**Over, over, over, over, over**

_(Acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou)_

**I'm on the other side**

_(Eu estou do outro lado)_

**And now I realize**

_(E agora eu percebo)_

**I'm in paradise**

(_Que estou no paraíso)_

Seus olhos dispararam para Edward e depois voltaram para a multidão.

**Coz you're out my life**

_(Porque você está fora da minha vida)_

Ela não está dando a ele uma segunda chance , eu pensei desanimada.

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**And my hearts not gonna fight**

_(E meu coração não vai lutar)_

Ela está desistindo, minha mente gritou.

**Forever is over**

_(O para sempre acabou)_

**And I'm no longer afraid**

_(E eu não tenho mais medo)_

**Cuz if I don't get out now**

_(Porque se eu não sair agora)_

**I may never escape**

_(Eu poderei nunca escapar)_

Eu tinha que falar com ela!

**Your power is fading away and**

_(Seu poder está desaparecendo e)_

**I'm getting so stuck to the place**

_(Estou ficando tão presa a esse lugar)_

**I belong**

_(A que eu pertenço)_

**Forever is over**

(O para sempre acabou)

**Over, over, over, over, over**

_(Acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou, acabou)_

"**Forever is over.**.." ela completou, virando a cabeça para os lados.

"Obrigado a todos!" Bella exclamou, antes de caminhar para fora do palco, não olhando nenhuma vez em nossa direção.

Eu sabia que não deveria fazer isto, mas eu não pude evitar ," Lizzie, espere!", Chamei por ela.

Nem mesmo um segundo depois Anna tinha me agarrou pelos ombros, e estava me arrastando para um beco perto dos bastidores, "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo!", ela sussurrou, "Alguém estava prestes a-"

"Bem Olá , Olá jovem irmã," uma voz sarcástica a interrompeu.

Notei como ela imediatamente endureceu e movimentou o corpo de modo que ela estava de pé entre Kurt e eu.

"Você não é meu irmão", respondeu ela sem rodeios.

"Oh, por favor Anna", ele sorriu, "Não me diga que você ainda está furiosa com o que aconteceu todos esses anos atrás. Você tem que esquecer algum dia, você sabe",

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Ah! Tudo bem," ele disse, "Eu só preciso que você responda algumas perguntas para mim, você sabe, o procedimento normal", ele riu baixinho antes de começar.

"Qual a razão para você estar em Volterra?" , perguntou ele.

"Não é da sua conta", foi a resposta curta de Anna.

Ele fez uma careta, "Hum, talvez Alice vai ser mais cooperativa?" ele refletiu, dando um passo a frente.

Anna deu um passo a frente, para bloquear seu caminho, "Fique longe dela", disse numa voz ameaçadora.

"Ou então?" Kurt a desafiou,a encarando com um suave brilho que emanava de suas mãos.

Ela soltou um rosnado baixo e senti a temperatura em torno de nós cair, todas as nossas respirações saindo em pequenas baforadas visíveis.

As sobrancelhas de Kurt se arquearam,"Você não é páreo para mim irmã", disse ele, sua voz profunda.

"Bem,isso nós vamos ver", ela saltou para trás e se agachou, pronta para saltar para a frente.

Eu fiquei nervosa com o rumo que a situação estava tomando, eu não queria Anna arriscando sua vida por mim, "Anna", eu sussurrei colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

Os olhos dela se viraram para mim por um segundo e Kurt teve sua chance, ele inflamou as mãos e se arremessou para Anna, quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Eu poderia dizer que ela iria tentar nos tirar do caminho, mas não conseguiu fazer isso, não fomos rápidas o suficiente e não houve tempo suficiente.

Apenas quando eu pensei que estávamos perdendo, uma figura envolta em um casaco preto colidiu com Kurt no ar e ambos rolaram sobre o chão. Kurt acabou em cima e soltou um rosnado furioso quando ele deu um soco, deixando um imenso buraco no chão, quando o vampiro abaixo dele se esquivou. Nosso salvador chutou Kurt e aterrissou a poucos metros de distância.

Ambos se levantaram e se enfrentaram.

"Alice!" Eu ouvi a voz preocupada de Jasper me chamar.

"Jasper", eu disse sem fôlego, enquanto ele passava os braços em volta de mim. Todos já estava aqui também. Ouvi um suspiro profundo e com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver a expressão conformada de Anna.

Dos braços de Jasper eu pude ver Kurt tremendo de raiva, mas também o olhar incrédulo em seus olhos vermelhos enquanto ele nós encarava, a figura encapuzada esquecida.

"Alice", Jasper disse, "Querida, você esta- "

"Por que diabos você não me contou isso? ",a explosão de raiva de Kurt o interrompeu.

Levei um segundo para ver que ele estava falando com Sabrina.

Ela parecia surpreendida por um momento antes de retrucar, "Bem, como eu faria isto, quando ele ", ela apontou para Jasper," Não me deixou fora de vista! " ela assobiou.

_Oh meu Deus._

_Ela simplesmente se entregou_.

"O quê !" Edward exclamou.

Jasper riu, "Eu sabia que você estava envolvida em algo, no momento que você não voltou para casa depois que o clã dele se foi", ele apontou para Kurt.

Sabrina lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

"Espere, o que está acontecendo aqui?" A voz de Emmett tocou para fora, "Alguém pode explicar?" ele perguntou frustrado.

Kurt rosnou, ele estava fervendo quando se virou para o vampiro misterioso, "Você arruinou tudo!", cuspiu, "Se não fosse por você eu já a teria ! ", Ele apontou um dedo trêmulo na minha direção.

Engoli em seco, _ele me queria_ ?

"Sobre o meu monte de cinzas", veio uma fria voz familiar do sexo feminino.

_Bella?_

"Bem, isso pode ser arranjado," Kurt forçou um sorriso para ela e a empurrou contra a parede, a força do impacto destruiu a parede e seu capuz caiu.

Elizabeth.

Ele levantou a mão em chamas e tentou bater nela, mas ela foi mais rápida que ele e agarrou seu pulso, torcendo o braço e trocando de lugar com ele.

Agora era Kurt que estava preso contra a parede.

Ele lutou contra seu aperto sem sucesso, e então,

"Já chega", uma voz cheia de autoridade veio da parte de trás do beco.

Bella imediatamente soltou Kurt, e ambos se endireitaram.

Um vampiro que tinha um ar de realeza na forma como ele se portava, saiu das sombras e observou Kurt e Bella com um olhar decepcionado.

"Aro," Eu ouvi o sussurro de Edward.

_Então este era o líder dos Volturi_, eu pensei.

"Eu pensei que conhecia vocês dois melhor", disse ele, e ambos inclinaram suas cabeças. Ele se virou para nós, então, o brilho em sua íris carmesim causou arrepios na minha espinha, quando lembrei das palavras de Bella.

_" Ah Carlisle, "Lizzie começou, quase lamentavelmente," Você não tem ideia, do jeito que ele fala sobre sua família ",_

_" Especialmente sobre Alice e Edward, como eles são dois bens preciosos que ele poderia ter ", disse ela, olhando para nós com um olhar preocupado._

Eu engoli meu medo, e empurrei esses pensamentos longe, tentando fazer contato visual com Bella, mas ela estava olhando fixamente para o chão .

"Carlisle, velho amigo," Aro iniciou,com um sorriso encantador no rosto, "Bem vindo a Volterra",

* * *

**_Bem o que acharam? Vou colocar o link para as musicas no meu profile, uma dica: leia com o fundo musical, fica muito melhor. _**

**_A primeira música e do Paramore, seguida de Saliva e The Saturdays._**


	21. Chapter 21

Meus olhos vagaram até Carlisle enquanto ele lutava com a sua resposta. Quando ele finalmente se recompôs, ele tinha um sorriso educado no rosto.

"Obrigado Aro", disse ele, dando um passo para mais perto dele, "Por esta, uh", seus olhos brilharam para Elizabeth e Kurt, "Agitada recepção", ele fez soar como uma pergunta.

Os olhos de Aro também dispararam para o par e voltaram, antes de deixar escapar uma risada, "Ah, não se preocupe com eles Carlisle," ele disse, acenando descuidadamente com a mão, "Esses dois mantém esse rancor a muito tempo", Ele acrescentou, "Embora eles devessem saber,que esta não é a maneira de receber nossas visitas", ele olhou para eles com firmeza.

"Minhas desculpas, meu Senhor," Kurt baixou a cabeça, enquanto Lizzie encarou o olhar de Aro e permaneceu em silêncio.

O governante apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta, e riu levemente.

Carlisle e o resto da minha família, observou esta troca com interesse. Nunca tínhamos ouvido falar de alguém se comportar dessa maneira para um dos irmãos, e fiquei sinceramente surpresa ao ver Bella o enfrentando assim.

_Onde está a minha desajeitada irmã tímida?_ encontrei-me perguntando.

_Se foi_.

"Eu acredito que as apresentações devem ser feitas", a voz de Aro me trouxe de volta a realidade. Só então notei que vários vampiros tinham se juntado a nós no beco escuro. Senti os braços de Jasper se apertarem em volta de mim.

"Este é Demetri", ele apontou para a vampiro que tinha vindo ficar ao lado de Bella , que tinha uma mão confortante abaixo das costas dela.

Eu franzi a testa, _ele poderia ser o amigo que a ajudou a escapar a anos atrás?_

"Ele é o único além de Elizabeth, que você vai encontrar aqui, que segue sua dieta peculiar meu amigo," Aro disse, jogando a Carlisle um pequeno sorriso , "Talvez vocês gostariam de falar sobre sua escolha mais tarde?" , acrescentou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

"Seria um prazer", disse Carlisle, se endereçando a Demetri, que apenas acenou com a cabeça educadamente.

"Bom, bom!" Aro exclamou, "Vocês já conhecem os irmãos Connolly; Kurt e Anna", disse ele, e uns poucos suspiros escaparam da minha família enquanto ele gesticulava para ambos os vampiros, antes de passar para o próximo, posicionado atrás dele.

"Este é Felix", disse ele, "E esses dois aqui são Jane e Alec," ele apontou para dois vampiros, que mais pareciam crianças, de pé mais próximos a nós .

De repente os olhos da garota voaram em minha direção e Edward, que tinha notado este pequeno movimento , tenso me chamou com uma voz preocupada, "Alice!"

Fiquei com medo de sua reação, mas Jane apenas franziu a testa profundamente, antes de se virar para encarar Bella.

"Eu tenho algo no meu rosto Jane?" ela perguntou calmamente.

" Sua pequena-"

"Calma Jane," Aro interrompeu, "Nenhum dano deve acontecer aos Cullens enquanto eles estiverem aqui", disse ele, sem jamais tirar os olhos do olhar duro de Bella.

_O que aconteceu?_

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward, desejando que ele respondesse a pergunta que ele não podia ouvir. Eu já tinha percebido que Bella tinha seu escudo em volta da minha mente, desde que Edward não tinha tentado arrancar a minha cabeça de meus ombros ainda. Eu me perguntei se ele iria tentar, depois que ele descobrisse a verdade sobre Elizabeth. Porque pelo menos por agora eu tinha certeza que ele não sabia de nada.

Eu estava prestes a chamar a atenção de Edward, mas foi Aro que respondeu minha pergunta.

"Por favor desculpem Jane, meus amigos," ele começou, "Ela tem o poder de fazer você pensar que está enfrentando certa ... dor", disse ele, "Não a coisa real é claro, apenas uma ilusão, mas ainda assim..." ele deixou vago. "De qualquer forma, ela fica um pouco empolgada ás vezes, e gosta de experimentar em alguém diferente de vez em quando", disse ele rindo.

Eu olhei para ele, um pouco de boca aberta. Como poderia ele dizer aquelas palavras de tal maneira alegre?

"Mas não se preocupem", ele continuou, "Vocês nunca estiveram em qualquer tipo de perigo, Elizabeth está protegendo a mente de vocês de qualquer tipo de agressão mental agora", disse ele andando indo ficar atrás dela, e colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros. Tanto Kurt quanto Demetri deram um passo para trás. "Apreciando o silêncio Edward?" ele sorriu.

"Sim", respondeu secamente, "Obrigado, Aro,"

"Ah Edward eu garanto que isso funciona nos dois sentidos!" , exclamou, deixando o lado de Bella e indo parar na frente dele. Aro estendeu a mão, "É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo", disse ele quando Edward a apertou.

Ele então se virou para Carlisle, "Agora, velho amigo, você vai me apresentar para o resto da sua família?" ele perguntou.

Carlisle acenou e fez sinal para que Esme viesse para a frente, "Esta é minha esposa, Esme", disse ele passando um braço ao redor dela, pisando de lado para apontar para o resto de nós, "Esses dois aqui são Emmett e Rosalie, e ali Jasper e Alice ", Aro apertou todas as nossas mãos e depois parou quando chegou a Sabrina.

"E eu acho que você já conhece Sabrina", Carlisle terminou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não fez nenhum movimento para tocá -la.

A voz de Anna encheu minha mente então.

_" Aro não toca Kurt ", respondeu ela secamente," ou qualquer membro do seu clã seja qual for o caso. "_

_Então, ela está com Kurt, mas não com os Volturi ,_ pensei.

"Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez que te vi Sabrina", Aro disse, "Mas eu sinto que devo agradecer a você querida, pois se não fosse por você , nunca teríamos encontrado Elizabeth novamente", disse ele, enquanto Bella lhe atirou um olhar rápido, "Então, obrigado por dar a Kurt a direção , o que trouxe de volta a nossa casa, não só Elizabeth mas Anna também, elas fizeram muita falta", acrescentou.

Com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver Bella fechando os olhos e cerrando os punhos, tentando equilibrar a raiva tomando respirações profundas. Eu olhei para Jasper e o vi observando Elizabeth com uma carranca no rosto.

Antes que Sabrina pudesse responder Aro, Edward falou.

"Como que eu nunca ouvi nada de você ?" perguntou ele, aproximando-se Sabrina, "Eu admito que eu tenho evitado olhar para os pensamentos de todos desde de..." ele deteve-se e engoliu, "Um tempo atrás," ele disse, "Mas eu acho que teria ouvido qualquer coisa sobre isso , então como você escondeu isso de mim? " ele exigiu novamente.

Até agora todos, inclusive Bella,estavam olhando fixamente para Sabrina, esperando por sua resposta.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu, "Anos de prática Eddie",foi sua única resposta, antes de se curvar a Aro, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Kurt.

"Bem!" ,Aro bateu palmas, "Agora que todos nós conhecemos uns aos outros, porque não damos um passo para dentro do castelo", ele disse, "Eu realmente espero que você vai ficar pelo menos alguns dias Carlisle, nós temos espaço suficiente para você e sua família aqui e então talvez você possa me dizer como você veio parar aqui, em primeiro lugar ", disse ele.

_Ficar_? pensei.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela parecia desanimada, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

"Obrigado meu amigo," Carlisle disse, "Sua oferta é muito gentil ",

"Carlisle que absurdo!" Aro exclamou dando-lhe um tapa amigável nas costas e levando-o embora, o resto os seguiu, "Eu sinto falta de conversar com você , isso sou apenas eu sendo egoísta", disse ele.

E a julgar pela sombra escura que atravessou as feições de Bella, eu tive um forte sentimento de que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

* * *

Tínhamos chego ao castelo dos Volturi e todos os meus esforços para abordar Bella tinham sido inúteis. Toda vez que eu tentava dar um passo mais perto dela, Demetri tinha impedido o meu caminho, eu não tinha ousado chamar o nome dela fazendo-o claro para todos, eu precisava falar com ela.

"Querida Elizabeth," Aro falou, "Você se importaria de mostrar para as crianças Cullens suas câmaras, enquanto meus irmãos e eu temos uma boa conversa com Carlisle e Esme, na Ala Leste?" , ele perguntou em tom amável.

"Claro", ela disse, "Vamos", ela acenou para que nós, Anna e Demetri a seguíssemos, e o resto da Guarda incluindo Sabrina ficaram para trás.

"Ah, e, Elizabeth?

Ela parou, mas não olhou para trás, "Sim?"

"Não vague muito longe do castelo", ele disse, "Seria uma vergonha perder você de novo, especialmente quando nós acabamos de tê-la de volta, certo?" , acrescentou ele, seu rosto era amável, mas seus olhos e tom seguravam uma ameaça silenciosa que eu tinha certeza de que ninguém, além dela deveria entender.

"Claro Aro," ela disse com uma voz suave, apesar do fato que seu corpo enrijeceu, "Isso seria terrivelmente verdade", ela concordou antes de se afastar.

A tensão presente no ar por todo o caminho até a Ala Leste, era tão densa que eu tinha certeza que poderia ser cortada com uma faca, se eu tivesse tentado. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, e Jasper continuou me jogando olhares confusos por causa de minhas emoções conflitantes. Eu estava com medo do que estava para vir, mas eu também estava muito feliz e ansiosa,acreditando que eu conseguiria me aproximar de Bella,e finalmente falar com ela.

Quando chegamos no final de um corredor com quatro portas, duas de cada lado, ela virou-se para nós.

"Aqui estamos nós," disse em uma voz sem emoção, "Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa é só chamar, que alguém vai estar com vocês em breve",

Exatamente quando ela estava prestes a partir, a mão de Edward se atirou para frente e agarrou seu pulso.

"Não me toque Edward", disse ela em voz baixa.

"Eu não vou te deixar ir até que você responda as minhas perguntas", ele assobiou.

Demetri rosnou em resposta e começou a avançar, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Lizzie.

"Demetri, não", disse ela olhando para ele, "Apenas vá , eu falo com você depois",

"Mas"

"Vá , por favor", disse ela.

Ele soltou um profundo suspiro, balançou a cabeça e saiu, mas não antes de encarar furiosamente Edward.

"O que você quer Edward?" ela disse, seu rosto não a traindo.

"O que as fotos de Isabella Swan estavam fazendo entre os seus pertences?" perguntou ele, indo direto ao ponto. Eu vi quando os olhos dela se arregalaram antes que ela pudesse controlar a surpresa. "Não tente negar isso, porque todos nós as vimos", ele disse em uma voz mortal.

"Tudo isto é por causa disto ?", ela perguntou, com um olhar de descrença escrito por todo o rosto.

"O que você quer dizer?", Edward perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

"Você veio até Volterra e arriscou a vida de todos", disse ela acenando para nós, "por algumas fotos de sua ex? Meu Deus, você é patético!" ,exclamou.

Edward rosnou e estava prestes a rebater, mas Rosalie foi mais rápida.

"Nós todos concordamos em vir aqui", disse ela apertando os olhos para Bella, "Nós todos nos importávamos com a garota, você sabe disso, e todos nós queremos saber se você a conhecia, e qual foi a sua relação com ela, "

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e voltou a olhar para mim. Mas eu tive que fechar meus olhos, pois era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para me impedir de atirar os braços ao redor dela.

"Responda!", Edward rosnou,ficando impaciente,puxando Bella em direção a ele. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dela agora.

_Eu tinha que parar isso._

"Edward," eu comecei.

"Fique fora disso, Alice," Bella disse em uma voz suave, nunca quebrando o contato visual com o Edward.

"Elizabeth", Edward sussurrou, "Nós estamos esperando",

"Me solta," ela disse em uma voz calma.

"Não"

"Me. Solta", ela repetiu, marcando cada palavra.

"Não," Edward disse, desta vez segurando o pulso com mais força do que a necessária, "Você está escondendo algo, e você vai me dizer o que é ",

"Me solta", disse ela, com mais força.

"Você sabe algo sobre Bella. Preciso saber o que é!" , exclamou, sacudindo-a novamente.

"Eu disse," Bella sussurrou, "ME SOLTA ! ", ela levantou a voz e sua mão ficou brilhante. Edward gemeu de dor e imediatamente a soltou, como se tivesse sido queimado.

Todos deram um passo para trás, enquanto Anna colocava a mão no ombro de Bella em uma tentativa de acalma-la.

"O qu- O que ?", Edward gaguejou.

"Você quer saber algo sobre Bella Swan?" ,Bella rosnou, " Eu vou lhe dizer algo sobre Bella Swan!Ela foi uma total ruína depois que você a deixou! " ,ela rosnou com tal veneno, que Edward deu um passo atrás, de repente assustado.

"Você ... você sab-"

" Sim! ", ela sussurrou apertando os olhos para ele, "Eu a conheci, eu a conheci muito bem, Edward," ela disse, com os punhos tremendo.

Eu fiquei mais ansiosa do que nunca, meus olhos se lançaram da forma agitada de Elizabeth para a congelada de Edward.

_O que você está fazendo Bella_? pensei.

"Você sabe o que Eddie? Eu tenho desejado te perguntar ",ela começou a sua voz curiosa, mas controlada," Era a sua real intenção destruí-la total e completamente? Porque se foi eu tenho que parabeniza-lo, porque você certamente conseguiu! ", ela exclamou, raiva revestindo suas últimas palavras.

"Não," Edward balançou a cabeça, sua expressão atormentada. "Não, não, não! Eu te disse que a parti para protegê -la!", sua voz estava cheia de angústia.

"Acho que todos nós sabemos o bem que isto fez para ela", rebateu.

"Ela deveria ser feliz, ela era humana, ela deveria me esquecer", ele disse fracamente, seus olhos desfocados.

"Como ela poderia , Edward?", Bella perguntou, "Depois de tudo que você lhe disse naquela floresta?"

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" ,ele perguntou subitamente alarmado.

_Do que ela está falando_? pensei.

"Eu disse que a conheci",

"Você não sabe de nada," Edward disse.

"Bella, nós estamos partindo" ,Bella começou.

Edward balançou a cabeça, "Não"

"Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo", ela continuou com frieza.

"Não, eu-"

"Você ... não ... me quer?",a dor era evidente em sua voz.

Edward levantou o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, "Não", ambos sussurraram.

_O que está acontecendo?_

"Edward," eu comecei, mas ele só ficou de pé onde estava, encarando o chão de forma vaga, então eu virei meus olhos para Bella.

Ela estava olhando para Edward, sua expressão ilegível.

"Dói Edward?", ela perguntou, "Pensar em seu rosto quando você disse essas palavras?", ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Você a machucou irreparavelmente," ela disse tão baixo, que eu quase não a ouvi.

Tudo de repente, tudo se encaixou com perfeição.

"Você fez o que ? ", Exclamei, olhando para Edward em descrença.

"Eu tinha que fazer", disse ele freneticamente, "Era a única maneira dela seguir em frente".

"Então você mentiu para ela?", Eu continuei, andando até ele, "Você me disse que lhe tinha dito a verdade! Que estávamos partindo para protegê-la! Essa foi a única razão de eu ter acordado com a sua ideia estúpida e partir sem dizer adeus! ", fúria incontrolável foi inchando o meu peito. "Você nos fez partir por nada!" ,Rosnei. " Eu disse que ela não ia ficar bem! "

Eu mal pude evitar de deixa-lo saber o que eu realmente pensava. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e eu sei que ele estava arrasado também, mas ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez.

"Eu tinha que fazer algo Alice!" ele disparou de volta, ficando em linha reta, "Eu não podia deixa-la ser dilacerada pelo nosso mundo!" ele sussurrou, os olhos cheios de uma dor irredutível.

"Mas ela foi", Bella disse calmamente, fazendo-me engolir as palavras que estavam prestes a sair da minha boca, Jasper então aproveitou a oportunidade para me pegar nos braços, longe de Edward.

"O que você quer dizer com ela foi?" era Emmett, sua voz era tão baixa, que eu não teria pensado que era ele, se eu não estivesse lá. Suas feições estavam contaminadas com uma terrível tristeza, e seus olhos estavam queimando com raiva de Edward. Ele tinha amado Bella também.

"Foi um vampiro que acabou com a vida de Bella Swan," ela disse com uma voz imparcial.

"O quê ?", Rosalie suspirou.

"Você nos disse que não havia nenhum vestígio de vampiros na clareira!", Edward se virou para mim.

"Agora você não ouse fazer isso comigo! E não, eu disse que a chuva tinha lavado qualquer perfume que pudesse ter estado lá ", eu argumentei de volta.

"Então o que aconteceu que arrancou as árvores?" Edward continuou, as palavras saindo rapidamente.

Dei de ombros e Bella respondeu por mim ", Lobisomens", disse ela.

"Lobisomens", Edward repetiu.

"Sim", ela engoliu em seco, "Os lobisomens de La Push vieram para salvar Bella, mas eles estavam muito atrasados", disse ela, "Mataram o francês e a ruiva",

"Laurent e Victoria", Jasper e Emmett respectivamente sussurraram.

"Mas não antes que tivessem terminado o que começaram Edward", sua voz era dura e fria. "Ela estava tão assustada, sozinha e com medo, uma presa fácil para os vampiros ... de dar água na boca", continuou ela.

"Pare",

"Eles quebraram seu joelho direito primeiro, e depois Vitória a jogou em uma árvore, como uma boneca de pano",

"Pare",

Eu assisti enquanto Bella continuou descrevendo tudo o que os dois fizeram com ela, como eles tomaram o sangue dela, como eles chutaram e a morderam repetidamente injetando e sugando o veneno. E com cada palavra que deixava sua boca eu podia sentir meu coração lentamente se quebrar. Eu não pude evitar e dei um passo para frente,com a intenção de abraçar e confortá -la.

Mas Anna me deu um olhar de advertência e usei toda a minha força,para permanecer enraizada no meu lugar.

"Como você sabe tudo isso?" ,Edward assobiou para Bella.

"Eu estava lá ",

"Por que você não fez nada então?", perguntou ele em tom acusador, "Por que você não a salvou?"

Seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um segundo antes dela dizer, "Eu não era forte o suficiente",

_Ah Bella ..._

"Victoria queria que ela sofresse do jeito que ela tinha", continuou ela antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, "E ela sabia que você a tinha deixado Edward, então ela disse que ela iria transforma-la, então ela poderia passar a eternidade sem quem ela amava ",

Eu podia ver os olhos de Edward brilhando de raiva, ódio de si mesmo e tristeza, mas também pude ver uma centelha de esperança.

Virei-me para Bella, _ela iria realmente dizer a verdade para ele?_

"Ela está viva?" Edward perguntou.

"Os lobos chegaram e a detiveram antes que ela pudesse mordê-la novamente. Até então já era tarde demais para salvar a vida de Bella Swan", ela ergueu os olhos para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Edward, "Ela está morta Edward ... você a matou, "ela terminou, sua expressão impenetrável.

Edward rosnou furiosamente e se lançou-se para Bella, só para ser parado por Emmett e Jasper.

Bella apenas ficou ali olhando para ele, sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida, Anna sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela se desculpou.

"Me desculpe se eu lhes causei algum desconforto", ela disse, "Mas eu preciso ir, eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco", acrescentou ela, virando as costas para nós e voltando pelo caminho que viemos, nem mesmo poupando-me um olhar. Era como se ela não conseguia ... não queria olhar para mim.

"Algum desconforto? Algum desconforto? ", Rosalie assobiou, "Você não tinha o direito de abrir as feridas como você fez! Você só trouxe a esta família mais sofrimento! "

Bella parou e olhou para trás, "Vocês queriam respostas, eu as dei para vocês ", ela disse, "Se isso é tudo o que vocês queriam, vocês podem muito bem deixar Volterra enquanto ainda podem", disse ela com uma voz monótona.

Ela virou as costas para nós novamente, mas desta vez entretanto nossos olhares se encontraram e pude ver a tempestade furiosa dentro dela, antes dela se afastar.

Eu assisti enquanto o meu marido, Emmett e Rosalie arrastavam um Edward rosnando para um dos quartos e tomei minha decisão. Eu iria seguir Anna e Bella e finalmente iria conseguir a minha resposta.


	22. Chapter 22

Olhei para a porta preta que estava entre meus irmãos, marido e eu uma última vez ,antes que eu me forcei a ignorar os grunhidos e berros vindos do quarto, e fui atrás de Bella.

A raiva e a fúria que havia se formado dentro de mim com o confronto entre Bella e Edward, se intensificou se tornando pior novamente como uma vingança. Ouvi o rosnar furioso de Edward e eu não pude evitar o grunhido que escapou de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava ferido e que estava sofrendo, mas assim estava Bella, e mesmo se não fosse exatamente justo, eu o culpava por tudo isto.

Como ele se atreveu a mentir e quebrar o coração dela assim? Não admira que ela tivesse reagido como ela tinha a primeira vez que ela nós viu.

Empurrei minhas pernas para irem mais rápido. Disposta a ficar um pouco calma e serena, e me concentrar apenas no meu objetivo.

Alcançar Bella.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eu estava achando muito difícil esquecer as imagens que minha mente tinha invocado, quando Bella descreveu sua morte; eu podia ouvir o estalar de cada osso quebrando, e imaginei cada grito agonizante que saiu da boca da minha melhor amiga, quando o fogo queimou através dela, a ira dentro de mim brilhou com força renovada.

Cerrei as mãos firmemente em punhos, quando elas começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente. Parei de andar por um momento, fechando os olhos e lutei contra o impulso de rosnar de novo e quebrar alguma coisa. Não tinha nenhum item valioso ao longo do corredor que continuava a se prolongar diante de mim, só as paredes, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que Aro não apreciaria se eu as esmurrasse, fazendo um buraco através de uma delas, não importando o quanto ele me queria.

Tensa, a minha cabeça imediatamente se virou para a minha esquerda, quando eu ouvi passos vindo em minha direção.

_Droga_, eu pensei.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer agora que ela está de volta?", Ouvi uma voz masculina dizer.

Um huff foi a única resposta que teve.

"Oh, vamos lá ," a voz insistente se aproximava, "O que você acha que ele vai fazer agora? Nós estamos esperando por tanto tempo, eu-"

"Cale-se-William!", outra voz masculina assobiou. Uma que eu consegui reconhecer.

Era Trevor.

O inexistente sangue parecia ferver nas minhas veias ao simples som de sua voz . A memória de Jasper deitado a mercê dele ainda estava fresca na minha mente, e meu ódio por ele voltou a vida no segundo que o ouvi. Eu não sabia como eu iria reagir vendo Trevor diante de mim. Porque não importa o que eu fizesse, não havia lugar para se esconder, e cruzar nossos caminhos era algo inevitável.

Eu podia vê -los agora, da posição em que eu estava.

"Mas Trevor", William sussurrou. "É verdade!"

" Toda esta espera não vai servir para nada se Aro-", Trevor parou no meio da fala, ele percebeu que eu estava a alguns metros de distância dele.

"Boa noite, senhores," Consegui dizer polidamente, com um sorriso forçado estampado no meu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", disse apertando os olhos para mim. "Eu pensei que era para _Elizabeth_, leva-la para seus aposentos? ¨,ele disse ironizando o nome dela.

Sua desfeita com Bella só tornou mais difícil refrear meus sentimentos, mas optei por ignorar o seu tom e respondi tão calma como eu poderia, "Oh, ela levou, estou apenas vagando pelos corredores, dando uma olhada ao redor. Sabe não é todo dia que se consegue passar a noite aqui ", sorri.

"Sabe", disse ele se aproximando de mim, até que seu rosto estava perto do meu, "Eu não sei porque," murmurou,"Mas eu não acredito em você "

"Bem, isso é muito ruim, não é?", Dei de ombros, encontrando seus olhos com meu olhar firme.

Um baixo estrondo veio de seu peito e eu olhei para ele.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", veio a voz de uma menina, em algum lugar a minha esquerda. Trevor imediatamente recuou e ambos nos voltamos para a origem.

"Não é nada Jane", disse ele.

"É melhor que seja nada", disse ela, numa voz infantil ameaçadora , levantando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Sim, sim, claro", disse ele despreocupadamente, acenando para a ameaça dela com a mão.

Eu vi de perto quando Jane olhou furiosamente para Trevor, e eu meio que esperava que ele fosse entrar em colapso se contorcendo de dor, até que eu lembrei que Bella tinha uma proteção em torno de todos os vampiros aqui.

Jane parecia ter esquecido, porque depois que ela notou que nada tinha acontecido, ela soltou um assobio.

"Eu acho que nós vamos indo então," Trevor sorriu para ela, "Vamos William", ele chamou o outro vampiro antes de me abordar novamente, "Eu espero que você aproveite o seu auto-tour ao redor do castelo, Alice", disse ele, sarcasmo escorrendo de sua voz.

"Ora, muito obrigado", eu respondi casualmente, "Eu tenho certeza que vou", eu acrescentei, enquanto ele e William se afastavam, deixando para trás uma Jane fervendo.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Eu sabia que com a proteção de Bella ao meu redor, Jane não representava nenhuma ameaça em potencial. Mas mesmo se eu estava relativamente segura, e ela tinha de forma não intencional parado Trevor de fazer ,o que seja, que ele pretendia fazer, eu ainda queria colocar alguma distância entre ela e eu. Então eu me virei para continuar o meu caminho. Eu já tinha perdido muito tempo, vai saber a que distância Bella estava agora, enquanto eu estava tendo essas conversas agradáveis.

No entanto, a voz de Jane me parou no meu caminho e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

"Ela não será capaz de protege-los para sempre, você sabe?", a certeza em sua voz era quase palpável, e isso me assustou, ela sabia algo sobre Bella, que eu não sabia?.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu disse sem me virar para encara-la.

"Ah, você sabe exatamente do que estou falando", ela continuou vindo para o meu lado, "Porque você é a única que sabe a verdade sobre Isabella,¨ ela disse baixinho ao meu ouvido, como se com medo que alguém a ouvisse.

"O quê ?", Engoli em seco, chocada que ela estava falando comigo sobre Bella.

"Ah! não se faça de boba Alice", disse ela, com um sorriso desonesto no rosto , "Não lhe cai bem", acrescentou.

"Por que você está me contando isso?", Perguntei-lhe, eu precisava começar a pescar algumas informações, se eu queria tirar Bella fora do alcance dos Volturi.

"O quê ? Sobre Isabella? Eu só pensei em dar-lhe uma advertência justa, e preveni-la já que estamos aqui, eu e você ", ela começou, " Quero dizer, nós não estamos autorizados a dizer o nome dela em voz alta, agora que vocês estão aqui -ordens de Aro- , mas agora que você sabe que ela está aqui, então, por que não? "

Eu fiz uma careta _como ela sabia que eu sabia?_

Jane parecia saber o que eu estava pensando, porque ela resmungou zombando, "Por favor Alice, ao contrário dos outros, eu dou atenção para as expressões das pessoas, acho muito fácil de lê-las quando você percebe essas pequenas coisas, como o brilho nos olhos de alguém, sempre que vê alguém especial ou a mandíbula ocasionalmente cerrada em um pensamento desagradável ", disse ela andando em volta de mim," Você não podia tirar seus olhos de Isabella, todo o caminho desde a praça ", ela continuou," E ela não olhou para você , mas eu podia ver o esforço que estava custando a ela. Um olhar para a expressão confusa de seu marido foi tudo que eu precisava para confirmar as minhas suspeitas ", ela terminou, o seu olhar calculado, analisando a minha reação a suas palavras.

Ela estava certa, eu fiquei olhando para Bella todo o caminho desde o Palazzo dei Priori, e não importa quanto tempo eu olhei, ela fez de conta que eu não estava lá. E Jasper, bem Jane sabia sobre a capacidade de Jasper, e ele ficou confuso com as emoções que me dominavam, e sem dúvida com as de Bella também.

Eu a havia subestimado injustamente.

Salvar Bella estava se tornando mais difícil a cada momento. Agora que Jane sabia que eu estava ciente da fachada de Bella, ela estaria esperando que eu tentasse liberta-la.

Esta era sua advertência para mim.

Ela parecia contente que eu parecia ter entendido, e se afastou de mim sorrindo docemente.

Nossa conversa tinha chego ao fim, então eu me apressei

"O que você quis dizer quando disse que ela não será capaz de nos proteger?", Arrisquei perguntar.

Ela riu, "Nenhum vampiro é indestrutível, Alice," ela disse, "E a capacidade de Bella, como você vai, sem dúvida saber em breve ... tem seus limites também, mas você deve perguntar a ela sobre isso você mesma", ela deu mais um passo para trás , abrindo o caminho, "Eu não vou ficar no seu caminho", ela sorriu mais uma vez e virou a pequena costa para mim.

Fiquei ali parada, tentando processar o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Eu senti meu estômago se torcer em um nó apertado enquanto suas palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça. Ela estava me deixando ir de encontro com a minha irmã , e eu não gostei nada disso.

Eu não gostei, porque ela estava da maneira dela me dizendo que eu estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Que não importa se eu falasse com Bella ou não, que mesmo que Bella quisesse partir conosco, ela nunca faria isso, porque nós nunca ganharíamos.

"Ah, e Alice?" Jane gritou, virando a cabeça de lado para olhar para mim, "Por favor, diga a Isabella que eu disse 'oi', e que eu estou contente dela estar de volta", disse ela inocentemente, rindo levemente antes de deixar-me sozinha com meus pensamentos escuros.

Eu respirei fundo e inspirei lentamente, inclinando-me contra uma das paredes para me apoiar. Eu me senti tão tonta. Não havia realmente nenhuma maneira que eu poderia salvar a minha irmã ? Minha melhor amiga? Ela estava realmente condenada a uma vida de sofrimento? Depois de tudo que tínhamos passado ... ela tinha enfrentado tudo por nada?

Eu balancei a cabeça, decepcionada com meus próprios pensamentos. Bella nunca tinha desistido enquanto ela nos protegia do mal, então porque eu deveria?

Com esta nova linha de pensamento, comecei a seguir o que restava do perfume de Bella, enquanto repetia a conversa que eu tinha acabado de ter com Jane.

_" Quero dizer, nós não estamos autorizados a dizer o nome dela em voz alta, agora que vocês estão aqui-ordens de Aro - mas agora que você sabe que ela está aqui, então por que não?_ "

Ordens de Aro.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Aro não queria que soubéssemos que Elizabeth era realmente Bella, e que ela estava muito viva.

E isso sendo por sua própria iniciativa, queria dizer uma coisa, uma unica coisa .

_Ele estava com medo._

Ele estava com medo do que aconteceria se nós descobríssemos, ele estava com medo do que nós faríamos.

_Ainda há esperança_ , eu pensei, um sorriso fazendo o seu caminho para meus lábios.

Agora que eu estava menos nervosa eu deixei meus olhos escanearem ao meu redor. Eu tinha chego a uma encruzilhada, o perfume de Bella tinha desaparecido. Pânico ameaçou se estabelecer antes que eu o sacudi e tentei o meu melhor para obter uma visão de Bella.

Fechei os olhos e pensei nela, mas nada veio a mim.

Rosnei fracamente, frustrada.

O rosto sorridente de Bella passou diante de meus olhos e eu sabia que não ia desistir. Eu precisava falar com Bella, agora mais do que nunca. Então, com determinação recém adquirida, eu procurei mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse um vislumbre de seu futuro.

Depois de alguns segundos, eu fui recompensada com imagens de Bella de abaixo dos arcos de um prédio antigo, um prédio que eu reconheci ser do Palazzo Pretorio.

Eu sorri quando o alívio me inundou, pelo menos ela tinha ouvido Aro e ficou por perto. Agora, eu sabia exatamente onde ir.

* * *

"Bella", Anna disse suavemente, "Por favor, apenas fale comigo", ela implorou.

Mas Bella não falou com ela.

Eu tinha finalmente as alcançado, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada em um ritmo humano. Eu não queria correr o risco de alguém me ver me movendo muito rápido. Depois que elas estavam em meu campo de visão, eu tinha cuidadosamente me posicionado perto o suficiente para ouvi-las, mas suficientemente longe para que elas não me sentissem. Eu queria correr direto para Bella no momento em que a vi, mas elas pareciam estar discutindo algo sério, por isso me contive e me ajoelhei atrás de um pilar de pedra.

Ambas estavam de pé rigidamente sob as sombras formadas pelo Palazzo. Bella estava de contas para Anna.

"Bella", ela chamou novamente.

Desta vez ela obteve uma resposta.

"Por que você fez isso?", Bella sussurrou, virando-se para Anna, os olhos chateados nos dela. "Por que você a trouxe com você ?" ,ela continuou,a raiva escoando em sua voz.

_Elas estavam falando de mim._

"Porque eu precisava das visões dela se eu fosse salva-la", ela suspirou.

"Isso não é uma razão suficientemente boa", Os olhos de Bella, bem, os olhos de Lizzie eram duros.

"Bella ... era a única maneira-"

"Isso ainda não faz isto certo",

"Então o que você quer que eu diga?", Anna contra-atacou, seus olhos mostrando uma faísca de raiva. "Eu não vou me desculpar por querer salvar a sua vida, Bella", ela disse desafiadora.

"Eu não preciso de qualquer salvamento Anna," a voz dela era fria.

"O inferno que você não precisa", ela atirou de volta.

"Ninguém me obrigou a fazer nada Anna! Foi minha escolha voltar! ", Bella assobiou, " Você de todas as pessoas sabia por que eu fiz isso! Você não tinha o direito de trazer Alice e se meter nessa confusão, muito menos deixar toda a família Cullen seguir o exemplo! ", Ela parecia tão furiosa e ela estava tremendo tanto. Eu podia ver um brilho tênue que emanava de suas mãos.

"Então eu deveria ficar de lado, e ver como você joga fora a sua vida por eles novamente ? ", Anna perguntou gritando, "Não, obrigado!"

Um rosnado furioso escapou de Bella, e eu poderia jurar que eu peguei um vislumbre de fogo em ambas as mãos dela, antes que ela as apertou em punhos e fechou os olhos respirando fundo, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço consciente para manter a calma.

_Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_

"Viu e por causa disso! Você não entende? Eu não estava jogando minha vida fora Anna, eu estava protegendo o que sobrou dela!", Bella argumentou, sua voz estava controlada, mas ainda tinha uma ligeira vantagem.

"O que isso quer dizer?", um olhar confuso cruzou as feições de Anna.

Somente o vento suave pode ser ouvido por alguns segundos, antes que a bela, mas desanimada voz de Bella chegou aos meus ouvidos, como uma melodia triste.

"Eu ... eu não... seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo, se alguma coisa ...", ela respirou, "Se eles fossem feridos por minha causa ", disse ela, com a cabeça baixa, " Por isso que eu voltei, por isso que eu tentei tanto ser forte, por isso que ajudei os Volturi a capturarem os humanos inocentes hoje a noite ", ela olhou para cima, seu olhos brilhando e seu rosto triste," Eu os amo demais para esquece-los ", ela sussurrou.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro, enquanto eu tentava sufocar um soluço, e meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que nunca cairiam. Eu choraria se eu pudesse. Qualquer parte do meu coração morto que não tinha sido quebrado pela história de Bella a quase uma hora atrás, foi quebrado em pedaços quando essas palavras deixaram sua boca.

"Ah, Bella," Anna suspirou, acabando com a distância entre elas e envolvendo os braços em torno dela, "Eu sinto muito",

Uma pontada de ciúme surgiu através de mim. Eu queria ser a única a confortar Bella, minha doce e amada irmã . Eu queria ser a única que ela procuraria quando ela precisasse de alguém para conversar. Eu queria desesperadamente sair do esconderijo, mas algo me disse que não era hora de me revelar ainda, então eu esperei.

"Vocês realmente não deveriam ter vindo aqui," Bella disse, sua voz abafada.

"Sabe," Anna começou, "Alice viria provavelmente de qualquer jeito", ela deu de ombros quando Bella se afastou dela.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, "Não, ela não viria-"

"Ela já sabia da verdade no momento em que cheguei na casa deles", Anna continuou como se Bella não tivesse falado.

Eu fiz uma careta; Bella realmente achava que eu não teria vindo? Como eu não poderia?

"Agora que você mencionou," Bella disse, "Eu queria te perguntar, como ela soube?" ,ela perguntou, "Você não..." ela hesitou.

"Não, não," Anna se apressou a dizer, acenando com as mãos na frente dela defensivamente. "Eu nunca"

"Então, como ...?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Eu nunca perguntei a ela", disse ela, "Meu melhor palpite é que ela viu as fotos antes do resto deles, e fez a conexão ela mesma",

Bella suspirou;e de repente ela parecia exatamente como ela deveria ser, uma alma cansada. "Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, eu deveria ter levado o pacote comigo quando eu parti ", disse ela, seu olhar encarando o chão.

"Ei," Anna murmurou, agarrando os seus ombros e dando-lhe um aperto suave, "Você estava pensando em assuntos mais urgentes, então, você não pode esperar que a sua mente esteja em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo"

"Eu ainda-", ela parou no meio da frase, estremecendo de dor enquanto suas mãos voavam para a cabeça.

Eu estava de pé depois disso.

"Bella!" Anna exclamou.

"Eu estou ... bem ...", Bella ofegou entre as respirações, enquanto ela caia de joelhos, "Não se preocupe ... é apenas Jane",

_Huh ?_

"Bella ...", Anna começou com cuidado, de joelhos ao lado dela e olhando para ela.

Um espasmo de dor balançou o corpo da minha irmã e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro , suas mãos apertaram mais forte as suas têmporas," E Chelsea," ela sussurrou.

Senti um arrepio disparar em mim com a menção de seu nome.

"Bella", Anna disse novamente, "Você está ultrapassando seus limites, você tem que parar",

_O quê ?_

Se Anna não parecesse tão calma sobre toda a situação, eu já estaria ao lado de Bella.

"Bella, você tem que deixar ir", murmurou Anna.

Mas Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente, "Não ... eu consigo ... está sob controle", ela conseguiu dizer, respirando pesadamente, "Jane ... ela ... ela apenas me deu as boas vindas dela", sua voz tremeu um pouco quando ela estremeceu mais uma vez.

" Droga Bella!", Anna exclamou, "Você não pode continuar fazendo isso, você sabe o que vai acontecer se você se esforçar muito, na última vez que você utilizou o seu escudo assim, você não conseguiu acordar por dias e Jane sabe disso! ", ela continuou, "E isso sem levar em conta o medalhão de Daniel !", ela disse, com a voz cheia de preocupação, "Então, por favor, pare por um momento",

Senti o meu estômago cair. Então era isso que Jane queria dizer, quando ela estava falando sobre as limitações de Bella. Ela deve estar testando o escudo de Bella ao extremo.

"Não ..."

"Bella", Anna tocou a cabeça dela com as suas mãos e a forçou a olhar nos olhos dela, "Se você apagar agora, você não será capaz de proteger os Cullens, e Chelsea sem dúvida, vai balançar o barco deles de maneira errada", Os olhos de Bella mostraram seu desânimo, "Agora, se você apenas descansar um pouco, o seu escudo poderia se recuperar inteiramente neste tempo, e mesmo que ela consiga domina-los, o seu escudo seria capaz de desfazer tudo o que ela fez",

"Não", Bella sussurrou, "Não se eu demorar muito," ela disse suavemente.

"Você não vai ",

"Não, espere," Bella suspirou, suas feições e corpo tenso relaxando, " Parou agora",

Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando, quando Bella descansou suas costas contra a parede, o rosto calmo. Se eu não soubesse eu pensaria que ela estava dormindo.

Anna caiu bem ao lado dela e olhou-a com cuidado, ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu pensar melhor sobre isso, porque ela fechou de novo antes de dizer, "Você quase vacilou quando estávamos discutindo",

Eu fiz uma careta.

Isso não fazia qualquer sentido para mim.

Mas Bella, no entanto, pareceu entender.

"Eu sei", disse ela, olhando para as mãos, "Eu estava tão louca que veio sem aviso", disse ela, então ela franziu a testa e fechou os olhos. Segui o olhar de Anna e olhei para as mãos de Bella, esperando ansiosamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando o fogo surgiu a partir de suas palmas e dançava em suas mãos pálidas. Mas assim como havia surgido, ele tinha ido embora.

Eu virei meu olhar para o rosto de Bella. Ela parecia cansada.

"Você não deveria fazer isso a não ser quando necessário, você sabe," Anna a repreendeu.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, "Devemos voltar, ou Aro irá enviar uma equipe de busca para mim", ela murmurou.

"Verdade", Anna disse ajudando Bella a se levantar, "O que você vai fazer sobre os Cullens?" ela perguntou.

"Provavelmente, apenas ignora-los até Aro libera-los", ela suspirou.

_Oh não, você não vai !_

"Alice não vai ficar feliz com isso",

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Ela vai ter que ficar",

_Agora ela iria me ouvir!_

Anna apenas atirou um olhar para ela.

"Bem, o que você espera que eu faça Anna?", Bella perguntou irritada ,"Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso! Ela não vai esquecer-", ela parou, olhando para a frente.

"Bella?"

"É isso", ela parecia que apenas teve uma epifania, "Vou fazê-la se esquecer", ela murmurou e se virou para Ana, "Eu vou fazê-la se esquecer de mim",

_O quê ?_

"O quê ?", Anna olhou para ela como se ela estivesse louca, "Você pode fazer isso?", ela perguntou duvidosa.

"Essa coisa tem cerca de séculos", disse com um medalhão de prata pendurado em seus dedos, "Deve ter algum poder aqui que pode me ajudar a realizar isso", ela sussurrou, e sem aviso ela focalizou seu olhar sobre Anna.

"Bella-", as palavras de Anna morreram em seus lábios, enquanto olhava fascinada nos olhos de topázio de Bella.

Eu olhei alguns segundos antes de Bella desviar o olhar, quebrando o encanto,os olhos de Anna ficaram fora de foco por um momento ,antes dela olhar para minha melhor amiga.

"O que você vai fazer sobre os Cullen?" , perguntou ela.

_Ela já não tinha perguntado isso?_

"Provavelmente, apenas ignorá-los até Aro libera-los", disse Bella cuidadosamente e um pouco ofegante.

"Alice não-"

"Não vai ficar feliz com isto eu sei," Bella interrompeu, antes de soltar uma pequena risada, " Funcionou", ela sussurrou espantada.

Fiquei tão chocada, que eu tinha certeza de que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de fechar a boca por algum tempo.

_Como ela fez isso?_

Era aquele medalhão eu tinha certeza disso. Mas como isso funciona?

"O que funcionou?", Anna perguntou perplexa, mas Bella a ignorou. Ela estava olhando para a frente.

"Bella, o que funcionou?"

"Eu simplesmente apaguei parte da sua memória",

"Você o quê !"

"Não se preocupe, não era nada importante, eu só queria ver se eu poderia fazer isso", Bella a tranquilizou.

"Porquê ?"

"Porque eu vou fazer Alice se esquecer de mim", sua voz falhou e sua dor ficou evidente.

"Você o quê !", Anna exclamou, claramente surpresa, "Não Bella, você não pode fazer isso! Não é justo para nenhuma de vocês! Além de você nem saber o quanto de energia que vai levar, você pode acabar se matando!"

"Eu tenho que tentar", Bella sussurrou, " É a única maneira dela partir depois que isto terminar",

"Bella", ela disse, "Você vai ferir a si mesmo, e eu não estou apenas falando sobre a dor física aqui. Você está pronta para olhar em seus olhos e não ver uma centelha de reconhecimento? Você está pronta para não passar de uma estranha para ela? Sua irmã ? Sua melhor amiga? "

Bella engoliu em seco e seu rosto ficou contorcido de dor, "Se é isso que eu tenho que fazer para mantê-la segura, então sim," ela disse calmamente, com a voz trêmula, "Além disso, eu só tenho de apagar as suas memórias recentes de mim, depois que ela descobriu a verdade, seria estranho se ela não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quem era Bella Swan ",

_Ah, não, não, não_! Ela pode estar pronta para me deixar ir, mas eu não ia perdê-la de novo! Isto estava rapidamente ficando fora de controle.

"Bella ...", A voz de Anna, parecia cansada e conformada.

"Sim, ela só vai ter que esquecer que eu ainda estou viva",

_É isso ai_, eu já tinha ouvido o suficiente.

"Chega Bella!", Eu disse com aço na minha voz ,saindo das sombras e ficando visível, "Chega", eu sussurrei.

* * *

**_Ótimo capítulo não é? o próximo é ainda melhor! preparem seus corações..._**

**_Bem, desculpem a demora em postar o anterior e este. Minha vida tá um pouco corrida, mas juro que estou me esforçando ao máximo para não deixar vcs sem nada..._**

**_Está fic está no capitulo 26 atualmente, e já faz algum tempo que a escritora não atualiza. E Forgotten está chegando ao fim tb, então, estou pensando na próxima para traduzir. Eu gostaria muito da opinião de vcs, antes de pedir a autorização para a escritora; seria: ¨ Beyond Time¨- Bella volta no tempo e encontra um Edward humano, mas ele não é exatamente como ela esperava- uma fic excelente e loooonga, mas se alguém tiver outra em mente, me avisem. Vou ler com todo prazer._**


	23. Chapter 23

"Alice," Bella respirou, seus olhos de manteiga estavam arregalados surpresos, enquanto ela deu um passo para trás, como se com medo.

"Apenas ... apenas pare", eu sussurrei, minha voz suplicante.

Ela não disse nada, mas continuou a me olhar, tantas emoções diferentes estavam atravessando o rosto dela que foi difícil de acompanhar.

"Umm ...", começou Anna, "eu ... uh, eu vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas", disse ela. Eu quase não a notei se retirar. Eu só tinha olhos para Bella agora, mesmo se não era realmente ela que eu estivesse vendo.

Ela parecia se encontrar na mesma situação que eu, vendo que ela apenas deu um aceno quase imperceptível para indicar que ela ouviu a amiga. Nunca deixando o seu olhar fugir dos meus.

"Vou me certificar de que Aro não as incomode", e com isto Anna tinha ido embora, dando-me o que eu queria a tanto tempo.

Um momento com Bella.

Eu queria tanto isso, que eu tinha de bom grado arriscado a minha vida - e sem saber a da minha família- para consegui-lo. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer. Mas agora que eu estava finalmente aqui, fiquei pasma ao ver que a minha voz desapareceu. Eu não conseguia entender como, nem quando as palavras que eu estava pensando, tinham fugido de minha mente. Engoli em seco e encarei a dura verdade da minha situação. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Alguns segundos se passaram e o silêncio que nos rodeava estava me matando, para não mencionar que a falta de resposta de Bella a minha presença estava começando a me incomodar. Eu estava pensando seriamente em apenas me atirar sobre ela, só para ver sua reação -sabendo que eu era ainda um desenho em branco, por assim se dizer - quando ela falou. Mas as palavras que deixaram sua boca não eram exatamente as que eu estava esperando.

"Al-o que ... por que ... o que você está fazendo aqui?", sua voz tremeu quando ela gaguejou sua pergunta, e eu tive certeza de que não era o que ela queria dizer.

Ainda ...

"O quê ?", Foi a única resposta que eu pude dar. De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter perguntado, ela estava me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo aqui? Isso não estava suficientemente claro?.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela repetiu, a voz dela era mais forte e um pouco fria. Eu podia ver todos os traços de surpresa e de qualquer outra emoção no rosto dela, deslizando lentamente e eu sabia que tinha apenas alguns segundos antes que ela colocasse a mascara e me empurrasse.

"Bella", eu disse, "Não faça isso", eu implorei, tomando um passo a frente.

"Fazer o quê ?", ela replicou, dando um passo para trás.

"Isso!", Fiz um gesto para o espaço entre nós, "Não ..." ,eu disse, "Não me empurre para longe," eu disse suavemente.

Eu vi o que pensei ser um lampejo de dor nos olhos dela, antes que isto se foi, deixando um olhar vazio ao invés.

"Qualquer direito que você tinha de estar na minha vida", ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo, "Você renunciou a muito tempo atrás", disse ela.

"Bella"

"Não!", ela interrompeu, "Eu não quero ouvir Alice", sua voz tremeu e se quebrou quando ela disse meu nome, e por uma fração de segundos eu pude ouvir a verdadeira Bella.

"Não!", Exclamei quando ela se afastou de mim e começou a caminhar de volta por onde viera. "Bella! Não vá embora!".

"Aprendi com você", disse ela, sem parar para olhar para trás.

Eu estremeci, mas não me atrevi a fechar os olhos, temendo que eu poderia perdê-la.

_Isso doeu._

Mais do que eu poderia imaginar ser possível, porque ela estava certa. Mas isso ... isso estava tão errado, e não importa o que custe, não importa o preço, eu tinha que fazer isso certo novamente. Então eu corri tão rápido quanto eu pude,não me importando se alguém poderia me ver,e só parei quando eu estava em pé na frente de Bella.

Ela fechou os olhos, "Saia do meu caminho", murmurou secamente.

"Não", respondi, "Eu não vou deixar você ir até que você ouça o que tenho a dizer", Eu disse a ela, quando eu tentei colocar a minha mão em seu braço.

Ela recuou para longe, "Eu disse para sair do meu caminho", falou com tom irritado.

"Não!", Eu disse, "Bella você tem que me ouvir!", Exclamei,"Por favor", eu acrescentei.

Eu podia ver, que este argumento era terrivelmente familiar e me lembrei da discussão anterior com Edward. Mas eu honestamente não me importava se eu estava sendo tão teimosa como ele tinha sido. Eu precisava que ela me notasse. Eu precisava fazê-la entender.

"Por que eu deveria?", Ela argumentou, sua voz não a traindo.

"Porque eu preciso que você saiba a verdade", eu disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"Então você pode ter uma consciência limpa, é isso?", ela perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça e me empurrando quando ela passou por mim.

"Bella não! Não é isso!", Eu levantei a minha voz e rapidamente peguei uma de suas mãos.

Ela imediatamente a puxou, mas antes eu vi que as mãos dela estavam brilhando novamente, "Então, o que é Alice?", Ela combinou com ao nível de minha voz, só que a dela estava cheia de raiva ao invés de angústia, "O que é tão importante para mim saber agora? Huh?O que !", rosnou, ela estava respirando pesadamente, e eu praticamente podia sentir o calor que irradiava fora dela.

Sua explosão repentina me pegou de surpresa e levei um longo segundo para responder. Ela parecia perigosa, como um vampiro.

"Você não tem ideia", eu comecei tão calma como eu poderia, "Como foi difícil partir", eu disse, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, ela deixou escapar um riso abafado.

"Difícil? Para você ?", ela perguntou incrédula, "Por favor, Alice, não me faça rir", disse ela.

"Bella, a única razão que nós par-"

"Sim, sim, a unica razão foi que vocês partiram para me proteger, eu sei", ela disse, "Eu ouvi você perfeitamente a primeira vez, em seu carro", ela murmurou. Ela estava calma agora, e suas mãos estavam de volta ao normal.

_Bom_ , pensei, _então ela acreditou em mim._

"Então por que você está agindo assim?", Perguntei, verdadeiramente perplexa. Eu pensei que, apesar de tudo o que tínhamos dito, ela ainda estaria com a impressão de que a tínhamos deixado, porque nenhum de nós se importava com ela mais. Mas se ela tinha aceito a verdade, então ...

"Não me importa mais o porque de vocês terem partido Alice," ela disse, "Eu sou uma menina grande agora, eu posso aguentar", ela deu de ombros, mas seus olhos diziam o contrário. Eu ainda não entendia.

"Mas"

"Você ainda assim partiu sem dizer adeus," ela me cortou, "Como você pode Alice? Eu precisava de você , tanto quanto eu precisava-", ela parou, "Você era a minha melhor amiga!", exclamou ela, sua voz cheia de emoção. O que não foi até agora, então eu finalmente percebi o quanto eu a machuquei.

Eu suspirei ,_ como eu fui capaz?_ Eu fechei meus olhos. Bem, isso era fácil de responder. Eu fui capaz, porque eu tolamente pensei que Edward não seria capaz de deixa-la, e estaria de volta em pouco tempo. Eu nunca poderia ter visto isso chegando.

"Você diz que foi difícil para você partir? Tudo bem", ela balançou a cabeça, "Depois do que ouvi e vi aquele dia, eu sei que é verdade, eu vou te dar isso, mas você não tem nenhuma ideia, nenhuma ideia de como foi para mim. Você disse que partiu para o meu bem? Como você pode, quando você nunca me perguntou como eu me sentia sobre isso? ", ela levantou a sua voz novamente, e eu senti um estalo dentro de mim.

"Assim como você ia me perguntar como eu me sentia por você apagar minha memória?", Eu perguntei, sarcasmo escorrendo de minha voz. Eu sabia que era um golpe baixo, mas era uma carta que eu tinha que jogar se eu quisesse manter minhas memórias intactas.

Ela arregalou os olhos, antes de ficar na defensiva, "Isso é diferente",

"Como assim?", Eu desafiei, dando um passo mais perto dela.

Ela ficou quieta.

Eu estreitei os olhos, "Você não tem o direito", comecei, "De tirar as minhas memórias Bella," eu disse, apertando meu queixo. Raiva percorria meu corpo, quando lembrei de suas palavras.

_Vou fazê-la se esquecer de mim._

Nem mesmo se eu tivesse uma palavra a dizer sobre o assunto.

"Você não entende o quanto isso é ruim", disse ela com os dentes cerrados.

_Vamos ver o que você tem, então_ , pensei.

"Me Ilumine então,"

"Eu pensei que tinha deixado as intenções de Aro perfeitamente claras para você há alguns dias", ela assobiou.

"Ele quer os meus dons e os de Edward, e daí?", Dei de ombros, tentando o meu melhor para parecer indiferente, mesmo que a ideia de ficar escravizada aqui para sempre me matava de susto. Eu não sei como Bella podia suportar isso. De ter o gostinho da liberdade apenas arrancado de você tão facilmente, ou no caso dela, desistir desta maneira.

Eu podia ver agora que Edward esteve errado o tempo todo. O amor de Bella por ele, por nós, era mais profundo do que ele pensou que podia ser. Foi só agora que eu entendi a profundidade de seus sentimentos, muito intensos mesmo para um vampiro.

"Isso não é suficiente para você ficar longe deste lugar?", Ela argumentou, olhando para mim.

Dei de ombros novamente, mas Bella se manteve focada no meu firme e determinado olhar. Eu já tinha decidido que faria o que fosse necessário para liberta -la.

E foi assim que eu fui golpeada com uma visão.

_" Sinto muito Carlisle , meu amigo ",Aro disse, se afastando para revelar uma figura pequena com uma capa preta, característica dos que pertenciam a Guarda._

_Ela deu um passo a frente e levantou a cabeça._

_O capuz caiu para trás e-_

"Não!", o rosnado de Bella me trouxe de volta ao presente.

"Você viu isso?", Perguntei surpresa com seu conhecimento e ferocidade súbita em sua voz. Minha mente ainda estava tentando processar o que eu tinha acabado de ver.

"Não se atreva Alice," ela assobiou, as mãos tremiam novamente.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta", Eu atirei de volta. Eu estava realmente fazendo um esforço para parecer não abalada com a minha visão, mas suas palavras vibravam dentro da minha cabeça.

_Eu faria isso?_

Ela ignorou o meu comentário, "Eu não vou deixar", disse ela, ira atada a voz.

_Sim, eu o faria._

É claro que eu tentaria encontrar outra maneira de liberta-la, mas se esse fosse o único caminho, então ... eu faria isso, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para compensar tudo o que ela tinha perdido por nossa causa.

"Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu faria o que fosse necessário para tirá -la daqui", eu disse calmamente, mas com confiança.

Eu podia ver a sua determinação vacilar sob o meu olhar, e mais uma vez tive um vislumbre da minha melhor amiga;a afetuosa garota que nós todos viemos a nós importar,a amar. Ela balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos .

"E você acha que se dar em uma bandeja de prata vai ser o suficiente?" ,ela perguntou, "Não seja tão ingênua", murmurou olhando para mim.

"Então me diga o que é ?" , Perguntei, "O que é o suficiente, então?", Eu pisei em direção do seu corpo tremendo. Estávamos quase nos tocando.

"Nada!", ela exclamou, "Nada vai ser o suficiente. E você se oferecer para ser parte da Guarda dele não vai fazer nada além de piorar as coisas!", ela começou a andar em frente de mim, "Você não entende a ganância que move aquele homem ", ela olhou direto nos meus olhos," Aro nunca vai barganhar com você "

Eu franzi a testa.

"Em seguida, ele vai querer Edward, e ele não hesitará em ir atrás de Jasper também, para não mencionar que o seu marido nunca vai deixar você ficar aqui sozinha", ela disse, "Ele vai dizer que sim, ele vai ficar com você . Você poderia realmente condená-lo a esta vida? Você poderia realmente desfazer sua família? " , perguntou ela.

Minha testa se aprofundou enquanto eu olhava para Bella. É verdade, eu não podia arriscar Jasper, e eu não podia fazer isso com a minha família, afinal eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que eu os protegeria também, mas, ela também era da família, pelo amor de Deus eu sempre a considerei minha irmã! Por que ela estava me fazendo escolher?

"Você é minha família também Bella", eu sussurrei.

Seu rosto se contorceu de dor e ela fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer", eu disse baixinho. Eu não podia aguentar a expressão em seu rosto, não com a conformação nos olhos dela. Eu pensava que eu poderia ficar aqui e, talvez, enganar Aro e escapar depois de um tempo. Eu tinha certeza que eu seria capaz de pensar em alguma coisa.

Mas Bella parecia saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando, porque ela disse, "Você nunca será livre Alice. Apenas esqueça isso", acrescentou ela em voz baixa, com os olhos imensamente tristes.

"Então você começa a fazer o que quer para nós manter seguros, mas eu só posso sentar e ver enquanto você condena a si mesma?", Eu perguntei, me senti tão impotente agora, "Isso não parece justo Bella", eu acrescentei depois de respirar.

"Ninguém nunca disse a você que a vida não é justa Alice?", disse ela, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Estendi a mão para ela, "Por favor, Bella", eu estava implorando agora.

Ela deu um passo para trás, antes que eu pudesse colocar um dedo nela. Suspirei irritada, por que ela não me deixava tocá-la?

"Eu não vou mexer com suas memórias, se é isso que você quer," ela disse, "Mas eu sugiro que vocês saiam deste lugar o mais rápido possível. Eu não estou certa quanto mais eu posso aguentar, e se eu apenas poderei protege-los tanto, "ela sussurrou.

Seu colapso recente veio a minha mente, e com ele, as memórias de suas habilidades.

"Como você fez aquilo?", Eu perguntei, a curiosidade tirando o melhor de mim ," Apagar as memórias de Anna eu quero dizer", eu acrescentei.

"Alice ..." ela começou cansada.

"Por favor", eu disse, "Eu só quero falar com você ",

Ela suspirou e pegou o medalhão de prata que estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Ela o tirou e mostrou para mim. As marcas que o adornavam pareciam de origem celta.

_Quase como a tatuagem de Kurt_, pensei.

" Com isto", disse ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça, eu imaginei tanto. Eu fiz um movimento para tocá-lo, mas ela puxou o braço, "Não", disse ela, colocando o medalhão de volta, "Nós duas vamos nos arrepender",

Eu fiz uma careta, confusa.

Ela suspirou novamente, "Acho que vou precisar explicar tudo desde o começo, ou então você não vai entender nada", ela respirou fundo, "Tudo bem, então ...alguns anos atrás, quando eu cheguei aqui e Aro tinha - "

"Espere", eu interrompi, "Você se importaria de começar desde o início?", Eu perguntei, meus olhos suplicantes. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de conhecer a verdadeira história por trás de cada mentira e meia verdade que ela nos contou.

Ela hesitou.

"Por favor"

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, "Ok", ela cedeu, "O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo," Eu disse a ela, "Desde o dia em que partimos",

Ela concordou, "Não há realmente muito a dizer a partir dos primeiros seis meses," ela disse, os olhos distantes , "Eu fiquei ... devastada, por falta de uma palavra melhor, destruída por dentro. Eu ...", ela soltou uma respiração instável ,"Saber que vocês tinham ido embora, e vocês provavelmente nunca voltariam, isto ... isto doeu", ela balançou a cabeça, "Pobre Charlie, eu sei que eu realmente o assustei, mas eu não conseguia parar os pesadelos a princípio, eu realmente não tinha vontade sequer de tentar ficar melhor.

"Mas eu fiquei melhor, depois de um tempo", continuou ela, após uma pequena pausa, "Por ele. Charlie eu quero dizer. Eu tentei colocar minha vida de volta no caminho certo, para tornar mais fácil para ele estar em torno de mim", ela riu sombriamente, "Eu não era exatamente a companhia mais agradável, então",

Eu só podia imaginar o que ela passou. Eu não sabia o que eu faria se Jasper me dissesse que ele não me amava, que ele não me queria.

"O dia em que eu morri, eu ..." ela hesitou, "Eu tinha decidido encontrar um lugar que Edward me levou uma vez. Sabe eu...", ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio inferior, "Mesmo que ele não me amasse, eu ainda o amava e sentia saudades dele. Pensei que ir a este lugar me faria sentir um pouco mais perto dele. Mal sabia eu que estava andando em direção a minha morte ", ela sussurrou.

"Você já sabe o que aconteceu", ela suspirou, "Basta adicionar Kurt para a equação, foi ele que me mordeu",

"Mas os lobos?", Eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu, "Foi apenas graças a interferência deles, que não fui levada a Volterra na mesma noite", ela disse,"Perseguiram Kurt depois de cuidar de Victoria e Laurent. E Jacob ", sua voz tremeu com o nome "Jacob ficou comigo durante toda a transformação", ela disse com sua voz suave.

"Jacob?"

"Um conhecido de infância", ela respondeu, "Ele se tornou meu melhor amigo depois que vocês se foram",

Eu concordei, mas fui novamente golpeada com o mesmo sentimento de ciúme.

"O que aconteceu depois?", Eu pedi.

"Os lobos me permitiram ficar com eles. Jacob explicou... a inimizade que existia entre vampiros e lobisomens, mas o bando concordou em deixar isto de lado para me ajudar. Principalmente por causa de Jacob , ele um ... ele foi muito inflexível em me deixar ir e me virar para sobreviver ",

Eu senti gratidão imediata para este Jacob, e queria agradecer-lhe por não abandonar Bella, até que eu lembrei das palavras de Anna.

_"... nenhum dos lobos sobreviveu, tanto quanto se sabe, "_

"De qualquer forma, eu parti antes que eu pudesse causar maiores brigas entre o bando", continuou ela, "Eu nunca disse a eles porque eu parti, só que eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para descobrir as coisas. Eu duvido que Jacob teria me deixado colocar um pé fora da reserva, se ele soubesse a verdadeira razão pela qual eu escolhi partir ",

Ela olhou para cima para encontrar os meus olhos, "Eu queria morrer Alice", disse com a voz embargada, "Naquela época, eu não podia suportar a ideia de viver para sempre sem ele, e eu certamente não estava ansiosa para passar a eternidade sozinha, "

Contra o meu bom senso eu a interrompi,"Mas, por que você não nós procurou?"

"Não vamos esquecer que, na época, eu acreditava que nem Edward, nem qualquer um de vocês queria que eu fosse parte de suas vidas, então não havia realmente ninguém que eu poderia recorrer", ela sussurrou.

Ela continuou antes que eu pudesse oferecer algumas palavras de conforto, "Então, como eu estava dizendo, eu não tinha vontade de continuar vivendo, viajei até Volterra e me reuni com os três irmãos", disse ela, "Aro estava encantado com ... o meu dom e potencial, por isto ele se recusou a terminar com a minha vida, me oferecendo um lugar para ficar ao invés ", ela balançou a cabeça, como se decepcionada com ela mesma," Eu deveria ter dito não, mas eu não tinha mais para onde ir, então eu acordei",

"Eu não sei quanto Anna lhe disse, mas ela foi a única responsável por me mostrar todo o lugar, ela era muito parecida com um¨ mentor ¨,Eu acho que você poderia chama -la assim" ,ela riu levemente, " Isso foi como nos conhecemos , e com o tempo, nos tornamos amigas, mais tarde eu soube que ela não tinha nenhum amor pelos Volturi, tal como eu, ela nunca encontrou uma forma de escapar de suas mãos.

"Eu acredito que você já sabe que eu tentei sair, mas ... Aro tinha outros planos para mim", ela murmurou.

Eu poderia apenas acenar.

"Alguns anos antes da minha ¨grande fuga¨ no entanto, um vampiro chamado Daniel foi levado para Aro. Ele foi acusado de risco de exposição,quando tentava salvar uma menina de ser esmagada pelos escombros e destroços em um canteiro de obras na periferia da cidade ", ela fez uma pausa," Eu presenciei quando ele se declarou culpado, mas no segundo que as mãos de Aro estavam sobre ele, eu sabia que havia algo fora do lugar, ele franziu o testa e se virou para olhar para mim.¨

"'Bella', ele disse, eu rapidamente balancei minha cabeça para mostrar que eu não estava interferindo. Em seguida, Daniel também estava olhando para mim, ele parecia surpreso, mas quando viu a minha troca com Aro, algo como o entendimento passou diante de seus olhos e ele se recuperou rapidamente.

"Aro pediu a Jane então, para usar o seu poder sobre ele, mas como eu suspeitava era inútil," Bella disse, "Nós, aparentemente, tropeçamos em outro escudo, como eu",

"Acho que ele foi milagrosamente perdoado por seu lapso de bom senso,certo?", Eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

"É claro", disse ela, "E assim como eu, foi lhe oferecido um lugar dentro da Guarda e ele concordou, porque ele não tinha outra escolha se ele quisesse viver. Desnecessário dizer que nós, isto é , Anna , Daniel e eu, ficamos muito próximos, durante os últimos dois anos em que estivemos juntos ",

Seus olhos escureceram consideravelmente ,e em seguida cerrou os punhos apertados ao seu lado, "Dois dias antes de eu estar finalmente livre, Anna foi convidada a ir em uma viagem especial para a Irlanda, que parecia ter um grupo de vampiros desordeiros alterando a paz, e uma vez que era sua terra natal, ela era a mais adequada para ir.

Eu endureci, nervosa. Eu praticamente podia sentir as respostas para todas as minhas perguntas vindo em minha direção.

"Me disseram que Anna tinha morrido dois dias depois que ela partiu", ela franziu a testa, "Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos, e Daniel me consolou como pôde. Eu estava tão doente daquele lugar. ",Ela disse, nojo gravado em seu rosto, "Eu já não podia olhar em qualquer lugar sem ver o fantasma de Anna mais. Então, Daniel me levou a algum lugar onde não seriamos ouvido e me contou a verdade por trás de seu poder", Bella acrescentou.

"Ele explicou que ele nunca teve um poder para começar," ela continuou.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Ele disse que tinha usado meu poder no dia que Aro o perdoou ",Bella disse, incisivamente.

"O quê ? Como?", Eu perguntei.

Ela tocou o medalhão, "Essa foi a primeira vez que vi isso", ela disse, "Ele me disse que este medalhão tinha sido de sua família por gerações, e que cada vez que seu portador se deparava com um vampiro talentoso, ele ... copiava seu poder e armazenava dentro de si. Foi assim que ele inconscientemente manteve Aro fora de sua mente, pois o meu escudo é uma capacidade inconsciente, assim ele não teve que pensar em usá-lo para que ele se ativasse ".

"Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei, "Então é assim que você faz todas essas coisas? Memórias de Anna? Sua aparência? Minha visão? E suas mãos", eu acrescentei, "Isso é o poder de Kurt, não é?", Eu perguntei rapidamente, tudo foi começando a fazer sentido agora.

Um pensamento me ocorreu então, se ela era tão poderosa, então ela não podia dominar os Volturi por conta própria?

"Não Alice," ela disse.

Eu olhei para ela, perdida.

"Edward", foi a única coisa que ela disse, e eu entendi imediatamente: telepatia.

"Porque você não pode?", Eu perguntei.

"Você viu o que aconteceu há um momento atrás quando eu estava com Anna", ela começou ", Forçar o meu escudo pode se tornar bastante cansativo, mas realmente não me incomoda, a menos que eu esteja usando o medalhão."

"Então, usar o poder do medalhão, enfraquece você ?"

"Você poderia dizer que sim", ela balançou a cabeça, embora pelo olhar em seus olhos, eu sabia que ela não estava me contando toda a verdade.

"Então, como você escapou?", Eu queria que ela terminasse a sua história.

"Daniel me deu o medalhão," Bella disse, "Ele explicou como funcionava, disse que eu só tinha que tocá -lo, para ficar ligada a ele, e me disse que quando eu quisesse da-lo, eu poderia escolher um poder adicional para ficar, que tinha sido armazenado no medalhão. Ele optou por manter o meu escudo ", ela continuou," Então, ele poderia manter a farsa e me falou sobre o talento da ilusão, nós praticamos um pouco, mudando a minha aparência e depois de eu o ter aperfeiçoado, eu estava pronta para ir.

"Ele criou uma distração no mesmo dia, e você poderia dizer que eu praticamente sai da cidade sem nenhum problema", ela soltou uma pequena risada, "Todo mundo estava procurando por um rosto que já não me pertencia. Bella Swan estava morta e enterrada ", ela sussurrou.

"Você voltou para os lobos, em seguida certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e a baixou.

_" Tudo bem! Tudo bem Eu não vou falar! Eu só estou dizendo,que você não pode se culpar pelo que aconteceu! " Anna disse, erguendo a voz, e pegando Lizzie pelos ombros._

_"Aquele lugar foi queimado até o chão por causa de mim ", disse Lizzie, sua voz mortal._

"Eu já sei o que aconteceu", eu disse a ela, "Você não precisa me dizer nada", eu disse não querendo que ela revivesse lembranças dolorosas, "Você não precisa dizer nada sobre Jason também",

Seu corpo tremeu e antes que eu pudesse parar a mim mesma,peguei uma de suas mãos. Ela endureceu, mas não tentou liberta-la. Eu tomei isso como um bom sinal e a apertei delicadamente.

"Sabe, eu realmente o amava" ela disse de repente, sua voz quebrada estava trêmula ", Jason, ele ... ele me ajudou muito, ele-", um soluço parou seu discurso, e ela respirou fundo.

"Não é justo", ela sussurrou, "Parece que ... todos os que amo, todos em torno de mim morrem- eu ..." o seu corpo tremia com mais soluços, e eu esfreguei suavemente o seu braço com a minha mão livre.

"Eu ..." ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos com uma expressão torturada, "Eu não quero que vocês sejam os próximos", ela disse suavemente antes de curvar a cabeça.

Eu senti meu coração se contrair com suas palavras, e logo, eu estava tendo problemas para manter a minha própria compostura . Eu podia sentir o medo que a assombrava, porque honestamente, me assombrava também.

"Não seremos os próximos Bella", eu consegui dizer, e apertei a mão dela novamente, " Eu prometo",

"Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir", ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu suspirei, olhando para ela. "Bella", eu disse,"Por favor, deixe-me ver a verdadeira você de novo",

Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça outra vez, mas eu a peguei entre minhas mãos e a fiz olhar para mim,"Por favor", eu implorei. Eu precisava vê -la novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado. Ela soltou um suspiro bem profundo e seu rosto parecia brilhar e mudar, com os cabelos mais escuros e compridos e eu acompanhei tudo perplexa.

Antes que eu percebesse, minha melhor amiga estava de pé em frente a mim, deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro de alegria ,antes de atirar os braços ao redor dela.

Satisfeita.

A última determinação dela desabou e ela começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente, em meu ombro, me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Apertei o meu abraço, quando eu deixei escapar um suspiro profundo e soluços começaram a destruir o meu corpo.

"Ah, Alice! Eu senti tanto sua falta," ela disse com voz abafada.

"Eu senti sua falta também, Bella", eu consegui dizer, com voz trêmula, "Você não tem ideia o quanto",

Era tão bom ter a minha melhor amiga de volta, e embora eu soubesse que o nosso futuro poderia parecer sombrio, de onde nós estávamos, eu tinha certeza que encontraríamos uma maneira para que todos nós encontrássemos a felicidade novamente.

Eu tinha certeza disso.


	24. Chapter 24

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu soltei Bella e voltei a olhar para ela novamente. Um sorriso começou a se formar em meus lábios. Ela estava deslumbrante, como minhas visões já haviam me mostrado.

"Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz agora",eu disse fechando meus olhos, e era verdade, a apenas alguns dias atrás eu acreditava que ela estava morta. Agora ela estava aqui, viva e não muito bem, mas viva mesmo assim.

"Sério? Mesmo que você está presa em Volterra, e você tem dois vampiros muito poderosos atrás de você?" , perguntou ela. Pude perceber um leve sinal de sarcasmo na voz dela.

Eu suspirei.

_Só você Bella,para arruinar meu bom humor_ , pensei amargamente.

Eu estava pronta para rebater, mas quando abri os olhos, fiquei agradavelmente surpresa ao encontrá -la sorrindo.

"Estou realmente feliz por você estar comigo Alice," ela disse suavemente,a gratidão parecia irradiar a partir dessa única frase,que eu não pude deixar de sorrir e jogar meus braços em volta dela mais uma vez.

"Eu acho que seria um eufemismo, você não acha Bella?"

Eu senti-la endurecer e ofegante me afastei dela e me virei.

"Jasper", eu sussurrei.

"Vocês duas praticamente me fizeram saltitar de alegria", disse ele. Ele estava de pé a alguns metros de distância,com um sorriso perfeito e radiante em seu rosto, "Foi realmente muito intoxicante",

Fiquei tão chocada, eu não tinha visto ele chegando. Como eu não percebi?

Eu lutei para encontrar as palavras, mas Bella foi mais rápida para se recuperar.

"Como?"

"Soldado confederado", foi sua única resposta.

"Quanto tempo você está ai escutando?", ela perguntou, eu não preciso da habilidade do meu marido para sentir o seu desespero e pavor.

" Tempo suficiente, eu acho", ele disse calmamente.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e deixou Bella absorver o significado de suas palavras. Ela estava olhando para o chão, sua expressão de incredulidade, mas tingida com a conformação.

Eu assisti quando a testa de Jasper se enrugou, da maneira como ele sempre fazia quando alguma situação difícil ficava entre nós. "Bella", ele começou, "Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas", disse ele.

Bella balançou a cabeça, "Eu quis dizer o que eu disse fora de sua casa Jasper", disse ela, "eu não te culpo por nada, nunca culpei",

"Eu sei", ele concordou com um sorriso, "E eu estou realmente grato que você não me culpe, mas eu não estava falando sobre isso",

_Ah Jasper_, eu pensei, sorrindo.

"Então pelo que ...", Ela parou confusa, antes da compreensão aparecer sobre suas características, "Jasper-"

"Eu realmente sinto muito, pelo meu comportamento em relação a você nestes últimos dias",

"Jasper você realmente não precisa ..."

"Não, eu preciso",

"Você só estava cuidando de sua família", argumentou ela, atirando-me um olhar, "Você estava fazendo o que podia para protegê -los", disse ela. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava bastante embaraçada por ter Jasper falando com ela com tanta franqueza. Afinal, eles não tiveram a chance de estabelecer um vínculo, quando ela era humana.

"Então era você ", ele respondeu, dando um passo em sua direção.

Isso a fez ficar em silêncio.

Por um momento único, nós não passávamos de três estátuas em silêncio no meio da praça.

"Você se sacrificou tanto por nossa causa", ele começou, aproveitando o silêncio momentâneo, "Você nós manteve seguros durante todos estes anos as suas próprias custas," seus olhos se encontraram brevemente com os meus, "Você manteve Alice segura, pelo que eu sempre estarei em dívida. Sou eternamente grato ",

Bella olhou para seus pés por um instante, antes de olhar para cima para encontrar o olhar de Jasper , "Eu ..."

O que quer que Bella foi incapaz de dizer, estava aparentemente presente no tumulto de emoções que ela provavelmente estava enfrentando, porque Jasper sorriu gentilmente e compreensivamente, antes de sutilmente mudar de assunto, "Sabe, eu realmente espero que desta vez eu possa chegar realmente a conhecê-la, sermos amigos. Seria bom você não acha? "

Bella arregalou os olhos e parecia surpresa.

Eu estava radiante.

Quarenta e dois anos atrás, alguém que poderia ter nos visto, teria pensado que Jasper não gostava de Bella , quando a verdade era que ele só manteve distância como medida de precaução. Eu sabia que ele gostava dela e estava ansioso por sua amizade, agora que ele não tinha o seu sangue para se preocupar, mas isto no entanto, parecia ser novidade para Bella.

Então eu valsei até ela e coloquei minha mão sobre seu braço. Ela olhou para mim e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso . _Você pode me ouvir_?, eu pensava. Ela relaxou, mas não deu nenhum sinal para indicar que ela me ouviu. Vendo como eu não seria capaz de mostrar a ela como eram verdadeiras as palavras de Jasper,e minhas para o assunto,deixando-a entrar na minha mente, eu dei ao meu marido um olhar aguçado.

Ele sorriu e pegou a minha dica, enviando uma onda de confiança e calor, juntamente com uma faísca de emoção. Voltei minha atenção para Bella e vi quando ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu ser dominada pelo dom de Jasper, antes de deixar uma pequena, mas verdadeira risada escapar.

Senti-me sorrir com o som.

"Sim", ela sussurrou, "Sermos amigos seria bom", sorriu.

Então Jazz a surpreendeu ainda mais, acabando com a distância entre eles e envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado, ela endureceu, mas se recuperou rapidamente e o abraçou de volta.

Limpei a garganta,chamando a atenção deles ", Estou ficando com ciúmes aqui", brinquei ainda sorrindo. Ambos riram e passaram cada um de seus braços ao redor de mim, me puxando para o abraço. Ficamos assim por um momento, desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros, mas logo me soltaram. Jasper porém pegou minha mão e beijou minha testa antes de falar para Bella.

"Então", ele declarou, "Quando nós vamos contar aos outros?"

"Nós não vamos",

"Nós não vamos?", Jasper franziu a testa.

"Não"

"Por que não?", Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa e estreitando os olhos. A confusão e a raiva que eu sentia por ela que se manteve em silêncio durante todo esse tempo estava começando a ressurgir, eu queria respostas. "Por que você não disse nada quando me viu pela primeira vez naquela noite?, Ou no dia seguinte? ,Ou no sábado ? Quando fomos ao shopping?", Senti uma pontada no meu peito quando a próxima pergunta deslizou pelos meus lábios,"Ou quando eu lhe disse como me sentia sobre sua morte?", Sussurrei. "Porquê ?"

Travei meus olhos com os dela e vi a expressão dela se despedaçar. Eu sabia que eu provavelmente deveria parar, que eu provavelmente não deveria ter dito nada. Afinal, ela deve ter tido seus motivos para manter-se em segredo, depois que viu o que sua morte tinha feito a minha família, eu ainda podia ouvi-la pedindo desculpas de novo e de novo, quando ela me abraçou naquela noite. Ainda assim, eu não pude evitar de me sentir ferida e não confiável, com suas ações.

"Por que você não disse nada?".

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para longe, para o nada. Um olhar triste havia assumido suas feições, todos os vestígios de felicidade estavam muito longe agora. "Eu sempre soube que eles viriam atrás de mim um dia",

Jasper estava prestes a dizer algo, mas eu apertei a mão dele para detê-lo. Bella não tinha terminado de falar ainda.

"Eu ...", ela começou, "Por favor, Alice," ela sussurrou,com os olhos tristes para mim novamente, "Você tem que entender que eu-", ela parou e suspirou de novo, " Eu não queria nada mais do que dizer-lhe a verdade desde o inicio ", ela balançou a cabeça," Eu nunca vi você tão ... angustiada "

_O que era um eufemismo,_ eu pensei.

"Estava tão errado. Não combinava com minhas lembranças de você, sempre tão alegre e cheia de vida. Fiquei chocada ao ver que você tinha realmente se importado ... que você ainda se importava. Me feriu, ver você daquele jeito e me feriu ainda mais saber que era eu , que estava causando sua dor ",seus olhos brilharam momentaneamente antes dela continuar," Por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu queria te dizer ... mas mais que isso, eu queria evitar causando-lhe mais dor ",

"Eu duvido que você poderia", eu murmurei amargamente, meu olhos ardiam com lágrimas que eu sabia que nunca iria chorar. Jasper apertou a minha mão.

Um olhar ferido cruzou o rosto dela, mas ela continuou, deixando o meu comentário passar, "Não teria sido justo te dizer a verdade", disse ela.

"Porquê ?"

_Parecia que era a única coisa que eu poderia dizer estes dias._

"Porque eu sabia que Kurt ou os Volturi me encontrariam um dia. Então, qual a razão de voltar dos mortos, apenas para partir mais uma vez para sempre?" , perguntou ela.

Franzi a testa para ela.

"Portanto você pensou que não iria nos dizer,então? Assim você poderia sair da nossa vida sem esforço, quando chegasse a hora?", Eu perguntei,"Você nos manteve na escuridão para que você pudesse partir? Nós tínhamos o direito de saber!"

"Você viu o que aconteceu quando o clã de Kurt chegou na sua casa, eu não teria outra escolha senão ir! ",ela exclamou, "Eu não sei sobre você Alice, mas se eu tivesse vivido décadas pensando que você estava morta e se de repente descobrisse que não estava, apenas para tê-la arrancada de mim de novo ... Eu nunca seria capaz de suportar ",

Senti-me acenar a cabeça, minha mente estava mais clara agora, " Eu nunca seria capaz de deixa-la ir", eu sussurrei.

Sua postura relaxou, "Bom, então agora você entende porque eu fiz o que fiz e por que eu devo fazer isso", disse ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça vigorosamente, "Você me entendeu mal,"

Ela franziu a testa.

"Eu disse: 'Eu nunca seria capaz de deixa-la ir', e eu quis dizer disto", eu disse a ela.

Ela pareceu ter a impressão que eu iria agir de acordo com seus desejos. Cara,ela estava errada.

Entendimento brilhou nos olhos dela, "Alice-"

"Perdemos você uma vez Bella. Eu não vou deixa -la escapar por entre meus dedos uma segunda vez ", eu disse, minha voz cheia de determinação. "Eu não vou perder você de novo",

"Alice não faça isso mais difícil do que tem que ser",

"Então pare de ser tão teimosa",

"Ali-"

"Você não me ama, Bella?", Eu perguntei, procurando os olhos dela.

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse de repente ficado louca, "Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

"Basta responder",

Ela zombou, "Claro que eu te amo Alice! Eu só concordei em passar o resto da minha existência servindo o povo que eu mais odeio neste mundo por causa de vocês! Como eu poderia não amar?", Ela bufou, irritada.

"Então, me escute, "eu disse, soltando a mão de Jasper para pegar a cabeça de Bella com minhas mãos. "Eu te amo, Bella", eu disse, as emoções eram muito fortes dentro de mim e a minha voz estremeceu, "Dois dias atrás, você disse que eu era o tipo de irmã que você teria gostado de ter, bem, você é minha irmã . Eu sempre a considerei minha irmã ", eu sussurrei," E eu vou me amaldiçoar se eu deixar você seguir com isso. Você disse que queria que nós deixássemos esse lugar? Tudo bem, nós vamos partir, mas você está vindo conosco e eu não estou aceitando um não como resposta. ", Fiz uma pausa, "Eu vou te tirar dessa bagunça, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Eu não vou deixar você de novo. "

Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de amor e admiração, mas também tristeza e descrença. Eu não acho que ela esperava esse tipo de discurso de mim.

" Isto é impossível", sua voz era tão baixa que mal a ouvi, "Você nunca vai ser capaz de-"

"É por isso, que vamos fazer isso juntos", a voz de Jasper tocou para fora e eu deixei Bella ir quando nós duas nos viramos para ele.

"Você faz parte desta família Bella, você sempre foi, desde o primeiro momento que Edward colocou os olhos dele em você ", continuou ele, "e protegemos a nossa família. Se Aro pensa que vai continuar,com seja lá o que for,que ele está planejando fazer com todos nós, então ele está muito enganado. Porque agora que nós te encontramos, não há nenhuma maneira que nós estamos te deixando , e não há nenhuma maneira de nós o deixarmos separar a nossa família ",

"Jasper ..." eu sussurrei, tocada com as palavras que ele disse.

Bella no entanto parecia estar perdida com o que ele disse, então Jasper continuou.

"Se você não quer contar aos outros a verdade, por agora, então tudo bem, Alice e eu vamos ter certeza que eles confiem em você e pediremos a ajuda deles. Nós vamos lhes dizer meias verdades, que você fez um acordo com Kurt para nos proteger ", disse ele," eu tenho certeza que eles vão concordar em ajudá -la assim que terminarmos de falarmos ",Eu me senti concordando com as palavras de Jasper, rezando que Bella veria razão e concordaria em cooperar.

Senti uma fagulha de esperança surgir dentro de mim, quando eu ouvi a resposta dela,"Eu não vou deixar Anna para trás",

Jasper acenou com a cabeça como se estivesse esperado por isso, "Nós vamos ajudá-la também",

Ficamos em silêncio, mais uma vez.

"Isso é loucura", Bella sussurrou, puxando um sorriso nos lábios.

"Talvez, mas vamos conseguir, se nós tivermos bastante cuidado e planejarmos bem a respeito," Jasper disse, "Bella, você pode realmente usar os poderes de outros vampiros, assim como o seu próprio?" ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bom", ele disse, "Porque a primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é descobrir o que Kurt e Aro estão planejamento, e, desde que eu suponho que você não quer que Edward olhe suas mentes, eu sugiro que você seja a única a fazê-lo, Você pode? "

Ela hesitou.

Um pensamento me ocorreu então.

"Quanto te enfraquece ao usar o poder do medalhão?", Perguntei a Bella.

Ela hesitou mais uma vez.

"Ela pode morrer se ela ultrapassar os seus limites", respondeu uma voz feminina.

_O quê ?_

"Anna," Bella suspirou.

"É verdade",

Elas ficaram uma diante da outra por um momento, suas expressões eram ilegíveis. Então Bella se virou para mim.

"O medalhão se alimenta da energia do portador ..., a sua vida. Agora, sendo um vampiro, poderia se pensar que temos uma quantidade ilimitada de fornecimento, uma vez que somos imortais,o que no entanto não é o caso", ela respirou ," Usando o poder do medalhão com moderação, apenas me enfraquece, embora se eu abusar dele ... ai sim, eu iria sem dúvida morrer. Pense nisto como um seguro de segurança. Desta forma, nenhum vampiro na posse desse poder jamais abusará dele, o que de alguma forma pode ser uma tentação muito grande "

Fiquei de boca aberta, tentando absorver a informação que Bella tinha acabado de me dar.

"Você se importaria de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?", Anna exigiu.

Bella suspirou e começou a deixa-la por dentro da situação.

Depois que ela terminou, Anna estava sorrindo, "Puxa Bella, quem teria pensado?", ela começou, "Eu te deixo sozinha com Alice pouco mais de uma hora e não apenas um,mas dois Cullens agora sabem do seu pequeno segredo sujo, e vocês também estão tramando um esquema para fugir desse inferno!", Ela riu, enquanto os olhos dela viajavam de Jasper para mim, "Bem, eu acho que vou ter que mudar a minha opinião sobre a família de Alice," ela disse.

Eu levei o seu comentário como um elogio, "Então, você esta dentro ou não?"

Seu sorriso voltou mais amplo, se possível, "Claro que eu estou dentro",

Bella sorriu antes de sua expressão ficar séria de novo, "Tudo bem, nós vamos fazer isso", ela concordou. Eu gritei. "Mas", ela acrescentou, "No momento em isto se tornar muito perigoso para qualquer um de vocês, acabou",

"Soa bem para mim", eu concordei.

"Da mesma forma," Jasper disse.

"Bom", disse ela secamente, "Anna", ela voltou sua atenção para sua amiga, "O que você queria me dizer?"

"Ah! Aro esteve conversando com Carlisle e Esme, e gostaria que você desse a família Cullen, um passeio ao redor do castelo", disse ela, "Ele disse que espera que você se lembre do caminho desta vez",

Bella apenas zombou, mas acenou com a cabeça.

"Isso é ótimo!", Exclamei, "Agora você não vai precisar de uma desculpa para estar conosco, e nós poderemos falar com os outros!"

"Sim, ótimo", ela murmurou.


	25. Chapter 25

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett e Edward já estavam esperando por nós, já fora de suas câmaras quando voltamos. E pelo olhar em ambos os rostos dos meus pais, meus irmãos já lhes haviam dito o que havia acontecido entre Bella e Edward apenas a alguns momentos atrás.

"Onde você estava até agora?", Rosalie deu um passo adiante, seus olhos duros estavam focados em mim, embora ela por um segundo deu um olhar penetrante para Bella, que agora parecia Elizabeth, mais uma vez.

"Eu estava fora, tendo uma conversa agradável com Lizzie", eu respondi em tom indiferente, encolhendo os ombros quando eu fiz isso.

O olhar severo de Rose tornou-se incrédulo por um momento, meu comentário a tinha pego desprevenida, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e prosseguiu com um assobio, "O quê ?"

"Eu disse," Enfatizei a palavra, "Eu estava tendo uma conversa agradável com Lizzie, Rose por favor, não seja tão dramática", eu disse, tão calmamente quanto eu pude.

"Não ser tão", ela soltou um huff, "dramática!", ela rosnou, "Você acaba de me dizer que você nos deixou , para ter uma conversa com ela ", ela apontou para Bella," Quando ela tinha acabado de causar mais sofrimento a essa família do que era necessário! Como se ela não tivesse causado dano já suficiente! "

Senti Bella se mover do meu lado e eu olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela parecia relaxada, mas sua mandíbula estava firmemente cerrada. Eu só podia imaginar o que as palavras de Rosalie estavam fazendo ela sentir. Uma centelha de raiva ressurgiu viva dentro de mim, mas eu rapidamente a extingui. Rose não sabia de nada, não era justo ficar com raiva dela por ter dito essas coisas, embora isso não significava que eu ia deixá -la continuar .

"Rose"

Mas ela estava rodeando Jasper, antes que eu pudesse colocar outra palavra para fora, "E você !", ela sussurrou, apontando o dedo no peito dele, "Desapareceu quando você sabia perfeitamente o estado de Edwa-"

"Rosalie, basta!",A voz forte de Carlisle foi o suficiente para Rosalie calar a boca e dar um passo para trás, perto o suficiente para que Emmett colocasse os braços ao seu redor, em um esforço para acalma-la. Seus olhos eram duros e não havia um único vestígio de humor neles. A notícia sobre a morte de Bella a tinha golpeado com força.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando notei uma ligeira queda na temperatura do corredor, muito parecida com a que eu experimentei quando Kurt estava prestes a lutar com Anna, logo após a performance de Bella. Eu instintivamente virei meus olhos para minha esquerda, para Anna, ela estava olhando para Rosalie, seus punhos estavam fechados com força e tremiam. Isso é mal.

Estendi a mão para ela, mas recuei logo depois de fazer contato com sua pele,Estava congelada . Tanto que tinha me queimado. Olhei para ela de novo intrigada, mas ela não parecia notar as minhas ações, então eu me virei para Bella, que estava olhando para ela com cautela.

Um rosnado baixo me fez voltar para minha família novamente.

"Rosalie ...", Carlisle disse em advertência e ela parou.

Estava ficando um pouco mais frio e os outros estavam começando a perceber também, quando Bella interferiu ", Anna!" ,disse ela secamente, e de repente o frio se foi.

Anna zombou e revirou os olhos, "Eu não posso imaginar o que deve ser viver com ela", ela murmurou, ganhando mais um olhar assassino de Rosalie.

Eu não entendia.

_O que na Terra tinha acabado de acontecer?_

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer ou fazer outra coisa qualquer, Carlisle assumiu.

"Eu sinto muito por isso", disse a Bella, "Eu acredito que vocês estão aqui para nos mostrar ao redor?", ele perguntou educadamente.

"E eu acredito que você nos deve uma explicação", Emmett disse, sua voz calma, mas mortal, "Precisamos conversar",

Carlisle suspirou pesadamente e atirou a Bella um olhar de desculpas, na mesma hora que ela se virou para falar com o meu irmão musculoso.

"Eu não lhe devo nada, Emmett," ela disse, com voz firme, "Mas você está certo", ela concordou deslocando seu olhar para Edward, que se recusou a olhar para ela, "Precisamos conversar",

Emmett abriu a boca para responder, mas Bella levantou a mão, "Não aqui", ela acrescentou, "Sigam-me",

Jasper e eu estávamos em seus calcanhares, em menos de um segundo, o resto da família logo atrás com Anna na retaguarda. Nós estávamos voltando pelo caminho que tínhamos acabado de vir e depois viramos a esquerda. Suspirei e me permiti admirar a arquitetura em torno de mim por um tempo, encantada com as maravilhas antigas mais bonitas que estavam diante de mim.

Bella nos levou através de várias alas e corredores, lances de escadas e varandas, brevemente descrevendo o projeto de algumas salas, dando alguns fatos históricos aqui e ali e respondendo as perguntas de Esme e Carlisle satisfatoriamente. Fiquei impressionada. Ela obviamente tinha feito isso antes, pois ela sabia claramente o que estava fazendo. Mas só para ter certeza, já que ela não tinha entrado em detalhes sobre sua estada com os Volturi, decidi perguntar a ela sobre isso. Ela respondeu de imediato, um sorriso fraco em seu rosto.

"Sim", ela disse, "Foi uma das tarefas que foram atribuídas a mim durante meu primeiro ano aqui. Era trabalho de Anna fazer isso antes de eu chegar aqui",

"Foi um grande alivio", ouvi Anna rindo em algum lugar atrás de mim, e Bella apenas revirou os olhos, levando-nos para baixo para outro lance de escadas. Esta era mais longa e mais íngreme do que as outras tinham sido. Descemos em um ritmo humano normal por cerca de alguns minutos antes de chegarmos a uma sala grande e vazia, iluminada pela luz de velas de um desgastado candelabro antigo que pairava acima de nós.

"Fiquem quietos agora", Bella sussurrou suavemente antes de cruzar o espaço para parede mais distante, passando as mãos sobre a pedra de mármore. Ela encontrou o que estava procurando rapidamente e acenou para que nós avançássemos, assim quando ela apertou as duas mãos na parede, empurrou uma parte para trás que depois deslizou para o lado, revelando uma entrada para algum tipo de sala .

Estava muito escuro.

Hesitei antes de ir, lançando um rápido olhar para Bella. Ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso tranquilizador. Era tudo que eu precisava para entrar no vazio negro á minha frente. Jasper seguiu sem hesitação e colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro, enquanto que minha família levou um pouco mais de tempo para nos alcançar.

Virei para trás e tudo que eu podia ver eram duas silhuetas escuras, contra a luz fraca que vinha da abertura, mas logo elas também entraram e uma delas selou a entrada mais uma vez, mergulhando a todos na escuridão.

Ficou completamente quieto por um segundo,até que ouvi o som de passos suaves e vi uma pequena esfera de fogo, do tamanho de uma bola de golfe flutuando no ar, circulando a sala e seguindo os passos. O ruído dos pés de Bella e o estalar do fogo eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas, a cada passo uma nova chama de fogo faiscava para a vida. Levei apenas um segundo para perceber que ela estava acendendo as tochas que estavam empoleirados ao longo das paredes da sala circular.

Depois que ela terminou e a sala estava banhada com a luz quente, ela se virou para nós. Não haviam fósforos em suas mãos, nem qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter usado para acender o fogo, então eu só podia supor que ela usou o poder de Kurt.

"Ninguém aqui sabe da existência desta sala, exceto Anna , eu e agora vocês ," ela começou, "Então, enquanto nós nos mantivermos quietos e cautelosos o suficiente, ninguém vai ouvir ou nos perturbar ",Ela franziu os lábios,"Sintam-se em casa ", ela apontou para o sofá e poltronas antigas ao longo da sala.

Ninguém se moveu.

Bella soltou um longo e conformado suspiro, virando os olhos para Carlisle, "Eu acho que todos vocês têm um monte de perguntas para mim e eu sei, que três de seus filhos não querem nada menos do que arrancar a minha cabeça", acrescentou dando a Edward, Rose e Emmett um olhar penetrante, "Embora eu não vou deixar nenhum deles chegarem tão perto de mim até que terminemos aqui, eu vou responder as suas perguntas o melhor que eu puder ", ela terminou.

Carlisle assentiu, "Parece bastante justo,"

"Bem", ela suspirou, "Pode começar", disse ela enquanto deixou-se cair sobre um sofá antigo bem atrás dela. Poeira vou em todas as direções quando a almofada afundou com seu leve peso, mas Bella não pareceu se importar. Jasper se sentou a direita dela e eu tomei o assento a sua esquerda, enquanto Anna sentou-se no braço do meu lado.

Cada membro da minha família parecia confuso com nossas ações e vi os olhos de Edward brilharem com mágoa e traição. Sim. Isso é o que se aliar com Bella iria parecer para eles. Traição. Felizmente, ninguém mencionou a nossa escolha de assento e todos eles fizeram-se tão confortáveis quanto possível, nas cadeiras em torno de uma mesa redonda logo atrás deles. Edward preferiu permanecer em pé .

"Tudo bem", Carlisle começou, "Foi-me dito que você conheceu Bella Swan?" , perguntou ele, inclinando-se para a frente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Sim, eu a conheci",

"Posso perguntar como?"

Eu sorri, _Carlisle,_ pensei, _sempre educado_. Então eu me virei para Bella, imaginando que tipo de mentira que ela estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu a conheci, logo depois que deixei os vampiros que eu me juntei durante meu primeiro ano como recém-nascida. Eu estava passeando em torno das florestas de Washington brincando com a ideia de acabar com minha vida ,quando me deparei com ela",ela disse , com uma voz confiante.

Fiquei surpresa, embora eu não deveria estar. _Quem alguma vez pensou que ela poderia mentir de maneira tão convincente assim?_

"Mas você era um recém-nascido", Jasper disse jogando junto, " a sede não era demais para você lidar? Como você conseguiu resistir?" ele perguntou, aparentemente intrigado.

Eu quase soltei uma risada. Quase.

Bella sorriu, provavelmente se divertindo com o comentário de Jasper, "Foi difícil", ela engoliu em seco e fez uma careta, como se lembrando da própria queimação na garganta, desencadeada pelo cheiro do sangue humano, "Mas se tornou mais fácil depois que a sede foi superada por minha curiosidade . Ela sabia o que eu era ", disse ela," A palavra vampiro deixou seus lábios, logo que ela me viu ",

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Agora, todos sabem o quão confiante Bella poderia ser, quando se tratava de nós, criaturas místicas", ela fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, "Que tola", ela sussurrou em voz quase inaudível, cheia de tristeza.

Senti um aperto no meu coração e eu estendi a mão até a dela, embrulhando meus dedos em torno dos dela. Ela a apertou com gratidão e continuou.

"De qualquer forma, depois que eu lhe assegurei que não iria machuca -la e disse a ela sobre a minha escolha de dieta, nos sentamos e conversamos, ela me contou sobre sua vida," seus olhos escureceram, "E eu contei a ela sobre a minha ", ela disse," Nós nos tornamos amigas naquele dia. Fiquei em Forks por um mês, ou seja, até a morte de Bella ", ela acrescentou calmamente.

"Se você se tornou amiga dela por que você não a salvou?", perguntou Emmett.

Ela respirou fundo, "Eu já lhe disse, eu não era forte o suficiente",

"Um recém-nascido? Não é forte o suficiente?"

"Contra dois vampiros hábeis e um bando de lobisomens? Não, eu não era forte o suficiente", respondeu ela, eficazmente calando Emmett.

"Vocês deixaram uma grande bagunça para trás, sabem?", ela disse, e eu sabia que todos estavam cientes do que ela queria dizer.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, "Se tivéssemos de alguma forma como saber, como isso tudo acabaria, nós nunca partiríamos em primeiro lugar. Nós nunca deveríamos ter partido."

Edward rosnou.

"Não,", Bella concordou, ignorando Edward, "Vocês não deveriam ter partido",

"Como ...", era Esme, "Como ela superou?", ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Bella se virou para ela e seu rosto se suavizou, "Ela não superou ... em primeiro lugar," ela sussurrou, todos estavam presos em cada palavra sua agora. Os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em Bella, e tinham escurecido consideravelmente. "Ela ainda estava tão machucada quando eu a conheci. Não era uma visão bonita de se ver", ela suspirou, "Ela me disse que tinha ficado um pouco melhor depois de alguns meses, por Charlie, seu pai, mas você ainda podia ver o quanto a partida de vocês a tinha machucado ", ela travou o seu olhar com o de Esme," Se é de algum conforto, ela não pensava mal de você ...de qualquer um de vocês ", disse ela.

"Minha pobre menina", Esme murmurou, os olhos perdidos.

O silêncio se seguiu.

Então Rosalie o quebrou com uma pergunta que, até agora, tinha me assombrado toda vez que eu pensava em Bella.

"O que aconteceu com seu corpo?" , perguntou ela. Um olhar triste cruzou as feições de Edward.

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso", respondeu Bella.

Um estrondo ecoou na sala e nos viramos para ver o que restava de um espelho, uma vez bonito, e Edward em pé sobre o vidro quebrado.

Anna estalou a língua em desaprovação, "Isso dá sete anos de azar, você sabia?"

Edward não se incomodou em responder, ele simplesmente soltou um rosnado ameaçador e estreitou os olhos para ela.

"Ah, você quer jogar este jogo?", Anna estava de pé ao mesmo tempo, "Deus! Eu estava morrendo por uma desculpa para machucar você ", ela sorriu, embora seus olhos fossem sérios.

_Oh, oh_ , eu pensei quando Bella saltou de pé e agarrou o manto de Anna, antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo. "Anna, pare", mas ela não estava escutando.

" Edward,Filho", Carlisle estava dizendo, "Calma,"

Mas da mesma forma como Anna, ele não quis ouvir.

Todo mundo estava de pé agora e Emmett estava segurando Edward .

Sem perder tempo, Bella entrou na frente de Anna barrando o seu caminho, ela estava de costas para Edward agora, "Anna, por favor, pare", ela lhe pediu.

"Por que eu deveria?", ela respondeu, "Ele é só um idiota egoísta, que já te feriu o suficiente! E é hora dele parar!" ela assobiou.

"Anna, lembre-se do porque estamos aqui," Bella respondeu calmamente, "Brigar com os Cullens não vai servir para nada. Nós não queremos que a Guarda entre por aquela porta e te mate na hora, não olhe para mim assim, você sabe que eles certamente podem ", ela suspirou," Eu já perdi o suficiente Anna, eu não quero perder você também ",

No último instante Anna pareceu relaxar.

Bella, então se dirigiu Edward, sem se virar, "Perder alguém que você ama é difícil, Edward, mas as consequências é que são a luta real. E você não parece estar lidando muito bem com isso", disse ela em voz baixa. "Eu entendo o que você está passando",

"Sim, porque você sabe tudo sobre ter mortes causadas por suas próprias mãos, huh?", ele respondeu.

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e eu pude ver o quanto esse último comentário a tinha machucado, antes que ela os fechou firmemente.

"Edward!", Eu assobiei furiosamente, quando eu senti Jasper enrijecer ao meu lado, superado com as emoções.

Anna rosnou para meu irmão, ela estava fervendo. Ela se atirou para a frente, só para ser parada pela mão de Bella, que segurou seu pulso com um aperto firme.

" Elizabeth ", disse ela entre dentes ,"Me larga¨, ela estava tremendo e todas as nossas respirações estavam rapidamente se tornando visíveis, quando a sala ficou mais fria.

Mas Bella a ignorou e falou com Edward, ainda não se virando, nem abrindo os olhos, "Eu só vou perdoar isso, porque eu sei que você está sofrendo", ela conseguiu dizer com uma voz tranquila mal controlada.

"E o que você sabe sobre sofrimento? ", ele cuspiu as palavras, deixando escapar um rosnado baixo.

Desta vez, ela se virou, a mão dela ainda segurando Anna no lugar enquanto ela falava. "Muito mais do que você com certeza! ", ela rosnou, seus olhos estavam em chamas com raiva e mágoa, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar para oferecer algum conforto: eu andei até ela, e passei meus braços firmemente em torno de sua forma trêmula.

Ela soltou um suspiro estremecedor e depois de algumas respirações profundas, eu podia sentir ela começar a relaxar, embora ela ainda não havia soltado de Anna, que foi provavelmente uma coisa boa, porque apesar do fato de que a temperatura tinha parado de cair, era ainda mais frio do que deveria ser e eu tinha agora certeza que a raiva de Anna e o frio inexplicável estavam diretamente relacionados.

Eu ouvi Bella engolir duro quando ela tremeu levemente e eu a segurava apertado, "Está tudo bem", eu sussurrei, "Está tudo bem",

"Alice?", Ouvi Rosalie dizer, claramente confusa a respeito do porque eu estar confortando Bella.

Jasper, então, se adiantou e ficou entre Bella e nossa família, surpreendendo a todos e lançou um olhar furioso para Edward, "Você terminou?", ele perguntou, sua voz era séria.

"O quê ! Você também?", ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Lizzie está fazendo um esforço para ter uma conversa civilizada com todos nós", Jasper começou, ignorando a pergunta de Edward, "E você imediatamente dá uma patada nela, na primeira chance que você tem?",ele sacudiu a cabeça, uma carranca em sua testa, "Não é culpa dela que você deixou Bella naquele bosque a quarenta e dois anos atrás! Portanto, não a culpe! ", ele rosnou.

Edward cambaleou para trás, surpreso, como se Jasper tivesse batido nele, e quando todos tinham parado de olhar para o meu marido em descrença, Rosalie deu um passo a frente.

"Se bem me lembro," ela começou, lutando para se manter na dianteira, "Você foi o único que não confiava nela. Então, agora eu pergunto, por que me diga você está de pé ao lado dela agora ? " , perguntou ela.

"Você não sabe tudo que há para saber sobre Elizabeth, Rose, então eu sugiro que você se sente, se acalme e a deixe falar", respondeu ele.

"Ah, e você sabe Jasper?"

"Alice já lhe disse que ela falou com ela há pouco", disse ele, "Acontece que eu fiz parte desta conversa, então sim, Rosalie", ele estreitou os olhos um pouco, "eu sei muito mais do que você sabe agora ",

"Então você confia nela agora?"

"Com a minha vida",

Ela zombou, "Como você pode, depois de todos os problemas que ela trouxe para nós!"

"Ela fez tudo que podia para nos manter fora de problemas, mas ainda assim, conseguimos nos meter nessa confusão, sem qualquer ajuda! ", exclamou ele, gesticulando em torno dele.

"Do que você está falando ? ", Rosalie levantou a voz.

"Ela se entregou por nossa causa!"

"O quê ?", Rosalie recuou.

"Kurt estava vindo atrás de nós naquela noite," Jasper começou ," Mais especificamente Alice, Edward e eu, então Elizabeth fez um acordo com ele. Ela disse que iria com ele sem lutar, se em troca ele nos deixasse ", disse ele.

Um silêncio espesso nos envolveu enquanto minha família tentou digerir essas novas informações.

"Isso é verdade?", Carlisle me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça solenemente. Grande parte era verdade.

"Elizabeth?", disse ele.

Ela deu de ombros, "Estamos aqui, não estamos?" ,ela estava olhando para o chão.

"Há muitas maneiras que nós poderíamos ter terminado aqui de qualquer forma," Rosalie disse, ela estava calma agora, "Se você fez um acordo com Kurt para nos salvar, se entregando aos Volturi, uma vez mais, então como que vamos saber que você não está aqui, nesta sala, por ordens dele ou de Aro? " , perguntou ela.

Anna resmungou baixinho.

"E o que diabos está errado com esta maldita temperatura! ", Rose exclamou, irritada.

Bella abraçou-me brevemente antes de sair do meu abraço, sussurrando um baixo e suave 'muito obrigado'. "Jasper", disse ela, e ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, mas agradecido, ele o retribuiu dando um pequeno aceno.

"Eu não tenho amor por qualquer um desses homens Rosalie. Eles me tiraram tudo que me trazia felicidade, arruinando a minha vida no processo", Bella disse, de frente para ela, seus olhos eram duros, "E sim, eles poderiam me forçar a fazer praticamente qualquer coisa. Eles já fizeram isso antes com inúmeras coisas, mas estar aqui com todos vocês, não é uma delas. Quanto ao frio ... ",ela parou e virou a cabeça para Anna, que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Minha culpa", ela murmurou.

"Você pode manipular a temperatura em um ambiente?", Carlisle perguntou, espantado.

"Não exatamente", ela sorriu, e estendeu a mão para que todos vissem. Ela fechou os olhos e quase imediatamente uma substância clara e transparente se materializou na palma da mão delae endureceu rapidamente começando a se transformar, mudando e mudando até se tornar uma linda rosa de cristal .

Nós todos olhamos admirados, para a pequena escultura de gelo que descansava na mão de Anna. O ar frio que nos rodeava fez todo o sentido neste momento.

Então, tão rápido como a iluminação, a rosa se despedaçou em pedaços, rapidamente se remontando em um punhal. Anna sem receio,envolveu os dedos hábeis em volta da lamina e dentro de um segundo o punhal estava espetado em uma estátua de madeira do outro lado da sala.

"Já que meu querido irmão tem o fogo, era justo que eu tivesse esse talento", ela deu de ombros,com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, "Ele vem a calhar, em uma batalha. Mais forte do que o gelo comum, mais difícil de quebrar. Tende a ficar um pouquinho fora de controle, se eu me deixo ficar muito brava ", acrescentou.

Lembrei-me do brilho perigoso e a fúria atrás de seus olhos, quando ela tinha apenas olhado para Edward a minutos atrás. Pronta para atacar. Eu tremi involuntariamente.

"Isso foi... tão legal", Emmett disse. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Obrigado", ela se virou para Bella, "É a sua vez", ela sorriu.

"Eu estava chegando lá ",

"Uh-huh",

Meus olhos se voltaram para Bella e eu vi a mão dela colocada sobre o peito, logo abaixo da clavícula, onde eu imaginava que o medalhão deveria estar, apenas debaixo da roupa.

Carlisle se aproximou dela, sua expressão perplexa, "Mas nós já sabemos o que você pode fazer", disse ele, "Quer dizer, não me interprete mal, o que você pode fazer é incrível, mas, o que mais poderia haver com isso? " , perguntou ele, obviamente, curioso.

"Eu não fui completamente honesta com vocês ",

_Vamos ver no que vai dar_, pensei.

"Não, Rosalie," Bella disse, "Isso não é o que eu estava prestes a dizer",

Todos exceto Jasper, Anna e eu congelaram.

Rosalie não havia dito uma palavra.

"Sim", ela disse suavemente, seus olhos travados com os de Rosalie, "Eu fiz isto",

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou Emmett.

"Ela-ela acabou de ler os meus pensamentos", Rosalie sussurrou.

"Você leu?", ele perguntou, confuso, olhando para Bella.

Ela fez uma cara de nojo, "Ugh! Emmett ...", ela balançou a cabeça, "Não!"

"Você leu!", ele sussurrou, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu ri.

Os olhos de Carlisle estavam largos, "Como isso é possível?" , perguntou ele.

"Vamos apenas dizer que é possível ", disse Bella, seus olhos implorando para que ele não insistisse.

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Será que é tudo que você pode fazer?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Há mais?", veio a voz de Emmett perplexa.

Em resposta Bella estendeu as duas mãos. Quase que imediatamente a mesma substância que Anna tinha formado a um momento atrás, estava pairando alguns centímetros acima de sua mão direita mudando de forma, nunca se fixando, enquanto a pequena esfera de fogo que nós todos vimos anteriormente, reapareceu na sua esquerda.

Cada membro da minha família incluindo Jasper, eu e surpreendentemente Edward,estávamos olhando para suas mãos, hipnotizados.

Uma ondulação passou por entre os dedos da mão esquerda e a esfera se desintegrou,se transformando em chamas que dançavam sem causar danos em torno de sua mão.

Emmett se inclinou, estendendo a mão como se para testar as chamas, mas Bella imediatamente fechou ambas as mãos, e ambos, o fogo e gelo se foram.

Ela olhou para ele, "Inofensivo para mim, mortal para você ", ela sussurrou, tomando uma respiração profunda depois.

"Oh meu Deus", sussurrou Esme.

Carlisle estava balançando a cabeça, um sorriso maravilhado no rosto, "Isso foi extraordinário", disse ele, "Impressionante. Acho que você pode usar os poderes dos outros vampiros, então?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça que sim.

"Impressionante", disse ele novamente. "Inacreditável", então ele olhou para ela, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo, "E eu acho que nem Aro, nem Kurt conhecem essa habilidade sua"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Ela parecia sem fôlego.

Ele franziu a testa, "Então, por que você está nos contando?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo, antes de responder, "Eu pensei, se eu quisesse a confiança de vocês, eu teria que mostrar o quanto eu confio em vocês primeiro", disse ela, respirando um pouco pesado. Peguei a mão dela, e ela sorriu para mim.

Eu sabia exatamente quanto custava a ela confiar em cada um de nós novamente.

"Você está bem?", Carlisle perguntou, pela primeira vez, percebendo sua respiração irregular.

"Usar o poder de outra pessoa ... tem um preço. Por isso que eu não tentei derrubar os Volturi por conta própria," ela riu, "Não se preocupe, vai passar, não é grande coisa ",ela se apressou em dizer quando viu o menor sinal de preocupação cruzar as feições de Carlisle.

_Sim claro_ , pensei amargamente, _eu acho que morrer não é grande coisa quando você já está morto_ .

"Espere, derrubar os Volturi?", Emmett perguntou,"Isso é o que você quer fazer?"

Bella deu de ombros, "Isso seria bom, mas agora, o plano é tirar todos vocês fora de Volterra sãos e salvos. Aro está esperando pelo menos que um de vocês decida ficar aqui, antes de vocês partirem", ela disse, "E Kurt tem sua própria agenda particular, mas vou fazer o meu melhor para descobrir o que ele quer, além de mim, é claro , "ela murmurou baixinho.

"Por que eu sinto que há mais nisso do que você está nós contando?", Rosalie perguntou.

_Porque há_ , eu queria dizer, mas em vez disso, eu disse, "Porque eu não vou deixar Lizzie, nem Anna para trás",

"Nem eu", acrescentou Jasper.

Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Bem, isso complica um pouco as coisas, você não acha?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça concordando, "Um pouco",

"Eu realmente não me importo, Elizabeth ",joguei-lhe um olhar aguçado.

"Pense nisso Alice," Rosalie disse, "Se ela fugir, eles vão continuar indo atrás dela, e se o que você diz for verdade, então talvez nós teremos que ter certeza que ela fique segura nesse tempo",

"Eu Não Me Importo ", Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas eu não ia deixar Bella agora que eu a encontrei.

"Olha, Alice," Bella começou, " Eu pensei que tínhamos combinado que eu daria uma olhada nas mentes de Aro e Kurt, e então iríamos decidir o nosso curso de ação, certo?",ela disse, "Então deixe-me fazer isso primeiro e depois vamos ver o que podemos fazer em relação a Anna e eu, ok?"

Eu a encarei antes de grunhir um "sim".

"Não se preocupe", ela acrescentou, "Eu ainda preciso falar com Demetri. Ele não parecia muito empolgado com Aro quando o vi. Quem sabe, talvez haja descontentamento entre as fileiras da Guarda?" ela refletiu.

"Dividir para conquistar?", Sussurrei.

Ela sorriu.

"Espere um minuto", Rose interveio, "Nós não concordamos em fazer nada ainda",

"Rose!", Exclamei.

"Eu ainda não estou totalmente convencida de que ela está do nosso lado", disse ela.

"Rosalie ela-"

"Ela pode estar mentindo",

"Ela não esta", Jasper disse, "Eu acho que eu saberia se ela estivesse",

Ela ficou quieta e Carlisle teve a chance dele, "Dois de meus filhos acreditam em você ", disse a Bella, "E parece-me que Alice decidiu trazer você de volta conosco desde que ela deixou Forks", ele se virou para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Por que você fez isso?", Rose me perguntou, "Por que você concordou em vir aqui com Anna? O que fez você acreditar que ela ", ela apontou para Bella,"Que ela não havia nós traído? Que ela era boa? "

"Eu tive uma visão," eu disse. Eu nem estava mentindo.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça , todos eles confiavam muito em minhas visões, que eu sabia que era tudo que eles precisavam ouvir para tomar sua decisão final. "Então está resolvido, nós vamos ajudá-la",

Edward grunhiu.

_Que diabos é o problema dele?_

"Obrigado, Carlisle", Bella disse, escolhendo mais uma vez ignorar o meu irmão.

"Não há de que", disse ele, embora ele ainda parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Algo brilhou nos olhos de Bella, "Ele realmente disse isso?" ela perguntou ao meu pai.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo antes de dizer que sim.

"O quê?", Perguntei-lhes, mas ambos sacudiram a cabeça.

"Eu acho que nós já estamos ausente por tempo suficiente", disse Anna, antes que eu pudesse tentar arrancar a verdade deles.

"Sim," Bella concordou, "É melhor irmos agora", ela foi apagar a luz das tochas e Anna foi procurar a porta escondida.

Depois que estávamos todos fora, Bella se virou para nós.

"Eu creio que vocês podem encontrar o caminho de volta? Eu preciso ir falar com Demetri de uma só vez", disse ela.

"Sim, nós não precisamos de sua ajuda a cada passo do caminho",

Eu suspirei. Edward.

Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro irritado, antes de se virar, "Por que você tem que ser assim?"

Ele nem sequer olhou para ela.

"É porque eu o faço lembrar dela, não faço ? Porque você não é capaz de ler a minha mente ?" ,ela disse, apertando os olhos.

Ele rosnou, a encarando com os olhos cheios de tristeza e raiva.

Ela virou de costas para ele, "Aprenda a viver com as consequências de suas ações, Edward," ela disse, tão baixinho que tive que forçar meus ouvidos para ouvi-la, " Eu aprendi a lidar com as minhas", ela caminhou, mas depois parou e acrescentou," Sabe,talvez eu não fique por muito mais tempo agora", ela disse, "Quem sabe, talvez você não terá que me aturar mais depois que isto tudo acabar. Eu não quero passar o resto da minha existência dentro destas paredes. Mas eu fui tão fundo, que eu estou começando a pensar que talvez a única maneira para que eu seja livre agora é morrer ",

E enquanto eu a via recuando para trás, eu não pude evitar de ter medo, ela quis dizer cada palavra que ela disse.

* * *

**_Oi gente! mais um capítulo, agora para estar junto com a escritora só falta mais um, ai vamos depender das postagens dela ok?, infelizmente já faz algum tempo que ela não atualiza.._**.


	26. Chapter 26

Meus olhos temerosos ainda estavam fixos na forma retraída de Bella, quando ela parou de caminhar e inclinou a cabeça um pouco, parecendo como se ela estivesse se esforçando para ouvir algo. De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ambas, Anna e Bella ficaram tensas com o som de uma porta se fechando à cima,que ecoou ao redor de nós. Elas trocaram um olhar e vi Anna sacudir a cabeça de uma forma quase imperceptível, quando a expressão de Bella se tornou determinada.

"Lizzie?", Chamei, mas Bella levantou a mão para que eu me calasse.

Minha família se virou para mim, parecendo confusa. Eu só encolhi os ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Era alguém descendo as escadas? Era isso? Afinal de contas, nós não deveríamos estar aqui.

"Jane!", uma voz irritada explodiu, "Pare, você sabe que não adianta! "

Eu observei Bella fechar os olhos com força apertando os lábios.

"Oh, eu sei disto Demetri, ainda assim por que você está com tanta pressa para que eu pare? De descer as escadas, ou de tentar usar o meu dom? Não teria nada a ver com a querida Elizabeth huh? ", sua voz estava zombando.

Eu fiz uma careta e esperei a resposta de Dimitri, mas as palavras de Jane foram respondidas pelo silêncio.

"Não gostaria que ela ficasse machucada ? ", ela rosnou.

Assim que Jane tinha cuspido a sua última pergunta , Bella soltou um pequeno grito e tropeçou os primeiros degraus que compunham a longa escadaria. Ela estendeu o braço e inclinou-se fortemente na parede com a sua mão direita, enquanto segurava sua cabeça com a esquerda.

"Ah merda!" ,Anna exclamou quando ela correu para seu lado.

" Responda Demetri! ", rosnou Jane.

Eu assisti quando Bella se encolheu de dor e deslizou até o chão com as costas pressionadas contra a parede. Ambos os braços dela estavam bem embrulhado em torno de seu tronco agora, como se fossem impedi-la de cair aos pedaços. Eu comecei a me aproximar, mas parei de repente, quando eu ouvi o respirar forte de Jasper.

"Jazz!", Exclamei, o abraçando e acenei para que Carlisle se aproximasse.

Os olhos de Carlisle estavam confusos e ele estava franzindo a testa, ele se virou para mim, como se sentindo que de alguma maneira eu sabia o que era tudo isso.

"É Jane! Lizzie tem o seu escudo ao redor de Dimitri,e isto a está ferindo. Forçar o escudo dela a feri quanto ela está usando os poderes de outras pessoas", Carlisle parecia chocado e preocupado com a minha revelação e senti uma pontada de culpa dentro de mim, afinal, o que eu tinha acabado de lhe dizer não era inteiramente verdade, eu ainda não tinha certeza do que estava realmente acontecendo em volta de mim, assim eu fiz uma nota mental para explicar a luta de Bella, depois que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Eu ouvi um gemido cheio de dor e voltei minha atenção para Jasper, esperando encontrar seus olhos fechados, mas o encontrei olhando para Bella, ela estava respirando pesadamente agora e sua cabeça estava enterrada entre os joelhos. Anna estava ajoelhada ao lado dela, sussurrando palavras de conforto e, sem dúvida, dando-lhe um pedaço de sua mente, mas nunca tocando-a. Isso me intrigava. Sempre que eu tinha visto Anna tentando argumentar com Bella, ela geralmente tentava sacudir algum sentido para ela. Mas agora parecia que ela estava fazendo tudo o que ela podia para não toca-la.

"Vai," Jasper sussurrou e nossos olhos se encontraram. "Vai", disse ele de novo, eu assenti me odiando por deixá -lo, e me dirigi para Bella.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a voz de Demetri, enquanto ele continuava tentando convencer Jane a partir.

"Lizzie? O que está acontecendo?", ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Anna," Eu tentei, já que Bella estava, provavelmente, impossibilitada de falar agora.

"Ela vai morrer", disse ela entre dentes.

Eu congelei. Eu ouvi pequenos suspiros atrás de mim e com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver minha família se aproximar, todos menos Carlisle e Jasper. Eu brevemente notei que ele parecia sentir-se melhor agora que Carlisle o havia movido para mais longe.

"Anna ...",Bella murmurou.

"O quê ? Você sabe que vai morrer se você continuar assim! ",Os punhos cerrados de Anna estavam tremendo, de raiva ou medo, eu não sabia. Quanto a mim, eu já tinha parado de respirar, sentindo o pânico rastejar debaixo da minha pele.

"Eu estou bem ...", Bella ofegou.

Sua tentativa de tranquilizar apenas chateou Anna ainda mais do que ela já estava.

"Não! Você não está ! ", ela sussurrou, "E você não ficara a menos que você pare de usar as habilidades de outras pessoas! ", ela gritou.

"O quê ?", Exclamei, que outras habilidades? Eu pensava que mudando sua aparência não a incomodava tanto.

"Por que mais você acha que ninguém ouviu o barulho aqui embaixo?", Anna disse.

_Deus Bella_! pensei. Ela estava escondendo de alguma forma todo o barulho que estávamos fazendo?

" Ela-"

" Onde ela está Demetri? ", Jane se enfureceu, no andar de cima.

"Maldita seja Jane," Bella murmurou, ela estava segurando a cabeça dela com tanta força, que eu me perguntei se ela não estava ferindo a si mesma.

Eu estendi a mão para ela, mas Anna agarrou meu pulso, me parando.

"Por quê ?", Eu perguntei.

Eu não entendia por que ela não tocava Bella. Seus olhos se tornaram cautelosos e ela hesitou.

"Anna," Eu estalei, perdendo minha paciência. Minha melhor amiga estava sendo superada pela dor do meu lado e eu não tinha permissão para confortá -la? Eu precisava de um motivo bom o suficiente.

"Ela-", Anna começou, mas suas palavras foram abafadas pelo rosnado furioso de Jane e um grito tão cheio de dor que quebrou meu coração. Levei um segundo para perceber que eram duas pessoas gritando. Ambas as vozes, de Bella e Demetri estavam atadas em um belo e agonizante lamento.

Que só podia significar uma coisa.

Bella tinha perdido a controle de seu escudo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, então.

Eu puxei minha mão do aperto de Anna e peguei no braço de Bella, ignorando a expressão alarmada da ruiva. Assim que minha mão fez contato com a pele dela eu senti uma onda de náusea sobre mim e a sala em que estávamos tornou-se um borrão antes de desaparecer completamente.

_Eu estava em um corredor forrado por centenas de armários e cheio de adolescentes._

_Eu estava em uma escola._

_Eu não entendia. Como eu cheguei aqui? Eu estava em plena vista de qualquer pessoa que se importasse o suficiente para olhar, mas fui rapidamente ignorada por todos os humanos que cruzavam o meu caminho. Ninguém pareceu me notar. Uma menina solitária parecendo perdida. Era como estar invisível._

_" Hey! Vocês vem ou o quê? "_

_Minha cabeça imediatamente voltou-se para o garoto que tinha acabado de falar. Eu conhecia aquela voz._

_Bryan._

_Mas ele não era o Bryan que eu conhecia, ele parecia mais ... garoto, mais jovem. Meus olhos seguiram a sua linha de visão e eu engasguei com o que vi lá ._

_Um rapaz bonito, com olhos escuros e cabelos cinzentos estava a frente de outros estudantes, e estava abraçando uma linda vampira, Lizzie._

_Jason, pensei._

_Eu estava de alguma forma, dentro das memórias de Bella? Como isso aconteceu?_

_" Minha linda Bella ", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e eles compartilharam um sorriso secreto. Isso me fez pensar que, se eu estava certa e eu estava assistindo o passado de Bella, então Jason já conhecia a verdadeira natureza de Bella._

_" Sim, sim, sabemos que o seu italiano é perfeito Jason ", um distraído Bryan disse em um tom __suave__ aborrecido ," Mas se vocês dois continuarem assim vamos nos atrasar ... de novo! ", acrescentou, "Eu não sei sobre vocês , mas eu odiaria ser preso em detenção com o Sr. Barry, esta tarde," com isto ele se virou e foi embora._

_Ambos Jason e Lizzie fizeram uma careta, "Você sabe que ele está certo", disse Lizzie._

_" Nós poderíamos cabular ... ",Ele falou sugestivamente, um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

_Eu vi __uma sombra cruzar __o rosto Lizzie, mas tinha ido embora antes que Jason pudesse notar que alguma coisa estava errada. "Eu poderia cabular, visto que esta não é minha primeira vez no último ano, você por outro lado, estaria perdendo o que poderia ser uma lição de vida", disse ela, sarcasmo em sua voz._

_" Oh sim, eu me esqueci que você é uma mulher velha, que já fez o ensino médio algumas vezes já", ele sorriu._

_Ela se separou dele ainda sorrindo e começou a ir na direção que Bryan tinha ido, virando a cabeça para trás, ela disse, "Mas você me ama mesmo assim", antes de caminhar pelo corredor agora vazio._

_As feições de Jason amoleceram e ele sorriu enquanto olhava para as costas dela, "Eu amo", ele sussurrou, certamente sabendo que Lizzie ainda podia ouvi-lo._

_Eu estava prestes a seguir quando senti um puxão repentino na direção oposta, então tudo ficou preto._

_"_Alice! Alice!"

_Eu pensei ter ouvido uma voz chamando meu nome, mas silenciou logo que eu abri meus olhos._

_O cenário havia mudado e desta vez eu não estava na escola. Eu estava no banco traseiro de um carro estacionado, Jason estava ao volante e Lizzie estava no lugar do passageiro._

_A tensão que pairava entre ambos era quase palpável._

_" Eles estão vindo atrás de mim ", Lizzie quebrou o silêncio._

_" Quem está vindo atrás de você ? " Jason perguntou depois de um momento, sua voz firme._

_" As pessoas que eu lhe disse que viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde ",_

_" Você quer dizer Kurt e seu clã? " ,seus olhos se estreitaram._

_" Sim ",_

_Havia algo no comportamento desligado de Lizzie, mas eu não conseguia reconhece-lo._

_Jason concordou e permaneceu em silêncio antes de falar novamente. "O que vamos fazer?"_

_Ela se virou para ele, "Nós", e apontou para eles, "não vamos fazer nada", ela disse, com a voz cheia de convicção._

_" O que você quer dizer? ",A voz de Jason era cuidadosamente controlada._

_" Eu quero dizer exatamente o que você acha que eu quero dizer, "Lizzie disse._

_Eu esperava que Jason ficasse zangado, mas ele me surpreendeu por ficar quieto olhando para a frente, os olhos fixos em um ponto._

_" Eu acho que ... ",A voz de Lizzie tremeu e ela respirou fundo. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. "Eu acho que, devemos seguir os nossos caminhos separados Jason", ela se virou para ele, "Pelo menos até que isso tudo acabe. É muito perigoso para um humano ser apanhado no meio disto"_

_" Você poderia me transformar ", disse ele._

_Mas Lizzie balançou a cabeça, "Não",_

_" Por que não? Nós já conversamos sobre isso, logo após a viagem para Dublin, você disse que se eu quisesse, então um dia você o faria e nós poderíamos realmente ficar juntos ", ele estava olhando para ela agora._

_" Eu não vou transforma-lo ",_

_Silêncio._

_" Você realmente não quer me transformar não é? ", Jason disse após um momento de reflexão, com os olhos o traindo como se ele estivesse ferido por esta hipótese. "Você não me quer ",_

_Lizzie e eu estremecemos com sua escolha de palavras._

_Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma das mãos dele, "Claro que eu quero você Jason", ela sussurrou, "Mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, eu quero você ", eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela quis dizer isso ", Mas depois que você for transformado, não há volta, não há segunda chance e eu não quero que você faça tal decisão baseada no medo ",_

_" Eu quero ser forte o suficiente para protegê-la para o resto de nossas vidas. Para que serve então, a promessa de sempre estar lá para você? Eu não posso fazer isso se eu sou um humano fraco! ", ele exclamou._

_Lizzie deu-lhe um sorriso triste, "Você ficaria se contorcendo de dor durante três dias, tempo suficiente para Kurt nos encontrar e fazer o que ele veio fazer aqui. E levariam meses, talvez anos até que você pudesse controlar-se bem o suficiente para estar cercado por humanos ", disse ela," eu não posso transforma-lo agora ",_

_" Então você está dizendo que eu seria um fardo? ",ele disse, ficando rígido. "Que você ficaria melhor sozinha?É isso? Você estava apenas me usando todo esse tempo?"_

_Lizzie arregalou os olhos, quando percebeu que Jason tinha entendido suas palavras de forma errada, "Não Jason não é isso "_

_" Sou um substituto afinal? Talvez você gostaria de estar com ele, então? "_

_" Não! Jason "_

_" Embora eu não entendo porque, visto que foi ele que deixou você em primeiro lugar! "_

_Assim que as palavras haviam deixado sua boca, Jason pareceu perceber o que ele estava dizendo e seus olhos se tornaram largos, os de Lizzie no entanto estavam fechados._

_" Eu ... ",ele começou, mas Lizzie balançou a cabeça e virou seu olhar vago para ele. Ela colocou um objeto no painel. Meu queixo caiu quando vi o que era: um anel de noivado._

_" Se é isso o que você realmente pensa de mim, então eu não tenho nada a dizer ",Eu ainda não poderia acreditar no anel e senti meu coração se partindo ... de novo, ao som de sua voz ferida. "Adeus Jason", ela sussurrou e saiu do carro, fechando a porta atrás dela antes de fugir, mais rápido do que os olhos de Jason poderiam seguir._

_Escuridão novamente._

_Olhei ao redor e percebi que estava mais uma vez cercada por adolescentes. Embora desta vez eu estava em pé dentro de uma espécie de auditório, no meio do que parecia ser um show de talentos._

_Meus olhos vasculharam a multidão e vi Lizzie sentada na terceira fila. Seus olhos estavam fixos no palco e depois que meus olhos viajaram para lá eu podia ver o porquê . Haviam alguns garotos com alguns instrumentos se preparando, mas era Jason que estava no centro do palco com um teclado e um microfone em frente dele._

_" Hey pessoal ", disse ele inclinando-se para o microfone,"Como vocês todos sabem eu sou um estudante transferido e eu queria compartilhar algo com vocês ",seus olhos saltaram de rosto em rosto, até que encontraram o que estavam procurando. "Algo que aconteceu quando eu estava voltando para casa, em Dublin e algumas lembranças muito especiais para mim . Espero que vocês gostem",_

_Eu assisti quando Lizzie tentou permanecer inexpressiva, mas eu podia ver através de seus esforços. Ela estava lutando com suas emoções._

_Houveram palmas e assobios de todos os lados e em seguida as luzes se apagaram e todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Jason tocava as primeiras notas da música que ele estava prestes a executar._

_Vi-o fechar os olhos e sentir a música quando ele começou a cantar._

**_It's been a while since the two of us talked_**

(Já tem um tempo que não nos falamos)

_**About a week since the day you walked**_

(Cerca de uma semana desde o dia em que você se foi)

**_Knowing things would never be the same_**

(Sabendo que nada seria o mesmo)

**_With your empty heart and mine full of pain_**

(Com o seu coração vazio e o meu cheio de dor)

**_So explain to me, how it came to this_**

(Então,me explique como chegou a isto)

**_Take it back to the night we kissed_**

(Vamos voltar a noite em que nos beijamos)

_Num piscar de olhos eu podia vê-los compartilhando um beijo carinhoso no interior de um bar acolhedor. A lembrança dentro de uma lembrança._

**It was Dublin city on a Friday night**

(Numa sexta à noite na cidade de Dublin)

**_You were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night _**

(Com vodca e coca-cola, eu bebi Guinness a noite toda)

_Seus olhos se viraram e se focalizaram com os de Lizzie_

**We were sitting with our backs against the world**

(Estávamos sentados de costas para o mundo)

**_Saying things that we thought but never heard_**

(Dizendo coisas que pensavamos, mas nunca ouvimos)

**_Who would have thought it would end up like this?_**

(Quem poderia imaginar que iria acabar assim?)

_A expressão dela, em seguida, se transformou em dor e ela desviou o olhar._

**Where everything we talked about is gone**

(Onde tudo que falamos se foi)

**_And the only chance we have of moving on _**

(E a única chance que temos para seguir em frente)

**_Is try to take it back _**

(É tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong_**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

_Eu assisti quando Jason e Lizzie fecharam os olhos com força._

**Before the worst, before we mend **

(Antes do pior, antes de consertarmos)

**_Before our hearts decide_**

(Antes dos nossos corações decidirem)

**_It's time to love again _**

(Que é tempo de amar novamente)

**_Before too late, before too long _**

(Antes que seja tarde demais, antes que se passe muito tempo)

**_Lets try to take it back _**

(Vamos tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong _**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

**_There was a time, that we'd stay up all night_**

(Ouve um tempo que ficávamos acordados a noite inteira)

**_Best friends talking till the daylight _**

(Melhores amigos conversando até o amanhecer)

**_Took the joys alongside the pain_**

(Colocamos as alegrias ao lado da dor)

**_With not much to loose, but so much to gain_**

(Sem muito a perder, mas muito a se ganhar)

**_Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,_**

(Você está me ouvindo? Porque eu não quero errar)

**_Set you a drift on memory bliss _**

(Te fazer flutuar num êxtase de memórias)

**_It was Grafton Street on a rainy night _**

(Em uma noite chuvosa na rua Grafton)

**_I was down on one knee and you where mine for life _**

(Eu estava de joelhos e você era minha por toda a vida)

_Outro flash e estava chovendo, Jason estava de joelhos._

_" Quer se casar comigo, minha Bella? ", disse ele._

"_ Sim ", ela sorriu radiante, pingos de chuva compensando as lágrimas de alegria que ela não podia chorar," Mil vezes, sim "_

**We we're thinking we would never be apart **

(Nós estamos pensando que nunca nos separaríamos)

**_With your name tattooed across my heart _**

(Com o seu nome tatuado no meu coração)

_Eu balancei minha cabeça desorientada, eu estava de volta ao auditório e minha mente ainda estava tentando processar o que eu tinha acabado de ver, assim eu empurrei isto para o fundo da minha mente e apenas foquei no garoto cantando no palco._

**Who would have thought it would end up like this?**

(Quem poderia imaginar que acabaria assim?)

**_Where everything we talked about is gone_**

(Onde tudo sobre o que falamos se foi)

**_And the only chance we have of moving on _**

(E a única chance que temos de seguir em frente)

**_Is try to take it back _**

(É tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong_**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

_Enquanto eu assistia Jason colocar tudo o que tinha em suas palavras, percebi que este era o seu sincero pedido de desculpas por todas as coisas que ele disse. E quando eu voltei minha atenção para Lizzie, mais uma vez, eu tinha certeza que ela sabia disto muito bem._

**Before the worst, before we mend **

(Antes do pior, antes de consertarmos)

**_Before our hearts decide_**

(Antes que os nossos corações decidam)

**_It's time to love again _**

(Que é hora de amar novamente)

**_Before too late, before too long _**

(Antes que seja tarde demais, antes que se passe muito tempo)

**_Lets try to take it back_**

(Vamos tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong_**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

**_If the clouds don`t clear_**

(Se as nuvens não dispersam)

**_Then we`ll rise above it, we`ll rise above it_**

(Então vamos subir acima dela, vamos subir acima dela)

**_Heaven`s gate is so near_**

(Os portões dos céus estão tão perto)

**_Come walk with me through_**

(Venha e entre comigo)

**_Just like we use to, just like we use to_**

(Assim como nós costumávamos fazer, do jeito como nós costumávamos fazer)

_Os olhos de Lizzie e Jason estavam cheios de saudades enquanto olhavam um para o outro e eu podia ver uma mensagem passando entre eles._

_Perdão._

_Compreensão._

_Amor_

**Let`s take it back**

(Vamos tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong_**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

**_Before the worst, before we mend_**

(Antes do pior, antes de consertarmos)

**_Before our hearts decide_**

(Antes que os nossos corações decidam)

**_It`s time to love again_**

( Que é hora de amar novamente)

**_Before too late, before too long_**

(Antes que seja tarde demais, antes que se passe muito tempo)

**_Let`s try to take it back_**

(Vamos tentar retornar)

**_Before it all went wrong_**

(Antes de tudo ter dado errado)

_Todos de pé aplaudiram e assobiaram como loucos na esperança de capturar a atenção de Jason, mas ele só tinha olhos para a garota vampira solitária que estava indo para fora._

_Em seguida, as imagens e as vozes começaram a piscar_ .

J_ason e Lizzie na margem de uma floresta._

_" Eu sinto muito Liz ",_

_" Eu não queria- ", ela chorou._

_" Eu estava tão assustado ", ele sussurrou._

_" Eu te amo ", eles disseram._

_Lizzie, rodeada por carvalhos e pinheiro_s.

_Sua expressão horrorizada e o pânico em seus olhos, com o grito agonizante que ecoou pela floresta._

_O Sorriso gozador de Kurt._

_O Corpo ferido de Jason._

_Fogo._

_" JASON! "_

"Alice!"

Eu engasguei para respirar pela segunda vez e isto me trouxe de volta, para ver que Anna estava segurando meu pulso e eu estava de volta em Volterra.

"Que diabos aconteceu com ela?", Rosalie assobiou, seu olhar fixo em Anna, que tinha me liberado do seu aperto.

Eu virei meus olhos para Bella. Ela já não estava gritando, nem parecia estar com muita dor, mas foi o olhar intenso nos olhos dela,quando nós olhamos que mais me surpreendeu.

Ela sabia que eu tinha visto, ela sabia o que tinha acontecido mesmo se eu mesmo não entendi.

"Jane", ouvi uma nova voz no andar de cima , Aro, "Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não começar uma luta dentro das paredes da nossa casa?"

"Sinto muito, meu Senhor",

"Agora se isto vai agradar você ", ele continuou, "eu vou descer as escadas eu mesmo e confirmar que não há nada para se preocupar como Demetri tão gentilmente sugeriu,"

Todos nós enrijecemos.

"Apenas não se movam", Bella sussurrou, "E parem de respirar, se vocês puderem ajudar",

Todos nós fizemos o que ela disse sem maiores questionamentos e esperamos que Aro concluísse a sua descida.

Quando ele finalmente chegou ao fundo das escadas, deu uma olhada ao redor e eu sabia que ele tinha nos visto. Ele não podia deixar de nos ver.

Mas, para minha surpresa, ele circundou a sala com os olhos fazendo uma varredura sobre os nove de nós, sem jamais perceber a nossa presença. Em seguida, seus passos o levaram para onde estávamos atualmente situados e eu estava certa de que ele iria nos descobrir, pois certamente não importa o que Bella estivesse fazendo, Aro iria notar que havia algo errado quando ele esbarrasse em um obstáculo invisível.

Entretanto a minha surpresa se transformou em espanto, quando Aro passou por Rosalie e atravessou direito através de Emmett em seu caminho de volta para o lance de escadas. Como se ele não estivesse realmente lá .

Meu queixo caiu quando ouvi as palavras seguintes.

"Não há nada aqui além de pó e aranhas Jane querida", disse ele enquanto subia, "Devemos mandar alguém para limpar de vez em quando",

Todos nós ficamos congelados, até que os passos de Demetri, Aro e Jane não conseguiam mais ser ouvidos.

Bella, então deu um profundo suspiro e encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

Essa foi a nossa sugestão para começar a nos mover novamente.

"Ele caminhou através de mim! ", Emmett exclamou, os olhos arregalados.

Carlisle se aproximou e se dirigiu a Anna, observando que Bella não estava no estado para responder a quaisquer pergunta. "Você poderia explicar, o que aconteceu agora?"

Anna respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Bella, antes de se levantar para responder a pergunta de Carlisle.

"Assim como Alice lhe disse há pouco, Lizzie tinha seu escudo em torno de Dimitri, e desde que Jane estava tentando usar seu dom ao mesmo tempo, Liz estava tentando nos esconder, fazendo-nos imperceptíveis usando outra habilidade emprestada", ela fez uma pausa "Ela se excedeu", ela franziu os lábios.

"Isso acontece muitas vezes?", Carlisle perguntou.

"Não, não acontece", foi a sua única resposta.

"E o que aconteceu com Alice?"

"Você sabia que algo iria acontecer, não sabia?", Perguntei a ela antes que ela tivesse uma chance de responder.

Ela fez uma cara e eu sabia que eu estava certa, "Isso é porque você não me deixou toca -la ... porque você não a tocou, "eu não pude evitar, mas soou acusador.

Ela suspirou e seus olhos vagaram rapidamente para Bella antes de encontrarem os meus ", eu disse que isso não acontece muitas vezes, só estou supondo, mas há poucos dias atrás, na floresta perto de sua casa", disse ela, " algo muito parecido com isso aconteceu e eu corri para ajudá -la ... ",ela fez uma pausa," Mas quando toquei Lizzie ... quando eu a toquei senti uma carga de energia percorrendo através de mim e de repente havia uma rajada de vento frio, quase como uma nevasca e tudo num raio de três milhas estava coberto de gelo, congelando o local ",

"O quê ?", Jasper perguntou atrás de mim, agora que Bella não estava com tanta dor, ele podia suportar estar perto dela.

"Nós pensamos," ela começou, "Nós pensamos que quando ela usa todo o poder, toda a energia, seu corpo fica sobrecarregado e quando se trata de contato com outro vampiro ..." ela parou.

"A habilidade do outro vampiro se amplifica," eu terminei, pegando a sua linha de pensamento. Agora estava tudo começando a fazer sentido. Eu tinha realmente estado nas memórias de Bella. Eu tinha visto o passado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Agora, eu sei que tudo o que poderia acontecer se você a tocasse, não poderia ser tão mau como eu pensava", disse ela, e pelo ligeiro tremor em sua voz, eu poderia dizer que ela odiava não ser capaz de confortar Bella na hora que ela precisava, "Assim pensei que era melhor não deixar ninguém tocá -la", ela deu de ombros.

"O que você viu ?", Carlisle perguntou-me.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

"O passado", disse ele.

"O quê ?",perguntou Esme.

"Você viu também?", Exclamei perplexa, "Como?" Perguntei a Anna.

Ela fez um gesto impotente, "Lizzie perdeu o domínio de seu escudo por um momento, antes de colocá -lo de volta e isto deve ter permitido que Edward olhasse a sua mente",

Eu senti meu estômago se contorcer nervosamente.

"O que você viu ?", Perguntei-lhe.

"A escola, o carro e o auditório", foi tudo o que ele disse, respeitando a privacidade de Bella. Essas palavras não significavam nada para minha família, mas eu sabia que Bella apreciou o silêncio de Edward e a relutância em partilhar qualquer outra coisa.

Senti um alívio imediato com sua revelação. Não porque eu não queria que ele soubesse que Bella estava bem debaixo do nariz dele, mas porque eu temia a reação dele ao noivado dela.

Eu observei Bella olhando para mim.

Eu fiz uma careta, "Você disse que sim," eu sussurrei. Eu sabia que ela sabia o que eu quis dizer, seu polegar direito imediatamente foi ao encontro do seu dedo anelar.

"Eu sei", ela sussurrou de volta, encontrando meu olhar com seus olhos tristes e cansados. Ela se esforçou para se levantar e Anna a ajudou a se firmar. Depois que ela parecia pronta, ela se virou para dar sua total atenção a Carlisle e se dirigiu a toda a família, "Agora, eu realmente preciso falar com Dimitri," ela respirou fundo, "Eu confio que vocês todos ficaram bem, certo? Ninguém vai incomodá-los enquanto estiverem aqui, enquanto vocês não estiverem causando nenhum problema, Aro não ousaria ",

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, "Sim, você não precisa se preocupar",

"Tudo bem", Bella disse, "Eu vou procurar por vocês quando eu tiver terminado, para que possamos discutir o planejamento para a estadia de vocês e esperançosamente acelerar a partida", com isto ela se virou e com a ajuda de Anna ambas desapareceram enquanto subiam a longa escadaria, deixando-nos com nossos pensamentos um pouco confusos e perturbados.

* * *

**_OLá! Bem agora é esperar o up date da escritora..._**

**_Como sempre o link pra música no meu perfil, adoro quando tem música! gosto de ficar traduzindo e ouvindo, ai eu entro no clima da história...rsrsrsrs, tadinha da Bella..._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Lizzie / Bella POV_**

"O que diabos Bella? ", Anna sussurrou, tão logo os Cullens estavam fora do alcance auditivo, pegando o meu braço e me obrigando a olhar para ela.

"Eu sei, eu sei", eu suspirei, meus membros tremendo, "Mas por favor, Anna, agora não. Eu estou tão cansada", eu sussurrei lentamente, mal conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos, "E eu realmente quis dizer o que eu disse. Eu preciso falar com Demetri imediatamente",

Mesmo no meu atual estado de espírito, eu pude ver a luta em seus olhos de rubi. Eu sabia o porque, eu só a tinha deixado mais preocupada, mas era necessário se fossemos sair ilesos, ela sabia disto e isso a irritava. Alguns segundos se passaram, até que ela relutantemente engoliu o que tinha estado a ponto de me dizer e ao invés pegou minha mão e me arrastou pelo corredor.

"É melhor que vala a pena, Bella", ela murmurou baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça, "É melhor que vala a pena", disse ela.

E enquanto ela me levava para longe, eu não pude evitar de querer saber se ela estava falando somente sobre o encontro com Demetri.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

Silêncio pairava sobre a minha família como um cobertor enorme que estava determinado a sufocar todos nós. Meus olhos percorreram atentamente meus abalados irmãos e pais , até que pararam no local que Lizzie tinha ocupado a meros momentos atrás.

_" Ela vai morrer! "_

As palavras de Ana ecoavam dentro da minha cabeça. Minhas mãos tremeram quando recordei o colapso de Lizzie, sua dor, seus gritos, o desespero que tomou conta de mim quando percebi que não podia fazer nada para ajudá -la. Não foi até neste momento que eu percebi o quão perigoso o medalhão de Bella realmente era ,e o quanto estava custando a ela nos proteger. Era quase demais. A sensação de choque que eu ainda estava experimentando no entanto, despertou o meu pensamento em outra direção.

Ela disse que sim.

_Ela tinha. Malditamente. Dito. Sim._

Minha mente continuou repetindo as lembranças de Bella várias vezes, como um disco quebrado. Jason ajoelhado diante dela na chuva, a felicidade em seu rosto quando ela aceitou sua proposta, sua tristeza com a perda de outro amor.

Eu arrisquei olhar para Edward, temendo que ele pudesse ter notado qualquer outra coisa nos flashbacks de Lizzie, e estava se preparando para fazer algo estúpido. Ele parecia cansado e perdido em seus pensamentos, com os olhos desfocados. Não havia nenhuma maneira dele saber a verdade, ele já teria tentado me matar por não dizer-lhe imediatamente que Bella tinha estado bem debaixo dos nossos narizes nos últimos dias.

_Talvez seja melhor que ele não saiba_, pensei, se Bella tinha de fato seguido em frente,eu não sabia como Edward iria reagir, eu realmente não queria saber.

Foi a mão de Jasper no meu ombro que me sacudiu fora dos meus pensamentos. Eu me virei para ele e ele colocou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para perto. "Tudo vai ficar bem amor", ele sussurrou espalhando uma sensação de paz ao nosso redor. Com o canto do meu olho eu pude ver todos lentamente começando a relaxar.

"Eu acho que devemos ouvir Elizabeth então," Carlisle disse, finalmente, tomando a decisão de quebrar o silêncio, "Provavelmente não há muito que possamos fazer agora,além de esperar", ele suspirou estendendo a mão para Esme.

"Então não vamos fazer nada?", Rosalie perguntou,perplexidade brilhando em suas feições. "Sério?"

"Eu não gosto mais disto do que você , Rosalie", Carlisle começou com a voz cansada, "Mas neste momento, não tenho certeza que há algo que possamos fazer, mas espero que Lizzie possa conseguir algo com Demetri e ver o que ela encontra nas mentes de Aro e Kurt ",ele continuou," Até então, devemos permanecer calmos e controlados,certo? " , acrescentou ele olhando para cada um de nós, antes de seu olhar travar com o de Rosalie.

Ela sustentou o olhar por um momento antes de concordar com relutância,e pegou uma das mãos de Emmett. Ambos deram os seus até logo e saíram pelo caminho que viemos. Por outro lado, Carlisle e Esme trocaram um olhar aliviado, sem dúvida gratos que um argumento com Rosalie não tivesse ocorrido. Eles estavam atrás de meus irmãos em um segundo.

Jasper no entanto me lançou um olhar ao deixar cair os braços para os lados. Ele levemente sacudiu a cabeça em direção de Edward e levantou uma perfeita e questionadora sobrancelha .

"Edward?", Suspirei baixinho, "Você está bem?", Perguntei dando um passo mais perto dele. Ele estava curvado e eu não pude deixar de notar que ele parecia derrotado. Como se tivesse acabado de perder uma luta na qual ele não sabia que era um participante ativo. Quando ele não respondeu eu o chamei novamente, desta vez seus olhos encontram os meus, e o que eu vi lá me assustou. E me assustou até a morte. Os olhos de topázio uma vez alegres de Edward, estavam cheios de uma dor inimaginável e auto-ódio.

"Ed"

"Eu tenho sido um idiota", ele me interrompeu, "Tão cego", franziu a testa.

Por um momento eu congelei pronta para explicar ao meu irmão em um segundo, por que foi que eu não tinha lhe dito a verdade sobre Bella. Disto é o que eu tinha medo. Eu me perguntei por um breve momento se eu tinha feito a escolha certa, mantendo a sobrevivência de Bella em segredo para a minha família. De qualquer maneira agora não importa , então eu me preparei para a explosão e fúria de Edward, mas ela nunca veio. Ao contrário, ele caiu no chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Edward?", Sussurrei, aproximando-me dele lentamente, como se ele fosse um predador ferido e assustado. Eu podia sentir a presença de Jasper bem atrás de mim, pronto para atacar se necessário. Eu não entendia por que Edward não tinha feito um movimento para arrancar minha cabeça ainda. Não que eu não estivesse agradecida, mas ainda eu não entendi. "O que há de errado Edward ?", Arrisquei-me, agachando na frente dele.

"Todo esse tempo eu a ofendi", disse ele, suas palavras abafadas por suas mãos, " eu a ofendia porque ela me fazia lembrar de Bella", ele dificilmente disse o nome, "eu joguei tudo em cima dela e todo esse tempo ela estava sofrendo como eu estava, como eu ainda estou ", ele balançou a cabeça em descrença.

Suas palavras me deixaram espantada, ele realmente não sabia que Lizzie era Bella; ela deve ter mantido cada um de nós em escudos separados para que Edward não percebesse isso. Estremeci com a quantidade de energia e concentração que isto deve ter custado a ela. Edward também deve ter ficado muito sobrecarregado com as lembranças dela,para não notar que ela era Bella quando o escudo dela desceu há poucos momentos atrás.

"Edward, você sabia que Lizzie tinha amado um humano e o perdeu de uma forma violenta", Eu comecei, "Como você pode não perceber que ela estava sofrendo? Você não achava que ela era capaz de amar alguém, tanto quanto você amou Bella? ", Eu perguntei, minha voz e olhos incrédulos.

"Ela ia se casar", ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado uma palavra, como se ele estivesse de repente em um mundo próprio, muito longe para eu o alcançasse, "Ela queria um futuro, assim como o que eu queria com a minha Bella, e assim como eu, ela nunca chegou a tê -lo ", sua voz tremia enquanto as palavras lentamente deixavam a sua boca, seus olhos em um lugar distante, naquele em que Bella estava caminhando até o altar vestida de branco, com Charlie ao seu lado, indo direto para os braços de Edward. "Seus sonhos foram arrancados dela como o meu foi,quando minha Bella de-", ele parou, "Quando ela-" ele parou de novo e fechou os olhos, estremecendo e engasgando com suas palavras.

Com o canto do meu olho eu vi meu marido se encolher desconfortável com a dor de Edward. "Você e ela tem muito mais em comum do que você pensa Edward", eu sussurrei suavemente, isso era verdade. Eu nunca tinha, na minha longa existência, conhecido duas pessoas tão iguais e tão diferentes. Pensei tanto na teimosia e na cabeça dura e eu tive que sufocar uma risada, apesar da situação.

"Não foi até que eu vi com meus próprios olhos que eu acreditei,sabe" ele disse, olhando para mim pela primeira vez , "Eu realmente não acreditava que alguém poderia amar um humano tão ferozmente como eu amava Bella, mas ela amou, ela amou muito Jason, talvez até mais", ele sussurrou espantado. "Eu pude ver no rosto dela, ouvi-lo em sua voz", ele começou a sacudir a cabeça de novo ," eu quase podia sentir a sua dor quando ela gritou por ele em suas lembranças. Foi quase como perder Bella mais uma vez. "

"Eu só ", ele começou, "Dói muito, não posso evitar de pensar nela toda vez que vejo Lizzie. Como se elas fossem a mesma sabe? Elas são tão parecidas", ele sussurrou, e engoli em seco com suas palavras, de repente nervosa. Ele se virou para olhar para mim, "Você acha que foi isso o que Bella sentiu quando eu a deixei sozinha no bosque?", ele perguntou em voz baixa como se tivesse medo de qual seria a minha resposta.

_Caramba, eu sabia?_

"Eu não sei Edward", eu menti, sentindo-me culpada com cada palavra que saiu, "Mas, a julgar pelo relato de Lizzie dos eventos passados, a vida de Bella não foi realmente um conto de fadas depois que partimos," eu disse, "Mais como um pesadelo", eu murmurei tristemente, percebendo um pouco tarde demais que provavelmente não foi a melhor coisa a dizer ao meu irmão em conflito.

Ele estremeceu, perdido em pensamentos, os olhos fixos no chão.

"Os sentimentos de Lizzie foram os mesmos que os seus Edward," Jasper disse, "Ela amou muito Jason , mas surpreendentemente ela nós ama também, mesmo que eu não entenda como ela pode, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Agora eu sei, depois que eu deixei de ser tão paranoico e desconfiado, que suas intenções são sinceras, sempre foram ", ele disse, olhando para ele.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça aceitando;ele sabia que Jasper estava dizendo a verdade, mesmo se ele também não entendia exatamente a causa dos sentimentos e ações de Lizzie em relação a nós.

"Ela realmente se preocupa em proteger esta família Edward, tanto que ela está realmente disposta a morrer por nós e jogar a vida dela fora. Eu já vi isso com meus próprios olhos," eu continuei, "Você entende, Edward?", Eu procurei no seu rosto por algum sinal de reconhecimento das minhas palavras e fui recompensada por seu olhar determinado.

"Eu não pude salvar Bella quando ela mais precisava de mim", disse ele, de pé novamente e me levando para cima com ele. Eu suspirei e infelizmente reconsiderei, desejando que eu poderia quebrar minha promessa e derramar a verdade para o meu irmão ali mesmo. Eu sabia o quanto lhe custava aceitar que ele tinha falhado com Bella, que todos tínhamos falhado com ela. Mas apesar dos seus pensamentos conflitantes, ele estava suportando e conseguiu parecer gracioso e perigoso ao mesmo tempo, "Mas vamos salvar Lizzie de seu destino, ela não vai jogar a vida dela fora. Não vamos deixar chegar a esse ponto, eu não vou deixar chegar a esse ponto ", acrescentou com sua voz cheia de determinação.

Um sorriso encontrou seu caminho na minha face.

Finalmente, meu irmão estava de volta.

* * *

**_Lizzie / Bella POV_**

Tínhamos chego a câmara de Demetri em tempo recorde. Anna deve ter ficado realmente chateada comigo, porque ela nem sequer bateu na porta quando tomou a frente e escolheu abri-la com tudo e me empurrou para dentro, fazendo-me tropeçar direito para os braços de Demetri.

"Posso considerar com isto que você ainda esta brava comigo?", Perguntei.

"O que lhe deu essa ideia hein?", ela respondeu, enquanto se sentava na cama e cruzou as pernas, "Fale", ela apontou para lá e para cá, entre Demetri e eu, "Agora",

Limpei a garganta e Demetri imediatamente me soltou. "Obrigada", eu sussurrei, "Por agora e pelo que você fez no Plaza, eu não queria parar de cantar de repente," eu continuei, eu realmente estava muito grata pelas ações de Demetri, mesmo se eu não sabia realmente como foi que ele parecia estar do meu lado agora. Eu nem mesmo sabia até agora que tinha um lado.

"Não foi nada Elizabeth," ele começou.

" Lizzie", Eu o interrompi com um sorriso de volta.

"Lizzie", disse ele, "Faz um tempo desde que eu tive que improvisar em público, foi uma boa mudança de ritmo em um mundo onde tudo parecia ir perfeitamente",

Eu ri, "Ah, por favor me diga como eu cheguei a ser uma parte desse mundo", eu ri com um toque de amargura, "Porque as minhas coisas são tudo menos perfeitas."

Ele soltou uma pequena risada e até mesmo Anna conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso, antes de ficarmos sérios.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, que você está de volta", disse ele calmamente, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Sim", eu suspirei, "Eu também", e quando olhei em seus olhos, um milhão de perguntas surgiram em minha mente, eu realmente não podia acreditar que estava prestes a tentar conspirar contra os Volturi ,com um de seus mais precioso e leal membro da Guarda. Eu queria perguntar-lhe tudo, como foi que ele mudou sua dieta?, como que de repente ele estava me defendendo?, se preocupando comigo?. O que tinha acontecido entre ele e Aro que o fez agir tão frio com o cabeça dos Volturi? Eu queria perguntar-lhe tudo e muito mais, mas ao invés escolhi fazer-lhe a pergunta mais importante de todas. Eu não tinha certeza de como isso ia acabar, mas Demetri era minha única chance de salvar os Cullens, então eu me preparei e agarrei a chance.

"Quero os Cullens fora de Volterra, não importa o que Aro diz ou quer, eu os quero seguros e fora daqui o mais rápido possível", Eu disse tudo em um só fôlego,meus olhos nunca deixando a face de Demetri. Ele não disse nada. "Para conseguir isso, eu preciso de sua ajuda", fiz uma pausa, "Você vai me ajudar?"

"Você tem muita coragem de me perguntar isso", foi sua cortês resposta. Ele atravessou o quarto com alguns passos e parou de costas para mim. "O que faz você pensar que eu vou?"

Olhei para Anna e ela balançou a cabeça, "Eu sei que você manteve contato com Anna depois que ela partiu", eu notei a mudança na postura de Demetri,tornando-se tensa, assim eu continuei rapidamente, "Ela nunca me disse sobre o que vocês dois falavam, mas quando eu estava hospedada com os Cullens, ela me disse que você era a razão pela qual ela sabia dos acontecimentos em Volterra e os movimentos dos irmãos, e ela disse algo que me fez acreditar que você poderia, talvez, considerar em me ajudar. Algo que eu vim a perceber desde a minha chegada ",fiquei quieta, deixando as minhas palavras entrarem em sua cabeça," Você não está feliz aqui ", eu disse.

Minutos se passaram até Demetri responder, "Você está certa", ele disse, "Eu não estou feliz aqui", ele se virou levemente de seu local me encarando mais uma vez.

"Posso perguntar por quê ?"

Ele respirou fundo e suspirou enquanto se instalava no sofá vermelho, que estava em frente de sua cama. Ele apertou as duas mãos e dirigiu seu olhar para encontrar o meu.

"Aconteceu alguns anos depois que ambas partiram, eu me mantive em contato com Anna porque, apesar de nossos pontos de vista diferentes sobre este mundo eu a considerava uma boa amiga, uma que eu não perderia para a ira dos Três Irmãos", ele disse, "Era um dia de alimentação, e Heidi tinha voltado para casa com um grande grupo de humanos, todos nós estávamos com muita sede, e eu mal podia esperar para afundar meus dentes em qualquer humano que cruzasse o meu caminho primeiro", ele continuou, seus olhos em uma lembrança distante, "Então eu a vi", ele suspirou, "Ela era tão linda e parecia estar com tanto medo", ele franziu a testa seus olhos se tornando tristes,"Ela não parecia ter mais de cinco anos, e era a cara da minha irmãzinha ",

Eu senti minha garganta se contrair um pouco ao ver Demetri tão vulnerável. Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã .

"Eu tomei uma decisão numa fração de segundos ," ele continuou, "Eu não deixaria ninguém machucar aquela garotinha. Eu a peguei a tempo e consegui tirá-la da sala, mas não antes dos gritos começarem", seus olhos escureceram, enquanto ele se lembrava do que aconteceu naquele dia. "Ela estava com tanto medo e eu a segurei o máximo que pude durante todo o tempo, tentando controlar meus pensamentos que flutuavam entre o medo de esmagá-la acidentalmente e na confusão que eu sentia com minhas próprias ações", ele balançou a cabeça e quebrou o nosso contato visual, focando seus olhos em um ponto bem atrás de mim.

"Aro notou a minha ausência e não perdeu tempo em me encontrar, e quando o fez, eu expliquei o melhor que pude o que eu tinha feito, ele sorriu", ele balançou a cabeça, "Ele sorriu e disse que entendia, que iria permitir que a menina ", ele engoliu," Sophie ", ele disse o nome suavemente como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo dele," Ficasse no castelo ,porque ela não poderia partir agora que ela sabia o nosso segredo. Eu fiz tudo que podia fazer para mante-la feliz. Cuidei dela e ela confiava em mim ",

Meu coração começou a doer por ele então. Eu não tinha ouvido nada sobre esta Sophie antes ,desde a minha volta para Volterra e quando olhei para Anna notei o olhar triste em seu rosto e suspirei, esta história não tinha um final feliz.

"Ela já estava aqui a cerca de seis meses", Demetri disse, sua voz tinha adquirido uma característica monótona, "Até que Aro veio numa manhã para me dar a notícia", seus punhos estavam cerrados ", Sophie estava morta",

Se eu pudesse chorar eu choraria, " Demetri eu sint-"

"Não", ele rapidamente disse, "Por favor não diga que você senti muito, eu não iria aguentar, não depois que eu deixei você sofrer como você sofreu na primeira vez que você esteve aqui",

"Ok", eu consegui coaxar para fora. Eu não poderia nem imaginar a dor de Demetri, aquela pobre garotinha. Um ódio súbito incandescente pelos Volturi surgiu através de mim, queimando como nunca tinha queimado antes. Eu queria acabar com Aro, e eu queria fazê-lo logo.

"Eu sei que não foi por acaso que Sophie morreu", ele disse, "Então, por que eles mataram Sophie, eu vou ajudar você ", seus olhos queimavam brilhando com a luz do quarto, mas também com uma determinação sem igual, "Vamos fazê-los pagar",

Eu me senti eufórica que ele iria nos ajudar, que ele realmente estava do meu lado, mas eu não podia não me preocupar, "Eu sei que eu deveria ter uma espécie de plano", eu disse, "Mas eu não tenho", eu sussurrei.

"Não se preocupe Lizzie", ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que começou sua história, "Eu sei algo que você não sabe, e eu sei o que fazer",

E pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei a esta cidade horrível, eu senti esperança.

* * *

Oi gente! faz tempo né...para a felicidade de todas a autora voltou a postar, ooobbbbaaaaa!


	28. Chapter 28

_Olá ! desculpe desaponta-las, não é atualização :( .Mas enquanto a autora não escreve outro capítulo, estou traduzindo outra história: Full Circle da WinterC,por favor leiam!_  
_E alguém gosta de True Blood? eu adoro os livros! andei dando uma olhada e quase não tem fics em português, por isso estava pensando em traduzir alguma, isto é,se tiver gente interessada.O que vocês acham? :)_

_Ah e Querida Poli no Nyah Fanfiction traduções são proibidas, só podem fics de própria autoria, mas muito obrigado por sugerir ; ). Leia Full tenho certeza que você vai gostar! bjs_


	29. Chapter 29

**_ Edward POV_**

Eu sorri para ambos os meus irmãos. Alice parecia em êxtase com a minha mudança repentina de atitude e Jasper tinha um pequeno sorriso torto. Meu sorriso ficou mais amplo. Já estava na hora de parar de ficar emburrado e realmente fazer alguma coisa com a minha existência. Eu tinha sido tão estúpido até agora, todas as minhas decisões nubladas pela dor. Eu me sentia como um idiota. Parecia que cada escolha que eu tinha feito, desde que deixei Forks levando a minha família naquele fatídico dia, tinha sido errada. A pior delas foi deixar Bella para trás, em seguida deixar Sabrina entrar em nossas vidas.

De certa forma, isso tudo era minha culpa, mas eu iria corrigir isso. Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, eu iria corrigir isso.

Por Bella, pela minha família, por Lizzie, mas acima de tudo por mim.

Eu faria isso por mim também, porque eu não gostava de quem eu era agora. Esta pessoa que eu tinha me tornado não era por quem Bella tinha se apaixonado a anos atrás. Ela não teria gostado do que eu havia me tornado, e sinceramente nem eu. Eu seria a pessoa que eu sempre quis ser, alguém que fazia a coisa certa, alguém digno de amor, alguém bom. Alguém que Bella teria tido motivo de ter orgulho.

A pessoa que eu sempre senti que eu poderia ser com ela ao meu lado.

Assim, com a nova decisão tomada eu respirei fundo e olhei fixamente nos olhos da minha irmã , "O que vem a seguir agora Alice?"

Seus olhos brilharam e ela abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer som uma nova voz cortou através do ar.

"O que vem a seguir rapaz é que você vai me ajudar a conseguir o que eu quero",

Virei minha cabeça para encontrar Kurt e o resto de seu clã. Todos ali, estátuas silenciosas nos observando com olhos frios. Eu não podia acreditar que ele sorrateiramente veio para cima de nós assim . "Você!", Exclamei apertando meus olhos "Do que diabos você está falando?", Antes mesmo que as palavras saíram da minha boca, Jasper já estava se posicionando entre Alice e os nossos recém-chegados, agachando em uma posição defensiva.

Kurt riu sombriamente, "Você me ouviu rapaz!" , ele respondeu , com os olhos ardendo com a ganancia. Pelo que exatamente eu não sabia, mas me deixou nervoso e inquieto.

"Você deve estar louco se acha que vai ter a ajuda de qualquer um de nós," eu rosnei, minhas mãos apertadas em punhos que estavam logo trêmulos aos meus lados. Como ele ousa pensar que nós iriamos querer fazer qualquer coisa com ele,depois dele ter ameaçado a minha família? Quando ele deixou claro que estava atrás de Alice?

Seu sorriso só se tornou mais sinistro, a sua confiança nunca vacilando. Ele me olhou por alguns segundos antes que seus olhos se voltaram para a minha irmã. Jasper rosnou profundamente em advertência e eu fui ficar ao seu lado, bloqueando Alice ainda mais do ponto de vista de Kurt. "Nós não iremos nos juntar a você tão cedo, e você certamente não vai levar a minha irmã ", Eu disse, mal conseguindo conter minha raiva agora. Sua atitude era perturbadora, mas sua resposta me surpreendeu ainda mais.

"Não é sua irmã que eu quero", ele respondeu, "Não mais. Encontrei algo infinitamente melhor", seus olhos brilhavam com uma excitação enlouquecedora. "Por que eu iria querer que Alice olhasse o futuro para mim", ele continuou, "Quando eu posso fazer isso eu mesmo?"

_Do que diabos ele estava falando?_

Eu senti Alice tensa atrás de nós e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro.

A risada louca de Kurt ecoou pelo corredor, provocando arrepios involuntários na espinha . Algo estava errado aqui, muito errado. Eu tinha a sensação de que eu tinha perdido algo muito importante, a chave para toda essa confusão e até que eu saiba, o que, eu provavelmente poderia fazer muito pouco para sair desta situação. _Eu gostaria de poder ler a mente dele_.

"Sua irmã tem sido de mais ajuda do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado meu jovem", ele disse depois que a sua risada tinha terminado . Fiquei ainda mais confuso agora. _Como Alice tinha ajudado este lunático_? senti Alice tensa novamente e com o canto do meu olho eu pude ver que ela estava tendo uma visão. Quando ela saiu dela, parecia horrorizada.

"Não", ela sussurrou sem fôlego, sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente.

"Sim, Alice", Kurt respondeu, "Sua conversa com a querida ... Elizabeth ", ele zombou," não foi tão privada como você pensou que fosse"

"Não", ela sussurrou novamente, "Não, não pode ser",

"Alice?", Eu chamei por ela, esperando por algum tipo de explicação, nunca tirando os olhos de Kurt. Mas o meu chamado foi respondido pelo silêncio.

"Você quer explicar querida Alice?", a voz de Kurt soou, "Ou eu deveria?" ele sorriu.

Alice ainda parecia estar muito preocupada com,seja lá o que foi, que ela tinha visto, "eu ... eu ... eu -eu não posso ... eu n-"

"Tudo bem moça," Kurt interrompeu a gagueira incomum de Alice. "Eu vou fazer isso então." Ele se virou para mim e então começou a aproximar-se lentamente, passo a passo. "Sabe rapaz, Elizabeth tem um pequeno segredo sujo, um segredo que seus dois irmãos", ele sacudiu sua cabeça para Jasper e Alice, enquanto ele continuava a se aproximar ," tem guardado",

Eu fiz uma careta, meus olhos piscando de volta para Jasper só para encontrar sua expressão tensa e preocupada; seus olhos eram escuros, sua mandíbula estava apertada e ele parecia desconfiado de toda a palavra que saia da boca de Kurt. Meu cenho se aprofundou. _O que esses dois sabiam, que eu não?_

"Sabe Edward", disse Kurt parando a apenas alguns metros de mim ", Elizabeth não é realmente quem ela diz ser", ele fez uma pausa e sorriu antes de continuar.

"Ela é-"

"Não!", O Grito em pânico de Alice o interrompeu. Eu me virei para olhar para ela, mas seus olhos estavam grudados em Kurt, implorando. Eu não entendia. Meu olhar se voltou para Kurt e o encontrei rindo e olhando para Alice, como se ela fosse a coisa mais divertida na face da terra.

"Ah, não se preocupe Alice", ele disse em um tom suave, mas de zombaria, "Essa conversa não estava indo, para onde você acha que estava." Ele balançou a cabeça,"Não,não, eu não teria coragem de estragar a surpresa ", ele acrescentou sorrindo maliciosamente, ainda profundamente divertido por algo que ainda não fazia sentido para mim, mas claramente significava algo para Jasper e Alice. Pode ser que a conversa deles com Lizzie tinha um significado mais profundo do que eu pensava, ou talvez ela compartilhou algo com eles que ela não estava pronta para contar ao resto, algo que ela não estava disposta a contar. Senti uma rápida punhalada de aborrecimento com o silêncio dos meus irmãos, mas eu imaginei que o segredo não era deles para eles contarem.

"Você estava dizendo," eu murmurei, ansioso para obter mais informações dele, afinal, conhecimento é poder.

"Curioso não estamos?" ele brincou, mas parou depois que um rosnado ameaçador escapou do meu peito. Eu estava farto de ser deixado no escuro. "Como eu estava dizendo antes, Elizabeth não é a vampira, que ela diz ser." Novamente eu notei Jasper e Alice congelarem, "Ela pode usar as habilidades de outros vampiros quando ela quer, tudo o que ela desejar ela pode ter", ele continuou . Eu não estava impressionado, ele não estava me dizendo nada de novo. Eu não entendo como isso estava relacionado a ele ser capaz de ver o futuro.

"Sim, ela nos contou isso ela mesma," eu disse impaciente.

"Ah, mas o que ela não contou para você foi qual a fonte de todos esse poderes", ele continuou, com os olhos vermelhos fixos em mim.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Todo esse poder vem de um medalhão antigo pendurado em seu pescoço", ele continuou, "E depois que eu o tiver, todo esse poder será meu" sua expressão parecia sombria, perturbada. Eu não quero ter que fazer nada com este vampiro. No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente ,eu desejei com cada fibra do meu ser que eu pudesse de repente criar asas e voar com a minha família para fora deste lugar, para nunca mais voltar. Eu não gostava da maneira como os eventos estavam se transformando, e eles pareciam estar fazendo isso rápido demais, de modo que não iriamos ser capazes de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isto. Eu precisava continuar falando, ver se eu conseguia pensar em algo que pudesse nos tirar dessa bagunça.

"Eu não acho que Lizzie estará muito interessada em se desfazer de tal item," eu disse a ele, "especialmente para alguém como você , o que faz você pensar que ela vai entrega-lo a você ?"

"Bem, isso jovem Sr. Cullen, é onde você e sua família entram," ele disse, "Eu conheço Lizzie a alguns anos e...," ele parou tomando o seu tempo olhando para cada um de nós, antes de voltar seu olhar para o meu, " Eu sempre encontro um pequeno ... incentivo para obter a resposta que eu estou querendo ", e nesse instante ele fez sinal para seu clã se mover . Sabrina e os gêmeos, Victor e Trevor tomaram a frente. Todos nós rosnamos e estavam prontos para atacar, quando a mão de Kurt disparou para a frente, o fogo dançando ao redor dela iluminando parte de seu rosto na câmara escura, o brilho laranja das sombras afiadas em suas feições.

"Ah, ah, ah, nada de briga crianças", ele zombou, mexendo os dedos e fazendo as chamas crescem em tamanho e intensidade. " Não queremos que vocês se machuquem agora queremos? Não, vamos deixar para mais tarde."

E enquanto eu observava as chamas na mão de Kurt se movendo e dançando descontroladamente ,e o resto do seu clã avançando para nos conter, eu não pude evitar de pensar e achar que estávamos brincando com fogo, e muito em breve, todos nós iriamos nos queimar.

* * *

_**Lizzie POV**_

Mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente não deveria, eu estava me sentindo eufórica depois do meu encontro com Demetri. Apesar de tudo, eu estava nas nuvens. Finalmente algo que eu poderia usar para comprar o nosso bilhete para fora daqui. Pela primeira vez desde que esta confusão toda começou, eu podia ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

Iriamos escapar deste pesadelo.

Porque eu sabia o pequeno segredo de Aro.

E foi mais do que eu poderia esperar. Nunca me importei muito com as histórias dos governantes. Eu não tinha interesse em conhecê-los, ou estabelecer qualquer tipo de relação com eles, muito menos sentar e bater papo sobre coisas como o passado deles . Então naturalmente, eu nunca pensei que a resposta para todos os meus problemas poderia estar apenas lá . Esperando. Perdida em um mar de memórias e histórias. Esperando que eu olhasse para trás e a agarra-se.

Eu poderia ter beijado Demetri.

"Aro assassinou Didyme" ele disse.

E eu quase não acreditei nos meus ouvidos.

"O quê !", Eu estalei, descrença revestindo minha voz.

"Você me ouviu", ele respondeu calmamente, relutante em repeti-lo.

Minha mente estava cambaleando. Se eu fosse acreditar nesse absurdo, então isso significava que Aro tinha matado a esposa de Marcus, sua companheira. Apesar de não conhecer os governantes vampiros tanto assim, eu sabia que isso provavelmente não foi bem aceito por Marcus, como ele poderia ainda estar aqui? Como ele poderia ficar na presença desse monstro traidor e manipulador sem querer arrancar a cabeça dele? Como se Demetri pudesse ler meus pensamentos ele continuou.

"Marcus não sabe",

Ah, isto responde minha pergunta anterior.

"Por quê?"

Ele olhou para mim estranhamente, "Eu pensei que seria óbvio", ele disse, seu rosto confuso.

Huh? Por um segundo eu me senti perplexa antes de perceber o meu pequeno erro. Eu decidi perguntar novamente, sendo mais específica desta vez, "Por que Aro matou Didyme? Como você sabe disso?"

"Ah", ele disse, compreensão ficando clara em suas feições. "Eu vi isso acontecer", ele encolheu os ombros, seus olhos tinham um olhar distante, sua mente estava em outro lugar, outro tempo. Esperei pacientemente por ele continuar, mesmo que eu não quisesse nada mais do que chacoalhar as respostas fora dele e começar a formular um plano o mais rápido possível.

Dei uma rápida olhada para a esquerda e vi Anna perdida em pensamentos. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, quando ela sentiu o meu olhar nela,me dando um pequeno sorriso incentivador. Nós estávamos indo no caminho certo desta vez.

Eu ouvi o suspiro de Demetri antes dele falar novamente, "Foi a muito tempo atrás. Você sabe, Marcus sempre foi um pouco ... estranho, quando comparado com Aro e Caius e bem eu ousaria dizer que ele era, compassivo lembrando dos dias em que Didyme ainda vivia. Isso tudo mudou depois de sua morte, ele se tornou uma sombra do que já foi. Ele não parecia se importar com mais nada ", ele parou por um momento, seus olhos dourados fixos no chão.

Eu não pude deixar de sentir uma conexão com o antigo governante, e eu me senti ... mal por ele, afinal de contas eu sabia muito bem tudo o que ele passou. algo que eu não desejava a ninguém. Bem, talvez Kurt e Aro.

"Sabe", a voz de Dimitri continuou, "Marcus e Didyme eram felizes, mas aparentemente não tão felizes quanto poderiam ser, já que Didyme sugeriu a Marcus que eles deveriam deixar Volterra, viajar pelo mundo e compartilhar o resto de suas vidas um com o outro,longe da brutalidade que os Volturi representavam.

"Claro que isso não foi bem aceito por Aro, especialmente quando Marcus estava realmente considerando a proposta de Didyme, ele não poderia permitir que Marcus partisse. Teria interrompido o equilíbrio", ele suspirou e parecia envergonhado ," Aro tomou as medidas logo depois que Didyme tinha falado as palavras que selariam o seu destino. "

Eu tinha a sensação de que ele não apenas testemunhou o que aconteceu, "E você sabia disso antes de acontecer", arrisquei.

"Sim",

"Você foi envolvido?"

"Sim", ele concordou, "Aro não queria mais ninguém envolvido, ele confiou em mim para livrar-se do corpo e queimá -lo, colocar a culpa em alguém",

"E ele deixa você andar por aí assim", eu disse incrédula, "sabendo do seu mais obscuro segredo",

"Ele nunca teve nenhuma razão para duvidar da minha lealdade, foi ele quem me transformou e me mostrou o mundo afinal", ele deu de ombros, "Além disso, quem iria acreditar em mim? é a minha palavra contra a dele",

Eu podia ver a cena do assassinato acontecendo tão claramente, quanto ele podia em sua mente. O dom de Edward era simplesmente fantástico. Eu percebi que ele poderia facilmente me enganar, mentindo com seus pensamentos tão facilmente como podia com as palavras. Mas ele não tem qualquer razão para suspeitar de que eu pudesse ler sua mente, então ele não tinha nenhuma razão para mentir. Entretanto eu tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. Ninguém nunca acreditaria nele, exceto um tolo, e eu era essa tola.

Eu sorri para ele, "Bem, então agora que sabemos disso, precisamos de um plano",

Sua cabeça se virou para que ele pudesse olhar para mim, incrédulo, "Você acredita em mim? Você não vai perguntar pela prova?"

"Tenho a sensação de que você está dizendo a verdade", respondi, não mencionando que o dom de Edward me deu todas as provas de que eu precisava. Agora temos apenas que usar esse conhecimento para chantagear Aro para sairmos daqui. Se eu podia apagar memórias com o medalhão, eu poderia de algum modo projetá-las? Quanta energia levaria? Eu decidi testar.

"Demetri, você poderia pensar naquele dia?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim confuso, "Sim, por quê ?"

"Por favor," eu repeti.

Ele franziu a testa, mas fechou os olhos de qualquer maneira, focando em suas memórias.

Explorei o dom de Edward e foquei nas memórias de Dimitri, tentando tira-las para fora de determinada maneira que submergissem de toda a sua profundeza. Eu senti o medalhão me puxando e me senti um pouco mais cansada, mas depois fui recompensada pelo suspiro sem fôlego de Anna seguido por Demetri, e quando abri os olhos eu estava lá .

Nós estávamos lá , dentro da cabeça de Dimitri, observando como Aro cometeu a traição contra seu irmão. Eu deixei o poder ir apenas quando a cabeça de Didyme caiu no chão, depois de ter visto o suficiente.

"C-Como?", Os olhos de Demetri estavam arregalados e sua boca estava aberta.

Eu pisquei, "É um pequeno segredo", eu disse.

"Bem, Bella," Anna disse, "Você se superou, há algo que você não possa fazer?", ela perguntou balançando a cabeça em descrença.

Eu ri, "Eu não sei", eu disse, "Mas me parece que temos uma maneira de fazer isto funcionar agora", eu sorri para os dois.

Eu deixei os dois se recuperando para ir encontrar os Cullen, eu estava ansiosa para mostrar a eles o que eu tinha descoberto e estava me sentindo tonta com a ideia de finalmente sair daqui. Parecia que eu teria que me expor para isso, para fazer Aro acreditar ,o que era um risco, mas a recompensa excedia em muito o perigo em que me colocaria .

Eu virei a esquina e congelei no meu lugar com a visão que me cumprimentou.

Alice, Edward e Jasper sendo contidos e retidos pelo clã de Kurt, que estava ali parado com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos. Pavor tomou conta de mim quando os meus olhos se encontraram com os de Alice, que estavam cheios de medo e pânico. Algo estava muito errado.

"Bem, Olá querida Lizzie ", Kurt disse dando um passo em minha direção, olhando-me avidamente, "Estávamos esperando por você",

* * *

**_Olá! já faz algum tempo não é?A escritora voltou a atualizar a história yupiiiiiii : ) Ela pediu desculpas pela demora e que vai terminar a fic nem que tenha só um leitor, principalmente agora que já está na reta final._**

**_ Bem sei que ainda tenho que atualizar Full, peço desculpas pela demora... mas não desisti não. : )_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Lizzie POV_**

Se o meu coração morto ainda pudesse bater eu tinha certeza que teria parado agora. Eu senti vontade de gritar. Eu senti vontade de chorar. Eu senti vontade de fechar os meus olhos e deixar o chão debaixo de mim me engolir . Alguém, em algum lugar me odiava muito. Porque eu nunca poderia ter uma maldita pausa ?

Onde meros segundos atrás minha mente estava cheia de esperança ,agora só estava preenchida com desespero. Eu estava congelada no lugar, meus membros não dispostos a se mover; minha boca e a minha voz se recusavam a funcionar. Minha mente furiosamente tentando rejeitar a imagem cristalina da qual meus olhos não podiam se desviar .

Eu não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo bem agora. Justamente quando estávamos tão perto de sair deste lugar abandonado por Deus. Eu sabia que a vida nunca era justa, mas isto? Isso tinha que ser algum tipo de piada de mau gosto. Será que minha vida era ideia de entretenimento para alguém? Ou talvez o universo simplesmente tinha que me chutar e me torturar assim? De qualquer maneira, isso ia acabar mal.

"Kurt" Consegui cuspir. O medo e o pânico que eu tinha visto nos olhos de Alice se tornaram meus próprios. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas algo estava terrivelmente errado. Eu podia ver isso no olhar de Alice e no rosto de Jasper. Mesmo a expressão geralmente composta de Edward parecia torturada. Isso me fez querer correr.

_Correr_? eu resisti a vontade de bufar com meus próprios pensamentos. Era tarde demais para correr agora, muitos anos tarde.

"Lizzie" Kurt respondeu. O olhar astuto em seus olhos e o largo sorriso no rosto, estavam me deixando mais nervosa a cada segundo e eu desejei fazer um buraco através de seu rosto; se isto apenas deixasse sair um pouco da tensão que parecia agarrar-se ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele, desde que toda essa confusão começou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, indo direto ao ponto e forçando-me a manter meus olhos em Kurt, não deixando-os vagar para os Cullen aprisionados. Eu não podia permitir qualquer distração diante de Kurt.

"É uma excelente pergunta", ele respondeu, "O que eu tenho certeza que você está morrendo de vontade de saber a resposta, mas as coisas mais importantes primeiro .Eu sempre achei que conhecia tudo sobre você Lizzie; o que você pensa, o que você sente , o que você vai fazer, coisas assim. Mas Lizzie, "Ele nivelou seu olhar com o meu dando alguns passos para a frente, até que seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu . "Você tem escondido algo de mim"

"Do que você está falando?", Eu quis me manter calma sobre o seu olhar, quando eu forcei as palavras da minha boca. Eu tinha um sensação estranha no meu estômago que eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando e eu não gostei nem um pouco. O impulso de correr voltou para mim de novo com força total.

"Eu finalmente sei de todos os seus segredos querida", ele disse, seu nariz roçando o meu e seus olhos vermelhos nos meus, eu podia sentir seu hálito doce em todo o meu rosto e senti repulsa por ele. Eu apertei meu queixo e não disse nada, preparando-me para o que estava por vir, esperando que ele continuasse. Ele sempre era tão teatral, eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha acabado ainda. Ele me encarou por mais alguns instantes procurando em meu rosto algo desconhecido para mim, antes de pisar para trás com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, aparentemente satisfeito com o que tinha visto.

"Você e eu Lizzie", ele começou a virar as costas para mim e de frente para os Cullens, "Você e eu temos muito em comum minha querida", ele olhou para mim.

Senti minha raiva crescer com sua sugestão. "Eu não sou parecida com você ", eu murmurei entre dentes.

"Ah, mas você é ", disse ele, "Nós somos inteligentes e perspicazes, determinados e inacreditavelmente teimosos", ele fez uma pausa, "Nós dois sofremos uma grande perda", seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e eu poderia dizer que ele estava pensando no dia em que La Push foi queimada. O dia que eu perdi meu melhor amigo e ele perdeu seu irmão.

Eu podia lembrar daquele dia tão claramente como se tivesse sido ontem.

_"Bella!" Jacob exclamou, pegando os meus ombros e me sacudindo, "Você precisa sair daqui! Aqueles sanguessugas estão de volta e eles estão vindo atrás de você !" seus olhos implorando para que eu o ouvisse pela primeira vez._

Lembro-me de me recusar a partir. Kurt, seu irmão Hector e seu clã estavam lá apenas por minha causa, eu não iria deixar os lobos lutarem minhas batalhas por mim. Naquele dia, eu corri com os lobos contra minha própria espécie, desmembrando vampiros junto com o bando e colocando-os no fogo. Foi tudo para o inferno após os primeiros minutos. O poder e temperamento de Kurt sempre faziam dele um inimigo formidável, e a manipulação de Hector da terra debaixo de nossos pés pegou os lobos de surpresa. Para quem jamais poderia ter pensado que um vampiro teria o poder de criar um terremoto por pura força de vontade.

Em questão de segundos, a reserva tinha se transformado em uma zona de guerra, o chão se dividiu e o fogo ardia ao nosso redor. Após a eliminação de mais um outro vampiro eu estava cara a cara com Hector, que por algum motivo tinha parado seu ataque, quando me viu na linha de fogo.

_"Você é a amiga da Anna", afirmou._

_"Sim", eu respondi secamente, meus pés presos no lugar. Eu não queria pensar sobre a minha amiga morta. Doía muito._

_"Você ...", ele hesitou, "Você sabe o que aconteceu?" ,ele perguntou._

_Olhei pasma. Ele estava seriamente escolhendo este momento para papear comigo? Como irmão de Anna, eu tinha certeza que ele sabia toda a verdade por trás de sua morte, mas por mais que eu quisesse saber a verdade, este não era o lugar nem o momento. Eu já estava tendo dificuldade em me conter com ele. Apenas a momentos atrás eu o tinha visto impiedosamente matar o jovem e doce Seth. Eu estava vendo vermelho._

_"Ela está morta, o que mais eu preciso saber sobre o que aconteceu?" Eu cuspi, "Ela se foi e não vai voltar, não importa o que você tem a me dizer:" Eu agachei e me preparei para saltar para a frente. Não me importava que este homem era carne e sangue de Anna. Ele tinha mexido com a minha família,o que eu não podia perdoar._

_"Escute"_

_"Não!" Eu rosnei, "Eu não quero ouvir isso!"_

_Lembro-me de Jake saindo do nada e lembro-me de assistir enquanto ele rasgava Hector em pedaços, até que ele não era mais nada do que uma pilha de membros mastigados e mordidos. Eu sabia que provavelmente deveria ter sentido alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, afinal Hector teve a chance de me matar, mesmo me prender, mas não o fez. Ele me poupou. Mesmo assim, eu não podia me forçar a me importar, a sentir alguma coisa além da dormência. Eu não podia me forçar a fazer nada enquanto eu observava a reserva queimar._

Mas Kurt podia. Ele viu quando Jake terminou com seu irmão e atacou,acabando com a vida do meu melhor amigo.

Jake tinha queimado antes que eu tivesse a chance de gritar.

A dor que eu sentia agora em minhas memórias ainda era tão fresca e ainda tão real, quanto tinha sido a anos atrás. E nos anos que se seguiram.

"Você e eu", a voz de Kurt sacudiu-me para fora do meu devaneio, "Nós poderíamos ter formado uma equipe maravilhosa,ainda podemos,"

Eu olhei para ele incrédula. Ele estava falando sério? eu podia ver pelo canto dos meus olhos que os Cullen estavam franzindo a testa também, sem dúvida, confusos para onde isso estava indo. Jasper estava me jogando um olhar estranho, sem dúvida sentindo o turbilhão de emoções que rodavam dentro de mim. Raiva, incredulidade, tristeza e culpa. Todas ameaçando me esmagar e consumir.

"Eu nunca ",Eu fervia, estreitando meus olhos," Serei parte de seja lá o que for que você esteja planejando ",

"Lizzie", ele suspirou, "Seria muito mais fácil se você apenas cooperasse. Você precisa deixar de pensar no passado querida ",

"Como você tem?". Eu bufei.

"Eu vinguei a morte do meu irmão. Eu segui em frente", ele respondeu calmamente. Os olhos de Alice estavam pulando de Kurt para mim constantemente e eu quase podia ver o cérebro de Edward trabalhando. Eles estavam tentando dar sentido a isto.

"Bem, eu não", eu rosnei.

"Liz-"

" Você o matou! Você o queimou vivo! ", Eu rosnei furiosamente, a única coisa me impedindo de pular em cima de Kurt eram os três irmãos que o seu clã tinha firmemente contidos. "Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso ", sussurrei tentando respirar de forma constante e me acalmando.

"Aquele cão , rasgou o meu irmão em pedaços! " ele respondeu andando perigosamente para perto de mim de novo, " eu teria queimado La Push inteira se fosse preciso para matar o vira-lata fedorento!" ele rosnou no meu rosto antes de dar um passo para trás, "Ah, espere um minuto, eu queimei", ele zombou.

Um rugido feroz escapou de mim quando me movi para a frente, só parando quando notei a mão de Kurt iluminada com chamas apenas a alguns centímetros do rosto de Alice. Meu coração se apertou e eu rosnei frustrada. Ela parecia tão assustada quando seus olhos buscavam os meus, procurando por tranquilidade.

Tranquilidade que eu não podia dar.

Ela ficou me olhando com seus olhos implorando para que eu entendesse algo que eu provavelmente não poderia ouvir. Mas eu podia, eu poderia usar uma pequena quantidade de energia para ouvir sua mente.

_Ele vai me matar ... Oh, Deus, eu- Bella! Bella! Oh Deus ... Você pode me ouvir?_

Eu não poderia dizer exatamente sim ou mover a cabeça, mas eu podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz, mesmo através de sua mente. Então eu continuei a olhar para ela contando que ela entenderia.

_Ok, ok, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas eu posso muito bem tentar de qualquer maneira certo? Você precisa sair daqui! Eu tive uma visão! Você não pode fazer o que ele diz!_

Uma visão? Então, Alice já sabia o que Kurt iria pedir para mim?

_Ah, tomara que ela esteja ouvindo! Por favor, Bella, me escute e vá embora ! Você não vai sobreviver a isto!_

Eu peguei um flash de luz ofuscante de sua mente, mas fui tirada fora de seus pensamentos pela voz de Kurt.

"Você precisa controlar o seu temperamento querida", Kurt me alertou, "Você não quer que a pequena Alice sofra por sua impulsividade certo?"

Eu me esforcei para dar um passo para trás, nunca os meus olhos deixando a mão de Kurt, desejando que eu pudesse arrancá-la.

"Os lobisomens de La Push?" Edward perguntou olhando para mim, seu belo rosto se transformou em uma careta, sua voz baixa. "Como?"

"Ah jovem Edward," Kurt começou, seu tom gentil, "Há muito sobre Elizabeth que você ainda não sabe rapaz", ele parou por um momento, tirando a mão de perto de Alice e deixando as chamas morrerem antes de continuar. "Até o fim desta noite, você poderá saber o quanto",

Eu soltei um rosnado baixo e profundo.

"O que diabos você realmente quer Kurt?" Eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos antes de falar "Eu quero pedir algo à você ," ele começou, "Agora eu sei que você vai recusar logo de cara ,assim que você me ouvir . Então, primeiro, eu quero que você saiba apenas exatamente o que está em jogo aqui ", ele disse apontando para Sabrina ir.

Observei quando ela se virou para sair e encarei seu lugar vazio, ignorando todas as perguntas correndo pela minha mente. Eu estava me sentindo exausta. Minha mente não conseguiria aguentar muito mais stress no momento. _Eu deveria ter morrido a quarenta e dois anos atrás,_ eu não pude deixar de pensar. Eu não estaria pressa nessa bagunça. Eu não estaria sofrendo tanto. Os Cullen provavelmente nunca teriam se envolvido com Kurt. O bando em La Push, Jacob, Jason, Daniel, todos eles estariam vivos agora se eu tivesse morrido. Porque eu não podia simplesmente morrer?

"Oh Deus," Alice respirou, e eu me virei para olhar para ela. Ela estava olhando para algo a minha esquerda. Eu ouvi, antes de ver o que tinha perturbado Alice. Pavor ameaçou empurrar-me de joelhos, meu estômago caiu quando eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para acompanhar o olhar compadecido de Alice.

Sabrina estava de volta e ela estava arrastando alguém junto com ela. Alguém com a cabeça coberta com um saco preto. Alguém choramingando . Alguém com um coração batendo, um coração batendo acelerado de medo. Alguém com um cheiro que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, afinal de contas, era um cheiro que eu tinha convivido por quatro anos seguidos.

Se eu não tivesse certeza que eu não tinha um coração batendo como ele, eu poderia jurar que o meu estava batendo nos meus ouvidos.

Era Bryan.

Ele mal estava de pé quando Sabrina o largou, ele caiu no chão apenas para ser levantado por Kurt. Ele pegou-lhe o braço direito e disse calmamente, "Agora, agora Bryan, acalme-se. Você está para ter a noite de sua vida!"

Eu só podia assistir enquanto ele impotente tremia debaixo das garras de Kurt.

"Agora eu vou ser um cara legal", ele continuou, "E eu vou cuidar desse saco horrível ,ok rapaz?" ele perguntou puxando-o. "Não se preocupe se você não puder entender o que está acontecendo, eu só preciso que você fique parado. Você entendeu?"

Bryan apenas continuou a tremer.

"Eu disse, você entendeu?", Kurt perguntou segurando com mais força o braço do meu amigo. Eu não pude evitar o rosnado que me escapou e Bryan assentiu furiosamente.

"Bom"

Assim quando o saco deixou a cabeça dele, seus olhos pousaram sobre os Cullens. "Alice?" ele sussurrou franzindo a testa, piscando com a claridade repentina.

"Hey Bryan", ela disse em voz baixa com um pequeno, mas triste sorriso adornando suas belas feições. Seus olhos eram suaves enquanto ela avaliava o humano apavorado na frente dela.

"O quê -Por quê ? Como?"

Enquanto Bryan estava de certa forma ocupado, Kurt decidiu voltar sua atenção de volta para mim. "Bem, você não vai dizer nada?" ele perguntou divertidamente, "Será que eu finalmente lhe deixei sem palavras Lizzie ?"

Com a menção de meu nome, a cabeça de Bryan se virou, mais rápido que eu pensava que ele pudesse move-la, para olhar para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração ficou difícil ", Lizzie?"

Eu não pude me forçar a responder. Minha mente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo agora. Parecia tão ridículo que meu cérebro não poderia considerar que era verdade. Uma onda de raiva e fúria correu através de mim e eu mal consegui reprimir um rosnar ameaçador de deixar meu peito. Isto não deixaria Bryan mais assustado ainda. Mas como Kurt se atreve a coloca-lo nessa bagunça também? Como ele ousa trazer um humano inocente para isso? Ele já teve o seu divertimento com Jacob e Jason. Por que ele tem que ir atrás de Bryan também?

Entretanto eu sabia o porque.

Porque ele me odiava.

E, ah como eu o odiava.

"Ah Lizzie, vamos lá , não é divertido se você não participar," Kurt me incentivou. "Você não quer explicar tudo o que está acontecendo para Bryan?"

Eu me mantive em silêncio. Eu não conseguia respirar, eu não conseguia pensar.

Eu estava furiosa.

"Bem, desde que você não vai ter a honra, então,"as palavras de Kurt ecoaram no silêncio que nos envolvia. "Olha Bryan, eu tenho certeza que você notou umas pequenas esquisitices em meus amigos e então eu vou deixa-lo saber um pequeno segredo", ele começou, "O mundo em que você vive, não é exatamente como você pensa que é. Não, você pode achar difícil de acreditar agora, mas você é o único humano neste momento em uma sala cheia de vampiros, "

O pequeno discurso de Kurt foi encontrado pelo silêncio e então, "O-o que?", veio o gaguejar incrédulo de Bryan.

"Você se lembra de seu amigo Jason?" , ele perguntou.

Meus punhos se cerraram.

"Co-como que vo-você sabe sobre Jason?", Bryan continuou a gaguejar, seu coração aumentando o ritmo.

"Você se lembra de como ele morreu?" ,Kurt esperou o aceno de Bryan, "Como ele não tinha sangue no corpo dele? Uma única gota de sangue?", Outro aceno de cabeça, o coração batendo mais rápido, "Bem ... eu o drenei", ele riu e eu senti o fogo crescendo dentro de mim, gritando para ser solto. O poder de Kurt sempre era difícil de controlar quando ele estava perto, principalmente porque eu estava sempre tão zangada quando ele estava por perto.

Então Bryan se virou para mim, como se estivesse esperando que eu risse em voz alta e dissesse que isso tudo era uma grande brincadeira , mas quando seus olhos encontraram o meu olhar dourado, eu podia ver no seu rosto que ele finalmente entendeu.

Não era uma piada.

Kurt estava dizendo a verdade.

Haviam monstros neste mundo.

E eu era um deles.

"Lizzie?"

"Eu sinto muito," eu deixei escapar. Eu tinha o forte desejo de me desculpar. Pedir perdão a ele por trazê -lo a este mundo, por tê-lo conhecido,por deixa-lo significar algo para mim. Por que essa era unica razão pela qual Kurt tinha ido atrás dele.

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo", sussurrei meus olhos caramelo pedindo e implorando para ele entender, o que eu sabia que ele não podia. Eu menti para ele, e era minha culpa que ele estava nessa situação em primeiro lugar. Eu só esperava que ele pudesse me perdoar, e que eu pudesse ter a chance de corrigir este erro, embora eu soubesse que minhas chances de isso acontecer estavam diminuindo a cada minuto.

Pois eu já sabia que eu iria fazer o que Kurt quisesse que eu fizesse, para proteger as pessoas que eu amava. Eu já tinha decidido. Não importa o que era, eu o faria. E Alice tinha dito que eu não iria sobreviver a, seja lá o que for, que eu teria que fazer.

E bem, você nunca deve apostar contra Alice.

* * *

**_ Alice POV_**

Oh meu Deus , eu pensei pelo o que pareceu ser a centésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Como tudo pode se transformar neste erro em tão pouco tempo? O amigo humano de Bella estar aqui só complicava tudo, isso eu não tinha visto acontecer. Não pela primeira vez desde que fomos capturados eu desejava que Edward fosse capaz de ler minha mente. Eu precisava ser capaz de me comunicar, e tínhamos que avisar Carlisle. Por tudo que eu sabia eles seriam os próximos na lista de Kurt.

"Eu sinto muito," eu ouvi Bella deixar escapar. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo", ela sussurrou.

Meu coração estava partido por Bella. Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar o que ela deveria estar sentindo agora. E o meu pobre Jasper estava tendo tanta dificuldade com a atmosfera carregada de emoção. Eu poderia dizer, que Bella estava se aproximando do seu limite. Ninguém humano ou vampiro poderia aguentar tudo isso sem entrar em colapso.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para mudar o futuro que eu vi. Não poderíamos perder Bella agora. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não poderia perda-la de novo.

O silêncio seguindo das palavras de Bella estava se tornando insuportável, quando a voz de Bryan tocou para fora.

"Então é por isso que você nunca saia a luz do sol para ver os meus jogos! " ele sorriu, os olhos grudados em Bella enquanto tentava parecer com menos medo. Seu coração acelerado não estava enganando ninguém, mas eu tinha certeza de que Bella apreciou o esforço que ele estava claramente fazendo para ela se sentir melhor. "Isso tudo faz muito sentido agora", ele sussurrou.

Um riso sufocado escapou de Bella e notei seu alívio imediato. Estávamos ainda até a cintura com areia movediça, afundando rapidamente. Mas Bryan não a odiava , e por um segundo vi um lampejo de alegria em seus olhos e eu estava tão grata a Bryan. Por faze-la se sentir desta forma, mesmo que apenas por um breve momento.

"Bem rapaz, parece que você está levando tudo na esportiva", Kurt riu, "Você gostaria de ver alguns poderes incríveis dos vampiros ?" , ele perguntou.

Eu vi um clarão de fogo em minha mente antes de qualquer outra coisa realmente acontecer, antes que Bryan pudesse responder, antes que alguém pudesse se mover e eu mal pude avisar Bella antes que a mão de Kurt fosse arremessada para frente.

"Lizzie!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se agachou quando o fogo eclodiu da mão de Kurt e um anel de fogo a envolveu, rapidamente se transformando em uma grande cúpula, prendendo Bella dentro.

"Não! O que você está fazendo!", Eu rosnei para ele, lutando contra as garras de William e Trevor em mim. "Lizzie!", Notei que meu irmão e marido também estavam lutando para sair do alcance dos outros. O fogo estava aumentando a temperatura na sala drasticamente e eu podia ver Bryan começar a suar, enquanto ele olhava atônito para a visão diante dele. Ele estava tremendo de novo.

Kurt não deu qualquer atenção as minhas palavras. Em vez disso ele se concentrou na cúpula na frente dele. As chamas ardiam em toda a sua glória, e eu não conseguia ver nada além delas. Quanto mais o fogo queimava, mais ansiosa eu ficava.

_Bella._

"Kurt!", Edward e Jasper rosnaram furiosamente.

"Pare com isso!", Eu implorei, "Você vai matá-la!"

Mas Kurt apenas sorriu, "Não, eu não vou",

E então de repente o fogo tinha desaparecido se dissolvendo no ar, deixando uma cortina de fumaça preta que estava rapidamente se dispersando. Senti-me quase ficar mole de alívio quando vi Bella. Ela estava viva. Ajoelhada em um joelho só, respirando pesadamente e com algumas partes de suas roupas severamente rasgada e queimada. Ela parecia tão cansada, mas ela estava viva. Ela levantou os olhos dourados para encarar Kurt ,enquanto tremia levemente lutando para se levantar.

"Inacreditável", ele sussurrou. "Absolutamente brilhante"

"Lizzie" Eu respirei o nome dela e seu olhar cintilou ao meu ternamente por um segundo antes de voltar a encarar Kurt.

"Quem diria!", Kurt, exclamou, " É verdade, então, esse seu medalhão é realmente algo-",

"Eu vou perguntar de novo," Bella murmurou, "O que diabos você realmente quer? ", sua respiração voltou ligeiramente ao normal e seus membros não estavam tremendo tanto.

"Bem, eu pensei que seria óbvio, minha querida," Kurt sorriu, "Eu quero o seu medalhão",

"Eu não vou da-lo para você ",

"Eu preciso dele querida," Kurt disse, "Eu preciso para-"

"Para derrubar os Volturi? Matar os três irmãos?" Bella o cortou. "Você nunca será capaz disto, não pode ser feito"

Meu coração caiu aos meus pés. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. E eu sabia qual a resposta que Bella daria. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para faze-la mudar de ideia agora. Eu só precisava chegar a um plano antes que ela fizesse algo que poderia não ter volta.

"Ah, eu sei exatamente as limitações de seu medalhão Lizzie", Kurt riu, "É por isso que você vai me dar o medalhão, mas não antes de você cuidar dos três governantes para mim primeiro. "

Os olhos de Bella escureceram e eu vi sua mandíbula apertar. Ela sabia o que fazer isso para Kurt significava para ela. Ela não viveria para ver outro dia. O medalhão iria consumi-la por completo, era exatamente por isso que ela não tinha tentado fazer por si mesma,o que me disse muito.

"Então," Kurt deu alguns passos, arrastando um Bryan sem fala com ele até que ele estava perto de Edward e mim novamente. Ele o deixou cair aos nossos pés, iluminando ambas as mãos, mantendo-as perto o suficiente para que todos nós sentíssemos o calor contra a nossa pele. "O que vai ser querida Lizzie?" ele sorriu, "Você está comigo ou não está ?"

Eu vi o olhar de Bella brevemente no chão, respirando fundo antes dela levantar os olhos determinados , encarando Kurt com um brilho feroz em suas íris douradas. Pela segunda vez desde que eu a conheci ,ela parecia perigosa e eu não pude evitar o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha.

"Eu estou."

* * *

_**Bem, a escritora foi bem rápida e atualizou nesta semana. Tentei fazer o mais rápido possível tb e ainda atualizei ¨Full¨, ufa...**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. : D**_

_**Feliz natal! **_


	31. Chapter 31

Olá! Infelizmente não é uma atualização, eu também estou ansiosa por uma, é só para avisar que comecei a traduzir uma fic sobre "True Blood",mas baseada no livro. Dá um passadinha no meu profile. Tenho certeza que vai agradar,enquanto as escritoras não atualizam as outras histórias :D


End file.
